PRIMERO
by JeniNeji
Summary: Kagome needs a favor from no other than Sesshomaru. Yes, he, the serious, arrogant, cold and scary Western Lord. But things won't be easy since no one can make Sesshomaru XxxX in fifteen days.
1. Primus

**JeniNeji Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm back with Inu-Yasha. This is not _When the Past is the Future part 3_, no, it will be coming soon. This month, probably. However, I wrote this story for a challenge in Dokuga_challenge, The Damsel in distress Challenge.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

**Story Summary: **

Kagome needs a favor from no other than Sesshomaru. Yes, he, the serious, arrogant, cold and scary Western Lord. With a big intake of air, she enters the heat of the challenge, but it seems thing are not going to be easy for her. And what could she expect; no one can make Sesshomaru _ in fifteen days.

* * *

**PRIMERO**

_Chapter 1_

Primus

* * *

"Please Kagome, I need your help," asked the hanyou for the twentieth time.

"You are plain mad, Inu-Yasha," replied Kagome heatedly with a mix of fury and fear. "You ask him!"

"He will kill me. You know I can't get near Sesshoumaru," he whined, his eyes blazed with anger. "You just don't want to help me, that's it, you are still angry with me," he said and narrowed his eyes. When it didn't get the desired result, he decided on turning his back to her.

"Stop saying such things! You know that's not true," she said and crossed her arms and cried angrily "And besides, what about the jewel shards? So, if I go with Sesshoumaru, the hunt can stop because I'm doing you a favor. But it can never stop for me, huh?"

"Keh," Inu-Yasha replied and raised an eyebrow. "We will continue the hunt and you can hunt while you are with my brother; he's trying to take down Naraku as well," he reminded her, but when she only glared at him, he added, "Besides, how long will it take you to talk to him? No more than a week?"

"Huh, _if_ I come back at all," she said, still upset at what her friend was trying to force her to do.

"Nah," he said confidently with a reassuring smile. "He has become soft. Look at his charge; he won't harm you. So, will you do it?"

"No."

"Huh?"

xxoOoxx

She knew she shouldn't have listened to him. Inu-Yasha had left wishing her good luck after he had led her near his half-brother's camp with doubtful directions.

'Just go north', Inu-Yasha had said. Well, she had been going north for hours! She began to wonder if he perhaps indeed had wanted her to perish. This was most unlike him. Where was her loyal dog protector now? He knew she was a 'miko failure'; well that's what he always said anyway.

She had been testing her surroundings with her miko powers. She knew she had the _ability_, but had never had the_ need_. She regretted not polishing it before; she could actually feel many things but couldn't distinguish what they were yet. They were just blurred signals that her brain couldn't comprehend.

A scream tore through the forest._ That_ she could comprehend and definitely did not like. Another explosion; this time closer to her. She took an arrow from her quiver and gripped the bow firmer. She placed the arrow, her hands were slightly shaking. Why hadn't Inu-Yasha stayed longer?

Something orange sprang from the bush and she screamed. A little black haired girl ran into her causing them both of them to crash into the ground. Both girls screamed once more before the adrenaline subsided a little.

"Rin-chan!" called Kagome happily. At least she had found someone familiar and Sesshoumaru-related; she couldn't have asked for more.

"Kagome-sama!" screamed Rin with teary eyes, but then turned to glance the way she came and cried "The—the demon!" As if on cue a roar exploded behind her.

The little girl hurried to her feet and ran, pulling Kagome with her. Kagome tried to object, but decided she could talk along the way.

"Jaken-sama is hurt," explained Rin as she expertly ducked branches and jumped over roots.

Kagome followed, but she wasn't as graceful or fast. "Rin, I can purify it," Kagome offered, an arrow still in her right hand.

The girl stopped and shook her head. "We need to find Sesshoumaru-sama," she explained, "He can kill it."

Kagome noticed several scratches on Rin's arms and the slight bleeding on her sore feet; anger began to swell in her. She stopped abruptly and readied her bow and arrow. Her eyes settled on the moving bushes, breathing nervously.

"Kagome-sama, you can't," cried Rin, she stopped as well and looked from a safe distance.

She only needed to wait for a few seconds before a massive Komodo dragon appeared, acid dipping from his open mouth. A roar exploded from it as it charged at Kagome. Waiting for no other signal, she released the infused arrow.

It hit with a clank and fell to the floor, the strength unable to pierce its heavy scales. Kagome jumped just in time to prevent being stomped over, but the dragon turned and hurried after her. She had no choice but to run away, leaving behind a frightened Rin.

xxoOoxx

Sesshoumaru returned to camp to find Jaken unconscious, which was nothing new since Rin managed to do so from time to time. He kicked the demon toad and effectively awoke him.

The toad demon patted the bump on his head and then gasped. He rose to his feet and looked around him, the fear he was releasing was most uncomfortable for the demon Lord's superior senses.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru's inexpressive voice broke through his search.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" screamed the horrified demon. "A dragon! Rin is in danger!" The toad demon wasn't prepared for the unrestrained kick that was landed on him.

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest until he found the trail of his charge and followed it swiftly until he saw her. She was breathing heavily, but other than a few scratches, she appeared unharmed.

"Rin," he called to the little girl and watched as she approached him with teary eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried Rin and hurried to his side. The little girl stared to sob. "Kagome-sama tried to save Rin, but…but the demon followed her instead. Kagome-sama is in danger."

He straightened and expanded his aura to feel his surroundings. The miko was pretty far from them and he debated the need to save his half-brother's companion. After all, she was not his responsibility, but the insistent tug on his sleeve told him his ward was not willing to accept a negative reply. With a soft "Hn" he went after the miko.

The irony was not lost to him; however, just how many damsels could be in danger in one day? Two. Three if you counted Jaken.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's note:**

Special thanks to my beta-readers Teana and MissKatt!

Thanks to her no one has to read my sorry grammar.

**Please, review!**


	2. No? No!

No? No! by JeniNeji [Damsel in Distress Challenge]

**Title:** No? No!

**Author:** JeniNeji

**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Damsel in Defiance

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Comedy

**AU/CU:** Canon Universe

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 1,205

**A/N:** Part # 2 of **Primus **

**Summary:** He was just starting to hate how everyone

was starting to get comfortable while saying no to him.

He was Lord of the West and going against him was unacceptable!

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**PRIMERO**

_**2**_

_**No? No!**_

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, I have come to ask for an important favor," said Kagome, her hands tangled together as she made the most miserable expression she could muster. Still, the taiyoukai seemed unaffected. He wasn't just cold, he was ice!

"You need a favor from this Sesshoumaru?" the taiyoukai asked after a minute. He debated the many things that might escape her mouth next; after all, she was a strange female. Sadly, he had no idea about this strange request. What could this miko want from him? He narrowed his eyes, clearly suspicious.

"Well," Kagome fidgeted, "I need you to hear my request. The favor is actually for… Inu-Yasha, I am merely a messenger." Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more, leaving only a faint golden thread. She didn't know him too well, but she got the faint idea that he was irritated. She gulped.

She watched as Sesshoumaru stood and, after a commanding look directed to Jaken, began to walk away. Jaken hurried to his feet and began to pull Ah-Uh's reins, making the dragon follow him silently. Rin also came to her feet, but she fidgeted, not wanting to leave Kagome alone, but fearing being left behind.

Kagome glared at the retreating form of the taiyoukai and began to follow as well; he wasn't going to escape her now that she found him. It was about an hour later when the group stopped and Sesshoumaru turned back towards Jaken, his aura flaring with impatience.

A minute later, the diminutive toad hurried towards Kagome and Rin and began to pull the child away from the miko. "Release Rin at once," ordered Jaken while holding the staff of Two Heads dangerously close, "and leave."

Kagome glared down at the toad demon and raised her chin imposingly. "No," she replied daringly.

Jaken's eyes rounded with disbelief before his face contorted in anger "Foolish human! These are Sesshoumaru-sama's orders; you'll do well to obey."

But she was unconcerned. "No," she repeated once again and crossed her arms over her chest, planting her feet on the ground defiantly. "I will not leave until Sesshoumaru-sama has agreed to help Inu-Yasha."

The toad demon once again opened his mouth to argue, but was surprised to see Sesshoumaru resume his walk. He glowered at miko and hurried back to follow his leader.

Rin and Kagome exchanged a look and smiled triumphantly.

xxoOoxx

It was late at night when they finally stopped. Kagome dropped to the floor with a sigh. This had been almost as bad as traveling with Inu-Yasha, and Rin was just a little girl! She had to give Rin credit because this was insane. Sesshoumaru was insane! They were humans! And Rin just a little girl!

Rin smiled and settled next to the older girl and hugged her with a smile. "I am glad that Kagome-sama is still here".

"Me too, Rin-chan, me too," she said but she wasn't as sure. Gods she was drained. "Rin-chan, do you usually walk this much?"

"No," the girl confessed and drew even nearer to whisper in Kagome's ear. "I think Sesshoumaru-sama is angry."

Kagome gasped with incredulity and understanding. This was just too cruel! But she couldn't really go and sprout such nonsense to the most presumptuous and cold-blooded demon she had ever met. No, she had survival skills. He had done this hoping she would give up, that was obvious; but how he discouraged Rin when she tried to make small conversation along the way with her was atrocious. Just what had Inu-Yasha gotten her into?

Without much strength, she decided to accompany Rin to fish when the girl claimed she was hungry. A while later, they had fried the fish and spoke about menial things. During all this time they chatted. Sesshoumaru appeared to be nowhere in sight, which Kagome silently thanked the heavens; she had no idea how to go with the favor Inu-Yasha had asked of her. Really, it was so very stupid… too stupid; and too personal to be talked about dinner time.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru's voice assaulted her and she turned with a horrified expression.

She had been startled out of her mind by his sudden appearance. She placed her hand over her heart, willing the organ to take a safer and steadier pace. Unfortunately, it wasn't very willing.

"Leave," she heard the tall and cool taiyoukai breathe with irritation, his eyes bore into her soul. She had to admit, he scared her. She felt like crying. Why was she here again? Inu-Yasha…

Gulping down her nervousness, she hoped, she stood upright and placed her hands on her hips to stop their shaking. "No," she whispered.

Everything around them made silence. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard. It was as if every living thing was waiting on the judgment that would befall her, expecting it. Dreading it.

"No?" asked the taiyoukai, his face held rage but also skepticism.

"No," she repeated, her voice becoming firmer. She needed to be strong, or else she would regret it greatly, Inu-Yasha had trusted her with this task. She ignored the voice that reminded her that Inu-Yasha wasn't the brightest male she had met. Right now, she didn't need the remainder.

"Explain," he managed to ask, just what was so important to this human that was leading her to defy him so?

"I will not leave until you hear me out," she insisted.

"Out?" asked the taiyoukai.

"Until you hear my request," she explained.

"No," replied the taiyoukai sharply.

"No?" asked Kagome confused, "Do you not want me to go?"

"No," he barked, but then narrowed his eyes. "Leave," he amended.

"NO!" she was becoming frustrated, "I said I won't leave."

"Your insolence has decided your sentence," finally the taiyoukai growled, too offended by her impertinence, and dashed towards her, poison dipping from his sharp claws.

"Nooo!" a shriek escaped the night and the taiyoukai turned to his ward that was holding her breath. "No," she repeated, this time more bravely.

"No? Rin, have you dared say no to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked menacingly, he couldn't believe what was happening; his ward had been contaminated by the miko.

"No," she hurried to say uneasily, but instantly noticed she had said the word to him again and she covered her mouth with her small hands "What I mean, what I mean is—"

"—you will go to sleep," Sesshoumaru ordered, his patience was growing thinner and thinner. He couldn't allow Rin to continue on the presence of his brother's companion. She was clearly a bad influence. How could she have survived all this time with that audacious mouth?

"No, you will kill Kagome-sama if I do," she rationalized, her eyes filling with unshed tears and growing sobs, "please do not kill Kagome-sama".

Sesshoumaru had never felt so cornered before, how could these two frail and weak human females be confusing him so much? He was the Lord of the Western Lands, he was a taiyoukai, he was powerful and yet he was falling to his charge's whims…

Where was that demon? The one which pretended to conquer the world?

Were the worlds changing?

Had humans become stronger without his notice?

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Special thanks to Teana and MissKatt for beta-reading this chapter!

Feedback appreciated.


	3. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

**PRIMERO  
**

**Chapter 3**

_Impossible_

* * *

**Title:** Impossible

**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress Challenge - Damsel in Despair

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure

**AU/CU:** Canon Universe

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 920

**Summary:** Kagome finally asks the favor, but…

* * *

Kagome noticed that Rin was very distressed. It was all her fault. If she hadn't upset Sesshoumaru last night he wouldn't have left them there. But she had to try for Inu-Yasha, his happiness depended solely on her.

That was the most ironic statement she had made in weeks. Here she was, fighting to achieve Inu-Yasha's happiness and at the same time macerating her last chance at getting her own happiness. But such is life and sometimes to give up is harder than to keep trying, but the right thing to do.

"Kagome-sama," called Rin. "What is that you need from Sesshoumaru-sama?" the girl asked softly, curiosity had finally won over discretion.

Kagome smiled softly and patted the girl's head "It's complicated Rin-chan, I don't even know if I will have the courage to ask him. It's personal."

"Rin!" called the toad demon as he walked to the camp from the ominous forest. He too had disappeared a while ago, but his unpleasant presence, for the first, time brought joy to them. His walk was wobbly and Kagome smiled, fervently praying it wouldn't insult him. "It's time to sleep, Ah-Uh is waiting for you" he told the small child and eyed Kagome with unhidden disdain.

Rin turned nervous eyes towards Kagome who smiled reassuringly and hugged the small child. "Don't worry Rin-chan, I will be here in the morning. Rest, you have had a tiring day".

Rin forced a smile and after squeezing Kagome's hand one last time before disappearing down the forest, escorted by the toad demon.

Kagome took out her sleeping bag and finally allowed her sore back to rest against the soft grass underneath her. She closed her eyes and she felt the soreness scatter away from her muscles. It has been an extenuating day and she feared tomorrow was not going to be any better. She closed her eyes and soon enough everything went black.

An unknown tugging brought her back and she opened glossy eyes to scan her surroundings. It was hard to see anything since the small fire she had built earlier had almost died sometime during her nap, so she recurred to her vague hearing instead. Nothing either. She was about to curl herself once again when a voice interrupted her.

"What favor do you require miko?" the silver-haired demon asked in a monotone voice, it was just a whisper, but was efficient in repelling all sleep left in her.

Kagome felt her heart pound nervously as she sat abruptly. What could she say? No, the thing was _how_ would she explain the odd request? He was going to kill her, she just knew it. There was no way, with all that had happened this day that he would spare her life. At least, in this darkness. she would remain oblivious to everything, even from his murderous look to the killing stab.

"Miko" the taiyoukai growled, impatient.

Kagome sighed, knowing there wasn't much choice. She stood and fisted her hands. "Inu-Yasha is unable to mate," she began, her voice was shaky, but at least it was understandable, but the cold night air wasn't helping. "Do you know why?" she asked Sesshoumaru and turned towards him, or more specifically, his voice.

"I do," Sesshoumaru said after a moment's pause.

"Inu-Yasha, at last has been given a chance to…_ love,_" she said sourly and took a deep breath. "If he doesn't mark her before the full moon…she will die," she finished and her hands unclenched, hanging loosely, hopelessly.

"Are you asking this Sesshoumaru to find a mate before fifteen days come to pass?" asked Sesshoumaru, his voice conferring his disbelief.

"Yes," Kagome replied breathless. It hurt to say this, to help him mate with Kikyo, but she was his friend; she had to do it, she needed to help Inu-Yasha. Then, she will return to her time and she will find her answers and her destiny. It was possible, it was not _easy. _"You are the firstborn, and until you find yourself a mate Inu-Yasha is unable to mate someone else".

"Hn," was his simple reply.

"Will you do it?" Kagome found herself asking, the hurt to know was overwhelming. "I imagine you must know someone with the right requirements," she insisted.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered.

"You will not do it?" she asked, her eyes a mix of wonder and sadness "Why?"

"There is no female worthy of this Sesshoumaru," he said monotonously and walked away into the depths of the dark forest.

Kagome fell on her knees. It was impossible, she had known all along. But, the fact hadn't been enough to extinguish that small fire, that small hope. Now, she felt crushed, as if someone had unmercifully stomped over her, and she guessed someone did. She had failed Inu-Yasha. There was nothing she could do to help. Nothing. She had been really a fool. How could she expect Sesshoumaru to do something for his brother? And not just something, mate in two weeks! It was insane.

It was also tragic and dreadful. Inu-Yasha was happy and hopeful since Kikyo had managed to turn back into a real, complete human, if only for a month. However, if they mated, the effect would be prolonged, and they could mate-marry, be happy.

But again, it was too much to ask. She was a failure as a miko and she was a failure as a friend. She was worthless. And so she cried her eyes out that night.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for reading! And Thanks to Teana and MissKatt for beta-reading this chapter!


	4. Ode to feminism!

**Summary:** Kagome is outraged at Sesshomaru's prejudiced perception of the world.

* * *

**PRIMERO**

_**4**_

Ode to feminism

* * *

Kagome was fuming. Only her mushroom companions, sucking the life out of the fallen tree she was resting on, were aware of it though. She watched with narrow eyes as Rin jumped from patch to patch of flowers, cutting and arranging them in a nice try of a bouquet. She was sure that with practice the small girl was going to go far in life, after all, what else could the child do to entertain herself? She couldn't possibly play dolls with Jaken and she doubted Sesshomaru would comply with a game of hide and seek. Even if he did, Rin would be in too much disadvantage.

_"There is no female worthy of this Sesshomaru"._

She couldn't help but seethe in anger. How could a male be so egotistical? No female? His requirements must then be impossible, or, well, immature.

The worst was: she had now…14 days left. She laughed! How could someone make Sesshomaru find a mate, and mate her, in fourteen days! Maybe she should try to find a genie or something, or maybe complete the Jewel and ask for a wish. That was a plan. So, she needed to defeat Naraku in fourteen days, wait… that was also impossible, so the real question was: which one was more probable?

"Kagome-chan," Rin's voice drew her attention immediately "these are for you," she said while handing the older girl a monumental flower arrangement.

Kagome laughed whole heartedly as she tried to take them all and catch the ones falling "Rin, these are too much!" she exclaimed with a grin, "I can't possibly take them all!"

"Well, Rin can help you," she said and shrugged, too happy to mind anything at all. After a moment, they both busted laughing until they were breathless. After that, they simply laid over the patches of flowers, looking up at the sky and bathing under the sunlight. "Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome, her eyes closed as she greedily drank in this moment of peace.

"Hmm," the younger girl mused as she found the way to speak her concerns, but feeling too ashamed to say anything. After a minute pause she finally moved closer to Kagome. "I am bleeding." she finally said, a soft concern and a big awe on her chocolate eyes.

Kagome sat down startled and look at the girl over with a deep fear "Where? Are you injured Rin-chan?"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought and after a quick glance at Kagome's concerned face hurried to shake her head. "No, I'm not hurt. I think is different. Mother once told me about it, but I don't remember very well…" she tried and she crunched her face anxiously. "Mother said all women do," she finally said, pleading with Kagome to understand what she didn't.

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding, but then narrowed slightly. At least she knew Rin was safe, after all, it was a normal process in every girl's life, but she had to confess she wasn't an expert, at least not in this era. She had never had that kind of talk with Sango and she used her own futuristic things in her case. Of course, she had plenty with her, but she wondered if it was even a good idea to hand them to Rin. Would that affect something on the time line?

Realizing that this was going nowhere, she decided to tell Rin about the present and future changes her body would make, to soothe the worries of the younger girl. She was pleased that Rin had chosen to share this with her, not out of arrogance, but she doubted that Sesshomaru or Jaken could have dealt with it properly. Silent rage once again shook her as the taiyoukai voiced his thoughts yesterday.

_"There is no female worthy of this Sesshomaru"._

As if he was the best male there was. Never. He couldn't even care well for his charge. He knew nothing of women! How could be so unjust?

"So, that means I am a woman now," Rin chirped eagerly and clasped her hands together and added with a smile, "and I can be a mother".

"Eh, not yet Rin-chan," Kagome quickly intervene at the youth's hastiness. "Having a baby at such a young age is very dangerous, it could cost one's life," she said, but at seeing Rin's stricken face amended as best she could, "besides you need to find a husband first. You know, have a nice wedding, a nice little house, a town to live, and that requires time. Then you can have a child. You don't want him to catch a cold while traveling around, right?"

Rin shook her head with a sad expression, but then smiled softly. "What is a cold Kagome-sama?" she asked, blushing at not knowing something which seemed to be so important.

Kagome smiled tenderly. "Well Rin-chan, that is an illness, but everyone has it at least once. Though is much more dangerous in a small child because is not yet strong enough. I have had it, and I'm sure you have too, it's a mix of fever, sneezing, and a puffy nose." she described.

"Rin had it once!" the girl said with an eagerly nod, but then she pouted, "How do you know so much Kagome-sama?"

Kagome laughed and once again settled over the sweet scented flowers. "Well Rin-chan, I will tell you a story then," she began, but turned to narrow her eyes at Rin, "but if you fall asleep I will be greatly offended." she mocked the girl who quickly shook her head with a grin plastered on her face. Kagome expanded her miko powers but, as before, she couldn't feel anything around her apart from Ah-Uh's presence. She still wondered where Sesshomaru and Jaken had gone…

"Kagome-sama," prompted Rin with concerned brown eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Well Rin-chan, this is a story of another world, where things are the same yet very different. The place is filled with humans, females and males, both using pants both long and short. Manes of hair are of very different colors and eyes equally variant. They work, during the day mostly, only eight hours and the pay helps them raise funds for their children and buy houses as strong as rock to help protect what's theirs. They paint the houses of many different colors and many have gardens to make their houses look prettier. Man and woman have similar rights, and work side by side. Men grow flowers and fight against criminals, but woman do as well. They study very, very much, until they grow even bigger than me, and so…"

xxoOoxx

It was night and Rin had fallen asleep a while ago. They had gone to collect berries to sustain themselves that day. Kagome had made her last two packages of ramen, but she was glad, at least they shared a nice meal.

She had been debating about Rin all day. Should she take Rin with her when she left? She didn't know if that was a good idea, or if Sesshomaru would even approve, but she knew Rin needed so much attention and care, more than merely against danger. She was growing to be a lady and she would need guidance. She wasn't sure about all the customs in this time, but she could get that the relationship between charge and demon was very rare.

But who was she to judge? Wasn't her relationship with Inu-Yasha just as unforeseen? And she had fallen in love with the hanyou. Did Rin love Sesshomaru? And if she did, was it as a father or as a future lover? This was just so confusing. What was she to do?

Nothing? Maybe that was for the best, but she suddenly felt dirty. Was Sesshomaru interested in Rin? If so, she was too young to be mated and if he waited, Inu-Yasha would not be able to mate Kikyo…

This was impossible, Sesshomaru had effectively ruined everything! Why did he have to be born first? Why did he have to be so cold? Why was he so honorable? If not, he could have mated anyone! It would have been easier. So much easier!

She stood and stomped away since her miko powers were flaring uncontrollably in her current state of mind and it was making Ah-Uh uncomfortable. She was gritting her teeth. She was unaware of the exact moment where her hurt, indignation, and fear had become this raw anger. What was happening to her?

She knew she was a modern woman and this attitude was unacceptable.

Women could fight.

Women could work.

Women could do whatever they wished to do.

The taiyoukai's arrogance and prejudice will be his downfall.

She will make sure of it.

She was, from now on, a feminist!

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note: 

Thanks for beta-reading this chapter Teana and MissKatt!


	5. Burning dignity

**Disclaimer: I don't own IY**

**Beta-Readers: **Teana and MissKatt! Thanks for helping me!

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Neko Meow: Thanks, I'm trying to make the story as smooth an easy-going as possible. This is like a break, just like Wishless. Happy-easy read.

Angel-Demon1: Always! Kagome is the best!

InuBroken: Thanks for the review! And I hope you continue to like it!

Anotherloveroffanfiction: Feminism! Go Kags go! I do wish her good luck… Sesshomaru isn't as lenient.

Nosey little F'er aren't you: Update for you!

**Summary**: Sesshoumaru gets what he wants, always. Patience is his virtue.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Burning dignity

5

xxoOoxx

* * *

Kagome, for the first time in ages, had slept on a tree. But not only slept, but searched, found, and climbed it. It was a total mess: her head. To purposely sleep on a tree, she had really been missing Inu-Yasha who enjoyed them, and punished herself for her incompetence. But now, how was she going to return to Inu-Yasha? Not only was she physically unable to locate and reach him, but she was feeling so undeserving of his faith that she couldn't bare it. A frustrated tear fell down and she hurried to dry it with the back of her hand. She wouldn't!

She reclined against the wide tree and kicked it to lessen her frustration. It helped her a tiny bit, but she was far from satisfied.

"Your garments are indecent," a voice announced from below.

Kagome gasped and arranged her legs into a refined manner so the one beneath wouldn't have a free spectacle. She turned to the side and glared down to find that the receptor of her ire was no other than Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing there?" she asked through clenched teeth. Why was he even here? She didn't want to see him and she doubted he wanted to see her either.

"Hn," he said and proceeded to ignore her and centered his attention to a place on his left.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the same direction, but found nothing, apart from more greenery.

"There is a hot spring," Sesshoumaru pointed out and he kept his eyes fixed on the same direction. "It will do you well to bathe." he finished and began to walk away on the opposite direction.

"You're going to just leave me behind!" she accused as she stood up angrily, her brown eyes spearing him.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and glared at her, making her squirm under his intense gaze. "Do not be presumptuous, you know nothing of this Sesshoumaru, miko," he said with a sharp bite on his tone. "It's merely that your odor is insufferable," he finished and walked away leaving and fuming Kagome to her unheard curses.

xxoOoxx

At least Sesshoumaru had been enough of a gentleman to point her to a nice, large hot spring. God knows she had wanted to bathe since that dragon. Thankfully that dried sweat was at last gone.

A loud grunt made Kagome turn to the woods, but she relaxed when she realized it was only Ah-Uh. The dragon was devouring ample patches of grass happily and Kagome had to recognize the efficiency of this method for getting rid of the yard labor. He was far better than a cow! Smarter too.

"Kagome-sama!" chirped Rin's voice from somewhere around the edge of the forest. Kagome walked towards the edge of the spring and waited for the small girl to appear. When she did, Rin had the biggest grin she had ever seen. Her happiness seemed to be infectious for Kagome found herself grinning as well. "Look Kagome-sama! Look!" prompted the young girl as she modeled her new navy blue kimono with small yellow flowers. "Sesshoumaru-sama gave Rin a present!" She was ecstatic, and she swirled once again happily as some dogs do to catch their tails.

"It gorgeous, Rin," Kagome said with a soft smile. At least Sesshoumaru presented his wards with presents, it was comforting. After all, the girl loved him dearly. Her eyes then caught a dubious movement from the dragon beast and she glance at him, only to gasp. "Ah-Uh don't!" she cried and she raced towards the dragon, nakedness forgotten. But she was too late. She hid her face between her hands and screamed for all she was worth.

"Ah-Uh!" reprimanded Rin and she hit both heads softly. "Why did you eat Kagome-sama's clothes? That was mean!" the girl said and glared at the dragon, "Spit them out."

The dragon glanced at her confusedly and began to walk away. "Ah-Uh!" Rin followed. "Come back!" she screamed. But the dragon was moving fast, and she stopped a moment and turned back to Kagome. "Do not worry Kagome-sama, Rin will find something for you to cover up with," the girl promised and disappeared into the forest.

Feeling disoriented, alone, frightened and very…naked, Kagome decided to go back to the hot spring and wait.

xxoOoxx

An angry Shippo stormed through the scary forest, his sight set on finding his mother. Inu-Yasha had, once again, beaten up on him, and he was sure this time Kagome wasn't going to be as forgiving as last time. Not with all the things that had happened lately.

Kikyo would never be his mom!

xxoOoxx

It was about an hour later when she finally felt someone approaching, but she didn't like who. She furrowed deeper into the water and she glared at the direction Sesshoumaru was coming from. He came out of the woods and stopped, looking intently at her. He raised his right hand and there, a cloth waited. "This is now yours," the demon lord stated.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and studied the blue material, and instantly recognized as the very same one Rin was wearing earlier. "That's Rin's!" she cried with denial, the girl had been so happy with her newest kimono.

"It is not," Sesshoumaru replied. "They share the design, but this one is longer," he said and narrowed his golden eyes at her, "This will replace your indecent garments."

"My garments aren't indecent!" she shot back, too tired to put up with his presumptuous and hard headed judgment, "and one day you will also find them to be very decent." She turned her back to him and dug her nails on her arms "Besides, you are far from decent too, what does a male do spying on a bathing female?" she said with annoyance.

"Dress yourself miko, do not wait until Ah-Uh arrives again," the monotone voice of Sesshoumaru intoned and he walked away.

After assuring herself that Sesshoumaru was far way, Kagome hurried to the tree where he had left her new kimono. She did some shaking motions to take off the excess of water, all the while muttering angrily. After doing it the best she could, she slid inside the warmth folds of the kimono and tied the yellow obi.

But so inexperience she was with demons affairs that she never thought possible for a demon to hide his aura. And so, when a chuckle sounded somewhere to her left, she quickly expanded her aura to check, but found nothing.

However, Sesshoumaru found many things hilarious and one of them, the strange canine habit of shaking off the water the miko had just done. That was most interesting.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks Teana and MissKatt, always!

And thanks for the reviews readers! :)


	6. Mounting distress

_Disclaimer: I don't own IY_

_**JeniNeji Comments:**_

_**Thanks for the feed-back! Here is chapter 6, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_xxoOoxx_

Primero

6

Mounting distress

xxoOoxx

* * *

"You will be a teacher to Rin." That was his latest idea, and she was absolutely stunned.

"Pardon me?" Kagome said with wide eyes, she stopped mid-way on making her ponytail.

"To defend herself and to be a worthy woman," Sesshoumaru explained with an uninterested look. He then continued on their way.

Kagome felt her anger bubble up and stated with conviction, "I will not."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and turned to her with a hard look.

Kagome shivered, but held her ground. "I can't, I am no woman and I'm not a very good archer," she explained and turned her head away, ashamed. _A worthy woman…huh, yeah, if she were worthy Inu-Yasha would be mating her…_

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow defiantly. His eyes roamed her form once, but slowly and it was a very odd sensation. "In human customs, Rin is allowed to marry," he stated and narrowed his eyes. "Therefore, you must also be acceptable." After he spoke those words he turned fully towards her, obviously displeased.

"I do not lie," Kagome replied evenly and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes were still averted to the side, "I can teach her to write and to read though."

A minute passed before the daiyoukai nodded. "You will teach her then," he said and continued to walk.

But Kagome wouldn't have it. "I will teach her, but for a price," she whispered.

He could smell her fear, her insecurity, but he was uncertain as to what to do with the information. Why would she proclaim something if she was scared as she was? She will not hold her resolve if he force the matter. "No," he replied without looking at her.

"Why are you so dense?" asked Kagome, defeated. "You do not wish for Inu-Yasha's happiness?" she asked, her eyes setting on his back, on his waving silver hair.

"No," he said indifferently and continued to walk away.

Kagome bit her lip to control the tears that threatened to fall. It was so hard to endure this. She had to accept that Sesshoumaru was very stubborn, but she had to also accept that he had treated her kindly. She would have expected to be dead for quite some time now, but he hadn't killed her.. Maybe Inu-Yasha had been right, he had become soft. But that knowledge didn't serve at all. It would have been better for Sesshoumaru to be less stubborn or more selfless and not simply…soft.

A soft tug alerted her of the presence of Rin at her side. Mustering a small and strained smile, Kagome greeted the child, but Rin was not deceived. "Kagome-sama shouldn't make Sesshoumaru-sama angry," Rin said softly, "He always hits Jaken-sama when he does." The girl then let go of Kagome's blue kimono, her chocolate eyes looking up at her with concern.

"I know Rin-chan," Kagome said softly and caressed the young girl's hair. "I am sorry for worrying you." she finished with a smile and began to follow the fading presence of Sesshoumaru.

"Will Kagome-sama stay with Rin for a long time?" the bubbly girl asked cheerfully.

Kagome smiled, but once again, it turned out to be bitter. "I don't think so," Kagome confessed, "I think many things will happen after seven days".

"What happens in seven days?" Rin asked, her head tilting to the side with endearing confusion.

"The favor I asked Sesshoumaru-sama needs to be done in seven days," Kagome explained patiently. Noticing that the daiyoukai had made quite a gap between them, Kagome began to follow him, Rin at her side. "If that doesn't happen, well, I don't know what will happen to me. Inu-Yasha is going to be angry and sad and I will be sad because I couldn't help him; but I will also be upset with Sesshoumaru-sama because he didn't help Inu-Yasha and…" the upset miko stared at Rin with worry and smiled when she noticed a frown on the little girl, "I'm sorry Rin, do not concern yourself."

The girl nodded numbly and brought her finger to her lips. "Sesshoumaru-sama is very kind," Rin began to mumble distractedly, "I'm sure he will help Inu-Yasha-sama."

"Hn," both girls shrieked when they heard the sound, both too distracted to notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped to wait for them. "Rin, there is no need to call him Inu-Yasha-sama, it would be preferable if you refer to him as hanyou."

"Hanyou?" Rin asked and once again frowned, dubious about the name.

"You will do no such thing Rin," Kagome intervened, sending Sesshoumaru a death glare, "That is most disrespectful."

"Miko," Sesshoumaru growled, "if I remember correctly you said you would teach Rin to write and to read."

"Yes, and I will, but we are walking, it's kind of difficult."

"Rin is going to learn to write and to read! Now Rin will be able to read stories!" The little girl began to run around in circles.

"Indeed," the daiyoukai conceded, "but, if I also remember correctly you rejected to teach Rin to be a worthy woman, and thus, there is no need for you to intervene about matters of etiquette or proper speech."

The moment he saw the miko's eyes flare with anger he turned his back on her and kept walking. He had won, again. He was Sesshoumaru and thus, never lost. He only needed to measure time efficiently, and he had a long time ahead of him. Patience is his strongest virtue.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Notes:**

Thanks to Teana and MissKatt, as always :)

Please, review!


	7. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own IY**

**Beta-reader: Teana and MissKatt**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru recovers his authority.

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the support! PRIMERO was originally written for the Damsel in Distress Challenge for the Dokuga_Challenge community in LJ and it's supposed to be ten chapters long. BUT, I plan to continue it.

Would you like that?

Enjoy!

* * *

_**xxoOoxx**_

_**Primero**_

_**7**_

_**Persuasion**_

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

"Shippo! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome cried as she hugged the young kit desperately, unaware of the now turning blue child "It was so nice of you to drop by, I missed you so much!" she finished and began to kiss his head lovingly.

"Kagome-okasan! I can't breathe!" the child managed to blurt out and was relieved when he was finally freed from the suffocating hug. He took a deep gulp of fresh air, but a second after, his green eyes welled up with tears and he hugged Kagome as his short arms allowed him. "I missed you too…Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha…" the young demon tried but his wails prevented him from speaking.

Kagome tensed and she began to make soothing motions to ease the small child. She pressed him to her chest and began to pace around. As she did, her eyes found Rin's concerned gaze and she smiled at the young girl. She was glad that Rin was here. She surely could raise Shippo's spirit once again with one or two games. It would do both of them good.

That was a good plan, if she hadn't turned to Sesshomaru. He was staring intently at them, his narrow eyes, shunning them away. Now, her previous plan didn't seem like such a smart idea anymore. Feeling self-conscious, she turned away from the almighty daiyoukai and focused on the little kitsune once again and told him with a soothing voice, "It's all right Shippo, everything is all right now, you are here with me".

The young kit dried his tears and raised his eyes to her; his small pout couldn't be hidden. "He…he said mean things to me," the boy said and his lower lip trembled and he hiccupped, "He said that you…that you weren't going to come back anymore, that you left us."

"Shh," Kagome tried to soothe him, and she began to give him kisses and whispered with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Shippo, I am here, you will always be mine. I would always go back for you, always. I love you Shippo. You know that."

"But why did you leave?" the small kit asked out loud, his green eyes falling on Kagome with sadness, "You know Kikyo is there now, but, I don't like her too much, she is so… silent."

A small smile graced Kagome's lips, but it was pained. "Well, even so, she's not too bad and we shouldn't be mean to her just because she is what she is, remember? You remember when Inu-Yasha was shunned away because he was different? Well, it is sort of the same, she's just…different."

Shippo looked at her with disbelief, but nodded his head anyway. She knew it was hard for him since he always pictured her like his mother, but he also idolized Inu-Yasha, though it was hard to notice. He always tried to do his best, and for that, she was proud.

"Kagome-sama?" the shy voice of Rin interrupted her musing and she turned to the little child, "Why is he crying?"

Shippo proceed to dry his tears at lightning speed and cried indignantly, "I'm not crying, demons don't cry." he muttered angrily and began to climb up Kagome so he could get a better look at Rin.

Rin followed his moves with an awed surprise and grinned when he finally stopped. Her mouth opened with admiration and she turned to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"My name is Shippo," the small red-head introduced himself, "Say do you want to play tag? Kagome-okasan taught me how."

Rin squeaked and nodded euphorically making a grin sketch into the young kistune's face. "Well then, run, and I will try to catch you."

Without any further need for instructions, the bubbly girl torpedoed through the flowers, trying as hard as she could to broaden the distance between them.

"Hold this out for me," Shippo told Kagome while he stretched.

"Don't be mean, Shippo," Kagome warned, "Remember, she's in disadvantage."

"Okay!" Shippo replied, distracted before marching to catch the small girl.

Kagome shook her head and her eyes fell on the maroon bag Shippo was carrying and she smiled whole heartedly. He had been really, really upset by her absence. Poor Shippo.

Still, with her smile on her face turned to the taiyoukai, but instantly, the smile withered, died, and rotted. She stood, bowed as politely as she could make it as she escaped to the safety of the children. He was deadly furious.

xxoOoxx

"The kit cannot stay," Sesshomaru broke through the silence of the night.

Kagome took her eyes away from the playing couple a few feet away and turned with wide eyes towards Sesshomaru. "What?" she asked with disbelief.

"I do not want him near my ward," Sesshomaru explained. It was a lie, of course.

"You are not serious," she breathed and her heart began to beat faster. She was so perplexed that she came to her feet and approached the daiyoukai as to prevent Shippo from listening to their conversation. "Please, you can't do this," she whispered dejectedly.

"The kitsune can guide you to the half-breed," the daiyoukai stated as if it was something very simple and logical, "There is no need for you to remain here. I have denied your request."

Kagome's eyes watered and her hands began to shake with the strength of her shock. "But we can't defend ourselves…and… and I still have to teach Rin to read and write," she tried to find a reason for her to stay. She really didn't want to face Inu-Yasha and tell him she hadn't convinced his older brother. There were only seven days left until the full moon.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are not adequate to teach my ward," Sesshomaru said with narrowing eyes. "I will not repeat myself, miko," he growled. It seemed the miko was not so desperate, yet. He needed her to submit, just this once, and if she did, he would allow her to stay. Only if she would submit.

As if reading his mind, she did what he had expected her to. Kagome dropped to her knees and, unfortunately, attracted the children's attention. She was shaking, her black hair hiding most of her face and reaching her waist. She bit her lip and said nothing. It was not enough. The kit's movements on the corner of his eye made him turn towards the nervous kitsune and the daiyoukai growled menacingly, making him squirm away. He knew what it meant. It appears he hadn't been so spoiled after all.

After making sure than none of the children would disobey, he lowered himself so he could hear the miko's whisper.

"I'll do whatever you want," she whispered brokenly, "Just, please, don't make us go right now."

"You will not bother this Sesshomaru again with your worthless request," he said with a careful pronunciation, making sure she will not miss his words.

He felt her take a deep breath and smelt her tears. "I understand." she whispered.

Sesshomaru closed in her neck and sniffed, making Kagome straighten. The puffs of air were tickling her, but she remained unmoving. After a moment, he pulled centimeters away. "You did well," he praised and his tongue phantom on her neck and she shivered. "Welcome to my pack".

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note: **

Please, review!


	8. Trickster

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Summary: The simple misunderstanding will bring forth the most amazing things.

* * *

xxoOoxx

**Primero**

8

Trickster

xxoOoxx

* * *

This guilt was dangerous for the heart, she knew it, but there was little she could do to help it. After all, she couldn't just go to Inu-Yasha and tell him that she had not managed to make Sesshomaru mate within the fifteen days it had been required. Now, the full moon was only five days away and so far, Sesshomaru hadn't move an inch and hadn't tried to sniff a thing that would resemble a possible mate.

She dreaded his reaction; Inu-Yasha would surely kill her!

"Miko-sama," a villager called from behind her and Kagome turned with a small smile. "Can you bless my wife's unborn baby?" the middle aged man asked with an apologetic smile. "I am old enough to appreciate a baby that comes with the favor of the Gods." the man explained.

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile and approached the small village woman with a protruding belly. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but some villagers were pleased with her attention. She placed her hand in top of the female's womb and closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer. "May you find your happiness."

The couple bowed their heads and the man pulled her with him, saying he would give her some fruits from his garden. She gratefully followed; after all, she didn't have much money.

"Is this girl yours, Miko-sama?" the villager asked with a small smile as he watched intently as Rin played with Shippo.

"Yes," she said and, as to prevent further questions, she commented with a fine smile "I also adopted the kitsune boy; he's quite energetic."

"I imagine, he's a demon after all," the villager nodded and finally entered inside a hut and ushered her inside. They walked past the house and into a small garden. "It is most uncommon for a miko to care for a demon-child. You have a kind heart, Miko-sama."

"Thank you," she said, deeply touched, she looked as the man took some fruits from a middle sized tree. "I try to do the best I can."

After a few minutes, the man handed her the red fruits and hurried inside. She followed silently and he intercepted her and handed her a worn-out cloth. "You can place them here Miko-sama, they will be easier to carry," he offered kindly and held the cloth as she placed the fruits on it.

"Thank you again. You are so very kind," she said with a small bow.

But he brushed aside the formality. "It is the least I can do. You blessed my child," he reminded her. He motioned for the door and Kagome walked out gratefully, "and it is hard for a woman to take care of children on her own."

As Kagome came out of the village, she was stunned to find Shippo and Rin making a cheerful dance around as piles of food were presented to them and placed reverently over the finest fabrics. With a frown she glanced at the villager's wife, who hurried their way. As she did, many others followed and bowed in front of them. She almost dropped the fruits she was holding and her legs wobbled a little. Her eyes went to Rin and Shippo for some kind of explanation. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rin approached Kagome, jumping happily, first in her left feet, and then she would change to the right and so on. When she finally made it to Kagome's side she shrugged. "Rin doesn't know," the girl easily commented, "They asked whose father Rin was and she said it was Lord Sesshomaru." The girl finished and looked to Kagome questioningly, certainly not understanding the townsfolk behavior.

Kagome blanched and opened her mouth to let out a pour of blasphemies, but Shippo suddenly hopped into her shoulder, luckily stopping her.

"Yeah, Rin speaks the truth," the kit said with a nod of her head. "And then they brought this to us. Lord Sesshomaru is going to be happy, now we won't slow him down anymore," Shippo explained with a wide grin, his green eyes settled on her brown ones.

"I guess," Kagome quietly replied and turned to Rin and raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive us Miko-sama," the villagers echoed with fear. "We were ignorant of your position, please forgive us!" they cried.

Kagome blushed and she began to sweat "Do not mention it," she said nervously "and I will not tell Sesshomaru about a thing and please, keep this to yourselves, or else, he will get angry," she explained and watched as they shivered with the mere idea of it.

Kagome watched as the kids took the food and walked towards her, handing her a couple of bundles. She accepted them, and with a last bow escaped the village.

Sesshomaru was going to kill them all!

But, it was easy though and she returned with her pockets as full. Life was surely blessing her.

And so she hurried to the forest with her hands full, the children grunting with the effort of the weight of the bundles so they could barely walk.

She couldn't help the grin that sketched on her face.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

And thanks Teana and MissKatt, as always!


	9. A Daiyoukai's Judgment

**DisClaimer: **I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader:** Teana and MissKatt!

**Summary**: Kagome disobeys Sesshomaru the day of the full moon, and his ire is not easily quenched.

* * *

xxoOoxx

**PRIMERO**

9

A Daiyoukai's judgment

xxoOoxx

* * *

The daiyoukai watched with keen interest as the miko taught the youngster the vowels and then went on with the consonants. She had taken to sing the charges a song every morning. It was an odd song which he has never heard before, but he found it to be a very ingenious way to teach them. He had approved of the method since Rin had learned the song right away.

He watched them for a couple of minutes more in where the kitsune had begun to whine, saying he wanted to color. Instantly, his ward's attention had shifted to the new discovery and she too began to whine. After a few tries, the miko gave in and allowed them to paint only if Shippo promised to teach Rin the colors. The kit quickly nodded his head and pulled out a small box out of his bag and took out some strange pens of various colors. He instantly recited the colors to Rin, who repeated eagerly. This was also very ingenious of the miko.

After a minute or so, the miko seemed satisfied about the kit's truthfulness and turned to him. He fixed his eyes on her and she took the hint and approached him. He watched as she sat a few steps away from him, knees below her legs and straight posture.

"Miko," he began passively, his eyes narrowing on the forest. He said with a calm voice, "The forest is whispering interesting rumors."

The miko turned to the forest for a moment and tilted her head, as if trying to hear, but it was evident her lower senses couldn't make out any voices. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I can't hear anything. What do they say?" she asked and her brown eyes found his.

"They say that I, Lord Sesshomaru, have taken a mate," he explained suspiciously and turned to her with accusing eyes, "and this of course, makes me ask you about the origins of the mysterious rumor."

"I have said nothing," the miko said quickly, maybe a little too quickly and he arched a brow elegantly, telling her he didn't quite believe her. After a moment, she began to intertwine her finger nervously "It was not I, the villagers suspected it because we were traveling with you, but I –"

"Did you dare present yourself as this Sesshomaru's mate?" the daiyoukai growled out, his eyes getting darker and darker by the second.

He could feel his anger, igniting his blood dangerously, and he could feel the miko's fear, her fear didn't help him at all. He followed her motions as her face contorted in fear and she came closer to him.

"No, I didn't," she said and he could feel the anguish in her voice "I told them, that their suspicions were incorrect and that you will be angry if such a thing was even suggested. Please, believe me…" she stammered and her hands were on the floor, almost begging.

For once, he completely believed her. After all, he knew her to be smarter than that. After a few moments, he took hold of his self-control and stood up with an "Hn," and disappeared.

xxoOoxx

Only a day remained, and her last vain hopes were dying. Sesshomaru wasn't going to mate, and Kikyo would not be mated to Inu-Yasha, and she would soon die. Again. All these efforts were for nothing, in the end, nothing could be done.

The day had gone by and she had felt out of herself all day. She was numb and she could hardly make the simplest rationalization… everything was becoming blurry.

_She was worthless. She had failed. _

"Kagome-sama?" Rin's soft voice called her and after receiving no reply, the girl began to tug on the hem of Kagome's kimono "Kagome-sama, Rin is hungry," the small girl said weakly, as if ashamed.

Kagome hardly blinked as she turned to the girl, as if in trance. Everyone stared at her with confusion until Shippo hurried to Rin's side. "Worry not Rin, I'll help you catch some fish and I will even help you cook them! I am a big boy, Kagome-okasan taught me. So, come with me, let's fish!" the boy ushered and Rin followed with a cheesy smile and soon enough, both disappeared down the forest.

And Kagome had yet to move. Of this the daiyoukai took quick notice.

xxoOoxx

The sun had just set when the kids began to once again color on the strange book with strange creatures, both entertained enough to ignore the strange behavior of the miko who had been staring at the fire for close to an hour. He was not going to let this continue any longer.

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled, taking the miko, and everyone else for that matter, out of her reverie. "Stand up, we need to talk." After that, the white clothed daiyoukai began to walk to the forest.

Kagome hurried to her feet and threw a quizzical look to the youngsters, but both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Great help they were…right…

xxoOoxx

Kagome found her way through the forest merely following Sesshomaru's demonic aura, and she was surprised of how efficient that method seemed to work. After a little more than a minute walk she found the daiyoukai staring at her, with a displeased frown.

"What can I do for you Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked as politely as she could, even bowing her head.

"Explain your behavior," Sesshomaru stated.

"Behavior?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Why have you been so inefficient today?" he asked with a growl, annoyed to have to explain something he believed was so simple to understand.

"Oh," he miko replied unintentionally and averted her eyes "that," she muttered and hugged herself.

"Indeed."

"It's nothing," she said with despair "I have just been thinking," she explained vaguely.

"About?" the daiyoukai persisted "Do not make me lose my patience miko. Explain."

Kagome sighed and loosened her arms. "About you and about Inu-Yasha," she said and looked at the floor. A soft growl ordered her to continue and with another sigh, she continued. "Tonight, in about six hours, Inu-Yasha must mate with Kikyo or else she will die once again. But that isn't going to happen because you never found and never intended to mate I think," she said and turned to him looking for some kind of response.

"You are correct," the daiyoukai said with an arched brow.

Kagome's eyes welled with unshed tears. "I know!" she said with shaking fists, "But I was hoping you would. I was hoping that for once you would be a little caring, and help your brother."

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I know!" Kagome shrieked, making Sesshomaru wince momentarily. _So, do you dare Kagome?_

"I think you are incorrect miko," Sesshomaru growled, "and your request is completely absurd," He regained his mask, once again taking his stoic personality.

_Do you dare Kagome_? The voice once again asked.

"First of all, one doesn't take a mate just as easily. Inu-Yasha has had many things, my father left him Tetsusaiga, which is insulting. Now, you, ask me to mate _anyone_ so the stupid half-breed may mate? What about this Sesshomaru's saying on the matter?" he growled, blood pouring from the pricks of his nails on his hands. "Furthermore, were you not interested in the half-breed affections?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered, full of sadness.

"Then why did you decide to help them mate?" the daiyoukai asked, her strange way of thinking was giving him a headache.

"Because he doesn't want me," she explained as if it was also the most logical thing, which seemed to be unheard of for Sesshomaru. "He wants her."

"And you believe she's better than you?" Sesshomaru asked with narrow eyes.

"No," Kagome replied and stated confidently, "I am better than her."_ Would you dare?_

"Then why do you allow the dead woman to take your rightful place?" once again Sesshomaru found himself wanting to know. He couldn't believe his need for answers. He was Lord Sesshomaru and he never asks about _anything_.

"Because that's the fate he chose," Kagome asked and, surprisingly, her erratic emotions had become organized, as did her mind. "I have another proposal Sesshomaru-sama, will you hear it?" she asked, her voice filled with determination.

He was taken aback by her sudden change, but he was also curious. He stated cautiously, "State your proposal."

"Mate me."

There was no nervousness on her voice, no uncertainty, only conviction. It shocked him; her declaration was as unexpected as her first request. He raised his chin arrogantly, and the beginnings of a snarl appeared on his face. He shot her a disdainful look, "Again?"

"Mate me," Kagome repeated confidently and walked a step closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation.

"I am human, and my lifespan is short," Kagome explained with a clear mind "and I have ways to prevent children. If you chose to indulge on the acts of conceiving them in the first place, so there is no need to fear any hanyou child. I will simply not allow any to be born." she explained directly, and somehow her words made him shiver.

The way she spoke of an unborn child's death was disturbing. She was a miko after all and he would never kill one of his offspring. He wasn't sure he was even hearing correctly, but somehow it saddened him to. The daiyoukai asked, not quite believing she was thinking things straight. "You would do this for the half-breed who chose the dead woman over you?"

"Yes," she said firmly, her hands fisted at her sides and her sandals rooted to the ground.

"You would mate this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru asked "and submit to a life of unhappiness to allow the half-breed to be supposedly happy?"

"Yes," once again Kagome affirmed.

A loud growl escaped the daiyoukai's mouth and he snarled furiously. He approached the young woman at lightning speed and raised her off the ground by a harsh grip on her neck. "And this Sesshomaru would once again be left with the unwanted remains of the half-breed? I do not think so, miko." the daiyoukai growled and tightened his grip. "Miko, you disobeyed your alpha directly, and the sentence for your crimes is death!"

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note: **

Please, review!


	10. Golden eyes

Disclaimer:** I don't own IY**

**Beta-Reader: Teana and MissKatt**

Summary: Finally, they are mated, but things take an unexpected turn.

**JeniNeji Comments:** Thanks for the warm comments.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Primero

10

Golden eyes

xxoOoxx

* * *

Dark images haunted her mind as a loud scream shook her terribly. The small girl found herself running to the source of the scream and she found Sesshomaru-sama holding Kagome-sama by her neck.

She couldn't avert her eyes until Sesshomaru-sama's mouth replaced his hand, digging his fangs into Kagome-sama's neck. In that moment, her feet flew forward and tears sprang to her eyes. "No!" she screamed, "Don't hurt Kagome-sama!" She cried as she held tightly onto his pant. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, do not hurt Kagome-sama!"

But he wasn't listening to her. A minute passed and Kagome's kimono was stained red, and she couldn't keep the sobs contained. Suddenly, Sesshomaru-sama placed Kagome-sama on the ground and walked away.

She was terrified, but managed to crawl to Kagome-sama, who looked at her with a lost gaze, and she smiled. "Don't cry, Rin," Kagome-sama told her. And then, her eyes closed.

A loud, broken sob escaped her lips, but then a furious gale of wind hit her and the next second a gigantic white dog appeared. A sorrowful howl escaped the canine's throat, giving her the goosebumps.

Dread assaulted her as the wind pushed her back and made Kagome roll around.

She shot upright with a start. Her wide brown eyes looked around, but her fretted nerves began to diminish as she realized it had been a nightmare, or well, something of the past. Too tired, she once again, fell asleep, not noticing as both males watched her with some concern.

xxoOoxx

The sun was up high on the air. The females of the pack were still asleep. The young kit walked nearer to the silent daiyoukai, trying to be respectful. He didn't want to die anytime soon.

Shippo came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, who was holding Kagome close to him, and bowed his head. The daiyoukai replied with an almost imperceptible inclination of his head. It was enough for the kit and he approached his new alpha.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I…I don't think it was a good idea," the kit said nervously. "Inu-Yasha, he said that once he mated Kikyo he was going to push Kagome to her time and wouldn't let her come back. I don't want Kagome to go," he finally said and he clenched his fist with anger. His small body shook with a deep sorrow and a big fear.

"Inu-Yasha will not touch her," the daiyoukai replied simply as he brought Kagome closer to him. He watched as the young kit turned to him with a surprised expression. The kitsune was stained with human belief and customs, he would need to teach him the rights of a demon, and soon.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's soft voice interrupted them. The smaller girl sat next to Sesshomaru's leg and was using it as a pillow. "Today is yet another day," the girl mumbled sleepily, "and Kagome-sama has yet to awake, why?"

Sesshomaru could smell her sadness, as well as the kitsune's. Apparently, the miko had a better way with the wards than he, not that he would openly confess it. "She is sleeping, and she needs her rest."

"Why did you attack Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl asked.

He found his eyebrow rising without his permission. His ward had taken to refer to the miko with the same respect she referred to him. A small pang of jealousy hit him, but the current situation between them eased it a little. Yes, Rin should refer to her with such respect. "It was the only way," he explained to his ward, the only person he explained himself to, and it was still rare for him to do so. His golden eyes set on his ward to catch her reaction. "Kagome is now my mate, and your new mother."

The young girl flew up to her feet, her eyes incredibly wide as she stared at him. "Kagome-sama is going to be Rin's mom?" the girl asked, as if she couldn't believe her ears.

Did she not want it? "Yes," Sesshomaru calmly replied, hiding his doubts.

The girl squeaked and began to dance around with too much energy for something so small. "I have a mom! I have a pretty mom!" the girl sang at the top of her lungs.

His ward's behavior brought a smile to his lips, but the soft poke of the kit made him flinch.

Both demons stared at each other a moment. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome is my mom," the boy said with something resembling a soft reprimand.

"She is," the taiyoukai simply replied.

"Does that mean that you will now be my father?" the kitsune asked with narrow eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned, this had slipped his mind. "It appears so," the taiyoukai replied monotonously.

"Cool," the kitsune exclaimed before jumping away to play with Rin, also singing something about them being siblings. Things were getting complicated and it was all because of the miko.

With a sigh he stood up with the unconscious woman in his arms. He made a soft growl sound to Ah-Un, silently telling him to watch the young. The dragon grunted his affirmative and he then turned to Jaken, who had been sulking for many days now. A glare was enough for the toad demon to understand his wishes. Finally he turned to the charges. "You will not leave the surroundings," he told them and they both nodded happily. The kitsune was once again taking out his crayons and teaching Rin the color. It was the routine before starting to paint.

His concerns for the young were now completely erased and he walked to the forest. She hadn't come to and that was starting to worry him.

xxoOoxx

Night had fallen and she was still sleeping. He had been nuzzling her neck and biting her skin softly, but to no avail. Her mind was still too far away.

It had been his mistake. He had diminished the mating bond to the minimum, giving her as little of his youkai as he could manage. The mating would be by any meaning anything but weak, since the energy they would share even by the minimum bond was at least as strong as Inu-Yasha's half-blood could share with his strongest one.

He had chosen to do so because she was a miko. He wasn't certain about the consequences that mating a miko could present, so he had opted for the safest route. He didn't want the bond to backfire and he feared her own powers would attack her new youkai, instantly killing her. But so far nothing violent had come to pass.

The weak bond had another benefit for him. It would lessen the physical attraction the mating bond put on the mates. He wasn't sure what would become of their mating, but if things didn't work out too well, he didn't want to spend the rest of its duration feeling sexually frustrated.

He looked down at her. Her face was serene, as if dreaming something pleasant. He shook his head softly and once again he began to move deeper into the woods.

Something he had noticed this past day or so was the disappearance of his beast. He could feel it there, but he could no longer hear it unless it had decided to be completely silent, which he doubted.

He came upon a hot spring and stopped. The place was unusually deserted, but now that he thought about it, his presence must have scared the minor demons. The youkai his transformation emitted a few days ago was enough to make many cower. He was the dominant male in this forest and every being should recognize it.

He moved to the hot springs and placed the miko down on the grass. He watched her for a few moments, but she made no moves. He proceeded to undress, and then undressed his new mate as well. The big stains of blood, from the mating mark he bestowed her, made her look anything but presentable.

He sank on the warm waters with the little miko on his arms. He felt his muscles relax and watched as the miko's did as well. He knew she enjoyed baths and had wanted to give her as much as that, even when she may not be aware of it.

He began to scrub against the blood stains on her skin. The dried patches giving away easily under his ministrations. After he got rid of them all, he reclined against the rocks and drifted off lightly. He was Sesshomaru and he never slept, only rested his eyes.

After a few minutes, a whine startled him, and after that, the woman on his arms made a slight move. He moved to sat straighter and instantly Kagome's fear exploded. It made his sensitive nose hurt.

"Shh, you are with this Sesshomaru, no harm will come to you." he said in a soothing voice. Instantly her fear lessened and he was glad.

"Was that sound water?" Kagome asked with a rasping voice, but then, her fear once again spiked and she whined, "I can't open my eyes."

"Calm down," Sesshomaru insisted, "you have been sleeping for almost two days. It is normal," he explained and he watched with satisfaction as she nodded. "Recline back; I will proceed to wash your eyes."

He waited until she reclined back, and he couldn't keep his eyes from her long neck. Her neck was very appealing and he dutifully resisted the urge to nibble on it. Slowly he took warm water on the palm of his hand and poured it over Kagome's forehead, willing her to accustom to the temperature. The second time he did this, he poured the water over her eyes. She hissed in pain and he waited for a moment to ensure there were no damages before repeating the process.

"Why are we in a hot spring?" she asked with confusion, and he felt her hand touch his chest. His whole body tensed as he felt the contact of her skin against his.

"Do you feel any different?" the taiyoukai managed to ask, his hand continued to wash her eyes.

"Hn," she replied vaguely, "Tired" she said after thinking about it. Then her lip frowned. "Are you naked?" she asked cautiously.

"So are you," the taiyoukai replied and the fast movement of Kagome sitting up startled him, but he managed to restrict her movements before she collided with him. Her wide eyes stared back at him with confusion and surprise, before her eyes traveled down to his chest.

He had been surprised as well and he was sure his eyes gave him away. He turned his face and he felt the hot gaze of the miko on his chest "We are mated," the taiyoukai informed her without looking at her. "I have granted your wish."

"Sesshomaru?" the miko asked, but he didn't want to turn to her. Something had gone wrong and his senses were still off. He didn't want to upset her. "Please Sesshomaru, look at me." she pushed and with a sigh he turned towards her.

Once again, he was taken aback. Her eyes had become even more impressive. They still shone with her transparent emotions, but that was not all.

"Thank you," he heard the miko say and he nodded his head, his eyes still on her eyes.

A golden color had coated her once brown eyes. Perhaps his minimum youkai was still too much for a human. But ironically, he found the color of her eyes suited her, far too much. His mate was completely dashing!

With a soft smile, which came unbidden, he moved forwards and nuzzled the neck of his mate, earning him a squeal from her. He smiled, surely his life would be very different from now on, and he could only expect it to become better.

He was sure it would not be too difficult.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Fin

…but may be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

There's going to be a part two…if you wish for it.

Its name is going to be "Still Primero."

Maybe I'll just add the chaps here…

Please, review


	11. De novo

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IY  
**_

JeniNeji Comments: 

Ok, from now on, this will be sort of considered a second part of Primero.

Enjoy!

* * *

**STILL PRIMERO**

…o…

Chapter

11

De novo

…o…

* * *

"Don't look!"

That's what she had said a few seconds ago after she escaping his embrace and walking out of the hot spring. He didn't know why he allowed himself to be ordered around by her, or maybe he did.

He didn't want to face her, not yet. Not the questions that she was going throw his way. He didn't explain himself, it was a rule.

"I am dressed now."

He was aware, but he didn't voice his thoughts. With a noncommittal "Hn," he walked towards her, and he noticed the blush on her face as she turned around hurriedly.

"I didn't see," she squeaked.

"Hn." He didn't really care. He walked to his clothes and began to dress, as silent as possible. There was no need to make any noise, ever, it annoyed him. Having sensitive senses could be quite a challenge.

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyebrow rose of it's own accord, and he found himself distracted by his little slip in control, but then, remembered that she had called him and decided to grace his new "mate". After all, there was no need to make the relationship insufferable. "Hn." There, he tried, for the sake of their peace.

"You smell like… like… I don't know… it's disturbing… why can't I name it?"

Well, that was unexpected. Maybe it was because she was a miko. Could be, he hadn't associated with one before. "This Sesshomaru wouldn't know," he said evenly, "it would be impossible to pick up other scents if it's own got in the way." Really, it was so unimportant, why was the miko asking such foolish questions?

"Why were we…"

She didn't want to say it. It was so childish. What had he done? Why did he allow this to happen? "This Sesshomaru was testing a theory."

"Theory?"

"You had been unconscious for more than a day," he merely said and walked past her and to the camp. He had taken more time than he intended away from the pack.

"Unconscious?"

He didn't think it deserved an answer, so he kept quiet.

"The mating mark?"

He knew he had not been mistaken. She did have a brain, somewhere. For that, he was thankful.

...o…

Night had fallen a few hours ago, and he hadn't had a moments rest. He needed to calm, and think.

Why did he accept the miko's request?

It was a foolish request, and he was even more unintelligent for accepting it. The great Sesshomaru mated a miko. It was going to be dreadful. The rumors back then were bad enough, the taunts he could hear being whispered almost drove him insane with anger, but now, how could he live them when they rang truth?

He couldn't simply kill his mate, it will hint to madness. Yes, sometimes when a youkai became aged-insane it would murder his relatives, his mate and pups. So, that option was unacceptable. He was Lord Sesshomaru, and he was not insane.

Well then, the miko. His mate… she was a nice specimen of her species, but still, he needed to clarify his relationship with her. Maybe he could…

"Sesshomaru," whispered the miko, but there was desperation there. He could hear the accelerated beats of her heart, as well as her distress.

"Hn."

"What was that noise?"

He narrowed his golden eyes on her disheveled hair. She was sitting next to her sleeping thing, where the children slept. As he had thought, upon their return, the pups had been in a deep sleep, but that was reasonable, it was late. What was not reasonable was the miko's jumpiness. "It was a frog."

"Frogs don't croak like that," said the miko with irritation, "I've heard frogs croak before."

"Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?"

After a moment she sighed, "No," and after a last glance to the place where the frog hid a few meters away, she covered herself with a sheet and tried to sleep again.

…o…

Morning arrived, and the miko was still sleeping. The pups had gathered around him, questioning. But after he stated that the miko was simply sleeping, they turned to each other, planning a surprise for the miko. He had been entertained by their ideas, but he was against most of them. He couldn't simply allow them to wander too far, nor try anything too dangerous.

"Why don't we make her a drawing?" suggested Rin with a huge grin.

The kitsune thought for some seconds, hand under his chin. He had to raise an eyebrow at the critical thinking of the young kit. After 20 seconds, the kit finally turned to Rin, "I don't think that's enough," the red-headed boy said with a serious expression, "she's going to be your new Momma, we need to do something perfect so she will know you are happy about it."

Rin nodded her head vigorously, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. His ward approved of her new mother and as pack, it was vital for her to do so. He was aware of the miko's feeling for his ward, and he doubted the miko would oppose to her new status. On the contrary, she was now officially Rin's mother, and she could now teach her to write and to read, not as a tutor's job but at a mother's duty. Everything was under control.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin interrupted him, and he instantly disliked the feeling he was receiving. He knew she was about to ask for something important, and he could see the first hints of manipulation on his ward, she was learning to be smart, and too fast. "Will you buy a new kimono for Kagome-sama so Rin can give it to her?"

The idea was not distasteful, but he couldn't leave them unprotected. After all, the miko may need some assistance, he wasn't sure if her powers had accepted his youki completely. He was still concerned of unexpected consequences. "Why don't you cook for her?" he offered instead.

A collective gasp escape the pups and they turned to each other with smiles. "Let's go fish Rin!" the kitsune said a little loud and instantly found his mouth covered by Rin's little hands, "Sorry." Rin moved from Shippo and to Sesshomaru and looked at him with big eyes.

"Jaken will accompany you," Sesshomaru stated and a croak escaped the toad demon, but he obeyed none the less. A minute later, the three walked out of the camp and into the nearby river.

The Taiyoukai, once again, turned to the miko. His new challenge, new problem. What to do, what to do.

She had been Inu-Yasha's… nothing, as the hanyou used to say, she used to be his half-brother's Jewel detector.

But he was aware the hanyou had always sustained a small ounce of affection, or lust towards her. So, why did he choose to make with the dead miko instead?

_Kikyo will be alive for a_ _month_.

It's was the dead one's only chance to mate with Inu-Yasha and indulge on his energy to sustain herself. Had the dead miko manipulated Inu-Yasha? Bewitched him?

"Is that singing?" whispered the miko, once again interrupting him from his line of thought. The soft question was followed by the ruffling of sheets since the pups shared theirs with her upon awakening. "Sesshomaru, were you singing?"

Outrageous! "No," the daiyoukai said hiding his irritation, he didn't sing. He strained his hearing and then subtly and very far away, he could hear Rin's singing. "It's Rin."

"Oh," replied the miko and sat straighter and began to stretch. It caught the attention of the demon Lord reclined against the tree feet away, as his golden eyes caught the sensual way in which her kimono moved to accommodate the new demands of her stretching body. He had to admit he caught a few details that had missed his inspection before. However, when she passed the limit in stretching her small body allowed she fell backwards with a sigh. And that caught Sesshomaru into another internal argument, had it been denigrating or graceful?

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks Teana for beta-reading this chapter :)


	12. Fibonacci Serie

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

* * *

**STILL PRIMERO**

xxoOoxx

12

Fibonacci Serie

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Kagome-sama," whispered Rin, her chocolate eyes wide with awe.

"That's not it, Rin," admonished Shippo's voice, but he was no where to be seen, "you must say as we practiced!"

"But," the little girl fidgeted, but then nodded her head with resolution, but couldn't control the blush that crept to her face, "Kagome, Kagome-okasan!"

Kagome smiled, after all, the girl was so cute. Feeling at a loss of word, she simply cradled the girl into her arms and twirled making the girl laugh and cling to her fearfully. In the embrace she could hear Shippo's laughter as well, but it was quieter than was normal. "Shippo?"

"Here," the small kitsune shouted and a moment later, a lizard scurried up to the top of Rin's head, "I'm here."

Kagome's face brightened visibly, "Shippo, your tail!"

"Yup, I can, now, transform my tail… Kagome!" screeched Shippo, and after a popping sound he was once again on his kitsune form, "Your eyes!"

Kagome placed Rin on the grass and her hands came to her face and her eyes, she frowned, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Rin jumped to get Kagome' attention and when she received it, the small girl explained with a grin, "Your eyes are the same color as Sesshomaru-sama's."

"What? That's impossible," murmured Kagome and moved to her backpack, both kids following her curiously.

"You are looking for your mirror, right?" asked Shippo walking past her, "I'll find it for you."

"Mirror?" asked Rin as she followed at Kagome's side, "We can go to the lake, Rin can see her eyes on the lake, so you can too, Kagome-sama."

"That's a good option too, Rin," praised Kagome with a smile, but she couldn't help the nervousness that was growing in her. It couldn't be, but she knew the kids would not lie to her about such a thing. Now, the problem was, how was she going to explain this to everyone?

"Here, Kagome-okasan," Shippo called and hopped to Kagome and handed her the small mirror.

Kagome was about to open the mirror when a sudden smell attacked her, making her turn to Shippo. "Shippo, did you grab one of my chocolates?"

Shippo instantly paled, "What? I... I was going to share it with Rin, promise."

"Shippo, you will not eat that chocolate before dinner, understood?"

"All right," said Shippo dispirited and he turned away with a pout, "I'm sorry, next time I will ask you first."

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome said with a soft smile and nudged Shippo affectionately. After assuring herself that he was once again happy, she opened the mirror.

And wished she hadn't.

The small mirror fell from her hands and broke after hitting the merciless ground.

"Don't touch it," Kagome growled as Rin neared the broken mirror with nostalgic eyes, and after seeing the dead pale face of the young girl immediately regretted yelling. "It is dangerous, it cuts Rin," she explained and the girl moved a few step backs and nodded softly, almost imperceptibly.

"Kagome-okasan," called Shippo carefully, "are you all right?"

Kagome nodded her head, but didn't meet his eyes. Trembling hands began to collect the broken pieces, but her mind was far off.

After an awkward silence, Shippo moved towards Rin and whispered a secret on the girl's ear. After a few more secrets, both disappeared from the camp, Rin pulling a sleepy Ah-Uh with her.

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru had needed to remove himself from the pack. They, simply, disturbed him too much, and he needed to think. With the miko and kitsune's arrival, things had become livelier, even Rin. He had expected that with her new playmate, she was going to tire easily and would become quieter, but he had been mistaken. It appeared that she had duplicated her energies, her shouting and her laughter, which wasn't a bad thing, unless he needed to concentrate.

So, he found himself sitting on a flat rock next to a cliff. The sun was midway up, and he was already feeling its warmth slip inside his being. It always seemed to fill him with energy.

The place was extremely peaceful. The birds fluttered around and sang their court songs, while the rabbits and other minor animals scurried around, uncaring of his presence. But the truth was that he had no intention of disturbing anyone, and his tranquil youki served to deliver the message.

He hadn't been able to properly interact with his mate. That was disrespectful, although in their circumstance was comprehensible. None knew what was going to come out of this arrangement, but he was beginning to suspect the miko was not waiting for anything, instead, she was only being receptive of him. He was almost sure she was waiting for his reaction, but somehow, that apparent submissiveness she was showing was out of character. The miko was simply dominant, in many ways.

Should he prolong their actual relationship?

Or, should he advance things and begin to teach her the ways of a daiyoukai's mate?

As if on cue, the miko once again managed to interrupt him. Although, this time, it was stronger than other times before. He could smell her… blood.

Without a second thought, he moved from his sitting place and turned to the forest he had passed a while ago. He knew she was not in an immediate danger for Ah-Uh would have alerted him, but still, the scent of his mate's blood disturbed him greatly. Suddenly, he was thankful of his thoughtfulness at the time of their mating and the decision to suppress the quantity of youki he gave to her. If he had not done that, he couldn't even phantom the reactions he would have had to her blood, or to her body.

Could they have affected him so much? After all, he was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?"

"It is I miko," he told her to diminish her distress, but it held the opposite effect. Her distress increased and it assaulted him like the densest of smoke, making his heart clench and his nose itch. What was happening?

"I know," the miko replied evenly, her voice was devoid of emotion. It confused him, the female was not like that. "I followed your scent… I still can't name it though."

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked directly, that was the answer he wanted above all others right now.

The miko raised her hand slowly, as if unaware of her bleeding appendage. Her golden eyes surveyed the wound uninterested before shrugging, "My mirror."

He said nothing, there was nothing to say. She had accidentally injured herself, and she was a warp of emotions he could not unravel right now, but then again, another question notched on his mind, "Was it an accident?"

The miko tilted her head, as if thinking and then a frown marred her face, and she nodded her head. It was then that her eyes met his, and the pain in them hit him. She looked wrong, somehow.

"Why are my eyes like this?" the miko asked, and he felt her question was accusing, but her voice didn't reflect that notion.

It was uncomfortable. Her eyes, and presence. "This Sesshomaru passed down some of his youki to you in order to mark you as his mate."

"Is this natural? I mean, does it always happen?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know," he replied, it was the truth, "mating was not in the best interest of this Sesshomaru, so he hadn't studied about such details."

The miko nodded her head in defeat, "But from what you have heard around, rumors?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments, thinking. "No."

"Do you think is dangerous?"

"Hn," was the first sound that left his mouth, but as the golden eyes of his mate glared at him, he added, "This Sesshomaru doesn't think so."

"Hn," this time the sound came from the miko and he raised an eyebrow in surprise, had she inherited some of his habits? However, the sudden wave of even more disturbing emotions hit him as the miko went deeper into herself, her thoughts betraying her.

xxoOoxx

She was so lost. And she was so afraid.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She had youki residing deep within her, product of her rash request. And then she had to wonder, had Inu Yasha mated Kikyo? If not, all this would have been for nothing.

Was she going to turn into a youkai? Sadly, she had never read the scientific facts about youki exposure to humans in the modern era. But she would have expected to have an adverse reaction to this youki invasion since she was a miko, but so far, nothing had happen. It appeared her body had willingly accepted it instead. It didn't bode well.

Not at all. What was Sango and Miroku going to think? How would Inu Yasha react when he meets his new sister-in-law?

She was near the point of hyperventilation when a strong hand pulled her. She collided against Sesshomaru, her head hurting a little. She raised her golden eyes to him, but he was not watching her, his eyes were on her bleeding hand.

"You are this Sesshomaru's," he threatened, "see that you do not hurt what is his, because he's not lenient with those who do."

Was all he said before raising her hand to his lips and licking the blood on her wounds.

She looked at him as if in a trance. His eyes were closed as he cleaned her hand, but somehow she suspected he was enjoying it. It calmed her down a bit. She didn't want to trouble him more than she already had with her selfish request.

His growl broke her trance-like state and she tensed, but he didn't let go of her. All he did was turn his head and spit something. Then he turned to her, but this time, he was looking at her directly, and not her hand.

It was then she noticed his bleeding lower lip. He had cut himself with one of the remaining pieces of mirror stuck to her hand… it seemed she had missed one.

As if in its own accord her uninjured hand took his face and softly ushered him down. With a confused look Sesshomaru granted her request and lowered himself a little. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically and the next thing they both knew, she had licked the blood of his lip.

xxoOoxx

The silent walk was far gone when the kids came out of their hiding place, behind Ah-Uh, and screamed "Congratulations!"

Kagome's face lit up with a smile at the unexpected surprise, "What am I being congratulated for?"

Both youngsters looked at her with a grin and turned to Sesshomaru, as if it was up to him to explain.

"You have acquired a new daughter," he said simply, monotonously before moving to sit under the shade of a tree.

"Ah, it is true indeed," said Kagome and moved to Rin and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I am pleased to have a daughter as pretty as you, Rin."

The little girl laughed and hugged Kagome's lower body, "Rin likes her new mother, too."

"Kagome, we made breakfast!" Shippo added, feeling a little left out of the loving exchange. Rin nodded euphorically.

"But is lunch time," Kagome reminded them.

Both kids took on a serious expression and looked at each other, and then, they turned to Kagome with a grin, "Kagome, we made lunch!"

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru watched with pride as the pups led his mate to the food. He was pleased of their fruitful interaction, it soothed his mind to know there will be no ill problems between them.

His mind instantly came back to the feeling of the miko soft tongue licking clean his lip. Her tongue was different than the other ones that had ever licked him. There was no roughness on her mouth, it was smooth. And he found he liked the difference, it was, uncommon and uncommon things were refreshing.

He had given his mate a number. Her quality. It had been three, but after this small show of caring, she was now five.

Still, he wondered about his beast's silence. He would have expected some comments by now… but there was none. Somehow, it made him feel lonely.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks Teana for beta-editing :)

And thanks for the reviews!

Sorry for the long wait,:(


	13. The first mating illness

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Beta-Reader: Fabulous Teana! Thank you!

* * *

Primero

xxoOoxx

13

_The first mating illness_

xxoOoxx

* * *

"You can't sleep." It was the statement the Taiyoukai made at the middle of the night. But as the seconds passed, she wasn't so sure, maybe it was her imagination… or a ghost.

That was until she heard his heart accelerate a fraction of a second, then she knew he was irritated with her.

"No," she replied in a hushed voice as to not awake the children, "I feel restless."

"Come."

He made it sound like an order, and that didn't serve to ease her, not one bit. But still, as cautiously as she could, she left the children and moved to him. He was, like always, reclined against a tree. Indifferent face, and extended senses. But she knew better, somehow, he was very into details and he was watching her with a kin eye. How else could he know she had problems sleeping?

She silently sat in front of him, but she was feeling kind of drained, and she was almost sure it was easily read in her features."Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" She couldn't help it, she felt like she needed to say something. That didn't mean she needed to keep eye contact with him, so she merely kept her eyes on her hands.

"Do not call me as such," she heard Sesshomaru say, but his voice was even and emotionless.

"How should I call you then?" She really had no idea, after all, he was so into the respect and politeness thing that she couldn't understand this sudden urge, if it could be described like that, to be called otherwise.

"Are you my servant?" asked Sesshomaru, his feature set in an expressionless accusation. How could it be accusing when there was no expression?

She tilted her head a little, confused by his odd question. Was she?

Impatient, he continued, "You are not this Sesshomaru's servant. You are his mate," he explained.

She nodded numbly. He was right… and? She nodded her head after a few seconds, motioning for him to continue.

"You need to choose a name for this Sesshomaru."

"Oh, must I?" she asked and relaxed a little. Her golden eyes looked up at the new moon sky, and she was reminded momentarily of Inu-Yasha. She will have to visit him soon, see how things had developed… to see if he had finally taken another. Although, if he by some twisted joke of fate had rejected her former soul vessel, she would not be able to return to him… maybe she shouldn't visit.

"Miko," growled Sesshomaru.

"Yes," she hurriedly replied, "Well, I can call you Sesshomaru," she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You may also call me mate," he added and his golden eyes locked with hers, as if searching for any other appropriate names, but he couldn't find more. He didn't want her to call him milord, Jaken addressed him as such, Rin called him Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the West seemed too fancy and placed her beneath him and she was his equal, demon sounded reproachful and inadequate since she was a miko. He had never before considered this difficulty.

"I will call as you wish, mate," she said, but it sounded strange. There was no warmth on the name she used for him. However, if she chose to call him by his name, it will sound suggestive and intimate, and that was worse.

"Is there a name you wish this Sesshomaru uses to address you?" As his equal, she should have the same rights, or the same benefits he asked of her. He just expected this to work for the best, he was really uncertain about this relationship's future.

She looked startled for a moment, as if his proposal had been unexpected. Foolish miko, he was an honorable demon, did she dare state otherwise? "Hmm," she then fell into deep thought, then confided "I don't really mind, but no bad names, I hated when Inu-Yasha called me wench or stupid."

"This Sesshomaru would never be as crude, you are mine, and as such, deserve to be respected."

She had never expected to feel her heart skip a beat at his cold declaration.

Neither did he.

There was no feeling in his voice, only a logical statement. But she felt reassured, cherished, in a strange way. And so, a small smile came to her lips.

"Hn," the taiyoukai replied uncomfortably, "you will sleep with this Sesshomaru. It is our distance which prevents you from sleeping."

"Are you sure?" questioned Kagome, it was sort of unbelievable. Did this mean she won't be able to sleep away from him? What when she visited her home?

"Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?"

She turned to him with a black eyebrow raised elegantly, "Of course not, my mate."

And without any more preambles, she moved to him and sat at his side. She was attempting to lower her head to rest over his left leg, but he seemed to think otherwise. He shifted strangely, and the next thing she knew, she was in his lap, cradled by his legs and covered by his fur pelt. She felt mortified a second, and her back tensed inhumanly, and that _hurt_.

"Sleep miko," he ordered and slowly moved her head against his pelt. She was welcomed by a familiar scent and instantly her muscles went lax. Vaguely, she recalled that he had called her miko, but it was not prejudiced, it was… respectful, so she didn't mind.

"Your scent is very soothing," she whispered, her upper eyelashes slowly coming to meet their lower counterpart.

"Have you identified this Sesshomaru's scent yet?" he asked curiously. He appreciated not having been caught unguarded by her as he openly inquired about it. She had kept her eyes closed.

"Not yet," she said and pouted with frustration.

"Hn." And soon enough, he heard her breathing even and the wrinkles on her face disappear. He was glad that he could soothe her, it made him feel influential.

As the minutes passed his own muscles began to relax, and his overloaded mind and exhausted senses also gave way.

There was no way he could be mistaken when he said that she couldn't sleep because of their distance, since he had been suffering from the very same ill. Until tonight, when the warmth expelled from her body dulled the aches and knots on his body. He could get used to these relaxing moments. So precious and inexpensive.

Maybe mating hadn't been such a bad idea.

It had been proved once again, this Sesshomaru was never mistaken.

Ever.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

I hope you liked this small chapter.

And as always,

Please, review!


	14. Ignorance

**Chapter 14: Ignorance**

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Teana and MissKatt

Still Primero

xxoOoxx

14

Ignorance

xxoOoxx

Morning chores were always fun. But today, the heat was unbearable. So much that even she was looking at the scattered sheets with laziness.

"Mom," Shippo began as courageous as always, "could we leave them like this only today?" At his side, Rin nodded euphorically.

Kagome had the need to resist temptation today. "I don't think we can," she began softly, "what if tomorrow is hot as well?"

Both young-lings sighed and dropped their shoulders, but joined to help anyways.

"Kagome-sama," interrupted Rin softly, but it was not a bad thing, her voice was always a welcome distraction, "can we bathe afterward?"

A small smile appeared in Kagome's lips. "Of course," she replied as she finished rolling her sleeping bag, "We can take Ah-Un since Sesshomaru said he needed to go to his house for something."

"Sesshomaru-sama has a home?" asked Rin with big wide eyes, "Is that where he has gone to?"

Kagome watched the girl with a smile. Rin was so easily distracted, but at the same time, it was endearing. Rin had stopped helping because of the internal debate she had.

"Rin!" whined Shippo, "Come bring me the sheet; we are almost finished with the folding." Rin squeaked and did as Shippo asked. She took Shippo's half of the sheet and doubled it, then Shippo once again took the other end and repeated the process.

"I imagine he has a home, after all, he is a powerful demon," Kagome commented while she took out the utensils to make breakfast, "but I have never visited."

"Me neither," Rin said happily, the curiosity building in the little girl, "Maybe his house is very big."

"Impossible," murmured Shippo, but all of them heard him, "his house must be a castle."

Both females grinned: a castle. It would be so nice to visit. And then their eyes met and they all voiced at the same time, "Maybe we should visit."

"Visit Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome with a knowing smile.

Both nodded.

"But, he will be here with us. How could we visit him home if he's here?"

Both shoulders fell, but Rin added bravely, "But, can we ask Sesshomaru-sama to take us to his house?"

"Well, maybe, but imagine, it would be infested with demons," warned Kagome.

"I am not afraid of them; I am a demon too," replied a proud Shippo, but soon a glare from Rin stopped him.

"Rin is not afraid. Sesshomaru-sama will protect Rin," but deep down, the girl was afraid of a single kind of demon: the wolves.

"Very well, I will tell him, but didn't you say you wanted a swim?" asked Kagome with a big smile.

Shippo was the very first one to run to the lake, but seconds later, Rin reacted and started to follow as well. Kagome shook her head at the kid's eagerness and promptly followed as well.

xxoOoxx

"Rin doesn't know how to swim," explained the little girl when Shippo prompted her to join him in the deeper waters.

Kagome smiled reassuringly. It had been a while since Rin referred to herself in third person and Kagome was starting to guess she only did so when she felt uncomfortable. "I can teach you, if you wish."

"Really?" asked the girl willingly, "Rin would like that very much!"

It was only a moment before beginning her lessons that Kagome felt a nagging in the back part of her brain. Her golden eyes roamed over the dark green tress with apprehension, but her gaze could find nothing. Still, the feeling didn't subside. Her skin was now crawling, but she remained unaware of the reason. Movement at her side caught her attention and her nerves became more erratic as her gaze landed on a fidgety Ah-Un.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome-sama?" asked Rin when she noticed Kagome's distracted gaze.

Kagome eyed Rin with concern, "I don't know," she confessed and once again inspected the area, but she couldn't pinpoint a location. "Ah-Un, protect the children."

The dragon breathed his affirmative and began to move closer.

"Momma, where are you going?" asked Shippo, swimming his way out of the small lake.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me to go that way," Kagome vaguely explained, but when her eyes landed on Shippo and his stubborn eyes she continued, "Shippo, I need you to take care of your new sister."

She hated the look of shock in Shippo and the realization that Rin indeed was his sister. He silently conceded, his kind heart wouldn't allow him to leave Rin, his sister, unprotected.

"I will be back soon," promised Kagome and began to walk away.

Rin darted to her and caught the blue hem of Kagome's kimono, the blue that was identical to her's, "Take care." After that the small brown haired girl raced to Ah-Un and expertly climbed up and then ushered Shippo to follow.

After she was certain they were safe, she followed her new instincts.

xxoOoxx

There was a strange spell taking over Sesshomaru. It was a magical spell that had the sole goal of making him impatient, or at least, that was what it was accomplishing.

Three days had passed since he departed from his pack to check matters in the West. There was no reason to remain now since he had informed his subordinates about his future plans. He had also informed the elders of his new mate. No one had said anything averse, but no one had congratulated him either. However, he, Sesshomaru was in no need for such useless reassurances. He was always right. Mating the miko had been the correct decision.

Then again, the matter of the invasive spell came back to him. It was not the same insistent tugging his beast forced on him when there was danger. Something, subtly, told him it resembled it somehow, but he wasn't sure.

A strong and disturbing scent hit him squarely in his nose. The scent of his half-brother turned demon. His demonic speed took over his still confused body and pushed him forward. The feeling of wrongness, or better described as the strange spell, was now turning to be very easy to understand. His pack _was_ in danger.

Adrenaline was singing in his blood and his senses were turning eagle eyed with desperation. The forest was a drunken blur as he passed by green and dried trees. The birds hitched their voice out of surprise and the rabbits barely had time to jump out of the way: that was the energy he was putting in this single task.

After a few minutes of scouting, he could not detect the hanyou's presence. Still, his lingering presence was enough to make him wary. What had the hanyou come to find? Was he not happily mated?

A threatening growl escaped the Taiyoukai, a growl that would scare minor demons and would also draw foolish power-hungry demons towards him. If Inu-Yasha was around, he would most definitely come.

A few moments passed, but no being responded to his territorial growl so he departed and continued to search for minor disturbances.

As he walked down the forest, he could not stop the feeling of distrust that hit him. Had the half-breed returned to collect the miko? Had she willingly left his side? Had she abandoned the pups? Was she going to return to the half-breed in order to defeat Naraku? Was this one of Naraku's schemes?

The miko was now _his,_ she was his mate. Her new station limited the free spirit she had always seemed to relinquish on. She was now the Lady of the West, and even when her current job consisted out of the rightful land, it was still her post to convoy with him in the scouting of the lands.

As he stopped in front of a river, he realized that he had been walking distractedly. He unknowingly walked towards the river, but he, Sesshomaru, had always trusted his instincts. The question now was… why was he here?

Golden eyes sharpened around the river for his nose was always weakened by the flowing waters. It was silent, eerie silent he noticed. Curious about this fact the Taiyoukai moved deeper into the river, until a hurting whine permeated the area.

His wild gaze moved from one side to the other in search of the pained animal, but as soon as his eyes focused on the being, his lungs turned hard-cold. He moved at blindly speed to the bleeding miko curled in between a pair of boulders.

As soon as the small miko felt his presence, another whine escaped her closed lips before a puff of air escaped her mouth. His arms clamped over her protectively and his nose immediately went to her neck and he sniffed her mating mark. Reassurance washed over him as soon as he detected no life risk in his mate.

"You will rest," Sesshomaru ordered the pale miko. His eyes roamed over her long scratches and her bruised legs. Every human aspect of her glaring it's susceptibility to him. He had failed as her mate; he had allowed another… male to injure her.

The miko weakly nodded before closing glazed golden eyes.

He knew she was fast asleep, for her breathing had eased and her muscles had become flaccid, but he would not have said it in any other moment. He spoke his mind to no one, he explained to no one, but himself.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow his mate to be hurt again, never again. Furthermore, every single being that hurt his mate…will pay."

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

JeniNeji's Note:

Please, review!


	15. The beast

**Chapter 15: The beast**

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Story Summary: Kagome asked Sesshomaru to mate her so Inu-Yasha could mate afterwards. However, she wasn't expecting to have some side-effects.

xxoOoxx

Still Primero

15

The beast

xxoOoxx

Golden eyes roamed over the frail human complexity. His mate looked so fragile. How could he have forgotten? She was only human.

It had been a day or so since he had returned to his castle. Though it was something unexpected, no one had dared say anything to him, for he was Lord Sesshomaru.

Once again he sighed. She was only human. The glaring slashes on her skin reminded him every single minute. A demon would have already healed and by now would be seeking revenge. But not his mate, she was human, a miko, but a simple human none the less.

How could he have been so thoughtless? He had left his mate and his pup, _pups_, unprotected. Still, it was a fatal blow to his name. His pack had not been attacked by his enemy, instead, by his own blood.

What was Inu-Yasha thinking? Had he not mated the miko for the sole reason to allow him to mate with his past-dead lover? How dare he come an openly attack his mate, the new Lady of the Western Lands?

Why weren't his eyes blood-red with fury? Why was he not reacting as he had always done since childhood? He could smell his blood boiling with fury and the same headache that would settle over him whenever he was upset, so why?

xxoOoxx

"Rin! You insolent child! Come back this moment!" yelled over the impatient Jaken with his staff waving wildly over his head.

It came as no surprise when the small human girl only continued to ignore him and run over to the field of flowers. The child was simply insufferable and she simply had no sense of respect for someone of his station.

"You are doing it wrong Jaken-sama," explained Shippo's voice suddenly and the toad demon was caught by surprise, "You must be gentle with _girls._"

The yellow eyes of the demon turned to the young fox demon with new eyes, "How do you know?"

Shippo grinned mischievously and turned green eyes to Jaken, "Believe me Jaken-sama, I know _everything_ about girls." After that statement, the kit raced away from Jaken and went to Rin.

The toad demon nodded his head respectfully and remained sitting in the same place, staring at the young fox demon who had escaped his notice until now. This was his only way to redemption, but he needed act fast or fail miserably once again.

"Fox demon, since today you will be my apprentice, I will teach you how to be a great and proud demon, but unlike Sesshomaru-sama, I will not let you be spoiled by human skirts."

xxoOoxx

There was a blur. Never before she had run this fast and she knew it was everything but a natural occurrence.

_Do not fear, we are you, you are ours to protect._

Kagome blinked confused eyes, but could not deny there was some external force acting over her. It was obvious, had she been herself, she would have hit a tree trunk by now. Instead, her legs flew and her hair swept all around her gracefully.

_Someone follows us. _

Kagome released her, until now dormant, miko powers and expanded her aura in search of the intruder; but as soon as she did, instead of finding the intruder… the intruder found her. Instantly a tense void of energy exploded through her senses and broke through her net of holy powers.

_It's a hanyou, it is our brother._

"Your brother?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. Suddenly she jumped over five feet and landed on the top of a rocky cliff. She was left to stand there and look down to the tree tops with curious golden eyes.

_Our brother is not our brother. He's possessed by the blood. _

After the short explanation, her body turned awkwardly and turned back, escaping from the hanyou who followed. The experience was exhilarating; she felt as if she was flying. It was no wonder Sesshomaru was such a skilled fighter for he had not only his born abilities, but this companion.

_The hanyou is gaining on us. We cannot push this human body any further. We will hurt that which we protect._

"Worry not; Inu-Yasha will not hurt me," said Kagome with a smile, "Even if he's possessed, he carries the subjugation collar."

Slowly, her legs began to slow down and the strain they had been subjected to hit Kagome like stumbling with a rock would. She could feel her thighs flare with stress and a trickle of sweat run down her back. This was a mistake, she realized, she was hurting so much that she doubted she was capable of any movement.

A tingle in her senses told her of Inu-Yasha's prompt arrival and she placed her hands on her thighs to keep herself up straight.

_He comes._

Kagome raised her eyes just in time to see Inu-Yasha jump down from a tall tree. He looked wrong. His silver hair was bathed in blood and the lines at his cheeks almost covered his face entirely. "Inu-Yasha," she asked, her lost strength returning with born fear.

Red and clueless eyes fixed in her and a snarl began to form into his face. With each moment it grew to be more hateful. "You are not her!" growled Inu-Yasha and he began to shake with uncontrolled fury, "you mislead me!"

There was no warning and soon she found him over her, his claws too near for comfort. At the same time, without warning, her body sped up away from the hanyou. Her eyes rolled over uncomfortably before she was able to set her mind up again.

Inu-Yasha followed.

_We need to lose him._

Kagome nodded, if only to herself. She didn't want to wait to see what could happen. However, Sesshomaru's companion could only do so much.

_Do not stop. Only a little further._

She tried, she continued on forward, but she was sure her legs wouldn't hold for much longer. She debated her options in her head as she strode forward, but her options weren't very appealing.

_There is no refuge. He's too close._

Kagome couldn't oppose it, she knew it to be true. Inu-Yasha was near. Yet, unfortunately, she needed not wait too long, for her right leg gave out of exhaustion and she fell to the ground. Even when her lungs refused to work properly, she screeched out loud, "Sit!"

Sadly, it was not a loud thud what she felt, but sharp and long claws digging into her back instead. She cried loudly as her skin was pierced, but cried even more so when they were extracted. It hurt so much.

Her senses got confused and she could subtly smelt her blood and the blood covering Inu-Yasha. Her strength left her and her body fell to the ground limply. She numbly heard as he paced around her, silently stalking her. And for the first time she smelt something unfamiliar to her, hatred.

A kick to her ribs made all the pain return and she clutched her side for dear life. She could feel her eyes widening impossibly wide. How could it hurt so much?

"Are you working for him? Where did he take her?" asked Inu-Yasha, his anger easily discernible.

It was with more pain than she wanted to admit that she pondered about his speech capacity. Usually his demonic side was incapable of such feat, how so?

She was harshly pulled by her hair, and she thought her scalp was going to give in to the merciless hand which mistreated her, but it held. That was the only thing she remembered, before everything turned…_red_.

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru stared at his mate's back dejectedly. The claws scars still bled, if only a little. It was a relief his brother had not been born with the ability to produce poison, for it would have definitely killed his mate.

"Beast, why did you not protect her as you have done me?" asked Sesshomaru with a mild growl, "You have lost my respect."

Sesshomaru was not expecting the hurting whine which escaped his sleeping mate's slightly parted lips. But he knew they shared their mate's pain.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks to Teana and MissKatt for beta-reading.

Please, review!


	16. Meet the parents?

**Chapter 16: Meet the parents?**

DiscLaiMer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Teana and MissKatt

Story Summary: Kagome asked Sesshomaru to mate her so Inu-Yasha could mate afterwards. However, she wasn't expecting to have some side-effects.

xxoOoxx

Still Primero

_16_

Meet the parents…?

xxoOoxx

Kagome awoke after a bad dream and sat in her bed heaving. She felt awful! She was about to throw up if the way her stomach clenched uncomfortably was any indication. Tears sprang into her eyes and she began to panic. She was about to start sobbing when the door opened abruptly and startled her. Her golden eyes moved to the door and fell over her silent companion and mate, "Sesshomaru," she whined and opened her arms, begging to be held.

Sesshomaru fidgeted for a moment, but then moved to her. He sat at the bed and dragged her into his lap and squeezed her. His golden eyes maintained their fixed position at the window while the young woman cried in his arms. He knew something had been wrong when she awoke, he could feel it. Somehow after the attack she had suffered, they had connected. Or maybe, he had connected more profusely within her. The need to know about her, of her condition, and her needs was becoming suffocating. He couldn't remain ignorant anymore. Unfortunately, he had been unable to find what he wanted, her memories. He wanted to know what had happen; what had driven his half-brother to attack her as he did.

"Sesshomaru," the miko called and he felt his body shiver pleasantly. Damn, he knew she shouldn't refer to him so intimately.

"Miko," answered Sesshomaru, but his voice was tight.

"How are the children?"

"The pups are fine," he replied. His eyes came down to her black hair and he couldn't help but find it familiar. Maybe it was because Rin's hair was also dark, but maybe, probably not.

"We have to resume the search for the Shikon shards," announced Kagome softly, "I lost my shards."

"Is that why the hanyou attacked you?" asked Sesshomaru, anger surfacing from deep within him.

"No," rectified Kagome and she sat again, but she was pulled forcefully to Sesshomaru's chest. His golden eyes pierced her with their intensity, "Sesshomaru—"

"Do not lie to me miko, it only serves to anger me," threatened the Taiyoukai, "now, why did Inuyasha attacked you?"

Kagome took some air to collect her composure, "He… he—"

"Miko," warned Sesshomaru.

"Inu-Yasha mated with Kikyo," blurted out Kagome and she closed her eyes tightly, "I think Kikyo betrayed him and joined Naraku," she said, frustration coating her voice now, "Inu-Yasha took the fragments when he realized I wasn't Kikyo. I am afraid he will do something foolish with them. He's not supposed to use them," finished Kagome, her head down, hidding her eyes from Sesshomaru's penetrating gaze.

"Miko, look at me," ordered Sesshomaru softly, but she refused, "Mate, look at me." This time, the guilt seemed to be too much and she did as told, "There is something this Sesshomaru wishes to know. How you know all this?"

Tears prickled Kagome's eyes and she turned away. When her lip began to quiver she was pulled against the Taiyoukai's embrace. She didn't refuse it, there was no need; no purpose.

"He was conscious," supplied Sesshomaru and he felt his mate nod in his chest. "You still hold feelings for the hanyou," stated Sesshomaru, but he was still waiting for an answer. He didn't know it was going to sting this much. He never thought that her shy nod would make him feel so distasteful. He shouldn't have expected any less; this is what happens when you take unwanted females. After all, Kagome was the woman the hanyou didn't want.

"I am sorry," whispered Kagome, "I…I am just worried."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said after taking a deep breath, "searching for the Shikon shards was not part of our agreement; however, this Sesshomaru will comply to your wish."

"You will?" asked Kagome, whipping her tears with the back part of her hand, "why?"

"Hn," disregarded the Taiyoukai and moved Kagome to the pillows, "You should rest," suggested the demon and after her reluctant look he added, "I will send someone with some food."

"I have unpleasant dreams," voiced Kagome softly, "Will you stay for a while?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in search of some patience, "I hope you understand how demanding you are, Miko."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, but he could easily picked on her lie; she wasn't sorry at all.

Sesshomaru sat at her side, deeming it useless to argue with her. The miko appeared to be happy with his cooperation and curled at his side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

xxoOoxx

Many miles away, Naraku walked through a forest. His purple gi helped him pass inconspicuously, in difference to Kikyo in her white garments. The pair moved through the dense foliage silently, no words were needed between them. They knew their duties and their loyalties.

"Where to?" asked Naraku, his red gaze surveyed the surroundings suspiciously.

"To the west," Kikyo supplied, "there is a single shard."

"Is it Kohaku's?" asked Naraku, his voice even.

"It could be," supplied Kikyo in a dead voice.

"Kohaku is still under my control," commented Naraku, "do you feel another shard? Maybe…two?"

"The Wolf Prince?" asked Kikyo as she turned her brown eyes to the horizon, trying to feel farther away, "You want Koga's?"

"Yes," said Naraku with a grin, "I know you can find him, you are superior to Kagome. She's still a child."

"I think I can feel something… north, or northeast?" she said with narrow chocolate eyes, "And Kagome is weak, but her soul is stronger than mine."

Naraku chuckled, "Maybe, but you know what Kagome's problem is? Why is it so hard for me to corrupt her?" Naraku locked eyes with Kikyo with interest.

Kikyo returned the gaze unwavering.

Once again Naraku chuckled and continued on north, "Because there is nothing Kagome wants."

Kikyo pursed her lips, "Nothing? She wants Inu-Yasha."

Naraku smiled, "No, she thinks she does, but she doesn't. In contrast, you want too many things Kikyo," said the half-demon with a smirk, "That's why you are here, with me, helping me instead of enjoying an unforgettable honeymoon with your hanyou mate."

"I will destroy you, Naraku," seethed Kikyo with hatred.

"But you will always remember it was me who made you human so you could mate Inu-Yasha," announced Naraku triumphal, "Every life you bring, if you do, will have a piece of me within."

xxoOoxx

An unexpected sound brought Kagome back from the realm of unconsciousness. Instantly she noticed a change in the air. The air became heavy with stress and she frowned slightly. It was easy for her, now, to distinguish between scents and she was able to tell that the only other occupant of the room was no other than Sesshomaru, standing by the balcony.

His presence was not unexpected.

The young black haired miko sat up with a groan, her whole body protesting her actions, but no one stopped her, so she took that as motivation: she was fine enough. Her golden eyes moved around the unfamiliar room until they fell on Sesshomaru.

"Did you just laugh?" she asked the silver haired Taiyoukai, who failed to acknowledge her.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't laugh," was the cold and tight reply.

"Hn," was her reply, two could always play this game. She sniffed the area curiously without looking away from her 'mate', "Where am I?"

"In my residence," Sesshomaru replied uninterestedly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily before coming to her feet. Just what was so interesting outside? The short girl moved silently until she was standing next to Sesshomaru and fixed her eyes down. She was able to see Rin running in circles while Jaken flailed his staff wildly. "_Higher, higher_," chanted an excited Rin.

"_Sesshomaru-sama is going to punish you,"_ countered Jaken.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, clearly confused at the exchange between the two, but then she noticed Sesshomaru was looking up to the sky. She directed her gaze in the same direction, but saw nothing. Since she continued to be ignored, she decided to push things, "What's happening, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," replied the stoic demon, but after her disapproval became palpable, he decided to answer her, "Your kit is up in the sky."

"My…kit?" repeated Kagome and instantly she realized that he was referring to Shippo. Her eyes moved to the sky again and, only when she narrowed her eyes and searched very carefully, she found him. Shippo was transformed into his usual pink ball and was floating nearer and nearer the clouds, "He's doing well." she praised with a small smile.

"Miko, watch."

Just then a big bird-demon swooped down and burst Shippo. Kagome screamed, horrified, as she watched Shippo's small body falling from so high above. Instinctively she gripped the balcony, fully intending to jump and lessen his fall somehow, but a strong hand stopped her. She was about to turn to hit the Taiyoukai when Shippo transformed back into a small bird half-way down and fluttered down in panic.

Gradually Kagome's heart slowed down and her eyes confirmed that her kit seemed to be uninjured. "Miko," called the Western Lord and she turned with her face still horror-struck, "Your kit was _almost_ doing well up in the sky."

xxoOoxx

Kagome sat in the dinner table and bit into a piece of bread, "You almost gave me a heart attack, Shippo."

Instead of apologizing Shippo smirked, "Momma, I am a big boy now."

Kagome raised one eyebrow with obvious disbelief, "That's why you almost died."

"I didn't," replied Shippo with a pout, "you saw I landed safely."

"You were lucky, but—"

"Miko," interrupted Sesshomaru making everyone, including Rin, turn to him curiously, "I will assign a Master to your kit; consequently you will be able to be reassured of your kit's safety."

There was a minute of silence. The only movement was that of Sesshomaru as he sipped some kind of soup.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," said the miko still unsure, a frown marring her face.

"You will call me, Mate," Sesshomaru reminded her. He didn't want any kind of closeness with her; after all, a few hours ago she had just confessed she had some feelings for his half-brother. Although it was not surprising, he could still dislike it.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" chirped Shippo, standing in his chair, "You are the coolest demon ever!"

"Coolest?" asked Sesshomaru with a scowl, the word unknown to him.

"That means you are great, Mate," explained Kagome with an uneasy smile, which became true after the Taiyoukai numbly nodded his head.

"Will Sesshomaru-sama assign a Master to Rin too?" asked Rin, holding her chopsticks in her frozen hand, "Or will Shippo share his Master with Rin?"

Shippo opened his mouth to object, but a glare from Kagome silenced him. The young fox demon sat down and began to eat with a pout.

"You will not, Rin," informed Sesshomaru evenly, "I had arranged for a tutor for you before coming here. Kagome will be your tutor."

Kagome turned to him with concerned eyes, and he knew why. She wanted to go in search of the shards, but that was a topic for their next conversation.

After that, dinner passed without any more altercations and everyone left the dining hall. Kagome followed the kids and put them to bed. She had idle chat with each one for a few minutes before kissing them goodbye and leaving them. After she was done she stood in the hall, confused. She didn't know Sesshomaru's residence. Instantly she remembered her enhanced senses and she began to pick up scents around her. She felt foolish for what she was about to do, but she decided to follow her particular scent back to the dining hall and from there she walked back to the room she had slept on earlier. When she walked in she noticed it was empty, but she was feeling a little bit tired to follow him, so she walked to the bed. She lay there for a few minutes thinking about Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and her duty as a miko. It was with sorrow that she remembered she was also incapable of returning home without shards. She pushed her brain a few more minutes before exhaustion took her.

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru was feeling restless and he didn't know why. He decided to continue his work tomorrow. He would be in need of sleep soon and since he wasn't advancing too much in the pile of papers, now may be a good time to do so. He silently moved through the familiar halls until he reached his personal chamber. After pulling open the shogi door, wrongness stopped him.

His golden eyes moved to his bed and as he suspected, the miko was fast asleep…in his bed. He roamed over her figure for a few moments and his eyes gave her hips special interest. Once again he debated his relationship with the strange female. He had tried to think about their contract for countless times, but something always managed to interrupt him. This time, his interruptions were sleeping. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and he proceeded to change into a yukata. He did it quickly, not wanting to deal with a miko while naked. After making sure she was still sleeping he sat at the window frame.

He was now irrevocably mated to a human miko. The mere mention of his mate's nature almost brought a scowl to his face. _Here comes the Taiyoukai of the West and his Lady, the Miko_. How much talk was going to spread around him! Still, it couldn't be that bad. She had a nice scent, huge, but untrained powers, and the tact with pups he lacked. Her hair was soft and long, just like he liked it and her eyes were wide, and undoubtedly fitting of a Lady. She had inherited his eyes. It was strange when he thought about it. He was her mate, but also, he had been the one to transform her nature, or his demonic energy. Anyways, she was no longer only a miko, she was the first miko he had heard of who possessed a beast. She was by no means normal, and he liked that. He had a singular mate.

"Mate?" called Kagome, once again distracting him from his thoughts.

Operation thinking: _disrupted again._

"There is someone in the castle," mumbled Kagome as she sat on the bed. Her hand came to her disheveled hair and she fixed it slowly.

"There are many demons in my residence," admitted Sesshomaru apathetically.

"Someone else… someone powerful," described Kagome darting sleepy eyes to his direction, "I can feel him."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I don't feel anything."

"Would you check?" asked Kagome and she fell back on the bed again.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her demand. She made it a question but he knew she was expecting him to do it. A part of him rebelled against her command and dictated he take her from his bed and put her in the floor or that he just lay in bed… but the honorable part of him, the one who was responsible, made him walk out of the room and down the stairs. After all, he should be cordial with his mate, more so if she was half-asleep. He knew females were enough problems normally, much more half-awake.

Why was he doing this? Was he now under the control of a female?

"Sesshomaru!" called a familiar voice.

Sesshomaru turned wide eyed to the origin of the voice. It was a voice he had not heard in decades! His mouth unbidden dropped open.

"How is my favorite nephew doing?" asked the silvery haired demon as he approached with wide arms. Sesshomaru did nothing as the older demon hugged him in a parental manner, just bit his lip to refrain from commenting rudely. "I arrived a few minutes ago and was about to go wake you up when I felt a _female's _aura! Imagine my surprise! My nephew is mated!"

"Uncle," acknowledged Sesshomaru respectfully, "It's an honor."

"Yes," said the taller demon with a knowing smile, "Now, tell me _everything_."

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading this chap! :D

I was very excited when I wrote this long chapter…

Hope you like the uncle.

Please, review!


	17. And the wheel keeps going round and

**Chapter 17: And the wheel keeps going round and**

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Wonderful Teana and MissKatt! Thanks!

xxoOoxx

Still Primero

17

... And the wheel keeps going round and round...

xxoOoxx

"Pleased to meet you…Uncle-sama," voiced Kagome, uncertain, and her eyes desperately tried to find Sesshomaru for reassurance.

A chuckle left the Older Taiyoukai's lips. "Todo will be fine," conceded the demon and then his eyes narrowed on the small human in front of him, "It's a pleasure to see that Sesshomaru has finally mated. Somewhere along, I started to think he was a eunuch."

Kagome blushed fiercely at the blunt declaration, but remained quiet.

"Still…I may be right…I can smell your –"

"Uncle," interrupted Sesshomaru with a glare, "Stop harassing my mate. Our mating is strictly business."

"Business?" asked Todo, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you knew how to do business." The older demon's smile vanished momentarily and he locked his golden eyes to his nephew's similar ones, as he shared a silent message. After a moment Todo's smile returned, but it was forced and laced with disapproval, "You must have had your reasons. So, your name is?"

"Kagome," she quickly replied and she bowed politely.

"I am sorry for all the trouble my nephew has caused you," said Todo with a sympathetic smile, "He tends to get carried away."

"Not at all, Todo-sama, I was the one to cause him trouble. I am thankful for what he has done for me and my child this far."

"Your child?" asked Todo with wide and confused golden eyes, "but you are still a –"

"An adopted kitsune," explained Sesshomaru. He had remained sitting in his chair all this time.

"I see," said Todo, more relaxed now. Todo's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"My mate is a miko," Sesshomaru said out of the blue.

Instantly Todo's eyes fell on Kagome. "Is she?" he said with unhidden curiosity. "My long lost love was a miko," he confessed with a warm smile.

"I have always wondered why you never mated her," pried Sesshomaru in an uncharacteristic manner, "maybe you are, now, willing to share."

Todo smiled, "I think you know, nephew," challenged Todo with a smirk, "after all you already mated a human miko."

Sesshomaru turned with a glare, "Maybe my uncle should have been more open in my youth about certain matters."

Kagome looked between one another, unwillingly feeling the tension. She wanted to get out of the room. This familiar reunion was so personal that it was starting to get to her.

"I have been an irresponsible demon my entire life," admitted, with mirth, the demon. "You shouldn't expect much of me now, nephew."

Sesshomaru's aura flared in anger and a small amount of poisoned gas was expelled from his hands, but a soft whine from Kagome made Sesshomaru turn to her and instantly the poisonous gas disappeared, "Are you all right, Mate?"

Kagome merely nodded her head.

"Well nephew…the purpose of my visit was to announce a familiar event at the Old Man's Castle. Dad wants his grandchildren to attend," said Todo, and his eyes fell on Kagome again, "considering that you are mated, I guess she should attend too."

"We are not going," cut in Sesshomaru unrelenting, "I have no wish to meet the Old Man. Besides, we have a half-demon to hunt down."

Todo grinned mischievously, "That's why the Old Man sent me. He said to follow you until you agree."

xxoOoxx

Miroku was telling stories to the children in Kaede's village. He had been waiting in the village for weeks. Everything had turned out strangely. He knew everyone was their own person, but he never thought this could have happen. Since when had they started to stay away from the village?

Since Kagome left.

He remembered those days with clarity. Inu-Yasha had bribed Kagome, somehow, to do him a favor. She grumpily accepted. Since then she left their party and a few days later Kikyo had joined. He had nothing against the dead-now-alive miko, but he knew her presence made Kagome uncomfortable. However, since his friend wasn't in the party for the moment, he let it go. Something told him that whatever Kagome had set out to do it had something with Kikyo; after all, that woman was Inu-Yasha's world. There were little things that Inu-Yasha focused on doing, and with all that insistence with Kagome do him a favor had to be something like that.

Little by little things started to collapse. The group was becoming more silent with each passing day. He tried his best to keep things and conversations running during their meals, but at the end he had to admit that apparently he only did a minor part of it in the past. Kagome was the knot which tied them all together.

A few days later, Shippo left. No one stopped him for he was a demon and old enough to make his own decisions. He didn't stop him. He didn't want Shippo to go, but he wanted the same respect he had bestowed the others when his time came. The small kitsune was against Inu-Yasha's last idea. Inu-Yasha had suggested that once Kagome return she be pushed to her own time for her safety. They now had Kikyo who could also feel the Shikon shards.

Kikyo could feel the shards, the houshi was fully aware of that. Kagome and Kikyo shared the same soul, he also agreed with that. However, what Inu-Yasha and many others failed to understand was that even when they shared all these similarities the differences between them were noteworthy. Kagome's soul and emotions were clean of hatred and resentment and it was her bond which kept them together. The ability to maintain a group together could not be compared with the ability or strength of one's powers. That is what Inu-Yasha failed to understand.

After Shippo disappeared, he and Sango became dependent of each other. Without the kit, there was no need to spend so much time together. Kikyo and Inu-Yasha started to get closer as well. Their days passed in a strange monotony in the village while they all waited for answers.

Fifteen days after Kagome's departure, Inu-Yasha mated Kikyo. The news came as a bitter surprise for him. He knew these affairs were not open to discussion, but he felt as if he had somehow betrayed or maybe…failed Kagome. How did he not stop them? He knew Kikyo and Inu-Yasha had feelings for each other, but Inu-Yasha had always been so laid back and insecure that he never thought he was going to take such an important decision so quickly. Maybe he should have. Inu-Yasha was definitely a rash and unpredictable person.

That day he understood what had happen. Inu-Yasha explained Kagome's departure and his prompt mating. It was easy; so much that it sounded ridiculous. Kikyo had fifteen days left alive and Inu-Yasha couldn't mate unless his older brother had mated. It was a blood thing. So he sent sweet Kagome to his brother hoping she could persuade him to mate. He couldn't even start to phantom Kagome's feelings through all this. How did she feel? How could Inu-Yasha ask her to do something so cruel?

Not in vain does scroll say "Karma come to those who are not waiting for it". A few days after their mating, Kikyo disappeared. Inu-Yasha was insane although in control…and scared, very scared. Inu-Yasha had admitted to being scared. That frightened even him. The farther Kikyo went from Inu-Yasha the crazier his demonic blood acted, so Inu-Yasha had no chance but to follow his runaway mate.

That was the last time he saw Inu-Yasha.

Their party and bonds crumbled like old bread. Now only Sango and Kirara remained with him. Nightmares of Naraku deciding to launch a surprise attack to them had him tossing around at night and waking him up with screams and cold sweat. He could still remember Sango's miserable expression. She was feeling useless for there was nothing she could do. He didn't accuse her; he knew there was no one who could help. It was his personal hell. One he needed to deal with alone.

Or so he thought.

Little by little a new routine started to become habit. After he awoke at night from the nightmares, Sango would hold him and they would start talking. About everything and anything in particular. She would just try to distract him from his nightmare.

It was the best he had felt in years. It was a reassurance he had forgot even existed.

He knew it would not lead to anything positive. Not while Naraku lived. If he had been stronger, nothing would have happened, but after the days passed and her warm body at his side comforted his…borders and limits between them became unclear.

So, she left.

"Houshi-sama!" called a girl pulling his robe.

Miroku's purple eyes blinked and he returned to his present reality, "Oh, I think I was distracted," exclaimed the houshi embarrassed.

"You bet," replied the small girl with a pout, "Please Houshi-sama, tell us the story of how the world came to be again."

Miroku smiled and nodded his head. He was alone, but he was going to make sure to enjoy these days to their fullest. Until Naraku came for his life…but the hanyou should know…it will not be easy.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

Thanks for the awesome-wonderful reviews!

Chapter 18 will be coming soon!

Please, review!


	18. Runaway

**Chapter 18: Runaway**

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Wonderful Teana and MissKatt! XD!

xxoOoxx

Still Primero

18

Runaway

xxoOoxx

"So, you are finally awake," commented Todo nonchalantly.

"Where is she?" asked Sesshomaru, his golden eyes uncommonly red and puffy.

"You didn't even feel her leaving," sighed Todo and came to his feet, "The miko is stronger than I thought then; she took your inner beast completely."

"This matter does not concern you," growled Sesshomaru impatiently. He cared not about his uncle's judgment, as he didn't care about showing the darker side of his personality to his half-brother either. There was no need for faking in the pack.

"Well, Kagome left before dawn," filled in Todo with a shrug of his shoulders, "she took your human child."

Sesshomaru didn't try to stop the growl that left his lips. How dare she runaway! How dare she risk Rin needlessly?

"Nephew, you are too young and inexperienced about females," declared Todo with a silver eyebrow hiding under his unruly bangs, "You need help, now."

"From you, uncle?" asked Sesshomaru with a bitterness creeping into his declaration, "you escaped your betrothed to follow after a miko you never mated."

"Huh, I don't know why you are reproaching me that nephew, if I hadn't done so…you wouldn't have ever been conceived."

xxoOoxx

"Kagome-sama!" called Rin excitedly, "What is that flower called?"

Kagome stopped walking to stare at the white flower the younger girl was pointing, "Hmm, I don't really know that one, Rin-chan."

Rin pouted, but shrugged her shoulders, "Then I'll take it with me. If we go pass a village maybe we can ask."

Kagome nodded her head approvingly, "We probably will."

After Rin took the flowers as she desired, she walked back to Kagome's side and together, with Ah-Un, they continued on their way. "Kagome-sama," once again began Rin, "Why is Sesshomaru-sama not with us?"

Kagome sighed; she knew this question was going to pop up sometime. "Well Rin, something is making me go this way," tried to explain Kagome, "I don't know why, but I have to go this way. Since I am your tutor and I don't want to make Sesshomaru mad at me, you have to come along."

Rin nodded her head in understanding. She was dressed in her usual orange and white kimono, the only difference being in her small wooden sandals. "Wouldn't Sesshomaru-sama have accompanied us if we ask?"

Kagome smiled, "Maybe, but apparently his uncle here has some matters for him."

"Sesshomaru-sama has an uncle?"

"Apparently he does," said Kagome with a grin, "I don't think they like each other."

"Hmm, that is sad," commented Rin with a childish pout, "Rin has no parents or human family left."

"Rin, you must say, I don't have parents or human family left. It is not formal to address oneself with our names, we use I—" Kagome held her hand when Rin opened her mouth to argue, "I know Sesshomaru uses his name, but he's a demon of high standing, which doesn't mean he's correct, but that he will and can kill anyone who dares correct him would be a better assumption. Can you kill anyone who tries to correct you?" Kagome turned to Rin to find her with a thoughtful expression, "I hope your answer is no."

"Hmm…this tutor-thing is not much fun," whined Rin softly, but Kagome heard her with her new enhanced hearing. She stopped.

"Jaken!" called Kagome while impatiently tapping her fingers, "I told you there was no need to follow us."

Rin turned wide eyed to the forest and peeked at the bushes curiously. After a few seconds the short toad demon appeared before them with his head low but his eyes were accusing. "I will not let Rin go unprotected!" cried the demon, "Besides, Sesshomaru-sama will have my head if he discovers I let you go unsupervised."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kagome tiredly, "Then at least walk with us, be polite," she admonished, "and I am trying to find Inu-Yasha or any signs of Naraku, so help me out."

"You are looking for the pair of most dangerous hanyous by yourself?"

Kagome turned to Jaken and crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Ehh, can I ask you to reconsider?" pleaded Jaken making his round yellow eyes seem miserable somehow.

"I don't think so," said Kagome and continued walking, "Come, Rin."

"Why does this happen to me?"

xxoOoxx

Miroku was cutting down some fruit for Kaede. The older miko was suffering from back problems and had difficulties gathering the desired fruits so he had offered. At his side Kaede pointed out the ripe fruits. He had never thought someone could be so picky about their desserts.

"Not that one monk," admonished Kaede, "that one is still a shade of yellow."

Miroku glared at the fruit, but he couldn't yet see the yellow in them. He was starting to think he may have some kind of eye blindness. He randomly moved to grab another fruit, "Is this one all right, Kaede-sama?"

The older miko glared at him, "That one has more yellow than the one before. The other one at your left…there you go. Now the one just above that one…and that would be enough. Thank you, Miroku-san."

Miroku hadn't been so glad to finish a task in days. The monk grabbed the cloth with the fruits tightly and expertly jumped down the tree. After stopping next to Kaede he handed her beloved fruits.

"I had wanted one of these for days," whispered Kaede with a grateful smile, "they are perfect as rice ball fillers. Do you want some of them?"

Miroku grinned as if he was ten years old, "Sure Miko-sama," he replied, but his attention was diverted from the old woman to the woods, "Someone is coming."

Kaede turned to the woods and instinctively reached for her arrows. The pair waited for whatever it was hiding from the woods to come. "It's not a demon," commented Kaede with a frown.

"Hmm, I may have an idea of who it is," commented Miroku and gave a step forward. He dug his staff in the ground, "You may come out. I will not harm you."

A few seconds passed without any evident answer, but after that, someone came walking out of the woods. Miroku smiled, "Kohaku, it has been a long time."

The youth bowed his head politely. He was wearing his usual Exterminator's clothes and his eyes were alert. "Houshi-sama," greeted Kohaku with a smile, "I am in search of the miko Kikyo."

A strangled sound left Miroku's throat, "I am so very sorry. Kikyo has gone away."

"I see," replied Kohaku with a slump of his shoulders, "Do you know where she is?"

"I know she went north," filled in Miroku, "after that, I don't know more. Do you need something? Maybe I can help."

A faint smile adorned Kohaku's lips for a few moments, "Do not concern yourself over me. After all, I am dead."

Miroku's eyes turned serious, "You are not dead yet," declared the monk firmly, "and it will be an honor to aid you in your quest. We are, after all, allies of some sort. That is without adding my noble intentions toward your sister."

"Where is my sister?" asked Kohaku as his eyes roamed the vicinity.

"She has also left," replied Miroku tightly, "Maybe if I go with you I will find her."

Kohaku smile turned wider, "I see," said the brown-haired boy and raised his eyes to meet those of the monk standing a few meters from him, "in that case, you can come, if that is what you wish."

Miroku turned to Kaede with a sad smile, "I am sorry that I will not dine with you, Kaede-sama."

"There is no need to be sorry. Just take care of yourselves," the old miko said with a kind smile, "I do hope you all manage to erase Naraku from this existence once and for all."

"Be safe, Miko-sama," wished Miroku while he moved forward. Kohaku nodded and turned to the woods once again. His steps were silent and his stance was alert. However, underneath all, the monk could easily discern kindness and trust; he had made the right choice. "Kohaku, thank you."

xxoOoxx

"You are Kikyo," the manly voice of the leader of the Wolf Tribe of the East exclaimed with surprise, "and I can see you have mated the mutt," the black haired demon tilted his head to the side, "why do you reek of Naraku then?"

The woman's gaze turned away guiltily. It was all he needed. Koga turned back and started running away, his instincts demanding he escaped the place. There was something wrong, so very wrong. He needed not wait a second more for an explosion of miasma surrounded the place.

"Damn it!" cursed the wolf as he tried to cover his nose as best as he could with his forearm, "Why am I so stupid?"

An evil laughter echoed all around him and Koga tried his best to ignore it and focus instead on the path he was going. He needed to turn back or else Ginta and Hokaku would run in this trap. Why had he followed that woman's scent?

The wolf's attention was robbed from him when his foot stumbled. Wide blue eyes looked down abruptly and he found a vine trying to grab his legs. He cursed mentally again. "I need to get out of here," growled the wolf and after a push of his desired to the Shikon shards, he increased the speed of his legs.

He couldn't let himself be caught. Inu-Yasha's mate would have to find some way to escape Naraku by herself…or at least, wait a little bit while he got the secret weapon he had been looking for.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for the reviews :)


	19. A new routine, a new goal

**Chapter 19: A new routine, a new goal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Read: 04/12/11 by KEdakumi, 11/5/11 by MissKatt

xxoOoxx

Still Primero

19

A new routine, a new goal

xxoOOxx

Kikyo sighed dejectedly while trying her best to hold her tears. She was currently wearing a black eye and a cut in her right cheek. Her lip quivered against her better judgment and she was, after that, unable to stop that single tear.

It hurt. Not only physically, but also deep in her heart. She had harbored no emotions for fifty years for in death there was only emptiness, but now that she had been revived by sharing Inu-Yasha's life energy, she felt so lonely. She had enjoyed his attentions and his tenderness, but now she was only suffering. She only hoped he came for her soon; she didn't know how long she could stand this. She knew he was also suffering. She was also aware that this was going to cost her dearly. No one believed in her, ever, but now they had something tangible to point at. She had helped Naraku. They would never understand she had no choice, nor would they understand that the deal was made with the intention of being able to spend the time with Inu-Yasha that fate had denied her.

Even so, she was in no position to argue back. They were right. She was selfish and was playing a very dangerous game. She was not only risking Inu-Yasha's life, but the life of them all. She hoped her plan worked and once the Jewel was complete, Naraku would cease to exist. This was what she had her hopes on…if it failed…she wasn't sure of the consequences.

However, she knew, though difficult, Inu-Yasha would forgive her. Because, although she was not possessor of a pure heart, her intentions had been clear and honest. Life wouldn't be as mean as to punish her twice, as to deny her the chance of love twice. She couldn't even believe the Heavens capable of such cruelty! She was helping Japan get rid of the evil hanyou! Wouldn't they even grant her this small wish?

"You crying there, Kikyo?" the sinister voice of her despised slaver said with a grin as he entered the desolate cave in his baboon pelt.

She chose to ignore him and hardened her eyes to prevent any further water slip. She eyed her bow at her side needing the reassurance, but this only served to earn a chuckle from the hanyou.

"As distrusting as always," Naraku commented while he sat at the corner opposite from her and rested his back against the wall of the cave, "It's a wise thing to do. You never know what can happen in a second." Knowing she was not going to answer, for she had become quiet in her rebellion, he closed his eyes a moment to rest them, it had been days since he last slept. Yet it was a necessary sacrifice, she would flee at the first opportunity and he couldn't allow it, "I see the eye is still hurting you. Can you open it now?" he asked a slight guilt reflecting in his voice, "Next time don't let our target escape. I, better than anyone else, know the capacity of your abilities. You cannot trick me."

Kikyo felt her tears trying to come again and she dug her head in her legs. He had known all along, she was foolish to believe otherwise.

"Next time…just try to be… more like me, maybe you'll get to deceive me."

xxoOoxx

Kagome stopped by a field of flowers to allow Rin some rest. However, she was starting to doubt the place she picked…Rin was doing everything but resting.

"Kagome-sama! Rin found a pretty flower! It is purple and pink! At the same time!"

"That's great Rin," praised Kagome cringing, she would have to advise Rin to speak lower since her ears were starting to hurt…a lot, "and you must say, Kagome-sama, I found a pretty flower!" She smiled at Rin's roll of her eyes.

"Is that how human children are?" asked Jaken from her side.

Golden eyes moved to the kappa sitting at her side. He was cross legged and his staff of Two Heads was resting in his lap. She had to admit that when he was not fawning all over Sesshomaru, the toad could be an enjoyable company. She had stopped also because of him. She suspected that his shorter legs made it a little bit hard on him. Besides, like a good puppy, he deserved a reward.

"I guess," Kagome replied to his earlier question, "Most of them are full of energy while others are quieter. It depends… I imagine. Was Sesshomaru like Rin when he was younger?"

"Not at all!" squeaked the kappa as if she had sprouted a third head, "Lord Sesshomaru was a brilliant, quiet, and well-behaved pup."

"So, you have been his retainer since he was young?"

"No," Jaken's voice dropped a little, "I served his father, the Great Inu no Taisho, before him. It was with the Sire's death that I took over the role of the young Lord's retainer."

"Did he have a retainer before you?" Kagome asked curiously, this was definitely something new.

"Yes…Myoga, but they didn't get along very well. That disrespectful flea would flee from Sesshomaru at all times. It could be said that Sesshomaru had no retainer at all."

"Huh, that doesn't surprise me one bit. I imagine Sesshomaru eagerly engaging in the most dangerous situations and Myoga escaping him all the time," Kagome couldn't help the grin that brightened her face.

"It happened as you tell," Jaken agreed with a nod of his head, "Lord Sesshomaru is a great pup…only slightly difficult."

"Pup?" asked Kagome seeing that Sesshomaru seemed to be older than Inu-Yasha.

"Yes! Sesshomaru is only… oh, well… but since he already mated… he's no longer considered a pup," Jaken said thoughtfully almost regretfully.

"Say Jaken, how old is Sesshomaru?" Kagome said moving closer to the kappa. Her bright golden eyes were centered in his round yellow ones as she pried for an answer.

But Jaken was not about to be manipulated, "That is a disrespectful question, missy! I will not be held accountable in case Lord Sesshomaru gets displeased!"

"I will not say a word, I promise!" she whined, but the kappa energetically shook his head, "You know, in my village, only women feel self-conscious about their age."

"I do not care for ningen customs! Lord Sesshomaru is no female and I will certainly not reveal such personal information."

Out of nowhere Kagome's fist connected with the kappa's kaki hat. Instantly, the kappa fell face-down the floor with a groan. Surprised at her own actions Kagome came to her feet and gasped, "What have I done?"

_Serves him right, stupid Jaken._

Kagome was about to give this invasive being in her head a speech when a sound erupted from behind the bushes at her side. She instinctively sniffed the air and the scent chilled her to the bone, "Demon!"

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru stopped walking. He had been silent and tolerant all morning, but this was just not going to be a fruitless union, as calmly as he could he stated "Uncle, I am going to suggest we part ways."

Todo, who was walking behind Sesshomaru with arms crossed behind his neck, stopped at his nephew's side, "Well, just give your word. Say you will attend to the Old man's party and I will gladly take my leave."

"This Sesshomaru has no intention of visiting the Old Man any time soon," replied Sesshomaru icily, "go make the half-breed's life impossible instead."

"No can do. Besides, I don't know why you want to part ways…we haven't seen each other in more than a century," said the silver-haired Daiyoukai, unconsciously caressing his long braid and walking past Sesshomaru.

"It is your place to walk behind me." hissed Sesshomaru, "You have no respect for protocol. I am the superior Daiyoukai! Leave!"

"Is that what has upset you?" asked Todo with a raised eyebrow, "I see that you have gotten accustomed to the title of Lord of the Western Lands. However, without your beast, I am far superior in strength, and instinct; you should remember that," reminded Todo with a serious expression.

"Are you challenging me for the title?" asked Sesshomaru, his hand moving to Tokijin's sheath instinctively.

"As of yet, no," Todo said evenly and with a shrug of his shoulders, "I can feel Kagome, she's about a day north."

Sesshomaru inspected his uncle's honesty through narrow eyes. He had heard many things about his relative, a load of them about his irresponsible ways. Treachery was not one he has heard of him so far, but one could never be careful enough, "How did the miko manage to get away so fast?"

A grin appeared in Todo's lips, "You remember the dragon I gave you?" he asked and without waiting for an answer continued, "Guess who has it?"

"Hn, at least she was thoughtful enough to take the Beast to protect Rin," commented Sesshomaru as he once again resumed his walking and passed his uncle, "Remember, I always walk in front."

"Chill boy, I have no desire for a throne, that's only tons of paperwork," said the older demon with a roll of his eyes, "I have always thought the responsibilities were the reason for your father's early demise."

"It is disrespectful to joke about the dead," admonished Sesshomaru, but he knew it was futile.

"The dead don't feel anger," said Todo with a shrug of shoulders again. It made the gray flaps of his armor and his braid jump, "still, I have to admit you are as stubborn as your father."

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's response. He was concentrating on tuning out his uncle's voice. He was as annoying and tiring as his younger brother, maybe it was a family trait.

"You know you are going to give in to the old man's demands sooner or later. Why make this more difficult?" suggested Todo with a miserable look.

"Is what I hear your resolve weakening?" asked Sesshomaru with a smirk, he re-affirmed his greatest skill was his patience.

"Not at all, remember, I am also part of the family." argued back Todo, golden gaze hardening at the challenge his nephew presented.

"I also remember the womanizer part of the family, which is a trait that unlike me, you inherited. It must be difficult for you," Sesshomaru reminded the older demon with a pleased air, "I wonder who will succumb to whom?"

xxoOoxx

Sango walked with Kirara aimlessly. She had been searching for clues of Kohaku or at least some Jewel shards, but so far she has found nothing more than strange demons wanting revenge for their fallen comrades by the hands of some or other demon exterminator.

They had started their travel and search for about five hours now. Sango was moving west. She wanted to find Kagome or maybe even Sesshomaru and ask about her friend's whereabouts. She couldn't believe what Inuyasha had made her do. How could Kagome be so selfless?

That's why Sango needed to be by her and protect her. Also, she was in desperate need for a girl chat. She didn't know what to do about anything anymore. Furthermore, she felt like she was dishonoring her father and the rest of her village. She was escaping from a problem and they, the demon exterminators, were not supposed to fear anything. Not even the biggest demon, but she was running away from…love? It was so foolish!

"Kagome-nee-sama," whined Sango and stopped. Her hands came to her middle and she sighed in fatigue. At her side, Kirara mewed her concern and moved to pet her head against Sango's leg.

Sango smiled kindly and ruffled the female cat demon's head, "All right Kirara, I'm sorry for worrying you. Let's go rest, shall we?"

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	20. Agree

**Chapter 20: Agree**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

BetaRead: 04/12/11 by KEdakumi, 11/5/11 by MissKatt

**Still PRIMERO**

20

_Agreed_

Kagome wasn't having it easy. The demon that had invaded her and her pack's surrounding was wounded, which she learned made things more difficult.

She wasn't even going to count how dominant the being imprisoned inside her body was. It was ridiculous. Now, she had a very detailed idea as of why Sesshomaru behaved as he always did. She had never suspected the power this 'mental' voice could have in the daily life. She was getting more scared by the minute; she was simply not herself.

Kagome Higurashi would have 'talked' to the demon. She would have tried to assess the situation peacefully and even lay a helping hand. If only her new beast was more like her and less like Sesshomaru, or was Sesshomaru just like her and was equally manipulated by his beast?

"Submit!" roared the male demon, his eyes bleeding red both in pain and distrust.

Kagome would have liked to soothe her friend's fear, for God's sake! It was Koga! Why was her beast so insistent in being this unwilling to make peace? Kagome tried in vain to stifle the inhuman growl that erupted from her throat. It not only made Koga angrier, it also rasped her throat uncomfortably.

Koga flung at her with his superior shard-enhanced speed and Kagome twisted strangely and correctly avoided his punch; she didn't think she would be as lucky if he decided to kick her. Kagome growled and whimpered in succession, her body and her mind still battling for dominance. How could she control this maniac inside of her?

"Ookami! Depart at once!" shouted Jaken from afar, "Retreat slightly!"

Kagome's golden eyes saw the imp as he moved closer and her body instead of showing the relief her mind felt, snarled menacingly in response to his interference. Jaken stopped for a moment, assessing her control and after deeming it still safe continued forward. Once again Kagome snarled, but this didn't deter the short servant.

"Submit!" once again ordered Koga as he launched another wave of attacks. He ignored Jaken's word. His focus was in the being defying him so, he was Lord of the Eastern Tribes and he didn't tolerated behavior such like hers.

"Koga!" Jaken interrupted and this time the wolf demon's eyes turned to the green imp trying to get his attention. It did no good for him for Kagome took this opportunity and landed a push in him that sent him a few feet away. Koga snarled a little bit confused and shook his head to clear it, he was about to attack but the voice stopped him, "Koga! You are frightening the child! Move back!"

Koga blinked confusedly, but gave a step back. He knew not to meddle with mothers; they were more fearless than anything else. He moved another step back and slowly the red in his eyes began to fade. He watched the female in front of him carefully. A nagging thought wanted to get to him, but his blurred mind didn't let it through. He noticed the demoness in front of him was not following and he thought he needed to give the imp merit. Slowly, the demoness snarls and grows diminished and he was able to relax slightly.

Koga slumped back against a tree, his senses still in alert in case the woman lunged for him, but he needed the rest badly. His eyes continued to stare at the demoness…until a sharp truth hit him. It was no demoness…it smelt human. He tilted his head in confusion and sniffed once again, as if to reassure himself he had indeed gotten it right.

_Human._ He felt his nose itch a little as the smell of miko abilities tickled his nose. This brought him to full alert and he studied the female in front of him in more detail: black hair, the right stature, same nose, same lips, but golden eyes, "Kagome?" he ventured uncertainly.

It did the trick, the woman in front of him snapped her mouth shut and golden eyes watched him as if for the first time. The woman moved forward, all grace and control. It put him on edge, Kagome had never been so. Her human nature limited many of the things she could accomplish, this exceeding confidence one of them. The wolf did his best in remaining calm and didn't move when the miko or ex-miko knelt down in front of him. She did a lazy inspection of his person; her golden eyes glanced around his body and after that, her nose wrinkled with a sniff. Kagome greeted him with bland blank eyes and he held his breath.

"You are the Wolf of the East…Koga," Kagome stated, sounding much like Kagome, but with a higher air and arrogance that was not entirely her.

"I am. You are Kagome, of Inu-Yasha's pack…and my chosen," Koga said carefully, his blue eyes now missing the tinged red they had a while back settled on her golden eyes and he watched them as if entranced.

"Someone else chose me," Kagome declared with a tilt upward of her chin, "and I travel with Inu-Yasha no more. I travel with the Lord of the West."

Koga chuckled darkly and turned to the side, showing only a bit of neck to maintain things calm, "The Lord of the West…it explains why you are in company of the West's servant."

"Hn," replied Kagome uninterestedly, "You scare my ward. Why?"

"I don't know…and I don't know your ward. I am merely a wolf, in charge of other wolves. I need a healer…" he trailed off, asking without asking for help.

"Do you think a demon like me can heal you?" asked Kagome, or Kagome's beast. Her golden eyes blinked slowly, now unafraid of the threat the ookami could represent.

"Underneath that bestiary there is a miko wanting to be free…I'm sure," Koga challenged, his blue eyes locking into hers defiantly.

Kagome's eyes flashed in anger, "May be so, but I am in charge until you take off your claim. I am taken."

"Taken, but not mated'" defied Koga with a smirk his own blue eyes shone with intelligence, "I will not discuss Kagome's life with…someone's beast."

Kagome chuckled darkly and her hands instantly shot forward and caught Koga's thigh. Not a second later, blunt nails had clawed at him and he was bleeding a little, "I am not merely someone's beast," spat Kagome's mouth in distaste, "I am the beast of Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the West."

"I see where great part of the arrogance comes from," Koga smirked and grabbed her wrist softly, assuring the nails would not hurt him further, "I am in no state right now as to take or claim anything," Koga confessed and his eyes blinked tiredly, but grinned when the female in front of him shivered. It was easy to dominate a youkai female for their senses took on male testosterone way better than a human. He was playing dirty, but he wanted nothing more right now than to meet the human Kagome and have his injuries healed, "You know Kagome can handle things best right now…let her come."

Kagome tilted her head as if thinking it over, "You will not hurt my pack, you will leave my ward alone."

"Or my honor be tarnished," promised Koga with relief, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sesshomaru's beast."

The inhuman smirk on Kagome's lips faded a moment later when the beast receded to the depth of Kagome's body and mind letting the original mind take over. Kagome made a dizzy expression and her hand immediately came to steady her head.

"Welcome back, Kagome," greeted Koga with a soft warm smile.

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds before a wide smile covered her face, "Hello Koga. Wwhat happened to ya? Did Naraku get you?" asked Kagome, playfully, as she rose to her feet.

Koga did the same, although slower and wincing, "Yeah."

"What?" Both Jaken and Kagome asked, their surprise far from hidden.

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru tried his best to ignore the annoyance his uncle had turn out to be. It surpassed the word ridiculous. The Daiyoukai was about two millenniums older than him and he was more immature than Inuyasha. He had thought that was an impossible feat…for anyone.

The young Daiyoukai of the West continued on his walk ignoring the way his uncle, Todo, walked closer than necessary to the human village. Just why Todo felt necessary to alert the humans about their presence was of no concern to him; it was not like he was concerned for he surpassed them both in strength and speed, but it was still an annoyance.

Sesshomaru was glad to be embraced by the thick forest vines and tree once again. He enjoyed silence and solitude. He was in a bad enough mood right now, not wishing to deal with stupidities.

"Sesshomaru, why the hurry?" asked Todo as he came closer with a wide smirk on his face. The older Daiyoukai shook his head and his long-silver braid fell to his left shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru has a mate and a ward to find," stated Sesshomaru uninterestedly.

"A party to attend too," added Todo with a sharp gaze, "Just say you will."

"This Sesshomaru will not," was the stubborn reply.

The pair stopped when the sound of following footsteps became eminent. While a frown adorned Sesshomaru's face a wide grin appeared in Todo's lips. "We have company."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in the direction of the footsteps and then turned his golden eyes when Todo continued to walk, "Indeed."

They continued to walk until mid-morning, and four hours later their tail continued to follow. The fact served to irritate Sesshomaru to unknown skies. He was sure a human followed, most likely a woman for the scent of foods surrounding her. He didn't like it at all. He has had his share of human women and he wasn't tempted to meet another one in the near future. The miko was enough to put him on edge, not to mention Rin. If this woman wanted to be under his protection she was mistaken; one ward and a mate was enough for the next century.

"She's nearing. What a daring young woman," Todo said with a pleased grin. He was reclined against a tree with his hands behind his neck and his eyes were closed in a placid expression. "Don't worry; I'll deal with her when she arrives."

"Arrives? Why don't you deal with her now?" asked Sesshomaru with a confused expression, "Hide the body, if not the humans will cause problems."

Dark and contained laughter erupted from Todo's throat. "Body?" another burst of laughter exploded from the Daiyoukai's chest, "I don't kill women."

Sesshomaru tilted his head disturbed, "Why not? They are not a different species from human males. You do kill female youkai."

"I enjoy their company," Todo admitted and opened one golden eye to look at Sesshomaru.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru detests their company," Sesshomaru admitted back and turned to the forest when the footsteps echoed closer. "She's here."

Just as they had already guessed, a woman appeared at the corner of the forest. She was wearing a simple and plain green kimono and had short-brownish hair. Her eyes were dark, as most human, but they possessed a sharp edge that almost appeared deadly.

The woman's gaze racked Sesshomaru's form appreciatively before she met his eyes. When she did she shivered in fear and moved her eyes to the other Daiyoukai. Her eyes conducted the same careful inspection and when she received no reprimand for her behavior a smile appeared on her face. She hurriedly moved closer to the older Daiyoukai and let herself fall into a seated position next to him.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with the feral need to gag. This was simply unheard of or that's what he thought until a bright smile appeared on Todo's face. Sesshomaru simply froze.

"Who's going to give in, eh Sesshomaru?" asked Todo playfully as he locked eyes with his nephew. Todo didn't even mind his nephew's disbelieving stare and pulled the human woman closer to his side and nipped at her shoulder.

"You plan to do this…in my presence?" asked Sesshomaru as his aura circled furiously.

Todo didn't bother with a reply and simply moved the human woman to his lap and began to untie her obi.

Sesshomaru growled and turned away, "You disgust me, go back to the Old Man."

"Hn? Do I hear an agreement to the Old Man's party?" voiced Todo pleased, stopping momentarily in his task.

"Hn."

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru walked for a few more hours, still complaining mentally with himself about Todo's unruly behavior. It was in times like this when he missed the companionship of his beast terribly. It felt odd to talk to himself and receive no reply. It was…lonely.

A question nagged his mind suddenly, what was a beast really? Was his beast talking with Kagome as it did with him?

He had never thought about his beast as an independent being or consciousness. He had always thought it was simply a part of him, a gap formed to fill the stretch and voids in his mind. The identity which separated his human thought from his beast's instincts and needs. He never thought about a life without it. In fact, how was he alive?

It was in moments like this when he also missed Jaken. The kappa would have been able to fill some of his doubts with his tales or the rumors across the lands. His servant, while not extremely strong or gallant, was a loyal and observant being. Jaken had devoted himself to gain knowledge but had once dared to take over a tribe as their leader. Courage was not something his servant lack and that, in truth, was the most valuable thing in any servant. After all, he was Daiyoukai of the West and he deserved the best.

Daiyoukai…was he even one still? What made a Daiyoukai a Daiyoukai? Dai, was a title, a position of great merit. He was still Lord of the West and a youkai, so he may very well continue to carry the title of Daiyoukai, but, could he continue to carry the name of Sesshomaru? He was called that by his great Father, for he was born strong compared to others. No one doubted his power or skills, so there was no risk in naming him the 'killing perfection', but now, the destiny he had embrace his entire life was fleeing from him. He was a youkai seemingly trapped in a youkai empty body.

So, did that mean Kagome now carry his youkai? Was that even possible? Wouldn't the powers clash against each other? Perhaps, youkai and miko weren't as different as they all thought. After all, she had survived the mating mark…did Kikyo, Inuyasha's woman, survive as well?

This could very well be the reason for the hanyou's madness. It wouldn't be easy to accept one killed the woman one loved with his loving gift. Huh, what would he have done if Kagome had died while in mid-transformation? It didn't sit well at all.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. His eyes scanned his surroundings for a moment before a wide grin appeared on his lips. He was thinking about his mate and there were no interruptions. His shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath, completely pleased by this. He had started to get concerned about the whole thing. He had started to fear his mating mark was in fact a magical seal that had bewitched him and his most personal thoughts. Every single time he tried to think about their situation and plan their future, something would interrupt him. It was scary, in a sense. He had always been a private and cogent individual who surpassed all others. Now, his thought were almost shared, he was weak and emotions were getting the best of him. To be honest, the change wasn't welcome.

Now, his mate, Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands…wait, if Kagome was now his mate he was obliged to go with her to the Old Man's Party. Still, it was better for them both to visit since he didn't want to see the Old Man soon anyways. If he didn't take Kagome the Old Man would require he visits to meet her, or worse, he may decide to visit him in the West. Unacceptable!

Back to Kagome. So far things have been a mess. They haven't really talked about anything regarding duties, responsibilities and rules. He would have expected more cooperation and diligence from her since she always seemed to be very attentive. Her friendly looks and personality could do only so much since she would be surrounded mostly by demons; half of them scared of her and the other half angry at her.

It wouldn't do. He needed to find her as soon as possible and start with her training…and his since he now must re-learn to harness his strength and abilities to their beast. He was now a weakness and should be prepared for any hostile attempts against the West. Since when had he become so depressed and pessimistic?

He didn't want to say the exact time. He never failed and was never mistaken. He just had to get accustomed to things and find the bright side. For example, his mate was very alluring, more so than he had expected…although it may have some to do with her new changes. It was mostly her enhanced aura; it shone with purity and power and it resonated with him in the most basic of ways. Her heart beat in synchronization with his and it made him want to sigh in bliss. She was just right.

A loud growl and an angry curse started Sesshomaru and he, in an uncharacteristic display of caution, jumped to the nearest tree branch. It would provide him with adequate protection until he verified the origin of the animalistic threat and formulated a plan to rid it. He couldn't be careful enough, now he needed the aid of his logic and tactician training in order to win the battles. Things were not as they used to be. Now, these were his lands and fields and he was going to get rid of an enemy trying to surpass him. His lands and people needed him, and he needed to live.

He stood, tall and regal, until the threat appeared flying out of the forest. It was red, or dressed in red. It took no time in identifying who he was. Life simply had its silly way sometimes.

Sesshomaru growled back at his sibling. He had much anger and little mercy for the half-breed. There was no pity for the insane hanyou after what he did to his mate.

"Sesshomaru!" howled Inuyasha. The half-demon's eyes were covered in red and his face was almost hidden by the markings on his cheeks.

"It is time, Inuyasha," replied Sesshomaru, "Things must come to an end today."

Little more was said for they started to 'talk' with their swords instead. Words had never made it through an animalistic beast. This was how instincts relegated messages; this was how beasts managed to understand each other.

Hopefully, they would get to an understanding before it was too late for one of them.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**


	21. A second chance

DIsclaimeR: I don't own IY

Beta Read by KEdakumi on 04/12/11, MissKatt 11/6/11

Still Primero

21

A second chance

The Kagome-tachi slept under the peaceful midnight sky. The small human child was tucked under the human-with-beast's arm. Both manes of ebony hair mixed to the point where it was impossible to tell whose hair was whose.

It became obvious that Kagome, even under the inhuman beast's possession, remained human. She needed sleep and food as often as a normal human. That was a fact, unless Kagome was doing it more like a habit than a real need, but it seemed improbable.

Koga was sitting over a piece of broken rock with his arms crossed. The position didn't appear to be comfortable, but the wolf demon refused to move from his little castle. His eyes were alert and his breathing was controlled and calmed.

"Can you see it?" asked Jaken from the opposite corner. The servant was sitting Sesshomaru-style, with his leg raised and his arm over it, and had his round eyes closed.

"Yeah," replied Koga after a moment, "I wonder if it is _just _a beast."

"Hmm, I understand your words wolf," assented Jaken softly, "I have traveled with my Lord for decades, but even I have to say that I am at a lost. The beast seems like a living and rational entity. Look how it envelops the child in that protective cocoon and how it suddenly separates from Kagome's body."

"I've been here, toad. I know…do you think it could hurt Kagome?" asked Koga uncertainly. True, he had a beast, but it was minor, silent. They never talked like some said they could. It was just an integrated sixth sense.

"It never hurt my Lord," said Jaken in the only way he thought he could answer the wolf's question accurately.

"Sesshomaru was never human," Koga said after a minute. Then he felt silent while he pondered the various things that had happened. After much debate and watching the flickering flames of the fire, he ventured to ask what really had him anxious, "Is it true? Is Kagome Sesshomaru's mate?"

"So it appears," answered Jaken with a shrug of his shoulders, "It was rather unpredicted. The miko was traveling with our group and all of a sudden Milord had marked her as his mate. I don't know his reasons for doing so…hell…I can't even imagine them: she's a human."

Koga nodded his head. He was aware of what Jaken spoke off for Sesshomaru had always been so…_him_ and this was definitely something unlike him. However, he also knew something else, "But Kagome is no ordinary human."

Jaken nodded his head in reply considering it a valid point. "She came suddenly, asking Lord Sesshomaru a favor in behalf of her hanyou companion…then, this."

Koga pondered the events for a few moments before sighing, "Jaken…are dog mates for life as well?"

Jaken turned wide yellow eyes to the wolf demon and after searching something in Koga's eyes nodded his head apologetically, "Why?"

Koga shook his head miserably and re-arranged his position over the rocks, "I had claimed Kagome as my mate, although merely verbally."

Jaken turned to the wolf fully and bowed before him, his head touching the ground, "I ask for your pardon in name of Milord. I am sure he was unaware of your prior claim. Please, forgive this lowly one for not knowing about—"

"Jaken," interrupted Koga impatiently, "there is not much to be done now, but I will be sure to take this matter before Sesshomaru in the near future. I only hope to do it as simply and peaceful as possible."

Jaken sighed and nodded his head. Deep down, he knew there would be nothing peaceful, but it would be useless to even mention it. After all, they were demons and more so, Demon Lords. Simple servants involved as little as they could in these affairs and he was no different.

…o0o…

Kohaku and Miroku continued their wander in silence. The monk was unusually silent, but apparently that had been the right thing. Miroku had learned that Kohaku was a very independent child and often preferred silence. It was the best option because, in all honesty, he knew not what to talk about. He was always uncertain because he didn't want to hurt him with a mindless comment or something. Sometimes being him was so difficult.

Oh, how much he missed his Sango and Kagome and Shippo…even Inuyasha.

"Hoshi-sama," Kohaku said starting him, "Are you tired?"

"No, I am fine," replied Miroku with a smile, "And you may call me Miroku."

Kohaku smiled but shook his head, "You deserve the respect Housi-sama. After all, my sister is fond of you."

Miroku couldn't deny it: he blushed at the mention of Sango, "Has she talked about me?" asked the monk curiously. He followed as Kohaku walked up an unsteady hill.

Kohaku shook his head again, "No, but I know her. She never cared about any man, but I see it in her eyes…you are not merely a man in her eyes." The young slayer smiled as memories from a seemingly distant past flooded him, "Father always said it was up to me to continue on the legacy, but I think he may have been mistaken. I am dead…and Sango remains."

Miroku felt many conflicting emotions. The demon slayers were a troublesome and confusing village, but so were the siblings. He wanted to tell Kohaku he was alive, but he knew it was a sore wound in the young boy's heart and the deceiving shard was often unpredictable. He didn't want to lie so he opted for the most positive option he could find, "We can only hope everything turns out for the best."

Kohaku nodded and this time his smile reached his eyes, "I want to live on for a while longer…I would like to be sure my sister finds her happiness before I depart to the other world."

Miroku chuckled, trying his best to keep the first cheerful conversation they have had as long as possible, "I am willing to help you out," the monk joked with a perverse tone.

Kohaku chuckled as well, "I guess I should be thankful for your help…or maybe not."

Miroku laughed as well, but deep down he was hurting. He had done more than he should with Sango and she had left. He had undoubtedly hurt her with his own sadness and had caused her to leave him. She had given herself to him and he had accepted her with every ounce of love he possessed. He loved her like no other. He loved her strength and her flaws. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman, but apparently he hadn't known how to take care for that which was given to him.

It had been his fault. He was so ignorant in these matters…

..and he missed her so much.

…o0o…

The Lord of the West was so tired. It has been ages since he had felt so weak. The last time was under the harsh tutelage and training of his father. The great General had been absurdly demanding of him and things often ended up in a big mess. He couldn't blame the Inu no Taisho for it was him who made him just who he was today. He was proud of who he was.

It had been half a day since he cared about the well-being of the half-demon who followed him a few steps back. Right now he didn't care about revenge, anger, honor, or duty anymore. He just cared about warmth and a futon. He needed to rest soon for he didn't think he could drag his life for much longer.

"Oi…Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's ragged voice called carefully, "Maybe we should stop." The hanyou's white puppy ears were flattened against his silver mane and his golden eyes followed his sibling's forced and ungraceful movements with guilt; never before he had seen Sesshomaru so wasted.

"No." Sesshomaru replied finally. He continued to walk forward, each minute going deeper into the forest. He had a goal and he was pushing himself to his limits, but he had to get there before it was too late.

"Why are you so stubborn? You are almost dead, you moron! Just...what happened to you?" Inuyasha was breathing heavily, too angry and worried at the same time.

He had never expected to see such emotion and hatred in Sesshomaru's glare. The stoic demon managed to intimidate him in this weakened state and that was simply unbelievable. His ears flattened again and only then Sesshomaru turned away from him and resumed his walk.

It had been his fault, he knew and he couldn't get the guilt away from him. He had let his emotions get the best of him. He had allowed the depth of his love for Kikyo run his body and his soul. That had been his mistake, by allowing that, he had given his being in a silver plate.

Kikyo.

He had given himself to her. He had accepted her. Hell, he even made his best friend go to Sesshomaru and beg for a chance to be happy. He had tried for fifteen days to get used to the idea that his brother wouldn't help him out or that Kagome would fail. Each night he would let the tears of frustration slip down, hidden from everyone.

Imagine his surprise when he heard his sibling howling to the winds that he had claimed a mate. Yeah, he couldn't believe it either, but he was smart enough to not question it.

He claimed Kikyo that night.

He had never been as happy. He had lost all hope to get to mate Kikyo before she turned back to her lifeless body, but for his fortune, the timing had been perfect. He managed to tie Kikyo to him before the spell -which granted her life- dispersed. He was finally mated to the woman he had loved and desired for five decades. He couldn't contain his glee and joy. He had what he had always wanted.

That was until the madness began. It began as a simple and annoying bee buzzing into his ears. It was uncomfortable, but bearable. After time continued on, Kikyo was still missing the harmless buzzing intensified in a whirlwind. It grated on his nerves, but he could live with it. He moved around the forest wildly following his heart and his beast's whispers. He knew something was very wrong and he knew he had to find Kikyo before it was too late.

To his awful luck, he didn't find her in time. Something bigger than himself, stronger and fiercer took over. It was something similar to his demonic blood awakening when he was in danger and was without Tetsusaiga, but at the same time it was not. He didn't feel the beating inside of his head or his vision blackening as he usually did. It was more refined and conscious…even if he couldn't control it either.

Little by little he lost a part of himself to his beast. The wider the distance between him and Kikyo less control he had. Before he knew it, he had been caged inside himself. He could do nothing much but simply be participant of the events which took place around him without being able to do much. He wished he could say it was all his beasts' fault, but it wasn't. It was also him.

He could recognize the area, Edo and the Tree of Ages. He was _aware._ Unlike before he was connected, but he lost what was Inuyasha. He wanted to destroy, he wanted to hurt, and he wanted everything around him to suffer.

He had followed a false trail and it had led him to Kagome. Yes, he knew and he recognized who she was in a distant part of his mind. He knew she had once been part of his pack and she was a friend. Yet, he didn't care. He had been so frustrated to find she was not his mate that he had been lost again and had raised his claws threateningly. He had been tired of following faint trails of her and of crying alone at night in his loneliness.

He had raised his hand and he had used it as weapon against her. What he hadn't expected was resistance or injuries. Yes, he had wound her, but she had wounded him back and he had been forced to retreat. Now, in his saner state of mind, he wondered if he had really seen Kagome back then. Maybe it was some sort of another reincarnation or something…she was so different from his old friend.

Inuyasha shook his head and a familiar scent teased his nose. He could smell Koga –the wolf demon of the Eastern Tribe. It was small and hidden and he was sure it had been a few hours old, maybe morning. "Oi, Sesshomaru, I can smell the mangy wolf from the East."

Sesshomaru continued on not even making a sign that he had heard. Perhaps it was simply unnecessary. The siblings were dog demons and they knew the capacities they each held.

This was wrong. Inuyasha couldn't help but become even more concerned about his older brother. Sesshomaru was by now wobbling. It was crystal clear the older Daiyoukai wasn't in the best shape. Why was he so insistent in going where he wanted to go? Sesshomaru was anything but impatient.

It was then, as these thoughts that beetled his brain, when Sesshomaru's legs gave in to the tiredness and the prim Daiyoukai fell to one of his knees.

Inuyasha moved forward, but when he was at arm's length Sesshomaru growled offended. Inuyasha growled back, trying to kick some sense in his older sibling but to no avail; Sesshomaru merely growled back louder.

When Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru's pride was not anywhere near going to be rational he called his demonic aura forward and shot it against the Daiyoukai. He had expected Sesshomaru to back down –he was aware Sesshomaru's blood was purer and he was stronger- but he was wounded and weaker than him at the moment.

The action held the opposite effect. In a strange and unheard of show of stubbornness the Daiyoukai expelled his own youki back at him. Both youki battled each other, none stepping or drawing back an inch. It seemed both youki were at equal strength and they both seemed hard-headed, determined to win against the other.

The scene was simply wrong, more so when Inuyasha's eyes started to bleed red and Sesshomaru's, in his weak conditions, remained a healthy golden color. It stung at Inuyasha and the hanyou started to cower down; the fear of once again losing control to his beast circling him like a hungry hawk. It was a hard decision; it was either to leave his brother unattended because of his pride and stubbornness, or continue on and try to get his brother to submit for a short period until he was healed.

Hell, why wasn't Sesshomaru healed by now? He hadn't inflicted such serious wounds on him? He was supposed to be the weaker one!

Sesshomaru was even worse than what Inuyasha first suspected and so, with a sad glow on his eyes, the hanyou pushed his aura with all his might towards Sesshomaru. Instantly the Daiyoukai groaned in pain and his still golden eyes closed against the assault.

"Submit!" roared Inuyasha with a pleading note at the end.

Sesshomaru emitted a half-growl-groan in uttermost defiance and Inuyasha decided to take things on his hands. If he needed to use strength, he was going to.

He didn't get his chance though for a sudden shove pushed him away and into the bushes a few meters away. The swirls of youki instantly dispersed and a new scent permeated the vicinity. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and cursed loudly with red tinted eyes. He was at the border of being devoured once again by his beast. However, shock made him snap out of it.

He never expected to meet a similar red eyes gazing back at him hatefully.

Right in front of him stood Kagome, former member of his pack, baring her diminutive-human fangs at him. He would have laughed, if there was anything funny about the scene, but her threatening human-weak growls were still good enough to make him stop dead on his tracks. Perhaps it was not the sound, but just how strange and unfamiliar the sight of her was.

He, as a half inu youkai, was left uncertain as to what to do. He didn't know if he should try to fight for dominance or simply let her be. Heck, when did a human miko displayed herself like an inu-youkai?

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stayed root to their positions assessing each other carefully until Inuyasha flattened his ears in submission. The action seemed to please Kagome and she grumbled softly before turning away to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. The way Sesshomaru directed his gaze at Kagome was simply wrong. Never had he seen his brother act in such a way. He expected to see Sesshomaru throwing Kagome a hateful look, but instead the Daiyoukai appeared to look at her with something similar to relief. Sesshomaru never pushed Kagome away when she knelt in front of him; he instead lowered his head and grumbled something too slow for him to read.

This was all so unexpected. He was very confused.

To make thing even worst he saw Kagome sit on Sesshomaru's lap and his eyes almost dropped from their sockets. He almost got a heart attack when he saw Kagome's tongue graze Sesshomaru's skin and start to lick his wounds clean. This was something only a demon would do.

Sesshomaru's tense shoulders relaxed and he slumped against a tree and pressed his head atop Kagome's black hair.

Their closeness…

…and the calm Sesshomaru irradiated was like…

…as if….

…he were looking at himself and Kikyo…

…but, it couldn't be possible…

But actions and instinct didn't lie.

Kagome was mate to Sesshomaru; the same Sesshomaru who shared his blood and who was Lord of the West.

The very same being he had hated for as long as he could remember.

Yet, he couldn't deny that when he saw his sibling being this kind and affectionate, he felt he could start to forgive him, if only a little bit. For him, Kagome, and for himself.

He could try his best.

He will try his best.

Is the least he could do for them, especially for her.

xxoOoxx

To be continued

xxoOoxx


	22. Welcome

DiSclAimer: I don't own IY

Beta Read on 04/12/11 by KEdakumi. MissKatt 11/6/11 Thanks!

Still PRIMERO

22

_Welcome_

_The world is upside-down._

No one could deny that statement. The camp was filled with people of different origins and blood, but that was not which cause the sudden stillness and confusion to sweep by. Four demons, one half-human and half-demon, a human and…something else composed the strange party. Two siblings, two rulers, a father and a daughter…and something else. Everything seemed to roll around that being which was not like any of the others.

"What the hell happened to Kagome?" muttered the half-demon, half-human Inuyasha with arms crossed over his chest. "She hit her head or something?"

The human child, Rin, only grinned and shrugged her shoulders before deciding to spend her remaining energies running around in circles. Deeming the child unworthy of his questions the half-demon turned to the kappa, who was his older half-brother's servant, and narrowed his eyes at the squeaky being. The kappa, Jaken, as of now was anything but squeaky and he returned the glare with another shrug. _How could no one know what was happening?_ Frustrated, Inuyasha turned to the wolf-demon, ruler of the East, and the wolf merely raised a black eyebrow and then a heated glare.

"How could I know? I just arrived a few hours ago," explained the still healing wolf sourly, "all I know it that Kagome is somehow possessed."

"Aha! I knew there was something wrong," exclaimed Inuyasha proudly, "How do we deal with it? I mean how we take that _possessive thing _out?"

Koga, the wolf demon, raised his eyebrows surprised at the foolishness of the half-dog demon in front of him. If it was only that easy, "Kagome mated your half-brother Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened plate-like and his mouth opened and closed a few times in confusion, "How? Why? It's impossible!"

Koga huffed and turned a little bit away from Inuyasha, "Figures, we thought the same thing," the wolf said with scowl and blue eyes blazing with barely controlled anger. The wolf couldn't help but cross his arms over his chest and turn away completely from Inuyasha. He was _just_ as angry.

Knowing the wolf would be of no much help now Inuyasha turned to Jaken, "Oi! What's this shit my brother mated Kagome?"

Jaken's yellow eyes turned to the imprudent half-demon angrily, "What my Lord Sesshomaru does or does not do is none of your concern!" the kappa voiced out defensively.

"Oi! Don't piss me off! I just want to know what happened!" roared back Inuyasha angrily, "Kagome just went off two or three weeks ago and now you tell me she just decided to suddenly _mate_ my half-brother whom she feared? It doesn't make sense at all!" tried to explain Inuyasha.

"This is your entire fault!" shrieked Jaken jumping to his feet, "You sent that woman to our camp and this is what happened! Why was she here? Isn't she part of your pack?"

"Oi! I needed her to ask for a favor to Sesshomaru—" Inuyasha's voice failed him a moment and he turned to glance at the direction he knew Kagome was a few miles away in the forest, "It can't be—"

"What?" asked Koga finally paying attention to the conversation once more.

The half-demon's silver doggy ears at the top of his head flattened against his silver hair nervously, "I…I sent Kagome here. I needed her to convince Sesshomaru of finding a mate."

"Why?" asked Koga clearly confused, "Why did Sesshomaru needed to find a mate?"

"Well…you see…" Inuyasha turned red in embarrassment, but after cursing a few times to himself his golden eyes once again settled on Koga, "Sesshomaru was the first to be born…at least in my pack…" tried to explain Inuyasha, "and…Kikyo found a way to become human for only a month."

Koga prompted Inuyasha to continue by raising his eyebrows, "And? I still don't get anything?"

"You flea-bag! You know nothing about dog demons, do you?" asked Inuyasha heatedly.

"Of course not! I am a wolf not a mongrel like you!" roared back Koga as if it was obvious.

"Well, sos you know dog demons must mate in accord to hierarchy," said Inuyasha and folded his arms inside his haori, "If I wanted to make Kikyo my mate I needed Sesshomaru to find a mate first."

Silence engulfed the little group as the kappa, the wolf, and Inuyasha pondered the recent information. Only Rin continued to run around unfazed by the subtle hints of the conversation the adults were having. A few moments later a simple flower, much alike its sisters across the field, caught her attention and the child sat down to study it. What she found so interesting…no one knew.

"You mean you sent Kagome to ask your brother to find a mate in a month's time?" asked Koga slowly as if trying to make sure he understood the _dog demons_ mating ritual.

"Yeah, fifteen days would be more accurate. I tried to find a way around it," muttered Inuyasha with a scowl, "there was nothing".

"You mated Kikyo?" asked Koga unsurely.

"Yeah…in her last human day," replied Inuyasha glancing at the wolf-demon carefully.

"And it worked?" once again asked Koga. Inuyasha simply nodded his head, "Because Kagome mated Sesshomaru!"

"I don't see why my Lord would help his despised half-brother," added Jaken and once again a small silence surrounded the group.

"Beats me," replied Inuyasha, "I didn't think he was going to do it, but I needed to ask."

"Why isn't Kikyo with you?" asked Jaken suddenly, "surely a recently mated couple would be together."

"Keh! As if…were Kagome and Sesshomaru together?" challenged Inuyasha, "No, I found Sesshomaru by himself."

"Yeah…no, well, Lady Kagome fled the Western Lands because—"

"Kikyo is with Naraku," interrupted Koga and all eyes landed on him, "She gave me these wounds."

"Liar!" roared Inuyasha, "She would never!"

Anger roared in Koga's cerulean eyes, "You dare call me a liar? I saw her with my own eyes! If you don't want to accept it, fine! It's your problem!"

"She hates Naraku!" defended Inuyasha, "It is impossible she would join him willingly! She would kill herself first!"

"I never said she was there willingly! Hell! I don't know why she was there, but she was doing Naraku's bidding!" replied Koga with his hands fisted shaking in anger.

"I don't believe you!" denied Inuyasha, shaking his head. His golden eyes narrowed with barely contained fury and his fists were shaking as bad as Koga's.

"Who else could cause these injuries on me? These are miko burns!" challenged back Koga moving forward and showing Inuyasha his burnt right arm, "She's helping Naraku by tracking the Jewel Shards!"

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught on the familiar scent of purification of Koga's arm and his doggy ears once again flattened, "It doesn't make sense."

A heavy weight came around them and soon all of them were deep in their own thoughts.

"How did Kikyo become human?" asked Jaken suddenly making both canines turn to him with wide eyes. He was weak in demon standards but he was a fine magician. He could summon the Staff of Two Heads power by merely chanting the incantation in his head.

"Eh, I'm not sure. She wouldn't tell," explained Inuyasha nervously. "You think…it was Naraku?" this time Inuyasha's face was horrified and fearful.

Jaken shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. All I know it that it must be powerful magic working around."

"Or the work of the Shikon Jewel," added Koga intelligently.

This time the silence was never broken and Inuyasha escaped the place with a broken heart and a deep sadness.

xxoOoxx

Kagome stilled in her ministration suddenly and the Daiyoukai tensed. Her blue eyes moved around the area as if looking for something, but a few moments later the young priestess relaxed again and her tongue found the wound she had been cleaning a moment ago.

Sesshomaru watched with careful detail as the miko worked on his wounds, very much the same way he would have worked on hers if she had been injured. He found it strange to see ebony hair instead his mother's silver hair. In other times it would have been his mother who would have cleaned his wound, but now that he was older he had grown accustomed to do it himself. Now that he was mated, it was logical she would take on the task, but he couldn't help but feel uncertain and perhaps a little bit shy. She was a human or had been and humans did no such thing. It was disgusting for a human to taste blood, or so he had thought, much more a demon's blood, but here she was doing so without a precaution or remorse.

"This Sesshomaru can lick his wounds clean, miko," the Daiyoukai offered, but was rewarded by a soft growl. He immediately understood the _back off_ message his mate tried to send. He sighed and resigned himself to be pampered by his concerned mate. It didn't feel bad at all. The sensation of her cool tongue and the tingle of powers as her saliva worked on his sore wounds were soothing and worked as a balm to ease the pain. It was more than just physical; it was also the feeling of being taken care of. He just couldn't seem to get used to the idea. He had been alone for so long he had forgotten to lie down and allow others to care for him.

For centuries he had been a strong, independent, and instinctual being. Feared by all and respected by most. He had sought challenges and had killed many for lands, honor and duty and had been equally challenged and fought for those too. It seemed wrong for him to be something different, but he was. After he, in a rushed decision very unlike him, mated the black haired miko guardian of the most sought and powerful item of his time, the Shikon Jewel, he had lost himself.

He lost his demonic powers and abilities and his inner beast had been locked inside him. Or so he had thought. Later on, he learned, by means of his uncle Todo, that when a Daiyoukai mated a miko their beast was instantly transferred to them. He wouldn't have believed Todo if he hadn't seen the evidence before it was even suggested to him.

The miko's earthly brown eyes had turned gold the moment he mated her. Furthermore, right after he marked her as his, she had fallen on a deep sleep and didn't wake until her aura had changed completely. He had thought it was merely the fact that a part of his youki had been ingrained in her through the mating mark and her miko powers needed to nullify it somehow, but he had been mistaken. As of now the miko's aura still held the blue of her innate powers, but somewhere around it a strong orange swirled around dangerously. It was his most intimate part, his beast, lazily traveling around the expanse of her being.

He jolted back to the present when he felt Kagome's nose nuzzle against his neck and breathe in his scent. She pushed her body closer to his and he moved his arm so he could easily grab her and help her be seated against his lap where she was accommodating herself. He knew this was his beast still controlling the miko's body, for he was sure she would never get this close consciously. It made him feel as if he was taking advantage of her and he felt guilty about it.

"Beast," he called sternly and immediately a pair of golden eyes glanced up at his equally colored eyes, "Return the control of this body to the miko," he ordered with a serious expression.

Kagome whined and furrowed deeper against him, "But I miss you."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let it go, "This Sesshomaru misses you too," he voiced out loud. He had never been one to openly express his emotions but he always did so with his beast. That his beast was now outside the confines of his mind and in another body was a small inconvenience. "However, since you now live in Kagome's body, it is important we find a way to balance this relationship somehow."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and pressed her head to his shoulder, "Please, forgive me." The way the beast said this sent a tingle of warning through Sesshomaru's healing body.

"What does this Sesshomaru needs to forgive?"

"I couldn't protect her," the beast replied full of guilt, "Our brother was possessed by the blood and he caught on to us. I couldn't push her human body further without causing her harm."

Sesshomaru sighed and squeezed the miko's body in an attempt to soothe his beast, "This Sesshomaru knows you did your best. You are forgiven." It would have been a hard decision for anyone, but thankfully Kagome had survived. His beast had done well.

Tears sprang from the miko's eyes and the beast whined and latched on to his neck. The beast nicked at his neck thankfully and relaxed on his lap again. A radiant smile adorned her small face and her eyes shone with relief. After a small nod the aura around the miko changed abruptly and the beast disappeared into the depths of her mind again.

As soon as the miko came to her body wobbled a little and Sesshomaru was forced to place his hand at her back to keep her upright. The miko held on to her head as if waiting for it to stop swirling around. After a moment her confused golden eyes stared at him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes miko, we meet again," he explained and he tilted his head to the side when he saw her frown. He kept his eyes on her as her eyes moved from one side to the other seeking through her memories.

"I was…I was…," she trailed off as if unsure of what she had been doing a moment ago. It was confusing and she could feel a black space all around her, as if she forgot something important, "You are bleeding!"

He watched as her eyes widened with concern and her clumsy hands gripped his gi and opened it slowly. She gasped in alarm when her eyes fell on his numerous open wounds. "They are not bleeding anymore miko. This Sesshomaru will be fine."

"Who did this to you?" asked Kagome with miserable eyes.

Sesshomaru waited a moment before answering. He needed to think about his wording carefully. "This Sesshomaru took upon himself to bring Inuyasha back from his irrational beast."

Kagome's eyes widened fearfully, "Why? He's so powerful!"

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow at the comment, "This Sesshomaru was victorious," stated the Daiyoukai, a little bit offended. He noticed she hadn't move from his lap and was somewhat dumbfounded about it, but he ignored their position as best as he could. He didn't want her to feel bad either. She was probably too confused and miserable to notice their position.

"You did?" she asked surprised, "but I thought that—"

"You thought I would be left defenseless," finished the Daiyoukai when she stopped talking. He received a weak nod, "It is true this Sesshomaru has no youki or demonic ability, but he still has the training he was once given. Speed and strength are traits no one can take away from him."

Kagome's shoulders slumped down relieved, "What is happening to me?" she asked with a mix of fear and frustration, "I feel so lost."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and placed his hand atop her dark hair. The motion made Kagome cringe a moment, but then her innocent golden eyes looked up at him. Her gaze served to reassure him, "This Sesshomaru was ignorant of many things concerning the mating between a demon and a human. He had heard much about it as rumors. He never thought a Daiyoukai mating was different than one of an ordinary demon. As it turns out when a Daiyoukai, a demon of great power and an inner beast, mates a human miko, his beats is transferred to his new human mate. This Sesshomaru still needs to find more about this since there are no scrolls about the topic in his library but he plans to study it more carefully in his Sire's Father's castle in the near future."

The miserable expression never left her eyes as she nodded her head in resignation, "Am I a demon?"

Sesshomaru's lips almost tilted upwards, "No miko, you are still a miko."

"But I have your beast, doesn't that makes me a demon?" she asked and her eyes locked on his pleadingly.

"No miko, you merely are…something else."

"Something else?" she asked with a scowl, "You mean there is no names for a being like me?"

"Miko, you are merely a special being for now. If this Sesshomaru find your name, he will tell you."

"I don't feel so special," she shot back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru snaked his arm around the miko's waist and raised her until her face was positioned under his chin and nuzzled her warmly, "Miko, she who carries my beast is undoubtedly special."

Kagome blushed furiously, but deep down a comforting rumble blossomed in her chest made her lips form a small smile.

xxoOoxx

Sango and Kirara walked away from the small village were her services had been required. The young demon exterminator kept on her battle clothes on since she was sure a battle would ensue soon anyways. Since she left her party she had encountered more demons than she could count. It was funny. She had never thought their brash and strange group protected her so. Demons hated her kind and her village. The exterminators had taken plenty of demons lives for centuries and it was impossible to forget that resentment. She hated selfish and vile demon and demons hated her for being who she was. There was no other way around it.

Sango moved on further away from the village down a rarely worn path. The grass was starting to grow all around it and soon it would be completely hidden. This didn't scare the taijiya away. She was accustomed to danger and as long as she had Kirara with her she would be fine.

A hand instinctively went to her midsection. She left her party almost a month ago and she missed them dearly. She had thought she would have found Kagome by now, with Kirara's nose, but she was proved wrong. Perhaps her friend from the future had gone home. If that were the case it would be impossible to find her and she would be left to wander alone.

_There is always Miroku. _She didn't want to go back to him yet. She continued to battle a part of herself still and she couldn't return to him until she was at peace. There could be no battles if she wanted to love Miroku like she should and like he deserved.

_This was your decision, Sango. Accept it! You are not even unhappy about the consequences!_ No, but she was afraid and nervous. How had she been so blind and irresponsible? What would she do now with child and Naraku on the loose? Soon she was going to have to stack her weapon, for her health will not allow her much more. What would Miroku say? What would her father think if he were alive? What would Kagome say! What should she do?

A meow started her and Sango stopped walking. She scanned the area around with her eyes, since she was unable to read auras as Kagome or Miroku could, but she saw nothing. The way Kirara's tails wagged told her it was no enemy, but it didn't tell her exactly who it was. Sango held on to hiraikotsu just in case and waited. A full minute later a pair of being whom she instantly recognized made their way to her. Both wolf demons were panting in exhaustion and they waited only three seconds before dropping to the ground for a much needed rest.

Sango tilted her head to the side. They were one of the few people she never thought she would meet under her current circumstances but was glad to see them anyways, "Ginta and Hokkaku."

"Sister's sister," Ginta replied with a smile and Hakkaku waved with a grin.

"What are you two doing here?" Sango asked curiously.

"We lost Koga," explained Ginta.

"When we caught on your scent we decided to come here to see if sister Kagome was here," Hakkaku added.

"Koga always goes to find Sister Kagome sooner or later," Ginta finished explaining with a proud grin.

Sango's eyes hardened momentarily, but none could see the way her lips tilted downwards because of the exterminator's mask she was wearing, "I haven't seen Koga and I have also strayed from my party."

"Oh," both voiced depressed, "what can we do now?" asked Ginta.

None said anything for the next 30 seconds until Sango decided to speak again, "I am looking for Kagome," Sango offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then we will come with Sister." Hakkaku beamed with happiness.

"Eh? I am not your sister," Sango said uneasily.

"Sure you are! You are our sister's sister which makes you—"

"Automatically—"

"Our sister."

Sango rolled her eyes at the pair's antics before moving forward again. "Come on you two, we have much terrain we need to cover. You don't want to be left behind, do ya?"

"Heh, we will never again be left behind." assured Hakkaku.

"Yup, after months of following Koga this should be piece of cake." added Ginta confidently.

"Ah, so that's what you think?" commented Sango and glanced back with a mischievous look.

"Nah, sister, let's take this easy please," begged Ginta and Hakakku.

Sango couldn't help her pleased smile. Perhaps this addition was more welcome than she first thought. At least now she had someone to share her thoughts with.

xxoOoxx

Todo finally arrived at his Sire's castle. It was a Japanese model with wide and tall bamboo walls around it. It easily covered two kilometers and even had some tall structures. The castle was hidden between two mountains by a rock formation and a flush forest.

The Daiyoukai moved around the familiar castle until he made it to his father's study. He stopped in front of the shoji door for a moment but when he was allowed to walk in he immediately did.

"My Lord," said Todo while bowing respectfully.

"My stupid son, please tell me you have good news," said an old youkai with white hair and wrinkles around his eyes. He was definitely an old youkai yet his arms and fingers seemed strong. The youkai was peacefully reading a scroll, golden eyes set with a fiery determination that would put many youngsters to shame.

"I have," said Todo jovially coming to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest, "Boy Sesshomaru accepted to come with his mate."

The old youkai finally turned to glance at Todo, surprised ingrained on his eyes, "His mate?"

Todo nodded with a grin, "Yeah, the boy tangled with a—"

"He accepted to attend?" interrupted the old Youkai dubiously. Sesshomaru had always been a very difficult child.

"You thought I wouldn't be able to persuade him?" asked Todo with a smirk upon his lips.

"I am definitely impressed," praised the old Youkai putting the scroll aside. He arranged his torso and placed his elbows over the table and crossed his hand under his chin, "I thought it was going to take longer."

"Want to know how I did it?" asked Todo suddenly and, without waiting for a reply, continued, "I summoned a human woman from a village and then moved to take her in front of the boy but, when I was…"

"Enough!" reprimanded the old Youkai, exasperated and a little bit disgusted by his son's ways, "Did you remember to tell him the date of the gathering?" The silence Todo give him was enough answer. He knew it was too good to be true, "I will send a messenger. I just hope he gets enough time, after all; it's only two weeks away. Thanks for your services, son. You may now retire and have your well-earned rest."

The old Youkai grabbed the scroll again and ignored the Daiyoukai in front of him. After a few moments Todo shrugged his shoulders and left the study. The old Youkai sighed in relief when he felt the presence of his son depart. His son could wear down his energies in only a minute, and that was impressive considering he was one—if not—the strongest youkai through the lands.

"Why did Kami give me a challenged son?" he asked for the thousandth time to the heavens, but like every other time, no one answered. Sometimes, he missed Inu no Taisho very much.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	23. The Lord of the Western Lands

DIsclAimer: I don't own IY

Beta Read by KEdakumi on 04/12/11. Special thanks to her for aiding me in this time of need.

MissKatt 11/6/11

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

**Still PRIMERO**

23

_Lord of the Western Land_s

The group, once small but now bigger, walked silently through one of the numerous forests around Japan. The sounds of Ah-Un and Jaken's mumbling made the background noise of footsteps and occasional giggles from Rin. The trees were high and sheltered them from the scorching sun and, at the same time, engulfed them with a soothing scent radiating peacefulness. As it was custom among inuyoukai pack, the alphas of the group walked at the front, Kagome and Sesshomaru, followed by the young and weaker members before another wall of considerable strength covered the rear, Inuyasha and Koga. Well Inuyasha was up, to be more precise, dangling from tree to tree, but he was still acting the part of covering the rear.

After a few more minutes of walking, Kagome suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru turned to his right while everyone turned to Kagome for guidance. Kagome, as a miko, had always been the voice of leadership, wisdom, and intelligence while in Inuyasha's pack and continued to do so now with Sesshomaru's beast as her new—added—forte. "There is a Jewel shard," the black haired teenager said suddenly but with a cautious voice, "I don't think it's Kohaku's."

"Is it tainted?" asked Inuyasha tentatively, but Kagome shook her head.

The group fell on a terse silence as they each mulled over her words carefully. It was Rin who broke the silence, "Rin hopes Kohaku is all right."

Kagome stopped herself before she corrected the child's use of _Rin _rather than _I_ since it was probably bad influence from Sesshomaru. "He is," eased Kagome, "I can feel him way over there," she said pointing south. She could barely feel the flick of his shard since it was so far away, but she recognized the kind and pure pulse of his shard. Kohaku was half as tragic as Kikyo had once been.

"Hm, Rin likes Kohaku," the child expressed childishly and with a plain white innocence, "perhaps Rin will meet Kohaku again."

Koga smirked as he enjoyed the freshness of the human girl, "You probably will," said Koga reassuringly, "Say, do humans mate for life as well?"

Everyone glared at the ookami after such a brash and improper question, but before anyone could bang him for it Rin replied, "Well, some do, but my Papa and Mama didn't."

The ruthless words spoken from the mouth of a child manage to freeze half of them. The Kappa was the first one to question the brown haired girl although he did so carefully, "Aren't your parents dead?"

Rin shook her head and moved forward until she grabbed Sesshomaru's gi and followed once Sesshomaru began to walk once again, this time towards the direction Kagome had felt the shard. "Rin's Mama is dead," explained Rin with an even face, letting them know it happen quite a while ago, "but Rin's Papa left before Rin's Mama died."

No one said much after that. Strangely Inuyasha kept his mouth shut and his eyes wandered, from time to time, guiltily, or maybe understandingly, towards the small girl. Apparently he had some thoughts about the matter, but he wanted to keep them quiet. Be it memories from his human mother and demon father or his runaway mate, no one could tell.

XxoOoxx

The group stopped midday at a small river. Kagome and Rin, in a very girlish manner, washed their faces and cheerfully collected a few wild flowers and brought them back to the small camp. Not much had been laid out, mostly the ramen and cooking utensils, since they would go on their way soon. Rin left Kagome's side and ran to Ah-Un and swiftly began to tie the flowers on the dragon's saddle. The hearty complaints from Jaken made a smile invade Kagome's lips as she moved forward and sat beside Sesshomaru. "Rin seems to be doing fine."

Sesshomaru told her nothing verbally, but his eyes told her he was glad for her concern. His golden eyes softened and they moved to the young girl he had taken under his protection. He knew it had been impulsive, and he had repulsed impulsive action thoroughly during his life, but he had yet to regret that decision. His second impulse, his mating to Kagome, was also a decision that no matter how hard it hit him. he couldn't find it in his heart to regret yet. Perhaps, it came with the mating bond.

"Wine," Kagome suddenly said and smiled when Sesshomaru's confused eyes slanted her way, "You don't smell like it, but something similar. It sort of reminds me of it."

A very small smirk appeared on the Daiyoukai's lips, "You have my beast now. It seems unfair...and late."

Kagome smirked back, "Well, it's not really cheating; it's merely using one's weapons wisely." A blush crept up Kagome's face as the double meaning of her words came to her. She didn't mean them that way, but she had heard enough males back on the Modern Era use it to refer to more perverse thoughts.

She only blushed more when Sesshomaru gave her a tentative look before dismissing her altogether with his usual, "Hn."

xxoOoxx

As they neared the lonesome shard, Inuyasha's aura became wilder. Every member from the pack, apart from Rin, could tell the hanyou was having a hard time. It was only when the sun was almost gone when Koga interrupted impatiently and demanding, "What's wrong with you?"

Everyone stopped suddenly and Jaken hunched closer to Rin protectively. Inuyasha's behavior had put him on edge a few minutes ago and he was starting to fear their new companion would do something reckless and dangerous. Rin wasn't as resilient as the rest of them, nor as adapt in the art of fighting.

A pair of golden eyes, Sesshomaru's and Kagome's, also darted his way, but there was a dull understanding there.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha, sincerely flattening his ears against his mane of silver hair, "I just feel weird inside is all. I don't know what it is though…I feel, sad."

A glance was shared between Sesshomaru and Kagome before they once again pushed on again towards their destination. Rin mounted Ah-Un, followed by Jaken, and they all again continued the trek east they had been pushing all day.

Inuyasha kept sending Kagome furtive glances, both concerned for her present emotional and mental being, and also wondering if there was something she knew and was not telling him. Honestly her knowing glances with Sesshomaru were starting to freak him out. Kagome had hardly spent time with his half-brother, or at least not as much as to be able to communicate in such a personal way, but she was-apparently-doing it. Perhaps something had happened during their mating. After all, nothing like this happened between Kikyo and him. They had just been _normal._

He gave a final glance and sighed. He continued to follow them with arms crossed over his chest. He didn't know why the fight had left him. He, if he had been his usual self, should be yelling and crying out all over and demanding Sesshomaru leave Kagome's side. He should be wielding Tetsusaiga and calling Sesshomaru a bastard, but he wasn't.

Perhaps his mating had made something inside him change. There was a slight chance that all these years his demonic blood had been running free and rampant inside of him and was now chained by this new bond he had formed. There were so many things to understand, and so precarious his training and knowledge in them, that he couldn't help but feel bad about it. He had always thought he was the best ever, but he had mated Kikyo and had done so many things without any idea of what could happen.

He didn't know a mating bond could be betrayed. He had no idea that the pain and anxiety of separation could make his demonic blood sing with unspeakable thirst and send him in a rampant of destruction. He never expected his brother to mate with his best friend or cause her this damage. He was sure Kagome didn't have golden eyes before all this mess. Hell, he didn't know anything like this could happen in a mating. He thought a mating was a formality, a casual show of court and glamor. How wrong he had been, and how wrong and ignorant he probably still was.

XxoOoxx

The night had caught up with them, but the group had continued on forward. It was only when the rain threatened to fall that a small detour was taken. Sesshomaru had led them to a series of tunnels and had guide them to a safe haven among them. The group had been tense and unsure at the beginning but had slowly relaxed with time. Rin had eaten her supply of ramen. She then had scavenged for one of Kagome's fairy tale books from Ah-Un's saddlebag and started to practice her reading. She did well for the first minutes before exhaustion had readily taken her over to its peaceful touch of sweet dreams.

Kagome silently watched over the girl warmly until she finally fell asleep. She then redirected her attention to the other occupants of the room. Jaken's head was woobling as he tiredly sat against the wall and she was sure he wouldn't hold for much longer. Koga was seated with his legs crossed and covered in a larger fur. His stern face told her he wasn't as tired as the others but the small scowl he wore told her he wanted and needed his space. Ah-Un and Rin were cuddling and so they were mostly off limits and finally, Inuyasha had gone out of the tunnels in find of some solace.

She had seen him wince in pain one or two times today and suspected that while he tried his best to control his blood and pain at being apart from Kikyo, it wasn't as easy as he was making them think. He was showing an effort going with them—out of guilt and duty she guessed—but he needed some time to mourn and suffer properly.

She knew she had never been very accepting of the idea of him and Kikyo—she was in love with him after all—but she knew it was complicated, more so for her hanyou friend. Kikyo had been returned to the world twisted and corrupted but she hadn't always been so. There had been a time when Kikyo had been a guardian and she must have had a innocent and pure aura such as hers. The fact that Kikyo died and burnt the Jewel with her body spoke volumes about her honor, purity and duty. She knew the Jewel was going to be reborn within her and she had—at a point near her death, wanted it to be burnt with her—willing accepted the task of protecting the dangerous Jewel once again in her next life. How could that purity be tainted? Kikyo had _saved_ an innocent soul from being given the duty of protecting the Jewel and had shouldered the weight by herself. She couldn't be that bad.

Kagome's shoulders sagged tiredly and she was surprised when the often stoic Daiyoukai plopped down, graciously enough, besides her. She turned to him with a questioning look, but he ignored her and carefully enveloped her with his pale fur. Kagome tensed a moment before the warmth and softness of Sesshomaru's fur seeped inside to her bones and relaxed her muscles like a wonderful drug. Uncaring of anyone's thought she rearranged her position until she laid comfortably against the fur, "This feels so nice."

Sesshomaru said and did nothing. He only stared up ahead to the only entrance to their haven. He didn't have his youki, but his senses were still unparalleled. That he lacked his powers didn't mean his protective instincts were faltering. It was simply—for the best or the worst—that his life was fragile now and every time he made a strike for his enemy in order to protect what he considered precious he would be treading with his life on the line. Sesshomaru had been many things during his reign over the West: courageous, cold, merciless, fair, smart, tactical, and many other things, but he has never been regarded as a coward. It was still the same now. Sesshomaru was no coward and he didn't fear putting his life at risk. He did what he needed, when he needed and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

After making peace with himself the Dai looked down at the peaceful look on his mate's face. There were many things he didn't know about her. He never spoke to her about things that really mattered and had instead wasted valuable time speaking about duties and codes. He had yet to know her feelings about what was happening between them and even when she seemed accepting enough, with time, it was not going to be enough. She had been obedient and placid and had done accordingly to her promise, but she was slowly loosing herself in the ties that she had put upon her, and that he had indirectly encouraged, but if nothing was done soon those very same things would finally destroy what she could be, and he couldn't allow it. He was honorable, if nothing else, and he was not going to allow his mate to walk the road of destruction if he could avoid it. It's the least he could do.

An abrupt movement made him turn to the ookami. His golden eyes narrowed angrily at the glare he was receiving. His arms instinctively hugged Kagome closer and under his fur protectively, "The miko can't sleep if away from this Sesshomaru."

An angry grin splayed on Koga's face, "It doesn't surprise me," the wolf said bitingly. Blue eyes glared a few seconds more before the ookami turned away. "We have business we need to attend to, Sesshomaru," Koga said carefully, "I had prior claim of her."

Sesshomaru's glare couldn't be suffused and a short growl was expelled from the Dai's throat, "She asked this Sesshomaru to mate her." Sesshomaru said full of a keen anger. The embarrassment he thought he would feel for sharing that piece of information never came, "Your claim was thus invalidated."

"You had her cornered," retorted Koga deceptively calm, "but this is a matter that will be resolved with the demon court," the wolf demon said, cuttingly letting the Dai know he wasn't conforming with anything less.

A chuckle escaped the Dai's mouth, "You are so blind wolf," Sesshomaru said cruelly, his anger was like a scorpion digging in his heart and he couldn't stop the irritation and blind possessiveness he felt remain hidden, "Kagome is now only a matter of the West. She's not under the worthless statutes and codes from court."

"These excuses won't help you, Daiyoukai," Koga said haughtily, "She now has your beast, yes I know, and she's thus under Youkai Court jurisdiction."

"You speak the truth ookami, but you forget a small yet important detail," taunted Sesshomaru. "As you said, Kagome possessed by this Sesshomaru's beast, and by _birth _and _mate_ right is now: Kagome the new Lord of the West. The Lords are outside the Youkai Court jurisdiction. As earlier said, she needs not submit to such."

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx


	24. Grumbling, growling and purring

**STILL PRIMERO**

24

Grumbling, growling and purring

* * *

Kagome was gently whisked away from the peaceful slumber she was in by a soft and barely audible song. Blurry golden eyes blinked their grogginess away for a few seconds until she was once again reunited with herself. Slowly, memories of who she was and where she was came to her and so she was not surprised to see a white cloth next to her head. If it was white, it was Sesshomaru.

Ever so slowly and careful, she turned until she was laying on her back. She looked up through her long lashes and found similar golden eyes staring down at her. For a moment everything was silent and it was only when she was admiring it carefully that she noticed the strange song from earlier.

"You are singing." Kagome whispered softly. There was no agreement or disagreement from Sesshomaru, he only kept doing it. Slowly Kagome's senses concentrated on the sound and she began to understand it in a deeper level in an instinctive way. Whatever it was, it was making her more relaxed, yet at the same time more alert. There was nothing of importance to her right now, only enjoying the sound, until it ended rather abruptly.

"We run," was Sesshomaru's sudden and vague exclamation and before she could reply she was on her feet, Sesshomaru's arm holding her up by a grip under her arms.

Kagome could hardly catch up with everything and yet again, the Daiyoukai was quickly moving away from her. The black haired human, plus something, teenager fixed her hair self-consciously before tagging after the taller demon in front of her, "What do you mean we're running? The sun isn't even up yet." she cried miserably as she watched the camp get farther away from her.

"It is of high importance you train as soon as possible," Sesshomaru said evenly as he skipped over some leaves hanging way too low, "A beast is not enough. One must strengthen the body in order to become one with our beast."

Kagome hummed in interest. Deep inside, she was certain he was speaking the truth. Back then, in her encounter with Inuyasha, her beast had taken her over. To her, it wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. At first there was this voice on her head and it caught her by surprise—but some way or the other something inside of her clicked and it just didn't feel wrong. So, she listened to it. Everything was all right until she started to feel fatigue. She had been running away from Inuyasha, she knew she was in danger, but her legs burned ferociously and her lungs heaved brokenly. She couldn't breathe at all. It was there—in that instant—when the beast had overtaken her body and mind and did as it willed. She could hardly remember a thing, apart from all the red, and that was fury and fear.

So, the ex-miko said nothing and followed the Daiyoukai as he started to speed down the forest. She knew she was different—she felt it—and it didn't surprise her when a sudden warp of energy exploded from her middle to her legs and prompted her to follow closely. Branches and leaves were nothing against her; she evaded them as if they weren't there. The night air hitting her skin was cold, but she felt warm energy just under her skin. Sesshomaru doubled his speed and Kagome tried to keep up with him, but it was difficult now. She tried and followed a short distance behind; even when she was trying her hardest, it was only when she was wobbling around and sagging that Sesshomaru stopped.

The human stopped just behind him and panted while she regained her normal breathing rate and the Daiyoukai waited patiently. His eyes turned away from his mate and to the horizon for a moment before turning back to her again, "If I may." Kagome had no chance to retort back because she found herself on the demon's arms. He was quick and agile at climbing the tall and old tree in front of them and she held tightly until he stopped in one and put her down at his side. "The sun will greet the lands soon."

Kagome stared at his glowing eyes for a moment before turning east. It was a bare moment, but she was able to see a tiny ray of happiness on her mate's golden eyes. There was joy and excitement and she found herself eagerly awaited the first morning rays as well.

They stayed rooted to their branch for the next ten minutes as the silently enjoyed one of the most amazing shows mother nature had to offer. It was silly, it felt right. This was no ordinary experience, watching the sunrise with her mate, but it was enjoyable. Their relationship had vague understandings and, worse than some relationships, no feelings involved. She had expected coldness and cruelty, but although things hadn't turned warm or passionate, they were fine. The relationship they had been building, focused on trust and respect, was enough to warm her heart and face the consequences with more ease. Sesshomaru wasn't so bad after all.

"Her name is Meta." Sesshomaru broke the silence with his eyes still on the rising sun.

Kagome blinked and turned to him and thought for a moment before a soft smile touched her lips, "I was wondering why you carried a female beast." She said with a gentle smile and once again focused on the horizon.

A low chuckle escaped the Daiyoukai's throat and he explained, "She was passed on to me by my mother. This is how we, Daiyoukai, receive our beast. They impart us with their knowledge and wisdom as we grow."

Kagome digested the information feeling both amazed and guilty. This was evolution to the last pinnacle, "I am so sorry for taking something so important from you." There was misery in her scent and in her eyes.

"You took nothing, I gave it freely," he corrected firmly yet gently. He finally turned to her and bowed his head in her direction, "I have taught her as she had taught me. She is a nice companion to anyone. You will be well protected."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, still trying to get over the guilt, but not managing it. He didn't want her to feel this way, but it had been her fault at the end. She had asked for this, pushed him into doing it disregarding his concerns, and this where they were. Together, alone, and dramatically transformed. She just hoped they could overcome this without breaking apart.

xxoOoxx

Scrolls rolled all around the polished wooden floors. There were soft and well controlled footsteps all around the room and from time to time a small whisper or murmur. Nothing his demonic hearing couldn't catch of course; his senses were more advanced than most of his peer due to his rough and dangerous life, but so far he hadn't heard anything more than praises or idle chatter. It made him suspicious yet at the same time happy.

He was never one to know what a good life was. His parent had an early death and he was ushered into the wild all alone and untrained, but he had found a substitute home with Inuyasha and the others. They weren't what he would call a perfect family, more like friends or a group of kind considering the way they acted, but he had become a part of them and they a part of him.

He sighed for the thousand time that day and that was without taking into account all the days that had passed. Instantly a female face, small and pretty, turned to him from his right. The female demon, a servant like all the others, perhaps a nanny, sat at his side and peered at the paper he had on the table and was trying to read.

"Is this too difficult, milord? Does someone threaten the West with war?" wondered the brunet with a worried frown.

Shippo rolled his eyes and sighed, "No," the young red-haired fox child said with a pout, "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to rest? It will be for the best. A child isn't meant to work so many hours," said the nanny with a disapproving tone. It was clear she wasn't the one who put him in this position.

Shippo shook his head miserably and grabbed the scroll with his tiny hands, "If I don't do it now I'll have to do it later." After that he shrugged his shoulder and went on.

The nanny stayed by his side for the rest of the evening, helping him with the pen and the ink; she knew how to handle them, even if she didn't know how to read. From time to time she would ruffle his long bangs out of his face or sing a song.

It was a little after dinner when the kit finally fell under the weight of exhaustion and the nanny smiled sadly. She carefully took the child in her arms and carried him down the long halls until she finally reached the end of the halls of the private wing. She settled the little fox demon under his blankets and ruffled his hair gently.

"You would be a great Ruler one day, oh young Prince."

xxoOoxx

Morning was lively in the new and messed up pack. Jaken was in charge of tending to Ah-Un's needs and the small kappa was jumping up and down in an effort to brush the two-headed dragon's hair. Inuyasha grumbled from time to time, watching as Rin munched down the last cup of ramen. After a few moments he gave up and jumped up his tree and crossed his arms, ears flat and twitching.

Kagome started to pack her sleeping back and the few scattered items when a tugging in her mind alerted her of something. The golden-eyed human glanced around for a moment before inquiring, "Where's Koga?"

Everyone glanced around as if just remembering he had been with them, but she received shrugs from Rin and Jaken.

"He left well after dark," supplied Sesshomaru evenly and stood at the end of the clearing. He said nor did anything else, merely stood there and waited.

Kagome soon lost interest in him and wandered to Rin to help her with her packing. Ten minutes later they had everything they needed and even washed their faces and hands in a tiny stream next to their camp. They were about to depart when Sesshomaru's cold voice stopped them, "We wait."

It was an order, one everyone instinctively followed. The entire pack froze for a moment and glanced at each other before all eyes fell over Kagome. She moved closer to the Daiyoukai and stood next to him for a moment. She opened her senses and tried to make up her surroundings as her own senses mingled with her beast's—Meta—own awareness. It took her a moment to adjust, but slowly her surroundings seemed to find a mutual understanding and the world stopped spinning. She couldn't see nor feel anything, but Meta was unsettled and that made her jittery. Something was approaching; something Meta was familiar with, but didn't like much.

"Be calm," Sesshomaru intoned firmly and something inside of Kagome just got loose. The earlier tension left her and she was left feeling a little bit lonely.

"What's coming?" asked Kagome cautiously and sent a glance at the group. Rin was chasing Jaken and Inuyasha was staring to the horizon lost on his own thoughts.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome for a moment and after a moment of deep scrutiny turned to the horizon again. "A messenger."

Kagome nodded. She didn't know this messenger or what he wanted, but if Sesshomaru said they should wait, they would. Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and went back to the group. She dropped her bag and moved to the others. She started chatting with Rin and even managed to include Inuyasha in the conversation. Jaken did not need an invitation to join the discussion; he just couldn't help but add this or the other.

All the while, Sesshomaru watched the horizon and Kagome watched him. He seemed tense and shaken. There was just something about this new messenger that had the usually stoic Daiyoukai tense and that was simply unacceptable. Something had to be wrong.

Finally, a few minutes later a tingle exploded at her side. She felt her heart do a summersault just before a small yet powerful aura appeared from the east. Kagome launched to her feet, as did Inuyasha with hand over Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What the fuck is that?" growled Inuyasha apprehensively, "Is it Naraku?"

Kagome frowned, but shook her head "I—I don't feel any shard…I don't think it's him."

They waited side by side, both giving the other silent support. Sesshomaru waited a step in front of them, eyes fixed on the incoming being. As it came closer, the Daiyoukai moved to meet it. Kagome waited and pushed Meta's nervousness down as much as she knew and could.

"Keh, stop fidgeting. It makes me nervous," grumbled Inuyasha and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome was about to reply, but a flash of red appeared in the horizon. Its speed was sunrays and its power a waterfall. Instantly the hairs on her arms stood and she shivered. There, at the end of the clearing, a short figure with flaming red hair stopped. Her beast grumbled uncomfortably under her skin and Kagome had a feeling things weren't going to be nice. Just why was her beast so upset?

The short figure moved closer, not with its blinding speed, but a fast trot. Sesshomaru waited patiently until the figure came in front of him and made a small bow with the head. Sesshomaru bowed to the waist.

"Heir of the West," a firm and clear voice began, "It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl grinned, and, after receiving a nod, turned golden eyes to Kagome. The girl, no taller than Rin, moved in front of her and knelt, "Lord of the West."

Kagome's eyes widened and she sputtered for a moment before embarrassment and a blush made it all worst, "I—You are mistaken…eh…"

"Berenice," the demoness supplied with a smirk and then rose to her feet again. Her eyes twinkled with unhidden joy as she looked up at Kagome's golden eyes—proof of what she carried. "And I am not mistaken. You are the owner of Meta, thus you are now Lord of the West. You can be called Lady, but you will still be the Lord. No one, not even your mate or any other, is superior to you."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, needing some kind of reassurance or answer, but the Daiyoukai merely blinked his eyes in affirmation. This only made her heart speed up, making her dizzy. Strong arms caught her before she could dwindle too much and her golden eyes snapped open and went up to Sesshomaru, "Se-Sesshomaru."

A hum came from Berenice and Kagome glanced down again, "I know you are part of Lord Papa's descendant, but since you are a female, and a _Lord,_ you should move to Lord Mama's side with us." There was a genuine likeness and eagerness from the young inuyoukai.

However, a low and contained growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat and he fixed Kagome on his arms, "She will do no such thing. Meta will not accept it either," stated Sesshomaru and locked his eyes challenging the young inuyoukai.

The girl scowled cutely, "Meta is so mean."

And so, Kagome just stared between the two, not knowing what was happening. When did life turned upside-down?

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

**AN:** Meta is a Spanish word which means _to insert _and also_ goal_. I hope the next update sooner, and I'm serious about this. Wish me luck and lots of inspiration from my muse! (She's helping me fight real-life problems lately, poor girl. She never trained for such things.)

**Beta-Reader:** KEdakumi, MissKatt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.


	25. A drop of water joins a pond

**STILL PRIMERO**

**_Chapter 25_**

A drop of water joins a pond

* * *

Mid-day found the group in the middle of a game. Some were not 'playing', but Kagome was sure it was only a matter of time before the fell into it. After all, they all needed some kind of relaxation. It had been a few days since Berenice arrived with the storm behind her. Kagome was now 'Lord of the West' and the new Lord's celebration was going to be celebrated a week and a half from her arrival. It was so not fun.

"So, I'm going to bring to the party some…Kleenex." Instantly half of the party groaned in protest.

"This game is foolish. I don't even know what…Kle-nix are!" Jaken was not having it easy and wasn't trying to make it easier on anyone either. Still, Kagome learned something new at least: Jaken was a very sore loser, "You just want Inuyasha to win. He's the only one who can go home with you." The accusation was made wholeheartedly.

"I don't know what those are…its not like I go a lot."

"And he never pays attention to things like that," Kagome sighed again, "I've said countless times now that it is not important for you to know what the items are." The ex-miko shook her head, but continued leading the party.

"Um…can Rin bring her new kimono?" asked the young girl with a small frown. Her brown eyes were looking up at Kagome pleadingly, showing her new mother how much she wanted to go to the 'party', and it made Kagome's heart ache a little.

"No dear, a kimono is not the right thing for you to bring," Kagome said sadly, trying to help her ward to get the rules of the game, "but this Kagome can bring a kimono."

A few steps back Inuyasha grumbled, "Why the hell can you bring it and be allowed in, but the brat can't?" Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome's back as he walked lazily at the farthest end of the group with his hands behind his neck.

"Refrain from calling my ward names." threatened Sesshomaru with his usual dead-cold voice.

"Keh," grumbled Inuyasha with flattened ears, "Sorry Rin…meant nothing bad about it. No one likes how I express my feelings."

Rin turned back to her adoptive uncle and grinned, "It's all right."

"So, there's a trick behind the game," commented Berenice with her hand under her chin thoughtfully. The red haired inuyoukai child walked just next to Rin and behind Sesshomaru. The new girl was likeable enough, only a little terse from time to time.

"Yes," said Kagome brightly as she turned to grin at the girls, "You just have to find out what the game is. It's very easy, really."

Jaken and Inuyasha both made a noise of disbelief, but commented nothing more.

"Did you play this game with Shippo?" asked Rin changing the topic for a moment.

Kagome frowned, "I should have, but I had forgotten about this game. I'm sure he would like it though." Kagome kept her eyes to the front this time. They were venturing deeper in the forest and her beast, Meta, was getting a little agitated. It surveyed their surroundings cautiously.

"Can I bring my Two-Headed Staff?" asked the toad-like demon walking behind the girls.

"No, you may not," said Kagome and grinned internally, "You have to leave it outside for the party."

"I will do no such thing!" cried Jaken offended, "This was a gift from my Sesshomaru-sama."

"Shut it, toad! My turn," said Inuyasha to annoy Jaken further, "Can I bring my Subjugation Collar?"

"You have a subjugation collar?" Berenice cried in alarm and fascination as she turned to look at Inuyasha better. Her golden eyes fell on the bead around his neck quick enough, "Is it painful? Who put it on you?" The girl stopped walking and waited for Inuyasha to catch up with her to continue her questioning.

"Meh, your new Lord of the West," he commented with feigned hurt, "And it does hurt."

"I can show it to you Berenice," Kagome offered with an amused smile, "I only have to say—"

"Shut it!" cried Inuyasha, "You are overstepping your status." He grinned knowingly.

"You are incorrect, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru as he glanced at Kagome. He had stopped referring to him as hanyou because it was 'improper' and he need not be a bad example to Rin. Besides, Kagome had been annoying him enough about that lately. Sesshomaru once again concentrated on the road ahead, "As lord of the West, Kagome has authority over her people. You are hers to command, both because of her status as Lord, and because she's your older brother's mate."

A flush colored Kagome sped up her pace, moving ahead of Sesshomaru while Rin giggled and quickened her steps as well. Berenice walked besides Inuyasha silently, wondering about the Lord's complicated relationship while Inuyasha snickered playfully at Kagome's antics.

"Oh, I know!" suddenly cried Jaken, "Can I bring a drink?"

Kagome slowed down enough to be able to glance back. She had a thoughtful expression, "Depends. What kind of drink?"

Jaken grinned, "Water…" but when he saw her usual denying expression he added, "Magical Water."

Still no luck, Kagome shook her head in denial. "Sorry Jaken, keep trying."

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed, "This Sesshomaru is going to bring his Sword."

Kagome brightened, "Then you are very welcome to come in, Sesshomaru." The young teenager was almost jumping up and down in her happiness. Not only Sesshomaru started to play, but he did it right. "Can you bring something else? I know someone of such riches can spare a few extra things." Kagome grinned; she wanted to know if he really got the game.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow but nodded his head. He could smell the expectation from every member of the party—even Ah-Un's—and he nodded his head, "Indeed. This Sesshomaru will bring a few decorated Shoji doors."

Kagome awed, "You are so nice. You are very welcome indeed."

Everyone narrowed their eyes angrily at the pair. They seemed like the best friends while they spoke of the things they would bring to their imaginary party while the rest sulked. Kagome was going to bring a Kata scroll and a Kite while Sesshomaru would order soup to be brought as well as some colored sparrow-demons.

"This is not fair," grumbled Inuyasha making everyone look at him, "You two cheated."

Kagome and Sesshomaru both raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?" asked Kagome with a smirk, "We did not."

Rin gasped and ran until she grabbed Sesshomaru's pant. "Rin knows, Rin knows! Rin is going to bring Rice!"

"Well done, Rin," praised Sesshomaru as he pet the girl's brunette head.

"Rin is very smart," the girl modestly praised her wits with a huge smile.

"Yes you are," conceded Kagome and they continued their trek forward.

"I still don't get it," Berenice confessed with a pout.

"Meh," said Inuyasha with a shrug of his shoulder, "We will try for the next party. If Sesshomaru is going to this one…I don't want to go anymore."

Berenice looked up with a confused expression, but her silent question was ignored.

"Besides, Kagome is turning to be just like Sesshomaru. I couldn't stand being with the two of them for a long time…they'll drive me crazy."

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sango sighed as she finally sunk under the warm spring. She had often enjoyed this little experience with Kagome, after all she was the one obsessed with baths, but now that her friend wasn't here it left a sour taste on her mouth. Things had become so difficult lately. Well, not difficult but she hadn't been able to cope with everything that had happened to her on her own. She had always been strong, her father had pointed it out proudly on numerous occasions, but now, she doubted it. She was not that strong.

A meow from her companion brought her back to reality. Sango turned chocolate eyes to Kirara when she came to the edge of the spring. It made her smile. The poor kitten wanted to be with her, to show her support, but she didn't touch the water either.

"It's all right, Kirara," soothed out Sango while she petted the fire-cat's head, "I'm fine."

The demon slayer slowly proceeded to wash. She was meticulous and careful. After a good twenty minutes she was done with her bath and had the time to soak lazily for a few moments as well. The girl moved to the ground again and dressed in a loose kimono. Her hands came to her belly, but as always, there were no noticeable changes yet. She returned to camp after a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm done," she called upon entering with a big smile, "Do wolves bathe?" she asked jovially.

"Nee-san…eww," Hakkaku said, offended, and crossed his arms under his chest.

"There is no need," explained Ginta, "My grandmother got a skin illness because she bathed too much. Wolf need not bathe."

Sango widened her eyes in both amusement and disbelief. "If you say so," she then moved to the fire and turned the rabbit the wolves had caught for her earlier. It only needed a few minutes more.

"Nee-san," Ginta started but stopped, unsure. After Sango shot him a smile he found the will to go on, "We can smell it."

Sango froze. Her eyes shot to the pair and her breath hitched in her throat. She pondered this a few moments before relaxing. A few minutes passed and Sango only moved to turn her rabbit. It made everyone nervous.

"Nee-san," tried Hakkaku nervously, "Is not like we are upset."

"We love pups," barged in Ginta, "There are always a dozen pups all around our den."

"Yes, we do," said Hakkaku with a smile, "We are just concerned. Now that we know, we will take good care of you."

"I don't need help," Sango said stubbornly "I'm a demon slayer, I'm strong."

A smile appeared in the wolves' lips, "We know," they said in unison, and then Ginta continued, "However, we also know this is different. Sometimes our mates become lonely."

Sango's head turned rapidly. "Mates?"

Hakkaku grinned, "But of course! We have mates and pups!" Ginta merely nodded his head.

Sango frowned, "But Koga…"

Hakkaku smiled, "He's but a child," he said mockingly, "He has no mate yet."

Ginta nodded his head, "I had my second litter last year. That's four puppies for you," the wolf demon with black-and-white hair said proudly, "I don't know why humans complain so much! You only have one."

Sango chuckled at the demons antics. So much she hadn't known before. Sometimes she still had her prejudices and her egocentric views too high, "Our kids don't eat raw meat and they don't walk when they reach six months old."

"My only girl walked when she was five," Hakkaku added lightly.

Sango rolled her eyes, "You still miss the point."

"No, you miss the point Nee-san," Ginta said with a serious expression, "We know what being pupped is like—"

"And we will help you until you find the pup's father."

Sango nodded her head and smiled. Somehow she felt much better know. The loneliness and the weight of her secret was off her shoulders; she felt as if she could breathe again. She felt as if she were back with Inuyasha and their group if only for a moment. She felt at peace.

"I think I know who the father is," grinned Ginta.

"I think so too," Hakkaku snickered joyfully.

Sango narrowed her eyes in her best attempt at intimidation, "That's far too personal." She couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

Both demons snickered playfully, "It's Inuyasha…of course."

Sango remained silent while they went fetch her rabbit and cut it in pieces for her to eat. If they truly believed Inuyasha was the father or they were bluffing about it, she didn't know, but she didn't want to correct them. Let them suffer for a while.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

"We have to find at least one shard," complained Inuyasha as he sat at the top of a tree, "You will lose too much time in that place."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's usual demands. "The shard will appear when it wants to appear. Maybe it will be somewhere around and maybe it will be waiting for me in that Castle."

Everyone remained silent as they pondered the logic for a few moments. Then Berenice stood and walked towards Kagome. "Why are you collecting shards?" There was not usual friendliness in her voice. Instead it was replaced by a very business-like voice.

Kagome stopped unpacking her things and stared straight at the young inuyoukai. "I broke it," she said simply and added a shrug, "And I am one of the two being who can see the fragments. It's my duty to restore it and destroy it."

Berenice furrowed her brown thoughtfully, "It cannot be destroyed," she said after a moment, "No one has been able to destroy it."

Kagome smiled gently, "Well, I hope I can. I know the Jewel will be destroyed," assured Kagome and went to unroll her sleeping bag.

Berenice watched as if entranced. She had been feeling like that a lot around Kagome. She was so different, her aura so alluring and powerful and the items which surrounded her were mostly strange to her. It was not that she was young or had been caged; she was free to go as she pleased and yet she had missed a lot in life it appeared. "Are you from the Continent?" asked Berenice as it was the only place she could think was different, "Is that why you are sure the Jewel disappears?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Then she petted the girl's bright red hair and went to start a fire. She used a match instead of the usual sticks and it once again left Berenice at a loss for words. She was starting to get used to it since it happen so often now. She had been raised as a demon but she never had the grudge against humans that many had. Still, it was a little bit upsetting to see a human knew so much while she remained ignorant.

"Meh, believe what she says brat," said Inuyasha roughly, "I've been to her home and there is no Jewel shard or anything. Nothing but peaceful and ignorant fellows."

Berenice smiled and then crossed her arms under her chest, "I am sure this is going to get ugly," she said resignedly, "I'm sure Mamma and Pappa are going to fight to get her."

"She's human," said Inuyasha with a hint of concern.

"She's Meta," said Berenice proudly at knowing something he didn't know.

"So?" asked Inuyasha starting to get angry at the girl.

"Meta is the beast that submitted the Inu no Taisho," said Berenice with a wave of her hands, "And it's the third oldest beast living. She's been ruler of the Castle of the Sky and Pappa's castle at least twice!"

Inuyasha rose his eyebrow in his usual 'So what?' expression and Meta rolled her eyes at him and shushed him with a wave of her hand, "Don't be so upset," said Berenice with a smile, "After all, you are not without gifts."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes angrily and then watched as Kagome started to gather her bathing supplies. He rolled his eyes at her hot-spring obsession but decided that now it was Sesshomaru's turn to make guard. He was tired of having to strain his ears to pick up trouble from afar because she cared too much about modesty and baths. _Serves him right._

"I don't care about beasts," Inuyasha said suddenly and clashed golden eyes to similar ones, "The beast I have only causes trouble."

Berenice smiled knowingly, "Mine does to. It happens mostly to the second child," explained the thin and small inuyoukai with a forced smile. Her hand came to her hair nervously and she shifted were she stood. After some thought she raised her eyes again towards Inuyasha, "You carry Inu no Taisho's beast. He was most uncontrollable until Meta submitted him. Inu no Taisho's beast, and now yours, is one of the strongest but too young yet. It makes him rash and dangerous."

Inuyasha looked down at Berenice with a frown, "I carry the Old Man's beast?" asked Inuyasha with surprise. "How can that be?"

Berenice merely smiles, "Your mother had no beast to offer." It was an easy and logical explanation, "That's why most male Daiyoukai only have one son or daughter. If they try for a second they have to let go of the Dai status and only keep their youkai power."

Inuyasha reclined back against the tree as he pondered the recent information. He had never been educated in matters of Daiyoukai, since he was a hanyou, but he was surprised about how much he had missed. "Why didn't he kill me or my mother?"

"He loved you both, I guess. Or at least that's the rumor," the inuyoukai said kindly.

"Meh, perhaps he didn't want to live as an ordinary youkai," said Inuyasha with a sour expression.

"Nah," Berenice corrected, "It takes time, but a Daiyoukai is meant to be one for eternity. Another beast will grow from his blood. It's not easy, but Pappa of Pappa's side has a new beast. It's young, but he's teaching it real well. I'm sure it's going to be a great beast someday."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and crossed his arms, hiding his hand in the opposite sleeve of his fire-rat haori. "So, that means Sesshomaru is getting another beast someday."

Berenice nodded her head slowly, "Yes, these are like vacations, I guess. Later it will be lots of work." The young inuyoukai sighed and turned to the fire again, "Are you hunting tonight? I'm hungry."

"You sure you are not an only child?" grumbled Inuyasha with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Obnoxious lil girl, aren't ya? Lazy too."

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Shippo walked around a clearing stubbornly. The sun was starting to set in the horizon but he was not planning on stopping any time soon. Behind him, a tall black-haired inuyoukai followed. He was his trainer and one of the minor generals of Sesshomaru's army, and so far, Shippo was pleased with the company. While Haru was strong, he was very silent and offered no complaints about his childish escapee. When Shippo told him he was leaving the general merely nodded his head and followed silently.

That was a few hours ago. He was planning to join Sesshomaru and Kagome. The Western Castle was making him very stressed. He was only a child! Now he understood why Sesshomaru was so cold and easily angered. If he remained in that place taking care of the paperwork, as was his duty as Prince, he was going to die of boredom. That was no way to raise a kit and he was sure his adoptive mother, Kagome, wouldn't approve of the methods either.

Shippo glanced back to the clearing they were passing with a frown. He had felt like someone was following him for a while but so far Haru had said nothing. The young orange-haired fox demon raised his eyes and met the bored look in Haru's face. It was Haru's duty to protect him. If there was someone following him he would have taken action, right?

Shippo sighed and pushed forward for another hour. He paused at a small space inside of the forest and glanced around. He felt as if there was a lot to cover before going out of this place and he was getting sleepy. Never before he walked this much or for so long. Besides, his nights had been very busy lately and he didn't sleep as much. His body was pleading him to let it rest and he was too tired to argue.

"We will rest here tonight, all right?" Shippo said and asked Haru as he turned to await the response.

Haru only nodded his head and headed to a tree and sat at the bottom, his back reclined against the bark of it. A few moments later the inuyoukai closed his eyes and rested.

Shippo went to another tree with big roots and settled in between two of them. He felt safer when surrounded by something other than air. After all, he didn't want to feel those eyes following him anymore. Tired and feeling safe under Haru's watch the kit quickly fell asleep.

Haru watched out for danger. So, when two small kitsune arrived in the middle of the night and tucked themselves next to Shippo, he did nothing. There was no need.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: KEdakumi, MissKatt

Beta Note: Forgive this lowly Beta...I have taken too much of your valuable patience in getting this story back to our wonderful author. I should remove myself from this fanfiction world! I'm Sorry! I am so unworthy! (*Please note: I have been rewatching Fruits Basket and the woman that runs the Hot Spring is my idol :P)

AN: I love Fruits Basket too! Specially that Lady! If you haven't had the chance to see it, please, do! And please, review!


	26. Today we cherish the important thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Beta: KEdakumi, MissKatt. Thanks!

AN: Rated T because of language…just in case.

* * *

**Still Primero**

26

Today we cherish the important thing

* * *

Miroku and Kohaku stopped when a demonic aura rebounded angrily somewhere near. Unconsciously, the monk grabbed his staff tighter and his younger companion merely turned his body to mentioned direction. They didn't know if it was friend or foe, but they knew that was humans, and at an obvious disadvantage, they needed to be wary of the new comer. As they suspected the presence darted towards them steadily. It was not news, when they traveled they encountered many demons, especially Miroku since Kagome seemed to be a walking demon-magnet. The monk had polished his diplomatic thanks to her and the miko's endless fight with Inuyasha. He knew it will all come in handy someday.

"It doesn't feel like Naraku," commented Kohaku quietly. The boy's eyes were soft and calmed but in the insides he was a tad nervous. He, after all, carried a piece of the Shikon Jewel imbedded on his neck. He was the target of many demons and Naraku. That's why he usually preferred to travel alone. It was one thing to get hurt in this fight for power, but it was another to let someone get hurt because he/she was at the wrong place, with him, at the wrong time. He would never forgive himself, he had caused enough damage as it was. He didn't need another death on his conscience.

"There are no poisonous insects either," replied Miroku and his shoulder relaxed somewhat. He turned to look at the sacred beads at his right hand for a moment before once again turning to the newcomer's aura, "It's near now."

They waited in silence and a couple of minutes later a whirlwind appeared. Miroku sighed in relief when the whirlwind opened up to reveal Koga, of the wolf demon tribe.

"Hey ya' all," he said suddenly and his usual cockiness was absent. Instead a serious and irritated expression had taken place, "Have you seen my pack?"

Miroku was startled by this new side of the wolf demon but he didn't let it get to him, "Not really, have you seen my companions?" the dark haired monk asked instead.

A blue glare shot towards Miroku but then moved away, "Yeah, they are all with Sesshomaru…" he muttered angrily and a single eyes moved to the monk, "Not the slayer though. Of her I don't know."

Kohaku bowed his head a little in gratitude while Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha is with Sesshomaru? That's almost unheard of."

"It's a fucking mess," growled Koga and turned narrowed eyes to the pair, "I will speak to the council about this, I had prior claim. This is not going to end like this." After that the wolf demon began to stray away while speaking to himself.

Miroku and Kohaku shrugged their shoulders and went on in their own journey.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

"We will stop," Sesshomaru suddenly said and the group turned to him with confused expressions. They had just started their travel a few minutes ago; it was too early for a break.

Kagome plopped down to the floor and Rin followed with a smile, "Now Rin can sleep some more." The brown haired girl said and blinked her wide brown eyes sleepily.

Kagome chuckled, "Someone didn't get her beauty sleep, ne?" All the while the miko began to prepare her sleeping bag to accommodate Rin.

Rin shook her head and moved to help Kagome, "Rin had nightmares, Kagome-sama."

"Oh no," Kagome said with a sad expression, "I will cast a spell on you, so you won't have any bad dreams this time."

Rin gasped and with wide eyes asked an excited, "Really?" At her side Berenice also turned to Kagome curiously.

"Yes," assured Kagome as she patted her sleeping bag, "but first you must lie down. It only works if done perfectly well," explained Kagome and held her laughter as the small child immediately did as done. After making sure she was fully inside, Rin glanced up expectantly, "Now, close your eyes," Kagome began, "May the Kami bless the child with good dreams!" After that Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and smile, "There, you are ready to sleep now."

The little girl did as told and snuggled deeper in the bag and was soon fast asleep. Kagome watched the girl with a gentle smile. This was her daughter, after all, one of the things she was glad about this hurried mating. It had been unexpected, but apart from that, things had been quiet and normal.

"That's a scam, right?" Berenice voice suddenly interrupted. Her golden eyes were glued to Kagome and her short red hair flew about resembling a small fire.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "That's motherly magic. It's something we humans have," Kagome gently explained, "Besides, I didn't charge her."

"Meh, that's half-way as bad as Miroku. It must be a holy people thing," grumbled Inuyasha from a tree while he glared half-heartedly at his friend, "Do not think her special, Berenice, all mothers can do that."

Berenice smiled up at the half-demon and nodded, then frowned, "But Inuyasha, your mother was also a human."

Inuyasha had—at least—the decency to blush.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Many hours passed and the group finally understood the reason for staying where they were. A flurry red thing flew about the campsite and tackled Kagome to the ground. Kagome 'woofed' out of breath, while Sesshomaru sent a polite nod to his general who chose to stay at the edge of the campsite.

"Kagome-okasan!" cried Shippo as he hugged his mother with his tiny arms. If he wasn't so small, it would have been a very good bear hug.

"Shippo!" exclaimed Kagome, utterly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome—"

"Ka-sama!"

Kagome's eyes bulged out, but before she could scream a pair of orange fluffy balls jumped and clung to her.

"What's going on?" cried the miko in alarm.

"Arg! Let her go! She's my okasan! Not yours!" yelled Shippo angrily as he grabbed on to one of the balls and pulled, but he was quickly bitten on his finger and forced to release her. He cried out and put pressure on his injured limb, "You wild beast!"

His insult was met by a growl and soon enough a second joined the first.

The group kept silent as they watched a set of female fox twins growling at Shippo. They shared the same reddish hair but had blue eyes instead of Shippo's forest green eyes. They had short chin-long wavy hair and one of the girl foxes had foxy ears while the second waved a long-haired tail. The battle between foxes went just as long as it took Kagome to realize what was happening.

The clueless miko grabbed tightly on to the girls and brought them close to her chest and she began to nuzzle them with a huge grin, "Oh, but you two are completely adorable!" The pair of girls blushed in embarrassment, but soon enough began to fight the deadly embrace when the air began to lack.

"Okasan! You are killing them!" commented Shippo with a crestfallen expression.

"Ooops, sorry," chirped Kagome as she released the girls.

The girls raced towards Shippo and hid behind him, all the while muttering about the danger the human woman was to them. The young fox sighed and shook his head. He had grown a few inches these last weeks, too much strain into his young mind, but the twins were even shorter than him. "Okasan, make them go away." Kagome would have put more attention to his pleading tone if his face wasn't blushing so much.

"No," cried one, the one with the ears, and jumped protectively in front of Shippo and glared up at Kagome. The voice was sharp and commanding, if one considered how short the girl was.

"…No," joined the second, the one with the long tail, with a softer voice as she stepped behind her sister, "We are marrying him."

The determined and confident declaration took the breath and reason from the present for a moment. They all took a moment to glance at the twins and then at Shippo while the gears ran in their heads.

"Marry?" asked Inuyasha with a snicker.

"We?" asked Kagome at the same time with concern and confusion.

"Yes!" exclaimed the fox-eared twin, "I, Sia, have chosen the male heir of the West, Shippo as our husband."

"Okasan!" cried Shippo, his face cherry red, "Tell them no! You are my Okasan! Tell them to leave!"

"I can?" asked Kagome dubiously as she eyed the females. They were real pretty, but her Shippo was so young, "How old are you?" Kagome asked the twins with a stern expression.

"Okasan!"

Sia, the one with the fox-ears took a step forward and bowed. Her blue eyes looked up at Kagome with confidence and respect, "We are eighteen, Okasama."

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, "Eighteen?" cried Kagome in surprise, "You are older than me!" Truthfully, they didn't look older than five.

"Hn," Sesshomaru decided to move in the conversation, "Shippo is not yet available for any Mating Petition." he said monotonously, "You two are to wait if you are interested in participation on the Mating Challenge in the future."

The shyer twin moved forward and after a quick glance between Sesshomaru and Shippo spoke her mind, "I go by the name of Sai, milord," she began and bowed her head politely, "We are in need of a husband."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but before he could comment Kagome barged in, "Why?"

Sia's blue eyes turned to Kagome in a judging manner, after realizing she was indeed ignorant of their custom she lessened the intensity of her glare, "Our mother is dying."

"That's terrible," exclaimed Kagome saddened by the news.

"Our father is no more," Sai explained fearfully and then once again glanced up at Sesshomaru, "We need to be taken in some other family or we will be left unsuitable for a proper mating."

The silence stretched for a moment while the party thought about the things being said. They had a fox among them, but none were too knowledgeable about their customs.

Shippo interrupted though, "Okasan! I am also unsuitable, remember? My real parents are dead."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the twins and they blinked when they blushed a cute pink. They began to fiddle with their fingers in unison.

"Well," asked Sesshomaru suspiciously.

Sia took on the conversation, "Regardless, we want Shippo. It's the only male we have agreed on to this date."

"We?" Kagome repeated the question that concerned her the most.

"Of course," Sia said, "We are twins."

At Kagome's blank look Sai added,"Twins stay together, always."

"Yup," Sia agreed, "We share our powers"

"Which is why we grow slower," Sai finished the explanation.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say, "So, my son would marry…you two?"

They eagerly nodded.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, beginning for some help. The Daiyoukai sighed tiredly, "We will discuss this matter at a later time. We have pressing matters to attend to."

"The Old Man's Party is only two days away," reminded Berenice gently.

"Exactly," Shippo cut in, "Send them home, we will talk about this ten years from now."

The twins glared at him and bounced up to Kagome, "Did you know we are really strong? We know lots of tricks!"

"We are also gentle and caring!"

"We like to play"

And they continuously commented about various thing making Kagome dizzy.

"Enough!" shouted Inuyasha as he descended from the tree," We are not getting any more runts, rats, cats or anything else! Are we picking up all the strays now?"

"I am no stray," commented Berenice slightly offended.

"Runt," described Inuyasha.

"I am no stray either!" cried Shippo.

"Yes, you are! And a fox and runt too!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at the hanyou imbedded in the floor with unhidden curiosity. "What happened?" asked the twins as they went near and sniffed at Inuyasha delicately.

Berenice merely knelt down next to him and grinned, "Oh, that's a subjugating spell."

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

The next day was a blur, literally. They reached the Western Castle in just a moment thanks to Berenice. She was a nice replacement, momentarily, for Kirara. She was larger than Kirara, but much shorter than Sesshomaru. Her mane was reddish-brown instead of Sesshomaru's silver but she was still beautiful.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha refused to ride her and Ah-Un couldn't, but all the others enjoyed the ride to the fullest.

Back in the Castle the servants fluttered around the place nervously. Not only was their job to pack things for the visitors but the new change in status of the Lord had them all sad and concerned. They knew the rules and would never oppose, but they were nervous, as they should. Lord Sesshomaru was ruthless, but he was good and a fair lord with lots of experience. On the other hand, the miko was kind and gentle, thankfully equally impartial, but she was a child, inexperienced in how to handle a Castle.

The Daiyoukai took quick notice of the staff's concern and he addressed them casually. There was no need for Kagome to deal with this right now; she would have enough at the Old Man's Castle in the following days. He assured the servants of their new Lord and reminded them that he was to be at her side during her stay and reign as Western Lord to impart his counsel. This served to appease most of their worries, but he knew better, soon things will tumble down again. It was inevitable.

Because…

He would remain as her consort until she decided to choose another male as mate. It was the Lord's decision. He doubted she would break her word on her promise, but she needed not to. At the Old Man's Castle a challenge could be ensued. The Lord of the West could be challenge for the title, for his Lands, and it wasn't a challenge one could back off or ignore.

A challenge like that was a life or death battle.

Both could be challenged, but it was probably going to be him. A male would challenge and kill him and take his place at Kagome's side. They would not want his beast to die for Meta was a great asset for any pup so Kagome's human nature would be ignored in favor of the gifts she carried. It was always the female's beast the one that was transferred to the first pup. One pup and Meta would be transferred to the heir and the male's bloodline…and Kagome will once again be a mere and simple human miko.

If by chance Kagome was challenged, Meta would be forever lost or perhaps, it will be returned to him? Their mating bond would probably return to him and no one will be able to best him, so he will retain the West. It was unwise for anyone to challenge and kill Kagome if they desired the West.

However, there was another option. A slyer one, but before ambition he learned not to discard anything. If a male managed to attract Meta and Kagome and she accepted him into her bed and body, the mating bond between them will break and a new one will form with the new male. Kagome will have another mate and the West will have another Lord, if this new male possessed a stronger or equally respected beast.

He should have denied the invitation to the party, but he knew that he could, with luck, get his grandsire's approval and help in this situation. If not, he would be alone to deal with every youkai who felt like trying for a Throne.

"This is how you died…was it Father?" Somehow, Sesshomaru began to understand better, and also, he started to feel bad for what his Father had endured. Being without one's beast was not enjoyable at all.

For the first time Sesshomaru was…uneasy and afraid of what the future may hold.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

AN: I know! I promise they will get to the Party in the next chapter. Please, review! :) :) Of course, only if you are enjoying this story.


	27. Sew the gaps

**Chapter 27: Sew the gaps**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta-Edited by KEdakumi and MissKatt

**STILL PRIMERO**

27

_Sew the Gaps_

"No," the voice was even, but the eyes held the negativity his voice didn't let pass.

Kagome raised a dark eyebrow begging for patience, "Pray tell, what is wrong with this kimono, mate?" She threw the silky fabric down to the laid out futon and placed her hands at her hips in a very 'you better start explaining' fashion.

Sesshomaru's own eyebrow rose at her disrespect, "Those garments are unsuitable for the Lord of the West, as you should know. It would limit your movement."

The golden-eyed miko sighed, "Why do I need to move so much?" she whined with a small amount of agitation, "It's just a party."

The Taiyoukai shook his head slowly, "It _was_," he explained calmly, "But now it will be much more. I have taken a mate and have, accidentally, transferred my beast and the Throne to a human miko. Things will be messy, miko." Sesshomaru was never one to throw around warnings carelessly.

"So…there is a chance that I may be presented to your family and elders in the Party," she said calmly, "Shouldn't I look nice then?"

Sesshomaru sighed. She was so foolish sometimes, "No, miko," he said slowly and then his eyes found hers, "You are not going to be _presented_," he explained, "You will, probably, be challenged for the West."

**xxoOoxx**

"Anything else I should know about?" the miko asked with little patience left. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hn," the taiyoukai replied absently, "This Sesshomaru's mother will be at the Party. She's taking care of the Palace of the Sky in this Sesshomaru's stead. I stay here, in the West. The Western Lands are the lands my honorable Father conquered through his youth, and the Palace was my mother's."

Kagome nodded absently, "So, from whom did you inherit your poisonous claws?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously, "Any particular reason as to why you ask?"

The young miko nodded with a smile, "I just wanted to know if I should be wary of your mother."

The words seemed to get to Sesshomaru and he blinked foolishly, "Hn, it will be in your best interested for you to do so."

Kagome's eyed widened knowingly, "A specific reason?"

He nodded, "Because of an arrangement between us, she was supposed to pick my mate."

"Oh," she replied vaguely, but deep down, she didn't like what she heard at all.

**xxoOoxx**

After several exhausting hours, Kagome collapsed on her futon. Her golden eyes were staring at the wooden roof absently. Her mind was just so tired, she felt foolish for even thinking she could memorize everything Sesshomaru had to tell her. A millennium of history was just too much.

"Are you listening, miko?" the Taiyoukai's grim expression told her she had been caught daydreaming…or perhaps, dozing off with her eyes open?

"Mate…I'm tired," she whined with a pout.

It didn't appease the silver-haired demon at all, "The party is tomorrow," he reminded her with a disapproving tone.

"Perhaps you should have said all this sooner," she argued with a huff, "Not even I can learn all that in a day."

"You can. You are intelligent," he praised and sighed, "Besides, this is important."

Kagome sighed and sat again, willing to give a last effort, "So…what were you talking about?"

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow, "Flirting…and sex."

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome's eyes almost popped out. She couldn't have heard him correctly…did Sesshomaru just say…

"S-s—sex?" she sputtered in a mix of self-consciousness and overwhelming embarrassment.

"Yes, miko," he said as if talking to a child, "where pups come from."

"I know what that is!" she cried indignantly. Her cheeks were flaming red and her eyes flung all around the room checking no one was listening behind doors, "It just seems like an improper topic to talk about."

At this Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs, "I believe is a very important and _proper_ topic to discuss. We are mated."

Kagome sighed. It served to calm her breathing, but not to diminish her blush, "So, what is it that you want to discuss?"

Sesshomaru eyed her warily for a moment, "Everyone is aware we haven't…indulged in the act," he waited until she nodded in understanding, "It means our bond is not as strong as if should be, but it also puts our relationship is in danger."

Tomato red she ventured with a shy, "Why?"

He waited a moment before answering, "If one of us _strays_ our bond will break."

For a moment her shyness disappeared and Kagome looked up with confusion and anxiety, "I will not stray Sesshomaru-sama. I made a promise."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, "Sometimes it is not you Kagome; sometimes it is the beast in you. Remember, demons are animals, we deal with instincts and we learn to control them…you, on the other hand…"

"Have no control…because Meta isn't really my beast."

**xxoOoxx**

There was silence for long moments. None felt inclined to add anything to the conversation; it would be a foolish attempt. The truth was that they were at risk…and there was little they could do to fix it.

"What are we to do?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru stood and went to the balcony in search of some fresh air. The room had become tense and the miko's concern was making him uneasy. "Nothing."

Kagome nodded slowly, as if resigning to her fate. "I will…control _her_." She promised as she clenched her hands in silent determination.

Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly. A few moments passed where the wind played with his long silver hair. "Many will try for you," he warned, "It is the easiest way to take the Western Throne."

A pang of hurt crossed her heart and she settled her right hand over said organ. Some will try to challenge and kill her while the other will try to get her to sleep with them. The Old Man's Party suddenly didn't seem so inviting now. Just why did Sesshomaru's beast, Meta, have to transfer to her?

"Do not worry, miko," soothed Sesshomaru with his usual even voice, "As of now I am your consort and I will do my best to help and protect you. No harm will befall you."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Without your beast or youki…how will you manage it?"

Sesshomaru turned to her then, eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "I have my swords, claws and fangs miko. Do not think I solely depend on my youki. I do not need it to keep you safe."

This time a tiny, but genuine smile came to Kagome. "Wouldn't it be easier to just…do_ it_?" she offered tentatively.

Sesshomaru gasped soundlessly and turned away, "No."

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome's face scrunched in obvious hurt and she turned away from Sesshomaru. With a scowl on her face, born from anger, she slid between the sheets of her futon and was soon cocooned on their warmth. She was silent, but a wagging war was high on her mind and soul.

The Taiyoukai sighed silently and after a last long glance at the twinkling stars he moved inside the room. He closed the shoji door of his balcony and moved closer to the miko. He saw the tense set of her shoulder, but ignored her discomfort in hopes of explaining his thoughts.

"You are upset." he stated. If she thought she was hiding it from him, she was wrong. He sat next to the futon and reclined back against the wall. His eyes fell on the roof. "I suppose Meta is trying to explain to you why I said what I did."

Kagome exhaled loudly, but kept her back towards him, "There is no need. I told her our mating was strictly business, and as such it will remain until death comes for me."

"It is so," conceded the Taiyoukai after a moment, "I will protect you. That I vowed when I took you as my mate. I will not make you lay with me because of duty. That's an abusive behavior that I will never commit."

"It sounds so like you," she said sourly. The sadness in her tone not soothed in the least, "Your honor…is the most important thing." He narrowed his eyes at her and was about to retort when she spoke, "It grows late Sesshomaru, I need to rest."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he didn't sleep that night.

**xxoOoxx**

The morning rays found Sesshomaru having breakfast with the pups in the living room. It was strange to see the elegant and silent Taiyoukai surrounded by a bubbly human girl, and three kitsune pups chasing each other all around the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will Rin be able to pick flowers along the way?" asked the young brown-haired girl as she ate some rice. Her brown eyes looked up at her father figure with barely contained joy.

Sesshomaru looked down at her eyes and pondered her simple request for a few moments, "Perhaps. It depends on the time. The Old Man's Party is very important. You must behave properly."

Rin nodded her head eagerly but then furrowed her eyebrow, "Who is this Old Man?"

Sesshomaru sipped some tea before once again following the kitsune trio with his golden eyes, "He is this Sesshomaru's grandfather." he explained evenly.

Rin nodded and mimicked Sesshomaru with her tea. Brown eyes then moved to Shippo and she frowned her lips, "Sesshomaru-sama, will Shippo behave too?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and sipped some more coffee, "He will." The Taiyoukai's lips curled up in a small smile and a moment later the shoji to the room was swung open. Immediately the three kistune flung all around the room trying to escape the angry half-demon.

"I'll get ya! Fuckers!"

Rin eyes opened like plates at the word and stared at Sesshomaru, but three whines brought back her attention to Inuyasha. Sai and Shippo were head-down, the hanyou had their tails in his iron grip while Sia eyes were swirling and her tiny hands were holding her head.

A moment later, the three cried at unison, "Kagome oka-san! Inuyasha was mean to us!"

Inuyasha's eyes flattened and after a moment the dreaded word flew through the halls, "SIT!"

Inuyasha flew down and pinned the three youngster with his towering body and they all cried out in pain.

It was then when Sesshomaru stood and offered his hand to Rin gentlemanly. Rin took it and they both left the room silently. Rin scared and Sesshomaru smirking, "Now, they will behave."

**xxoOoxx**

Everyone was waiting at the gate of the castle for Kagome to appear. Berenice had a twinkle of excitement on her golden gaze and her red hair was like a flame under the unyielding sun. She was wearing a soldier's tight black clothes with a small leather armor covering her chest and a belt at her hips with a sword. The young inu was eagerly looking forward for her first real assignment. She was to escort the Western Lord entourage to the Party.

"Where is Kagome-sama?" she asked Sesshomaru, since he was the only one who could really know.

"Hn, dressing," he said simply and resumed his sightseeing.

"Meh…that wench is taking too long," complained Inuyasha in his usual self, "And I'm letting you know that I'll be there only today. I have to keep searching for the shards."

"Do not call her wench," growled Berenice through narrowed eyes.

"You don't want to find shards," Shippo yelled from afar. He was up in a tree trying to escape the obnoxious twins, "You want to go find Kikyo."

"Shush it runt," growled Inuyasha but instead of chasing after Shippo the hanyou merely crossed his arms, "And of course, she's my mate…and Naraku has her."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, silently showing their support. Even the twins came and nuzzled him in support.

Then the sounds of soft steps made them all turn to the entrance of the castle. There came Kagome with her waist long hair loose and flowing behind her like a bride's veil. Golden sun-kissed eyes looked forward with her chin up just so and her lips set into a firm frown. The white hakama, designed with the finest silk and the famous western design of sakuras, accompanied the reddest gi. Her gi was long and loose at the legs giving it the fake appearance of a long skirt as it flowed with her steps.

The miko, the only with housing a demonic beast, stopped at the entrance and fixed her eyes with Sesshomaru, "I'm ready."

**xxoOoxx**

Murmurs exploded from the halls of the Old Man's Castle. Everyone heard, except Rin, and they all ignored them. Berenice walked ahead of the group with a serious expression. She paid no head to the snickers and the lowly whispered threats. She concentrated on her duty and she escorted the group to Papa's study diligently.

She stopped by the door and pointed to a carefully crafted shoji door. Sesshomaru nodded his head in appreciation while the rest sniffed the door carefully. After a moment they all turned to Berenice questioningly.

"This is Papa's study," she explained with a soft smile, "He asked to meet you right away, Kagome-sama." After she said this her smile broadened and she nodded in support, thankfully asking her not to worry too much.

Kagome nodded and was about to knock on the shoji but Sesshomaru caught her wrist. His eyes turned to Berenice, "Will you take Rin?" he asked the young inuyoukai with concerned golden eyes.

Berenice nodded her head and quickly offered the human child her hand. Rin took it without pause and smiled to both her adoptive parents.

"Perhaps…they should go too," suggested Kagome as she glanced down at the kitsune. They all instantly glared at her.

Sesshomaru eyed them and sighed, "No…they should come."

Kagome nodded her head and knocked the shoji before entering. She walked ahead, Sesshomaru behind and last the kitsune. As soon as she walked down the corridor she spotted a female inuyoukai sitting towards her. Her white hair reached her knees and her golden eyes seemed calm and placid.

Besides the female an old man's back was facing her, but she couldn't really see him.

"Welcome, my son," the inuyoukai female suddenly said warmly, she opened her arms asking for an embrace.

"Mother," the Taiyoukai acknowledged and moved to return his mother's plead for affection. He then moved to the man at his side, "Grandfather," he said and bowed to the waist.

"My, my Sesshomaru. You are an adult now," he said more than asked and then he placed his hand atop Sesshomaru's head, "Reaching adulthood certainly becomes more troublesome, ne? Now…let's see this new Lord of the West." The old man finally said and turned to Kagome with a gentle smile.

Kagome gasped and covered her hands, "Grandpa?"

**xxoOoxx**

The silence that fell around the room was asphyxiating her. She and her big mouth…but…but…

"Look Hatori-sama, she's already calling you grandpa, isn't it sweet?" Sesshomaru's mother suddenly chirped in with a dramatic wave of her hand.

"Mother," scolded Sesshomaru with a glare. Then he turned to Kagome, "Kagome?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and then the demon sitting down facing her. Her eyes darted from one to the other, "He—he is my grandfather…I do not lie Sesshomaru," said Kagome with her hands still covering her mouth. Her eyes were tearing up with the overwhelming confusion she felt.

"Momma?" asked Shippo as he jumped up until he reached her shoulder, "Do not cry," hushed the kitsune boy with a frown. Soon enough the twins followed suit and began to pat her head and shoulder comfortingly.

"Easy now child," the older demon, Hatori, said as he came to his feet and walked towards the distressed miko.

Kagome froze as the demon came towards her. He was the same height, carried the same wrinkled below his eyes and at his cheeks and even wore the same hair style. She didn't know what to think…or do now.

"You say I am your grandpa? You recognize me?" he asked as if talking to a small child. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded her head nervously, "Strange, I don't recognize you. Where do you hail from?" he asked thoughtfully.

Kagome opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. Suddenly she understood and after looking and finding trust and sincerity in his old eyes, she smiled, "From faraway Jiji-san…from the future."

After a sound of understanding, Hatori smiled, "I guess I grew to like you then," he said and took her smaller hands on his and sniffed them, "I am not one to take care of pups…but apparently I did and…will."

Kagome nodded and knelt on the wooden floor and with a smile bowed low into the floor. Hatori nodded his head, "Come now pup, we have much to talk about."

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**AN:** I had long plans for Primero at the beginning, perhaps 10 chapters more. However, since the interest in the fic seems to be declining I think will shorten it to 3-5 chapters more. Thanks for reading!


	28. Lancelot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: KEdakumi and MissKatt

**STILL PRIMERO**

28

Lancelot?

"Lands?" the inufemale asked with an impatient tone.

"None, my Lady," answered Kagome shyly. Her golden eyes, product of the mating bond she shared with Sesshomaru, looked down at her hands nervously until she suddenly remembered something and raised her eyes to the silver-haired female in front of her, "My family owns a Shrine," she offered tentatively, "but it _is_ in the future and thus…I don't really own it _now_."

The inu-demoness made a dramatic huff and she rolled her eyes, "I knew males were lust-prone," she conceded with a defeated shrug of her shoulders, "But this is catastrophic! Sesshomaru mates a human miko, who has no money or lands! The only thing she brings is a suicidal mission! Complete the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku? Kami!"

A light chuckle escaped the old inudemon at her side, "Do not be so pessimistic Tohru," he pleaded softly, "She does bring knowledge from the future."

Tohru, Sesshomaru's mother glared at Hatori, Sesshomaru's grandfather. "You have the same passive streak as my late mate," she half-growled, "Now I know who he got it from," she spat lightly and then turned narrow golden eyes at Kagome and extended her hand, "Give me your hand," she ordered.

Kagome 'eeped' but did as told. Her 'mother-in-law' took her hand with more strength than necessary and brought it near her face for a close inspection. Tohru made a few humming sounds as she studied the thin lines running through Kagome's hand until a large grin invaded the female's perfect lips.

"This is not that bad," she said with the grin intact. After a last nod she released the miko's hand and stood. Face still alight with humor, she patted the raven haired woman in the head playfully and walked away.

Kagome's eyes followed Tohru until she disappeared from the room anxiously.

"Do not worry my child," Hatori said gently, "She's weird sometimes."

Kagome's face lit with a lopsided grin and she raised a lonely eyebrow, "Now I know who you always tried to mimic Jiji-san," she offered playfully.

The old demon blinked ignorantly and smiled. "Now I know how I must_ behave_ in the future."

Kagome shook her head, "Why did you do it Hatori-sama?" she asked, perhaps more to herself than to him, "Why did you pretend to be my grandfather in the future?"

Hatori-sama sighed, "How would I know? I haven't gotten to that moment in time yet," he reminded her with a knowing look.

"Oops, you are right," and Kagome giggled.

…oOo…

Hatori sat on the low table of his studio and the other side sat Sesshomaru and Kagome. Their dinner had been served minutes prior, tea for the youkai and a full dinner for Kagome, and they were at presently enjoying their meals.

Sesshomaru sipped some tea and then rested the beautifully crafted tea cup at the table, "Why was tonight's celebration postponed?" asked the younger taiyoukai with a suspicious tone.

Hatori sipped the last of his tea before answering. The old man's golden eyes turned to Sesshomaru for a moment, then at Kagome who was looking at him curiously. "Things have taken an unexpected turn."

Sesshomaru frowned, "You knew I had taken a miko as a mate and had accidentally transferred my beast, and with it the Western Throne, to her," he stated, sure he had done so beforehand.

The old demon sighed and poured some more tea on his cup and then Sesshomaru's. "I know you did Sesshomaru," Hatori said carefully. He respected the younger taiyoukai greatly; he was incredibly mature for someone his age. "It is just that I have changed my mind about certain matters."

At this Sesshomaru's stance twitched minutely but he was quick to compose himself. After a few moments he dared ask, "So, will you support the West?"

At this Kagome stopped eating and glanced at the two taiyoukai in the table questioningly. "Support?"

Hatori nodded his head with a small smile, "Yes, I will recognize your union and help the West in these next years of turmoil."

Kagome's face fell, both in fear and sadness. "I'm sorry for the troubles I caused," asked Kagome softly. She set her rice bowl down on the table and hurriedly pressed her hands to her lap and bowed her head low towards Sesshomaru's grandfather.

Sesshomaru did the same.

Hatori nodded and sighed, "Well my pups," he said jovially, "I guess we have much to talk about tonight."

Sesshomaru sat straight, already assuming this would happen but Kagome tilted her head curiously, "What do we have to talk about?"

Both youkai turned to her with a raised eyebrow, and then shook their heads in unison. Hatori rolled his eyes, "You are, by all purpose, the Lord of the West Kagome," he explained slowly, "but the real head of the West is still Sesshomaru, until you learn all you need to know."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you think I will ever know everything I need to know?"

Both demons glanced at each other and then shrugged their shoulders, "We don't know."

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes, "Why are my duties always like this? First the Shikon Jewel and now…Rule the West? Sometimes I think my reincarnation did more wrong than I thought or is it that I am always entrusted with the impossible missions?"

"Well, Kikyo did kill my grandson," reasoned Hatori, "That's a high crime. In fact…how is it that I apparently came to love the reincarnation of the woman that killed Inuyasha so much that I cared for her as family in the future?" the old demon tilted his head from one side to the other thoughtfully.

"She's not a reincarnation, Hatori-sama," Sesshomaru cut in dangerously serious and a bit offended, "She is solely Kagome."

This heartfelt declaration made Kagome turn to him in surprise and when their eyes met, she smiled gratefully. To her, his words meant a lot more than he could possibly believe.

xxoOoxx

The night was almost over and the sun threatened to come out soon. Both taiyoukai, grandfather and grandson, sat at the wooden balcony silently staring at the horizon. They had done as best they could through the night at teaching Kagome the most general things she needed to know about history and customs. Granted, it had been less than they hoped for, but the long travel summed to trying days before had the young human exhausted.

She now lay asleep in the center of the room. The only thing that offered her some sort of comfort was a cushion as pillow and Sesshomaru's outer haori as a replacement for a sheet. Although it was not very warm he knew that its scent helped her sleep.

"You know what will happen today," questioned indirectly Hatori to his grandson.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once, "I am aware and ready to accept it," he voiced back firmly. His eyes left the horizon and settled on his young mate. The tilt of her lips and the soft lashes resting upon her cheeks made him relax slightly. "The reasons for choosing her are my own. At first, it was something, but now it's different. She has proven herself once and again…I will help her through this and make everything simpler for her."

Hatori nodded his head making his short ponytail bob up and down. "Sometimes things do not go the way we want them," he began with a faraway look, "but it is what we do with what happens is what matters in the end."

"Hn," Sesshomaru affirmed and soon a small smile settled on his lips, "It is ironic, I passed from having no heirs to having too many in a short amount of time."

A chuckle burst from Hatori's lips, "Indeed…and what is really ironic is that most of them are full-youkai."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and his lips twisted thoughtfully, "She's caring, and a good mother."

Hatori's smile faded and he turned to Sesshomaru, "I will not lie to you Sesshomaru," the older demon and ruler of all inuyoukai said evenly, "There is little I can do to help you, and her. Traditions exist because of a purpose, it is true that some can be changed when necessity comes, but you are aware that youkai progress very slowly."

Sesshomaru nodded his head but said nothing. His eyes remained on his mate as he pondered about the circumstances they found themselves now. He will openly admit that it was only thanks to Hatori-sama that they could take these moments to relax. They were safe under the Palace of Storms while Hatori was present. As a grandson of the great lord he was a direct member of the pack, unlike others who are by association, but as soon as they left the confines of the Palace and the Lands, they will be at risk.

"I am sure many will try for her," Hatori stated confidently of the truth of it all, "And as I am sure you know already, most of them will challenge _you_." He was blunt with his words for they didn't have the time or need to be tactful. Sesshomaru was a superb tactician and he was sure he had thought about this beforehand. "I will give her time to prepare herself before any challenge can be ensued to her. She's human and she's only recently mated. I know they will understand, or at least they will not defy me at this. However, you need to train her and teach her how to work with Meta. You know how difficult that beast can be."

Sesshomaru gave one grave nod, but after a while where Hatori remained silent he was hard pressed to comment about something else, "What about…the other way?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hatori sighed and turned to Sesshomaru with a blank look, "The reason as to why you two have yet to bed each other…I will not ask. However, it is impossible to stop anyone from approaching her with these intentions. It will be your job to prevent this, and hers to avoid and fight it. Not much, apart from that, can be done."

The younger taiyoukai nodded his head confidently, "That will not be a problem. I am confident of Kagome's abilities and my own."

A regretful smiled touched the older taiyoukai's face, "You forget something Sesshomaru. Who was Meta's vessel before you?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, "My mother."

Hatori-sama nodded his head in affirmative, "Yes. Now, who was Tohru's dear love before she mated Touga?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction before a slit of anger tainted them, "He left her, he broke their compromise…my mother was not in love with him."

At this Hatori shook his head, "Believe what you will Sesshomaru. However, it was not a matter of only Tohru, but of Meta's as well." After saying this the old, maybe five-feet tall taiyoukai, stood and dusted off his gi.

"Is this real?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask. It was totally farfetched, to him, it was just impossible. But, Hatori's nod made his stomach clench anxiously. "Are you saying Meta is in love with _him_?"

Hatori sighed and started for the shoji door, "With his beast. Beware of him, sometimes not even I know him or what his intentions are."

Wheels twisted around Sesshomaru's brain, but nothing positive came. Was this the reason they met? Did he know from before? Impossible!

"So…the person I have to be the most careful with is…"

"Yes," barged in Hatori with a fierce look, "Your uncle, Todo, and his beast, Maso."

xxoOoxx

In the West the servants worked on their daily routines. Dusting, mopping and brushing here and there. The guards did their share, pacing from one side to the other, watching and expanding their senses carefully to secure the Western Palace's perimeter.

Mid-morning a lone, brown haired wolf, appeared at the gates demanding to speak with the Western Lord. The guards, unsure of what to do with him, sent for Jaken who always managed the Western affairs in the Lord's absence.

The short kappa bounced down the path from the main door the gate with a foolish-looking and colorful hat. It served to state his place as the Western's Head in the Lord's absence. Not many considered him fit for the position but no one wanted to have to deal with the outcomes if something went wrong. The Western Lord was formidable and ruthless…it was a miracle Jaken had survived so long.

"What is that you want, wolf?" asked Jaken, a little out of breath.

The wolf's lip curled in disgust, "I need to meet with the Western Lord." He stated firmly.

"The Western Lord is not here," informed Jaken again. He was sure the guards had informed the wolf earlier, "What do you need the Lord for?"

After a curse, ignited by anger, left the wolf he settled angry eyes down to the green kappa. After glaring at him for a full minute he finally explained, "I've come to challenge him and take the Western Throne for myself!" This he said with passion and determination.

However, no one reacted to his statement, and it made him furious.

"Why do you all stay like this? Do you not think I can beat him?" ragged the wolf youkai angrily.

Jaken and the guards shrugged in unison, "We don't know," Jaken said simply and turned away from him, "You know what to do," he said to the guards as he went back to the Palace, "And deal with this without me from now on," he ordered angrily.

The guards bowed towards Jaken and turned to the confused wolf, "This way," said one of the guards as he ushered the wolf to follow. They walked next to the wall, westward, until they found a small clearing.

The wolf gasped when he saw several tents already prepared and lots of youkai, fully armored, walking around.

"Please, if you will please wait here while our Lord returns," the guard motioned to the clearing and then turned to go back to his post.

The wolf turned abruptly, "What is the meaning of this?" yelled the wolf angrily.

The guard simply tilted his head and frowned, "Well, these are all the youkai who want to challenge our Lord," he explained, "They are all waiting for his return…so you should too."

After that the guard left a confused wolf to fend for himself.

xxoOoxx

To be continued

xxoOoxx

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! There were some which hit something deep inside my heart, and I decided to go on with the story. Sorry for being a crybaby back then. Primero is awesome, and I like it too. Let's see how many things my muse can come up with, right?


	29. The day, the sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: KEdakumi and MissKatt

PRIMERO

29

The day, the sacrifice

The walk to the room where she was going to be presented felt like the longest one she had ever taken. Her nerves were skyrocketing and she could feel how her sight was getting blurry in her anxiety. Sesshomaru was walking at her side, but a step behind, but she couldn't focus on his reassuring presence. This was too much.

How was she going to survive this? Hatori-sama, Sesshomaru's grandfather, said she was going to do fine but…did he even know her? She was clumsy and silly and inexperienced in matters of youkai culture…this was going to be a mess. She was sure.

"You need to relax," warned Sesshomaru softly. The way her aura was coiling inside her tiny frame gave away her feelings. It would be easy for the Demon Lord's to feel her anxiety and rush to challenge her. She was giving away her insecurities too easily and that will simply not do. "Otherwise they will see you as prey. You are the beast, not the prey, remember that."

Kagome huffed and her shoulders sagged in defeat. She _felt_ like prey. Trying her best to keep a straight-poker face she turned to the taiyoukai walking at her side. Instantly her eyes softened as she gazed upon his eyes. She knew he was worried. "I'm not sure I can," she admitted in a whisper she was sure he could hear, "I don't even know what's going to happen in there."

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her and placed his clawed hands over her shoulders comfortingly. His mouth came close to her ear to whisper, "You will merely be presented," he said softly, "If there's a moment you feel uncertain of what to do, or say, just turn to look at me. I will let you know."

Kagome closed her eyes at the ticklish sensation his voice caused on her ear. Numbly she nodded her head. Her hands let go of his silk hakama and she blushed…she didn't remember grabbing it in the first place. When her mate gave a step back, she frowned, "Why are your clothes different?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his clothes with a practiced and even countenance. His golden eyes looked down at the dark hakama, open in the front to show his chest, and the dark gray gi and the lace holding it close at the ankles. The truth is…he had problems adjusting to the clothes already and he didn't need her to comment on them more than necessary. "These are my clothes, as your consort." His voice was even and his eyes were on her, measuring her reaction.

"But you are also my mate," growled Kagome in a whisper with golden eyes flashing angrily.

Sesshomaru blinked in an affirmative, "Regardless, in this moment, I serve you best as a consort. You will need my knowledge and guide in these next weeks, not my affection."

His words made Kagome's heart twist uncomfortably. Doubts, the usual ones, circled around her making her feel little and unworthy. All this happened due to her and Inuyasha's ignorance. She had destroyed _him_, the proud, the magnanimous Western Lord Sesshomaru. It was all her fault. He was forced to wear demeaning clothes and walk behind her. It was humiliating. She couldn't bear the guilt. She deserved all the pain she was experiencing, but he didn't.

He had always been _perfect_. Until their paths crossed.

He got caught in this insanity thanks to her… and trying to help Inuyasha.

If she hadn't begged! If she hadn't pleaded! If she hadn't offered herself…none of this would have happened!

Like he told her back then…Inuyasha always got what he wanted, somehow or the other, and he was always left with the problems and the scraps. At first, she thought him rude and selfish…now she understood him a little. He always found pain, and loss. Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga while he got Tenseiga. Inuyasha was free to do as he wished while he as caged on a Castle sitting on a throne since his youth. Inuyasha mated his loved one Kikyo, who ran off with Naraku, while he got her, a miko who stole his beast and his throne. She was a monster in disguise.

"Do not feel guilty," Sesshomaru's baritone snapped her out of her depressing thoughts. "None of us knew this was going to happen. It was destined to happen. We can only keep going forwards; hoping things will get better with time."

Kagome's eyes softened and she nodded her head, trying to support him and his hopes. She had done enough damage as it was, she didn't need to depress him too.

Silently they took the final steps to the Meeting Room and Sesshomaru moved in front of her and placed his hand at the shoji door's handle. He stopped before opening it and looked down at her. Their golden eyes met and the taiyoukai's expression softened, "This Sesshomaru does not regret mating you miko. Be sure to remember that."

Kagome's mouth opened in a silent gasp, but before she could reply, the shoji door opened and her eyes fell on the four Inu-Lords of Japan. She brazed herself for whatever came. She couldn't be weak. She was the Lord of the West and she will not disappoint Sesshomaru.

This, this was for Sesshomaru.

The step she took, the one that took her inside the room, shone with the pink and gold energy of her aura; the mix of miko and youkai beast in harmony and declaration. She was finally ready.

xxoOoxx

All eyes snapped to attention when the burst of power expelled from her skin as sharp as a knife. It thankfully kept close to her and did not cause the Lord extra discomfort other than the oppressing energy. Soon Sesshomaru's hand settled over her right shoulder and Kagome's aura dropped as if in command. Kagome blinked for a moment, adjusting to the loss of the energy, but then glanced forwards and locked eyes with Hatori-sama. She made sure to bow perfectly to the Greater Lord.

"Welcome, Kagome," Hatori-sama said gently, "If you would be so kind as to sit here," the older youkai said with a hand motioning to the empty cushions at his right. Kagome nodded her head but refrained from smiling.

The other Lords faces were still blurry for she didn't dare glance at them for too long fearing it may be considered rude. Before she could sit in the offered cushions Sesshomaru's hand appeared in a silent offer and she took it tentatively. His hand closed over her own and he helped her sit down and she had to admit…without his help she wouldn't have been as graceful. As good mannered as always she was about to express her thanks but her mate's eyes bore onto hers for a moment before he bowed his head respectfully.

"We are all here now," Hatori-sama said with a smile, "Today's meeting is to present the new Lord of the West, Kagome the youkai-miko."

Kagome froze at the nickname Hatori-sama had chosen for her. It was good and bad and very accurate. She was a miko…though her powers had been locked away these past weeks…and she also carried a youkai beast. It was indeed a name that could inspire fear but it could also get the unwanted attention of itching youngsters wanting a new type of challenge to prove their worth. She was sure she wouldn't like that.

If the name wasn't uncomfortable enough for her the heavy weight of the eyes that immediately after landed upon her almost made her fidget. She kept still, to show her social standing, but she kept her eyes to the wall in front of her, ignoring the Inu-Lords probing gaze.

"Accompanying her is Sesshomaru, her mate and consort," stated Hatori-sama with an even voice. It was different than when he introduced her and she was sure that somewhere within he was upset and worried about his grandson's well-being. It was not every day that a Taiyoukai lost his beast to a mere human.

A snort from the other side of the table made Kagome turn to the source, golden eyes narrowed in anger at the blatant disrespect to her mate. Sesshomaru was her mate, that he was also a consort was merely product of the transfer of his beast, Meta, to her. She bit her tongue though when instead of a ridiculing gaze she met a very serious expression. At the end of the table, in the opposite side of Hatori-sama's seat, sat an old taiyoukai with blonde hair. His face was set in a firm scowl and the battle scars on his neck made her shiver momentarily. This youkai…was an army general without doubt and perhaps…the scariest Lord around the table.

"Why is Meta in the miko's body?" blurted a female youkai thoughtlessly. She had incredibly long and silky silver hair with a part of it braided and held at the back of her head with various pins. She resembled Sesshomaru's mother to perfection, until one saw her carmine eyes and the lack of the crescent moon. "This is unheard of."

Hatori-sama simply smiled, "It is not so, Yuza," he said kindly but not softly, "A taiyoukai and a miko are not meant to mate. Some of us knew of such a thing."

Kagome watched how the youkai Yuza paled a little and glanced at her nervously. If she didn't know youkai prejudices against humans were so strong, Kagome would have thought Yuza fancied humans more than she probably should. Or perhaps she was afraid Kagome was going to suck her beast also. After glancing around the room uneasily Yuza's wine-red eyes fell on Hatori-sama, "Sesshomaru was part of your house Lord Papa," Yuza said curiously, her earlier fidgeting leaving her instantly, "but now that his beast has been transferred to a female bearer…will she remain in your house or will she move to my Lady Mama's house?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru waiting for the usual growl that erupted every time someone suggested such a thing, but it never came. Instead he glanced down at her blankly and then returned his gaze to Yuza.

Hatori-sama cleared his throat, making Kagome turn to him. "As I have stated before Yuza," Hatori-sama said patiently, "While Meta now has a female bearer…she's still _her._ Meta has always been part of my house."

Yuza glared a little at Hatori-sama before moving her eyes away. Kagome thought her to be a strange character for a Lord, well she guessed Yuza was a 'Lord' for she was here. The inu-youkai seemed to be mature…in fact, a little older than Sesshomaru's Mother, Tohru, but she behaved so…poorly, like an immature child.

"This is a problem," a young looking inu-Lord, the one sitting next to Yuza, suddenly interrupted in a smooth and calm voice. He seemed liked the type of man that was always bored. It was almost the same feeling one had when looking at Sesshomaru, but if one looked closer Sesshomaru often clicked as 'controlled' while this new one was more on the side of 'lazy' "The south will have to deal with every revolt that happens in the West…we are too close. How are we going to deal with foreigners that pass uninvited through my lands in order to go challenge the West?"

Hatori-sama drew his golden eyes on the Southern Lord, "There's no need to worry, Yazuka," the older inu-youkai said simply, "The Lord of the West will remain at my castle for some time while she learns and prepares for these events. I have an idea to prevent random youkai from trespassing on to your lands too…but I need to consider it further before sharing."

As if feeling Kagome's gaze on him, Yazuka, the black haired taiyoukai turned to Kagome with a blank-bored look, "Who is taking care of the West while in your absence?" he asked and Kagome's shoulders tensed.

"Jaken," she said simply and automatically her back inclined back an inch, as if trying to get away from the taiyoukai's soul-eating gaze.

His silver eyes went up in thought as if trying to remember who Jaken was and a moment later his eyes were back on Kagome, "The imp?"

Kagome nodded numbly, but before anyone else could say something Hatori-sama interrupted. "I sent Tohru to the West. She will handle things there while in the Western Lord's absence. She's an experienced ruler."

There was some silence while everyone pondered one thing or the other in their heads. That was…until Yuza interrupted.

"It is my intention to challenge Sesshomaru," Yuza spoke suddenly. The room suddenly sparkled with tension, but no one made a move. It was as if everyone was waiting for something to happen to Yuza from one moment to the other. It came as no big surprise to Kagome when Hatori-sama's aura suddenly flared in annoyance.

"Daughter," Hatori-sama began wearily but it was cut down.

"Daughter-in-law," reminded Yuza with a glare, "Besides…Inu no Taisho is dead."

Hatori-sama rolled his eyes as if this was a daily discussed topic, "Tohru's bond remains until she chooses another mate. You are still my daughter-in-law…and must I remind you, Sesshomaru's aunt…and that _is_ by blood."

Yuza's eyes narrowed and she huffed and raised her chin petulantly, "Tohru stopped being my sister when she chose to side with Lord Papa's house."

At this reckless comment even Hatori-sama rolled his eyes, "Is there someone else interested in taking the Western Lands?"

Yuza tilted her head, "I care not for the Western Lands," she said with a 'you-should-know' tone, "If I win, Meta will be part of Lady Mama's House. Anyone can take the West after that."

Hatori-sama sighed tiredly, "This is not how things work Yuza," began the older taiyoukai, Lord of all other inu-youkai, "Even Mama knows."

Yuza rolled her eyes, "If it's that troublesome, fine I take the West too."

Hatori-sama made a shooing motion to Yuza and turned to the other Lord at the table, "Lord Massugu, are you interested in the lands of the West?"

The blonde Lord, the one with the scars on his neck, glanced at Hatori-sama for a few moments before turning his brown eyes to Kagome. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he finally spoke, "The Inu no Taisho was a great general and Lord, the same as Sesshomaru. I will wait and see how the new _Lord_ fares…before taking any kind of action towards them," his voice was firm and strong, but his eyes were impartial and objective…as if he had spent centuries as a judge, "I do, however, have taken offense at the way the West's consort presented himself this day. We have laws, and they should be reinforced."

Everyone chose to look everywhere but at Sesshomaru, except Kagome. She turned to him with a frown in her face, feeling totally confused. Her mate's golden eyes found hers for a moment before he bowed his head to the Northern Lord, Massugu, in acquiescence to his demand. Kagome wisely choose to remain quiet.

"Well then," Hatori-sama began with a cheerful voice, too cheerful for his apparent old age, and clasped his hands, "I guess that's all for today. We will meet in a week time," and just as easily, everyone stood and walked away with a few parting lines.

Kagome was left speechless at everyone's actions…they were so simple…and easy going. Wasn't this the Inu-Council she had heard so much about? Weren't these the Lords and Ladies of all the lands? How could they work without some form of protocol.

"So, we are here by ourselves again," Hatori-sama suddenly said, earning a gasp from a startled Kagome, "Do not worry child, it's normal to loose oneself in thought from time to time."

Kagome blinked and scanned the room, "Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked, a little upset that he left her behind.

"Oh, he went to do a small errand he had to do," Hatori-sama said dismissively, "I was wondering if there was something you wanted to ask me? About the meeting, I mean."

"Oh," Kagome suddenly liked the idea of being left behind now. There were far too many things circling on her mind. "What is this about Mama's side and Papa's side?" In truth, she had been asking herself that for too long.

A wide smile invaded Hatori-sama's lips. "Lady Mama is my mate," he said fondly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she couldn't help the look of mild horror, "Your mate?" she asked to see if she had heard correctly. The older taiyoukai, who still looked like her grandfather, nodded his head softly. Was her grandpa married? "I thought she was your mortal enemy! They always talk about taking Meta to their side…and and…I didn't know you were married…mated…"

At this Hatori-sama laughed out loud, "I know!" he said and fanned himself with his hand, "You see…my mate doesn't believe it's right for her to 'submit' to me and thus decided she was going to create her own line of inuyoukai females. Of course…they are all our pups…but the way they are raised is different." He shrugged his shoulders passively, as if he found it funny somehow, "Of course…along the years some pups have changed bands…like Tohru. Tohru and Yuza are sisters, born from a general. They both chose to go to Mama's Lands to grow up…some time later Tohru decided to come to my side. Her beast was too domineering and it didn't like to follow Mama's or any other's orders. Meta was too alpha…to put it simply. So…she had little choice but to come here."

Kagome nodded her head numbly, "That's why everyone wants Meta back…she was theirs first."

Hatori-sama nodded, "Hn. Not only that, Meta would help to _make_ change," Hatori-sama confessed, "Meta is a great beast…strong enough to submit a male. They believe Meta can set the example for the future generations."

Kagome paled at the implications, "They want to use me as an _example_? They want me to abuse men?" Unbidden a growl erupted from her very human throat.

Hatori-sama chuckled, "Males, _Inu-males._" he corrected gently, "What they don't know…or maybe you don't know is…that you already_ are_." The stare he gave her was soft, like the one that is given to a child after doing something very mischievous yet funny, and so…it only made Kagome blush and fidget in her seat. "I am sure a lot is going to change now…after Sesshomaru and you."

"Whatever," she whined a moment later, unable to hold her embarrassment in check, "Why isn't Todo here today?"

"My son is no Lord," Hatori-sama said simply and he reclined back on his cushions, using his arms to support his weight.

"Hmm," Kagome mused aloud and then glance at Hatori-sama shyly, "Um…I was also wondering…why the meeting was so informal? I thought, since I was reuniting with the Five Inu-Lord, that I had to be…"

"Perfect?" Hatori-sama offered lightly and he nodded. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps…we are different than humans about that. Human men are always extremely polite and diplomatic, although diplomacy is a highly sought trait in youkai, youkai act very normal at gatherings. We are youkai and have lived for eons…we lose the tact, perhaps, and usually are very blunt about things. Besides…we are Lord, thus…everyone should respect us but we only are 'formal' with those above our station."

"You are above my station," Kagome brilliantly pointed out.

Hatori-sama nodded his head, "But you are family, directly linked to me," he also explained vetoing her previous point, "The others have to be formal to me."

The youkai-miko nodded her head in understanding, "Is someone above your station?" she asked curiously.

The youkai Lord of all Inu-youkai merely grinned, "No, not even my mate…though she likes to think it is so".

xxoOoxx

Kagome walked down the darkening halls of Hatori-sama's castle distractedly. They spent most of the afternoon talking about non sense and other stuff…and well, she learned a little about Sesshomaru's childhood.

Apparently he had been a very cheerful boy until the wars began. After that his father was absent from his life for long periods of time and he then thought he should take care of his mother and his father's lands until the Lord Inu No Taisho returned. Thus he became skilled in the sword, at diplomacy and his temper. Hatori-sama told her Sesshomaru's fury as a child was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Thinking about it gave Kagome a smile. She could almost imagine him… a child with silver hair and a face burning red in his anger.

Kagome shook her head, her smile still tugging at her lips. After one last turn she sniffed delicately until she was able to pick the scent of Sesshomaru and her room. Still smiling she moved to the door and slid the shoji to the side and entered.

It felt wrong…she instantly knew there was something wrong. She turned around and searched for Sesshomaru. She found him sitting on the small porch with view to the gardens. He smelled of hot spring water and she relaxed a little. It was no unusual for Sesshomaru to take a bath…but she knew he was feeling a bit down. She knew it was the smell surrounding him, and while she couldn't really 'know' the scent, she instinctively knew what it was.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked softly and headed towards him. He was wearing a yukata with a gray haori draped over it. She sat a step behind him and sighed, "How are you doing?" she asked, thinking he was upset about his new position as her consort. It was not easy, she guessed.

"Hn," he replied simply but kept his back to her. She said nothing for some minutes and he finally sighed and relaxed slightly. "Move back a little," he asked evenly. Confused yet curious, Kagome did as told and gasped when a moment later Sesshomaru was reclining back and into her lap.

"Sesshomaru," she questioned unsurely but he gave her no choice in the mater for her sat his head in her lap a second later. A second gasp escaped Kagome's lips, "Your hair!" she cried when she watched the wet ends curl at his neck, "What did you do?"

"I cut it," Sesshomaru said simply, his golden eyes looked beyond her own golden ones and to the wooden roof above, "Massugu asked for it."

Dread and anger began to build in Kagome's chest until they burned her throat, "He has no right! I liked your long hair!"

Finally Sesshomaru's eyes met her and there was a harshness he seldom directed at her, "It's the honorable thing to do. I am fair, in every way, and I always will," he growled slightly offended but when he saw her cringe he softened his tone, "A wife, concubine or female consort cannot have hair longer than her lord. In inuyoukai society the hair length is a sign of opulence and title. Your hair should be longer than mine."

Kagome remained quiet as he talked and after he did as well. Tears came unbidden and she nestled her face on his neck. He said nothing to stop her. He didn't push her away…and so she cried. Again and again Sesshomaru's honor was being tainted, his reputation torn to pieces and he held on to it by sheer will and stubbornness. How could he do it? How could be keep so calm and passive about it?

A low, rhythmic purr began to vibrate against Kagome and her sobs only increased at his gentle attempt to soothe her. "Cry tonight, Kagome," he whispered, "Tomorrow, we train."

To be continued…

AN: Thanks for the awesome response to Primero, and of course, for the Nomination at Dokuga for Best Action/Adventure! Thank you!

And yes, Tohru and Hatori are names of Fruits Basket! I love that anime and the manga as well. They don't follow the exact same story, so I recommend them both =]


	30. On, and on we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

_This is not beta-edited; the edited version will be coming soon. Read at your own risk._

Still Primero

30

On, and on we go

_**September GMDDN, Prompt 1: Exasperated**_

Having a beast inside was strange, but not as awful as she first thought. They had managed to get along fine, but sometimes, just sometimes, Kagome wished to be alone, and beastless, once again. Meta's purring was nice, comforting in a way, but it was disrupting her sleep and she was dead tired. She needed to sleep.

Growing more animalistic with time, instead of grunting some warning as a normal human would, Kagome growled in exasperation. Meta's, Kagome's beast, purring suddenly stopped and a new silence filled the place. In the midst of it all the half-asleep miko realized there was something wrong.

A rough tongue was lapping at her collarbone, so slowly going up to her neck and then her ear. Startled and more than a little hot, the miko's golden eyes snapped open and a whimper and gasp escaped her at the same time. A crown of silver hair met her and her hands instantly came to the invader's shoulders were short hair tickled her hands, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," the beastless taiyoukai inquired distractedly. His left hand played with her hair while he used his right to support his body over hers.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome in a whisper. She was so confused. She didn't even know what to do or think.

"Waking you up," he said softly all the while roaming all available patches of skin with deliberate slowness, "and tasting you."

Kagome flushed crimson, "But…but…"

"I am your consort, am I not?" he asked as he finally raised his own golden eyes to her, "You do not like it?"

Kagome opened and closer her mouth and, embarrassed beyond comprehension, turned her face away from him and hid under Sesshomaru's fur.

He chuckled softly and without further wait he settled next to her and took her hand before he kissed it, nibbled and licked seductively.

_**September GMDDN, Prompt 2: Exposed**_

It was strange, to have Sesshomaru being so affectionate. On one side, it certainly awoke some hidden part of her, but while it brought pleasant sensations, it also brought an uncomfortable one. Her mind was a war field. While her usual mind relaxed and enjoyed it, Meta, on the other hand, was slightly confused and frustrated. The beast was torn in between enjoying the attentions of her previous vessel and rejecting it all together.

Another lick sparked a shudder from Kagome.

A nibble at the exact place between her fingers made her kick her legs.

And her eyes turned a pink shade without her knowing.

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with his approval and it instantly made Kagome's mind torn again. She wanted to reach out and bring him closer, but as destiny would have it, the hands that grabbed his shoulder refused to move.

Feeling greedy and safe, he took Kagome's touch as invitation and brought her closer to him. He left her hand and dug his face on her neck, revealing in the groan she let out when his fangs found the fateful mating mark he had given her.

Kagome's eyes were now red, but closed.

Sesshomaru's lidded eyes glanced up at Kagome, but he saw only bliss. Her eyes closed, her mouth open in an endless and silent groan. Why had he refused to bed her before? He knew he thought he was taking advantage of her. She was new to the demon world and to her beast's animalistic influences, but gods…she seemed to have no complains right now.

If he had just accepted then, no one could have even thought about meddling in their affairs…or try to break them apart.

He had been an utter fool. But, he knew what he wanted now…

Senses in overload, he slowly parted the front of her yukata, but after a harsh, unexpected growl he found himself flung against the wall.

Startled, he turned to Kagome, but she was not there…there was only Meta, and red eyes.

"No."

_**September GMDDN, Prompt 3: Exalted**_

Slowly, Sesshomaru's surprise faded and was slowly replaced by anger. For the first time in the weeks mated to Kagome, he snarled at her.

Meta didn't even flinch.

A growl erupted from his throat and he quickly stood, "What is the meaning of this, Meta?" he asked through narrowed amber eyes. He knew it was not that he did something wrong. It was not that; he knew, and it was not Kagome, he knew, "You thread dangerously."

Kagome's red eyes narrowed further, "_You_ thread dangerously," she shot back in an angry growl, "What are you doing?"

"Kagome is mine, my mate; and so are you," he stated, his posture became tense with Meta's odd behavior.

"We are," conceded Meta, "But we aren't yet. I haven't chosen you."

If Sesshomaru had a beast right now, his eyes would undoubtedly be red, "Are you threatening me?" he asked with barely suppressed anger, but she merely shrugged, "Are you going to betray me? Turn me aside to discard?"

Meta's red eyes turned back to the usual gold, but the expression of her face was too her to be Kagome. "You betrayed me," whispered Meta in a whimper, "You gave me to the miko!"

Sesshomaru felt his heart pound pitifully and his shoulders fell, "It was not my intention. Never was."

Meta's eyes watered, "Take me back! I don't…don't want to be here."

Sesshomaru felt torn inside and he moved closer and caught Meta on his arms and nuzzled her. Small tears fell from her eyes and he felt himself die inside, "I'm sorry, she's not that bad, is she?"

Meta shook her head, but then tensed and grabbed on to Sesshomaru for dear life. Sesshomaru stiffened when he felt a familiar aura spark in the vicinity and growled.

_Todo._

_**September GMDDN, Prompt 4: Extinguish**_

Todo's aura flamed and extinguished in quick succession and every time, Meta would whimper and huddle closer to Sesshomaru seeking protection and support.

He gladly gave it, "Don't listen to him, you know him."

Meta raised golden eyes to him and whimpered. Her eyes were huge and the fear in them made her look like a lost child. It was distressing to see her, and Kagome, in such a state.

"He betrayed you," reminded Sesshomaru slowly.

Meta whined, "Midoriko…a miko," she whispered, her voice soft and hurting.

A pang of guilt hit Sesshomaru. He just _mated _a miko; he just forced Meta to be a miko's beast. However, it was Kagome and she was not Midoriko. He just hoped Meta would one day forgive him for his slip. "Were you not happy? Mated to my father?"

Meta blinked and a soft, guilty smile settled on her lips, "Inu no Taisho was perfect," confessed Meta and she snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest.

A small smile, hopeful and thankful, appeared on Sesshomaru's lips. A soft rumble of appreciation rumbled from his chest and he nuzzled the dark head inches away from him, "I can be perfect too," he promised and he squeezed the tiny woman in front of him tenderly.

Meta rumbled in agreement, but another flare from Todo made her tense again.

Sesshomaru could feel her body as it tensed in fear and he was certain the calling was stronger than what he thought. Youkai knew their intended in an instinctive level and he knew beasts did too. He just hoped their pull was different than the one youkai suffered or else, he would be condemning Meta to a life or pain and dissatisfaction.

"It's hard," Meta whispered.

"You…really want him?" asked Sesshomaru full of despair and indecision.

"You are worth more."

Sesshomaru smiled.

_**September GMDDN, Prompt 5: Excuse**_

Minutes passed by and Meta and Sesshomaru merely held each other, both lost in thought and listening to the other's heart tune. It was comforting.

"I need to go now," whispered Meta delicately with a soft, peaceful smile upon her lips. At Sesshomaru's nod Meta pouted, "Mou! That was quick; you really want me to go!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and seeing the lips that were so innocently offered, never so in Kagome, he easily pressed his against them before the opportunity passed and growled contentedly, "It's not true."

A quick roll of Meta's golden eyes was his answer before Kagome's body suddenly went limp on his arms. He took the human-something in his arms and settled her over the futon again. A soft sigh of contentment left her slightly parted lips and Sesshomaru smiled. Definitely a sleeper, he couldn't help but think.

He sat at his mate's side for quite some time, studying her face and her aura for any sign of discomfort. Thankfully there were none, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Life had surely taken a huge turn for him. Less than two months ago he had been a free, feared, and an invincible taiyoukai. Now, he was mated, beastless and very much attracted to his human youkai-miko mate.

Life surely knew how to right the wrongs done. The same way his father he fell in love with a mortal woman, he had done so. Hopefully that would be where the similarities ended. He was not looking forward to meeting with death any time soon.

_**September GMDDN, Prompt 6: Exotic**_

Sesshomaru closed the shoji door behind him after a last glance at Kagome's sleeping face. He had matters to attend to and the sooner they were dealt with, the better.

The young taiyoukai walked past many exotic paintings telling their story without a glance. Most of them told stories of his father and he was not interested in being reminded of them as of now. The possibility of sharing his fate was haunting him since he got to this Castle, but before that could happen, well, he had some things to do.

The first one was claim Kagome for himself and there was _another _who was trying to get what was his. He couldn't allow this.

It took him only a pair of minutes to reach the study where Todo sat sipping tea. He didn't even bother with knocking, sure that his uncle was waiting for him. So, he slid the shoji door open and stopped to study the place carefully. Without his beast he was in a disadvantage against many, his uncle included. He wasn't even sure how he was going to manage to defeat the challenges that will be presented to him…

A sudden thought made him freeze where he was. If he was killed, then Kagome's bond would be instantly dissolved, but…if he claimed her and was killed…what would happen?

"Did you want something?" Todo's voice broke through the thick silence.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and glared at his uncle, "Keep away from what's rightfully mine," the younger taiyoukai growled.

Todo chuckled and faced his nephew with a grin, "Someone seems upset," taunted the older taiyoukai as he fixed his braided silver hair, "Apparently, I interrupted something."

A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's lips, "Indeed. However, waiting builds anticipation and that promises an enjoyable future encounter."

Todo's eyes flashed red and he growled when Sesshomaru merely turned and closed the shoji door carelessly. That simply wouldn't do. He had been playing nice. Taunts were nothing. He was usually more aggressive when he was interested in a female.

Playing nice was officially over.

xxoOoxx

Sango walked at a leisure pace. Her belly was finally noticing and so were the first symptoms of pregnancy. She was having morning sickness and was tiring easily. She had been banned from using her Exterminator's outfit and was pushed into a soft silk kimono of a cheery orange color. Who knew these wolves had the cash to buy something as pretty?

"I feel like a duck," muttered Sango, but she was sure her companions would be able to hear her perfectly.

Ginta chuckled while Hakkaku merely glanced at her slyly, "More like a swan."

Sango rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. Sometimes she wondered about the wolf youkai females' standards for their mates. These two were silly and foolish, yet they both had big families. They have told her countless times that they were good fathers but, hadn't they been tracking Naraku alongside Koga for almost a year now? Weren't their puppies lonely?

Ginta sighed audibly, "I miss home."

Hearing the wolf say so with such strong emotions made Sango feel guilty about thinking badly about them. They were only trying to do their best for their families. She missed home too; and Kohaku, and Kagome…Miroku too. Maybe if she hadn't gone all alone, they would have gone back to the Eastern Tribe to reunite with their mates. Still, she knew they wouldn't do so now, not when she was along and very pregnant. They were awfully protective.

"We will see everyone soon," Hakkaku tried to cheer his companion some, "Besides, you know your mate would only growl at you. She's very into the care of her litters. She doesn't even let you teach them the way of wolves."

A wide smile formed on Ginta's lips until he could hold it no more and burst out laughing. "You are right, Hakkaku," conceded the wolf with a bark, "Totally different from yours. She's always crying."

Hakkaku smile shyly, "Mitsune is always worrying," he said fondly, "That's why she needs a reliable wolf like me at her side."

They shared a laugh, then another, and finally they held each other's shoulders in camaraderie.

Sango shook her head with a happy smile. These two were so different from the demons she grew up fighting. The fights turned out to be so disgusting and demons so abusive that she grew, in little time, to hate the species in general. Now, however, she was finally able to see a different facet from life. Through the travels with Inuyasha, she always felt different and lonely. She couldn't understand Kagome's or Miroku's compassion towards youkai. She always thought they were broken on the head, but now, now she could believe they were merely a step ahead of her.

The same way humans were sometimes evil, youkai were…sometimes nice.

They walked down the road, following this trail and that, until sunset caught up with them. So far they were out of luck, so Sango suggested going back to Kaede's. She was sure Kagome would need to go back home down the well soon. Maybe it would be better to wait. Furthermore, with her belly growing, she was feeling afraid of sleeping outside and with only the protection of these wolves. She wanted to go back to the village were Kaede could raise a protective barrier in case Naraku found them. Plus, she needed to confront Miroku anyways.

Ginta brought a pair of rabbits while Hakkaku managed to catch a boar. Sango had the fire already lit and the wolf made quick work of the animals. They sat in comfortable silence while the meat roasted; Sango's rabbits at least.

Sango watched the meat contently until the wolves suddenly stood and growled. Brown eyes turned to the direction were the wolves faced and Sango's hand froze in fear, "Naraku?"

The wolves said nothing, but continued on growling.

Sango stood, rabbits forgotten, and walked behind the wolves with Hiraikkotsu at the ready. Her free hand clutched at her stomach nervously.

A moment later the hooves of a horse could be heard, but none lowered their guard. They waited until the huge, brown animal finally reached their camp followed by many others. Sango studied the humans in armor for a few moments, not recognizing any. She knew her place here was going to be questioned, much more her pregnancy. For the first time ever, her instincts screamed danger…danger from humans. Her race.

A samurai dressed in red armor with a demon mask on moved a step closer, and immediately Ginta and Hakkaku crouched low, ready to attack, if needed. "Stay," ordered Sango. She didn't want a confrontation, if it could be prevented.

"A youkai…companion," the samurai spat in disgust, "And pregnant."

A thick silence, tense and uncomfortable, surrounded the place until a second horse moved forward. The rider had a bigger and fancier armor and Sango was sure he was the leader of the group. She eyed him confidently, with her chin raised high. She had nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of. She was also a warrior, and a proud one at that.

"My," the leader said softly, "If it isn't my sweet Sango." The tension seemed to evaporate when Sango's clutch on her weapon weakened and the leader finally took off his mask.

"Takeda Kuranosuke," she breathed in relief, "What brings you here?"

Slowly Ginta and Hakkaku stepped back and allowed the humans the space to chat. They were still close though.

Kuranosuke jumped down from his dark horse and moved closer to Sango with familiarity, "You are on my lands, Sango," he said with a smile and then took her hand, "Ah, I see things finally progressed with the monk."

Sango blushed prettily and subtly took her hand again.

Kuranosuke didn't seem to mind and immediately turned to his men, "Men! Let's set up camp here and share our meal with our dear Sango and her companions. It was her family that killed the Bear Youkai that once in the past caused us much harm. Let's feed the lady, I'm sure she needs a little something for that babe of hers."

The men cheered and, to her utter surprise, treated her and her companion with respect.

xxoOoxx

Back at the Western Castle, Tohru braided young Rin's hair with a small smile. "You know Rin, you are my favorite," the demoness with long, silky silver hair said fondly.

"Really?" asked Rin and she turned to the woman excitedly, only to whine when it caused her hair to be pulled uncomfortably.

Tohru chuckled softly, "Sorry, Rin." After that, the older demoness glanced around her. Sai was up on the chandelier while running after Shippo through the spacious room. The three were screaming, crying, even _cursing_ at each other. "Yes, Rin," the older demoness reassured with a frustrated gesture, "Unlike Kagome, Sesshomaru _does_ know how to pick up a ward."

Rin didn't seem to mind one bit, and began to hum a song while she read a children's book. Well…tried, she still had lots to learn.

"Oh," Tohru suddenly gasped, "Bring that back!" she ordered, freeing Rin's dark hair and coming to her feet.

Rin turned to look at the noisy trio and then gasped as well, "My doll!" the human child cried and also came to her feet, "Give it back!"

Before Tohru could do anything, Rin dashed towards the others, flailing her arms angrily and with her aura sparkling wildly. This made the other's grin and they all started to pass on Rin's favorite doll around making young girl cry.

"Give it back!" the girl whined brokenly, "Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-sama!"

Tohru glanced at the kids unsurely; she never had to deal with so many kids at once. She only had Sesshomaru and he was such a nice child. Could it be because they were kitsune? A power surge made her jump in start. The older demoness watched the kitsune squirm all around as Rin followed adamantly shooting bubbles of miko energy.

"Wha…what?" cried Tohru, fearing for the life of her three full-fledged demon kitsune wards her son's mate kept, "Stop, Rin! You will hurt them!"

She had little choice but to run and cry after them.

xxoOox

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

AN: Thanks for reading! And for those of you that are interested in seeing some Primero fanarts, there are some on my Dokuga[dot]com account. There's a link on my profile. They are stored under Fanarts.

Please, review!


	31. Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Beta-reader: MissKatt**

* * *

**Still Primero**

_Chapter 31_

Before the Storm

* * *

Kagome groaned audibly at the taciturn Taiyoukai in front of her. Her legs were burning and her hands were starting to hurt. Why did she have to learn to fight one-on-one? "I'm an archer!" cried the miko as she finally plopped down on the floor. She dared a glance at her mate. The disapproving look reflected on his golden eyes made her whine pitifully. Why wasn't being an archer good enough?

"Stand," ordered Sesshomaru, his eyes a cold glare over her pale skin. "I will not hesitate to attack you as you are."

_Right_, because her arrows never really worked with Sesshomaru. Why would they work against another Taiyoukai? _Wait,_ did she have to fight a Taiyoukai? That was impossible!

Kagome's lips parted on a silent gasp and to her dismay she watched as Sesshomaru flicked his wrist as if warming up for the next session. "I'm tired. Please, Sesshomaru."

There was no mercy in the punch he sent her way. Kagome could only cry out as she rolled to the side in panic. She tried to flee, but Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her harshly. Kagome screamed as she lost her balance, but she managed to turn a little to protect her face and head from impacting with the floor. Her lip hurt where she accidentally bit it, but she didn't have time to whine as the Taiyoukai jumped over her and dug his claws dangerously in her sides.

Kagome cried out and somehow managed to squeeze out from Sesshomaru's embrace. It was dizzying, but her instincts dictated she fled. She knew she wasn't in any immediate danger, or so she thought, but deep inside she just wanted, needed, to run away.

She knew it was useless too.

Sesshomaru caught up to her faster than she wanted to admit, his rock-hard body crushing hers against the wooden floors of the dojo. She cried out and weakly squirmed, trying to check if something broke with the impact. Gods, Sesshomaru was heavier than he looked.

"You are no good," Sesshomaru stated tiredly as he moved a little bit to the side. He sighed slowly and his golden eyes moved to hers, "I hope I get all the challenges."

Kagome's heart clenched painfully. She knew she wasn't meant to be a warrior, well, she never trained as one, but to her his resignation was really painful. She had let him down. Saddened, but knowing he was right to feel like that, she managed to sit down after a moment. Her eyes went to the dojo wall holding a variety of weapons and she sighed as well. "What would happen if I died?"

The sudden question had Sesshomaru turning to face her with wide, amber eyes. He studied her face for a moment, but what he found scared him. She was considering her…death. He couldn't have that, "I'll die," he stated firmly. He watched as Kagome looked to the side uncertainly. "You will not die."

A fake smile appeared on Kagome's lips, "I guess I can't," she said and turned to him with pained eyes, "I won't let you die."

Sesshomaru came to his feet and helped Kagome up. His hands lingered on her wrist a second more than necessary as he pondered for a moment what to do. "You need to take a bath," he told her and then added, "Then, you will meet with Berenice."

Kagome frowned, but nodded her head anyways. He watched her walk distractedly out of the dojo and he sighed one more time. He really didn't know how they were going to survive this. Back then, in the forest after Inuyasha's attack, Kagome was strong. She was under Meta's control, yes, but she needed to learn to draw Meta's strength if they were going to survive this. This was their first day of training so maybe he shouldn't be so surprised at her lack of ability. It was only natural for her to be clumsy about it, but he had been growing even more nervous. Time was against them and he, as a Taiyoukai, never before felt the need to worry about time. He had all the time he needed and wanted.

Now, however, he didn't have time. His mate had no time, nor his Lands.

Sometimes he wondered how humans could live. Pressured by the knowledge that with each day they were nearer to their last one? It surely was distressing.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Naraku stopped walking and Kikyo stopped when she felt him stop. Her miko powers were always over her skin, like a transparent curtain that allowed her to feel her surroundings to perfection. Her brown, depressed eyes looked at the floor, not wanting to even look at Naraku's victorious expression. He had won her and she couldn't bear to see his triumph. Her hatred grew exponentially every day and she was afraid her time was shortening. She felt as if she were only a few days away from insanity. She was going insane. Not only was it unbearable to walk alongside Naraku, but her bond to Inuyasha was dying and she felt like she was vaporizing without it.

"We go West," suddenly announced the dark, spider hanyou as he began to walk in said direction.

Kikyo frowned, but followed, "There are no shards West," she stated confidently. Her sandals were wearing out too. They were not made to walk around the forest so much. Perhaps tomorrow she will be barefoot.

"There's something better," said Naraku with a smirk.

Kikyo kept quiet, unsettled by the glee displayed on Naraku's face. She really did not want to know.

* * *

**xxoO0xx**

* * *

Kagome dried her hair absently as she walked back to the room she shared with Sesshomaru. The evening with Berenice was an enjoyable change and she was now wearing a soft smile. The young demoness was very kind, strict as well, but there was an overall calming feeling to her presence. She idly wondered whose daughter the red-haired inuyoukai was, and to which branch she belonged. "Probably to Mama's," muttered Kagome to herself, it was the most logical, so why was she here on Papa's castle?

Kagome willed the questions away and opened the shoji door to her room. She froze when her eyes fell on Sesshomaru who was tying his simple, white hakama. His short, silver hair was wet and drops were falling from the ends making him look way too delectable, even for her.

The flush that covered her face was impossible to control. Kagome turned and closed the door, with more force than necessary. This drew the taiyoukai's attention and Kagome flushed even more, "So-sorry!"

He only took a deep breath and nodded. After going to a mirror to inspect his appearance, and apparently satisfied with it, he moved to the dresser and fished a simple kimono for Kagome. It was dark green and it had sharp, purple flowers on the hems. Kagome silently moved closer and took the kimono, but when Sesshomaru refused to give it she raised confused golden eyes up to him. "I will tie the obi," he told her firmly.

With a little blush staining her cheek Kagome nodded and went to change behind the screen. The rustle of fabric was loud and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. She may have Meta, but he could clearly see that Meta's influence was buried deep, deep down. Meta wouldn't make this much noise. It was strange. Why would Meta be submitted to Kagome? She was a stubborn beast and Kagome's powers, while huge, were untrained and untapped. They weren't supposed to be enough to overwhelm Meta's youkai.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome timidly called.

The taiyoukai blinked and moved behind the curtains. He went directly to her back and promptly moved the black mass of hair to her shoulder. It left the pale and fragile part of her neck out for his inspection and he did. The curve of her neck was very feminine and the milky color of her skin was perfect. If only he had free access…

Annoyed at his thoughts he made quick work of her obi. He knew she preferred simple ties, but he went for a butterfly one. It wasn't as simple, but it wasn't an overly decorative one. It was elegant, and that she needed to be. She was now a Lord and she needed to be presentable. "We will dine with Hatori-sama and the others."

Kagome gasped and tried to turn to look at Sesshomaru, but he stopped her with a firm tug of the obi and she quickly obeyed. She bit her lips, nervousness radiating from her pores wildly, "Tonight? Why didn't you tell me this?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm telling you now," he merely said and once again gave her a firm tug, "Why are you so nervous? A Lord need not be nervous."

Kagome waited until he released her obi and glared back at him, "I'm hardly a Lord," she growled angrily, "Besides, what will I talk about?"

Sesshomaru scowled and grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently pulled. Kagome whined at his odd, rough treatment of her, but not wanting her hair to be tugged painfully she followed willingly until he motioned for her to sit in a pair of cushions. "What are you doing?" growled Kagome, her patience thin.

"You will not say anything. Talking is often a weakness in a Lord, you will _listen_," he explained and out of nowhere a brush appeared and he began to do her hair.

Once again a blush covered her cheeks and deep inside Meta rumbled appreciatively, making Kagome more fidgety. Sesshomaru was gentle with her hair and he made sure to grab her hair when he worked with the annoying, knotted ends and Kagome found her shoulders relaxing with every brush. A full minute of gentle grooming made Kagome sleepy, but when her hair was suddenly held and twisted into a tall bun she tensed. "Um, Sesshomaru, that usually gives me a headache."

Sesshomaru stopped, hair in his hands and a medium-sized pin being held on his lips. He absently nodded his head and twisted her hair low and to the side before efficiently trapping it on the pin, "Maybe this will do."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded back, stood, and offered her his hand gentlemanly. With a small, shy smile Kagome took it and together they walked to the dining room.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Dinner times were…boring. Yeah, that would be the perfect word for it. While the Lord talked about a lot, their talks were totally Lands related. Since Kagome was still lacking much information about stately affairs, she was left wondering more than she could even count. Really, she could hardly follow any conversation.

What did catch her attention at dinner was Hatori-sama's announcement. He had said he had come with a plan to help them live through all these challenges they were going to receive in the near future, but really, Hatori's plan didn't sound like a great idea to her.

"Eh?" Kagome had voiced out stupidly after the Inu Lord explained his plan.

Hatori's golden eyes looked back at her and she flinched. His eyes were stern and though his appearance resembled jiji-chan a lot, his fine and elegant silk clothing made him look like someone else. "Yes, there will be a time limit. The challenge will only be legitimate if done during this time."

"A month?" repeated Kagome with a soft, despairing voice. "You hope we battle every day during a month?"

"And night," another Taiyokai, Yakuza, helpfully offered, "There's no difference to youkai."

Kagome's eyes widened, "It's impossible!" cried Kagome, her arms hugging her body, "I am human, I need rest and I-"

"Hatori-sama," Sesshomaru's voice cut in between Kagome's panic, his voice strong and velvety. "This Sesshomaru respects your decisions." the silver-haired Taiyoukai said and bowed his head.

"Sesshomaru!" startled Kagome and with teary eyes she turned to see gentle understanding in Hatori's eyes. Her shoulders shook, but she mimicked Sesshomaru's actions, knowing Sesshomaru knew what he was doing.

Yuza and Yakuza eyed the pair with thoughtful eyes but it was Massugu who spoke, "Great things in life come at great cost," he merely said, his eyes going down to the chopsticks he had in hand, "Such is life."

Hatori eyed the older Taiyoukai with a soft smile and then his eyes moved to the young, recently mated pair. "Do not fear, Lord of the West," he said softly and instantly Kagome's teary, golden eyes rose, "I will give you the necessary means, and training, to help you."

Unable to comprehend how she could manage that, she only pursed her lips, indecision and fear swirling around her in dizzying waves.

"There's something else," added Hatori carefully, "When a challenge is ensued to one of you, you will be allowed to deny it."

Kagome looked up, surprised at Hatori's words, but the hard set of his jaw made her re-think his words. Why did it seem like this was something bad? Why did it feel like that? "What does that mean, Hatori-sama?"

Hatori's smile was pained and it made Kagome shiver, "If you reject a challenge, then your mate must take it. This goes for both of you."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. This kind of freedom to choose was so double-edged. She guessed it had its benefits of course, but…

"Thank you, Hatori-sama," Sesshomaru said simply as he sat once again. His eyes radiated a kind of pleased tranquility that served to make the surrounding youkai, who had never witnessed such a thing, a little weary.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. Her voice was small and her hands were fisted on her clothes nervously. She didn't like this mood change, at all. It was…unsettling.

Sesshomaru's calm and collected eyes moved her way, his hand came up to pet her head. "Training will start tomorrow at morn," he said simply, "Why don't you go to bed? I will not be lenient tomorrow."

Kagome's lips parted in a small, silent gasp, but knowing he was dismissing her, for some reason or the other, she simply nodded. She allowed him to help her up and Yuza offered to accompany her to her room. She warily accepted, for she knew Yuza was too interested in Meta to cause her harm, but she sent a wary look towards Hatori. He merely smiled back at her and then, she left.

The males of the room glanced at each other for a moment, maybe assessing the new turn of events, but they were quickly dismissed. "I would like to talk to my grandchild, if you may." Yakuza and Massugu nodded their head and left the pair to talk. "This is all I can do," said Hatori with a tired sigh. His shoulders fell, and his face suddenly seemed much older. Only a handful of people had seen what lay behind Hatori's stern walls.

"I appreciate it," Sesshomaru said with a small smile and made a slight bow of his head.

Hatori smiled, "You will die," the old Taiyoukai said simply, "You take too much, and you give too much. You will need to trust her. She's something we have never encounter or studied before. She's miko and possesses the power of the Shikon. There _must_ be something to her."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned cold. He turned to the table and began to collect the dishes. "She's not as amazing as everyone thinks. I've met her in battle countless of times."

"You need to trust your mate," once again re-affirmed Hatori. "She wasn't your mate back then; she didn't have Meta back then."

After piling the dished into a medium-sized tower Sesshomaru sighed and turned to his grandsire, "She can't use Meta's influence. She doesn't know how. It takes decades to harness your beast's power. She doesn't have that time."

Hatori's golden eyes flashed to pink in a moment of frustration and anger and he blinked the troublesome emotions away. The old Taiyoukai came to his feet and began to walk to the door. "There's another way." Hatori said cryptically.

Sesshomaru tensed and clenched his hands, "I will not do it. It's too risky."

Hatori eyed Sesshomaru carefully, his face conniving emotions, truths, and wisdom, "There's nothing after death Sesshomaru. You need to strive to live."

Sesshomaru growled angrily, "I live with honor, or will not live."

Hatori sighed and shook his head slowly, "You are in your rights. You are so stubborn," the old sire said tiredly and opened the shoji door, "There's no stronger bitch than…"

"I will not pup her!" growled Sesshomaru, his anger unhindered, "I will not conceive a pup to kill it!"

Hatori narrowed his eyes, "She deserves a chance, Sesshomaru," and with that the Lord of all Inu left the room.

Sesshomaru stayed behind, doing his best to control his erratic emotions. _What did he mean…she deserves a chance, a pup, a life, hope?_ He shook his head and stomped out of the room and went for a walk. He knew he couldn't go back to his room yet. Kagome will know he was upset and she will bug him restlessly until he talked.

She was like that.

So, an hour later, he found himself calmer and going back to his room. He was deadly silent, not wanting to interrupt his mate's sleep. He knew tomorrow she would be dead tired, seeing she was unaccustomed to rigorous training, and he needed her to learn as much as he could. He knew she was thinking the same: to receive all challenges so he wouldn't be hurt. She often times forgot he was a Taiyoukai and though youkai-less it didn't mean he was less lethal.

_You forget she's miko,_ Hatori's word came back to him, but he willed them away.

Sesshomaru removed his hakama as silently as he could and set it over the shoji screen. He then moved to the bed and as he was about to lay down, he noticed something was wrong. With a soft shake of his head he knelt next to Kagome and began to untie her obi. Try as he might, he couldn't help but wake her. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered behind fogs of sleep.

Sesshomaru pulled the obi free and then moved Kagome a little to take off her outer kimono. She clumsily helped, "Sleep, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and burrowed on the softness of the futon and when Sesshomaru joined her she moved closer to him and whispered, "I knew it would work."

Sesshomaru froze and almost growled, but he stopped himself. C_onniving miko._ His anger was short though, and he soon found his hand curling in her midnight waves of hair and taking in her soothing scent.

The question though, still nagged at him, _What should he do?_

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued...**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

AN: Thanks for the review and Primero's nomination :3 PRIMERO was nominated for Dokuga's Best Action/Adventure for this the 3rd Quarter Awards.

Me is extra-happy!


	32. My intentions, my feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt

Still PRIMERO

32

My intentions, my feelings, like pure water

Sango slept next to the fire. Her tired body had pulled her down into a deep sleep; even the hushing murmurs of companions didn't make her twitch as they normally would. This pregnancy was draining her. It wasn't particularly strange for a first timer, but it wasn't less worrying.

"How far along is she?" Kuranosuke asked softly, feeding the fire in order to keep it alive. The night wasn't overly cold, but the smallest chills could get to a pregnant woman. His mother was very delicate when she was pregnant with his younger sister.

Ginta eyed the human Lord warily for a minute before sighing, "Six months?" he guessed and his dark eyes moved to Hakkaku, who slept a little ways away.

"Why isn't she with the monk or Lady Kagome?" Kuranosuke asked then. His eyes were set over Sango's peaceful face all the while petting Kirara as she sat in his lap.

"She got separated," Ginta explained in hushed tones, "We are looking for them. Our leader, Koga, is in love with Lady Kagome so we hope that we will meet with him sometime if we find her."

The young, handsome lord nodded in understanding. "The monk was fond of her," commented the man with a frown, "I can't believe he would leave her alone in this trying moments."

Ginta shrugged his shoulders, "The monk has a variety of personal problems," shared the wolf demon with a disapproving face, "His Wind Tunnels is close to its limit. He needs to find Naraku and kill him soon, or else he will die. I understand he may be trying to protect Sango, by keeping her away, but this is very detrimental. One should never leave a mate behind, much less an expecting one."

The Lord sighed tiredly, "Maybe I should ask her again to be my wife," the man suddenly said, making Ginta stare at him with utter surprise, "What? Didn't you know? I love her."

Ginta stared at him for some moments more, "But…she's having another's child."

Kuranosuke's reaction had been unexpected. A wide smile wasn't the normal reaction to such a statement, "So? I recognize the monk's attributes. If it's a daughter I'm sure she would be beautiful, if it's a son, I'm sure it will be strong. Besides, her second child would be mine."

Ginta mused over the Lord's words for a few quiet moments before smiling, "Maybe you should," he finally said and motioned to Sango with his head, "Ask her to marry you. You seem like a good and able man."

Kuranosuke smiled, finally happy to have some support, even if from a demon.

xxoOoxx

Kagome cried out as she was flung against the dojo wall. Her golden eyes glazed over in pain, but unlike previous occasions, her body reacted faster and more strongly. As if driven by something more…bestial, she dug her feet on the wooden wall behind her and pushed against it, using the momentum to attack Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai easily side stepped, but Kagome turned away, using her left hand as support and a tool to turn. This time she remained in a kneeling position, thinking over her options.

Sesshomaru was a very skilled martial artist, there was no doubt. Without his youkai he couldn't use his poison whip, but what? She hadn't been able to come close to scratch him once.

"You are adapting," he praised with monotonous, golden eyes. He began to pace around the dojo, his short ad silver hair waving with his graceful movement, "You are no longer blocking Meta and she's no longer holding back."

Kagome merely watched behind an uneven curtain of bangs, her golden eyes dead set on his form. She followed his movement like a hungry bird, or like a deadly mosquito.

"This is not enough, however," suddenly challenged Sesshomaru, "You must be one, not a finely tuned group. A beast is a part of oneself; a part of one's soul, body, and energy. It is neither an extension nor a tool, it's you." He stopped and extended his hand to the sides and began to open and close his fists, testing them. "Prepare yourself."

He moved like a flash, but Kagome side stepped him instinctively. She kicked aimlessly, but Sesshomaru easily caught her ankle and raised her up. She cried out when the hit of gravity clenched at her brain. She stretched and managed to get a hold of the air, using gravity and the natural bending of her body managed to free herself.

Or perhaps…he let her go. That seemed highly accurate since he immediately pounced on her afterwards and pressed her against the dojo floor. He growled behind her ear and, to her astonishment, she understood him perfectly,

He was ordering her to submit.

It felt so tempting.

However, deep inside Meta raged. She was not accustomed to submitting and though she was aware she should, a smaller part rebelled. So, Kagome was indecisive. She knew it was difficult to Meta and her pride if she possessed one. She doubted Sesshomaru or his mother had to submit to anyone frequently. She, the miko, did think it was a plausible idea.

It was only Sesshomaru.

He was her mate. She should, and did, trust him. So, after deftly pushing Meta's rebelliousness down, she quietly whimpered. She was awarded by a soft lick to her neck and Sesshomaru's nose in her hair. It felt very calming, his presence so close, and his person praising her like he was doing. Her shoulders relaxed, perhaps a moment too early, and Sesshomaru quickly turned her to pin her to the floor. She gasped at the unexpected move, but it only helped the Taiyoukai reach what he wanted.

He pressed his mouth on hers and kissed her recklessly. His lips were soft, yet firm and demanding. His tongue was wet with saliva, yet it felt hot. His hands, ironically, even when the tips of his hands were graced with deadly sharp claws, they were extremely gentle as they massaged her hair. Slowly, the kiss began to slow until it ended up with an onslaught of small, gentle, and feathery kisses.

"Wh-Why?" Kagome began, her face beet red. She remained unmoving under her Taiyoukai mate, but it was quiet difficult considering he had _kissed her_. What had gotten into him? Shouldn't he be…upset with her?

"Hn," he said with a pleased smile and after a gentle brush of his cheek against her, "because you managed to override Meta. It was an act deserving of a fitting reward."

This made Kagome blush even more, and Sesshomaru's foolish smile wasn't helping things much. It was odd to see him so open and relaxed. Sometime ago he had been cold, cruel even, but now he seemed like a normal person, like a carefree youkai. "Sesshomaru?" she inquired shyly, "Do you feel…freer somehow? Now that you don't have a beast?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glanced down at hers and his eyes narrowed as he pondered over things, "Not because I am beastless," he explained with a frown, "but because I'm no longer a Lord."

This took Kagome's blushing away and made her sit straighter, pushing Sesshomaru back slightly. He easily acquiescence to her demand and once again found her eyes, "You don't want to be a Lord?" The ex-miko asked utterly surprised, "I thought you liked being a Lord."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, "It is not a matter of liking or disliking," he said honestly and finally he deemed it time to sit and put some distance between Kagome and him. His hand came to his chin and his eyes moved to the far wall, "I was born in to it. I learned to rule."

The black-haired human blinked in confusion. This was harder than she thought it should, "I'm not asking you that. I want to know if…if you want to…if you really want to be a Lord?"

A soft sight left Sesshomaru's lips followed by a small, almost imperceptible smile, "When I was younger I wanted to travel," he confessed, his cheeks reddening a little, "Then I took the path of the conqueror, under the tutelage of my father. Still, there are many things that could be conquered…knowledge, by example."

Kagome smiled a bitter smile, "So these are like, vacations, right?" At his happy nod, her smile widened and she began to brush his short hair with her fingers, "I guess you could take some time to relax. It must be hard…so many years ruling these Lands and at such a young age."

The way he pressed his face on her hand as he shifter over and placed his head on her lap made her heart clench. His breathing began to slow and she noticed he was starting to succumb to sleep. He seemed so tired, and he was so young. Jaken said so; Hatori-sama had hinted as much.

Sesshomaru was an excelling Taiyoukai.

He was a great and beloved ruler and fighter.

He was a dear son and grandson.

He was a respected father figure.

It was so much; he carried such a heavy weight.

Would he really be happier without a throne to take care of? Or was he simply speaking carelessly? Did Sesshomaru ever say anything untrue or that he didn't mean? No.

Maybe. Maybe it would be best if they lost the throne, but she doubted Sesshomaru was serious. It wasn't possible, or was he willing to leave his throne?

Should she, maybe, choose someone else as her mate? She would free him of her and his throne. But, would he be happy then?

Or would he hate her?

She doubted he would appreciate she taking his decision, but… maybe, just maybe, the right thing was to ask.

xxoOoxx

On a wide Japanese castle build over Mount Asama, various youkai of varied genus moved about. This castle was the residence of many and was known popularly as the Youkai Council's Castle. Their history began with a small selected group of people seeking justice and fairness, as it was common among youkai of higher breeds. They took it upon themselves to seek and help honor prevail in the lands. Slowly, with the passing of the years, their group's fame grew. More and more youkai from different corners of Japan traveled to them in search of aid, and thus, they became the pillar of their society.

The need to become stronger, and seek strong youkai, soon was a necessity. So, they traveled throughout Japan and began gathering their own group of warriors. They made sure to choose them wisely, always careful of their moral beliefs.

So, it was this same council who received Koga when he chose to appear before them.

"Eastern Prince," an old youkai with a long beard acknowledged. His eyes were hidden by long, white hairy eyebrows, but the feathers adorning his arms were enough to know he was some sort of bird youkai, "What can we do to help you?"

Koga's blue eyes flashed with anger and he fisted his hands in order to control the tone of his voice. He wanted to shout in outrage, to curse the inuyoukai race, but he knew this to be impolite and foolish. "My Lords," the wolf began lowly, a subtle growl underneath his voice, "The Son of Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, has taken my intended as his mate."

Murmurs instantly rose around the tastefully decorated room, but after a spark of energy the silence once again reigned. The bird youkai ushered a male youkai forward, he was wearing a scholar's tunic, "What information do we have regarding this matter?" he asked the middle-aged youkai.

The youkai glanced at Koga in a fleeting manner before standing straight, "Sesshomaru, ex-lord of the Western Lands had indeed taken a mate. She's a human miko, the Shikon Miko who once traveled with his younger hanyou brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's beast was passed on to the miko at the moment of transformation, thus making her the new Western Lord. Also, as the wolf said, he had vocally claimed the woman as his many moons before."

Again murmurs sprang anew, but they soon stopped. The bird once again took lead from behind his desk, "What was the miko's response to the wolf's, Koga, claims?"

The scholar once again glanced at Koga, "She refused him, milord," he said simply, his eyes on the bird youkai.

The bird turned to the scholar as well, "Was the mating forced?"

After a short pause his reply rang clearly, "No."

After that, the tension eased some. The bird turned to the wolf demon, "I am sorry Eastern Prince, but there are no valid motives to seek punishment with Sesshomaru. He has not overstepped his boundaries. The woman refused your claim and was not forced into this mating."

Koga's hands trembled in anger, "She did it for the half-breed!" he cried in frustration, "She did it so Inuyasha could mate!"

Again, the bird youkai refused by shaking his head softly, "It was her decision. That being so, her relationship with the hanyou, Inuyasha, is another matter. This does not relate with Sesshomaru's mating with her. Be reasonable Eastern Prince, and accept the fate that has been given to you."

Koga growled out in hurt, pain, and agony before dashing with shard-propelled speed out of Mount Asama.

xxoOoxx

Kikyo remained silent as they neared a congregation of youkai. She had felt them for hours now, all gathering into a single place doing nothing. Waiting, but…for what? It was rare for youkai to mingle in such numbers, much less for them to be polite about it.

It only meant one thing, war, or something of the like.

Kikyo definitely did not like this. Whatever Naraku's plan was, it couldn't be good. More so, her life, that of a miko, was in terrible danger. She didn't even want to think about how many of them probably hated her kind. It was another terrible thought to even try to guess how many had personal grudges against her, or Inuyasha.

"This gathering is most welcome," Naraku purred out happily, "Wait her, Kikyo," he commanded when they reached the border between the forest and a wide field that went on until it hugged a Castle's fortress.

As soon as he stepped out of the forest, dozens of youkai met his eyes. They all studied him with careful detail for a few moments before they either ignored him or moved away.

"Greetings everyone," intoned Naraku, dressed in his white baboon pelt, "What is the event that draws you all here?"

A youkai, tall and well-muscled, swung an axe and moved closer to the shorter Naraku, "Half-demon, you better go play somewhere else," the youkai said, dark eyes narrowing in irritation, "We are here to challenge the Lord of the West for his throne."

"Ho," laughed Naraku, "That is most interesting. So, whoever beats Sesshomaru will be crowned Lord of the West?"

A minor youkai, probably a scavenger, laughed at his side, "Sesshomaru is Lord of nothing now. We will challenge his mate."

"The Shikon Miko?" inquired Naraku with a frown of his lips.

"The very same," another said with a bark, "this will be a piece of cake."

"It will be," agreed Naraku with a smirk and before anyone could even start to understand what he was doing, he broke apart with an unmatchable force, held together by the dark Shikon pieces; he began to pull every single youkai in the vicinity inside his body. Their bodies tangled and broke while they reformed into a newer, stronger body. At the end, a few minutes later, none remained and the half-demon slowly began to fix his body until it once again assimilated a human.

He laughed maniacally, the new youkai and strength making him full of adrenaline and an overdose of confidence.

At the edge of the forest, Kikyo threw up.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

Thanks for the reviews!

And Special thanks to MissKatt for beta-reading this! I'm sorry for taking time out of your story, and NaNo, from you. Thank you very much!

(Ohh love, no worries! I am happy to help! -MissKatt)

**Extra Note:**

-I am a fan of Miroku/Sango in general, however, I'm having second thoughts… maybe Kuranosuke could be a good match for her… Tell me what you think!

-Also, **Primero** has been nominated at Dokuga[dot]com **3rd Quarter** 2011 Awards :3 Check the place out!


	33. The dark hanyou is here

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt, Thanks!

* * *

**STILL PRIMERO**

Chapter 33

The dark hanyou is here

* * *

Kagome was sitting over on a rock that was inch deep underneath the waters of the hot springs, absently washing her black hair. Her finger pads massaged her head with the shampoo while her thoughts drifted away with the spring's fog. How to ask Sesshomaru? She couldn't just go to him and ask him if he wanted her to mate someone else in order to be finally free of the Lordly binds he was born with. That wasn't just surprising, but also rude. She didn't think he would take the question amiably. Still, how else was she to approach this specific topic? All the ways she had imagined always ended up with Sesshomaru getting mad.

Perhaps she was going about this the wrong way. Well, there was no 'good' way to go about it either, but maybe she needed not ask him. She already knew what he was going to say. What concerned her was that she didn't know if he would say it because he was duty bound or because he really wanted to. This was the real problem…did he really want her?

_Sesshomaru does not lie,_ Meta supplied helpfully. It was one of the few occasions were the beast had interfered in her musings lately. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't mind it at all. She never thought all this was going to happen. When she asked the Taiyoukai to mate her back then, she had expected a cold relationship. Darn, she thought they would go their separate ways until she died. This had gotten so complicated. Now…now she had his beast and he was stuck with her.

_Sesshomaru does as he pleases,_ commented Meta again, a little bit annoyed.

It made Kagome giggle, but still, Kagome knew it to be true. He had been the Western Lord, but he was mostly roaming around the country freely. He had taken Rin under his wing and he seemed free enough. Perhaps Sesshomaru was happy as he was, with the throne and all, and she was only worrying needlessly. She knew she should let this go and concentrate on the things that really mattered; like the 'tournament' they would have to participate in.

The miko, and something, nodded with a small smile and went down the warm waters. She dampened her hair once and again until she got rid of the shampoo. "I am so foolish," she berated herself, but with a happy feeling about it, "Sesshomaru is strong. I don't need to worry about him." After deciding that was totally true, she sunk into the waters again. However, an insistent nagging from Meta made her come up faster than she would have liked.

_Dress, someone's coming_, Meta ordered with a growl and Kagome quickly complied. She didn't have the time to dress, but she managed to cover herself with a white towel.

The door to the hot spring burst open and Sesshomaru's aunt, Yuza, stood there with a troubled expression, "Kagome-san," the inuyoukai said with a frown, "The hanyou Naraku has appeared."

Kagome gasped and came to her feet, inside of her Meta roared impatiently, "Where is he?" the young female demanded with hands clenched.

The inuyoukai female glared down at Kagome instinctively at the tone of voice that was used towards her, but refrained from making it a bigger issue. She knew the young ex-miko was new to this all, and they didn't have the time, "The hanyou is at the Western Castle."

A strangled cry left Kagome's throat and if it wasn't for Meta's superior control of emotions the ex-miko would have crumbled on the floor. "In…in the Western Castle?" asked Kagome horrified, "Shippo and the others are there!"

The demoness nodded grimly, "We depart immediately," stated the silver-haired female with a clenched jaw, "Those are Hatori's orders."

xxoOoxx

The morning sickness was getting worse now. Sango could barely eat anything; her stomach was not cooperating lately. The group, the ookami, Kirara, and Kuranosuke's army had remained in the same place for three days now. The young Lord had refused to leave the slayer behind in her current condition. After all, they were just going back home so they didn't need to hurry so much.

"She doesn't seem well," muttered Ginta with a worried frown, "She needs a healer."

Hakkaku watched his companion with sad eyes, "We need to find Kagome-sama. Onee-san can help her."

Kuranosuke changed the wet rag on Sango's forehead again. He had taken off his armor for the time being; it hindered his movements too much. "The fever isn't going down," he stated evenly. "I don't know why she's so weak…she's a strong woman." The young, brown-haired Lord sat with his fists on his lap. The way his eyes were locked onto the woman's form was very telling.

The males stared at each other for a moment, all of them suddenly wondering the same thing. It was Hakkaku who came with the most dreaded news, "Maybe, Miroku's curse is doing something to the child…and her."

The camp fell silent for a moment, all considering the implications and repercussions that could be in store for the young slayer. If that was true, then Sango would need a healer and a _monk and_ _miko_.

"That doesn't sound good," said Kuranosuke with worried eyes. He then eyed the wolves determinedly, "I will take Sango to my castle," The young Lord spoke with an authoritative voice, "She'll received medical help there. You two, please try to locate Kagome-sama or Miroku-sama, tell them we are at my castle. They know where it's located."

The wolves eyed each other for a tense moment until they nodded their heads, "We will do so," said Ginta as he came to his feet, followed by Hakkaku, "Ride Kirara, she'll get you there faster."

Kuranosuke nodded his head and made a motion to the fire-cat resting beside its mistress. An instant later the small cat had turned into a huge, fire-producing feline. Kuranosuke sent out orders for his generals, who quickly began to disband the encampment. The young Lord then knelt down next to Sango and brought her feverish body close to his chest. He moved to Kirara, but stopped before mounting her, and turned towards the wolves, "I am counting on you two," he said with a meaningful look. Then he bowed his head and mounted the eager fire-neko.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched them blaze through the sky with worried faces and then, after a knowing glance, set about to search for their allies. Sango needed their help. They wouldn't fail her, much less considering her child was almost like nephew to them. Sango's child _would _be pack.

xxoOoxx

On the Western Castle, the guards were stationed, ready for battle. They were a decent number, and thankfully, they were all aware of how Naraku could 'eat' youkai to make them part of his body as they witnessed a while ago. While this was a good thing, for they won't be caught unguarded, it also served to install fear on the youkai guards. They all watched the spider hanyou with a variety of emotions, ranging from fear, worry, and going all the way to anger, hatred, and unparalleled fury.

Tohru was _not_ liking it. One had to guard the emotions when in battle or else the heat of the moment could make the strongest adversary fall against his opponent. It was a key rule, the _rule_, of all soldiers. Sadly, this abominable hanyou had done his share of damage throughout the lands.

Naraku had left many widowed females and motherless children. He had slaughtered humans, hanyou, and youkai alive without reserve or discrimination. Thus, he had become the 'devil' of all living beings. Everyone feared and hated the devil and it was this fact which made him all the stronger.

He was a force to be reckoned. He had built his person and character as such.

However, he also knew the dangers he played. The hanyou remained standing on the other side of the wall surrounding the Western Castle and the city. His red eyes were locked on her, measuring her strength. They had never crossed ways. This was the first time she had seen him, but unlike him, she had heard countless things about him. He, on the other hand, had no idea of who she was. He probably realized by now she was Sesshomaru's mother, but he couldn't know how many of Sesshomaru's abilities came down from her and how many were inherited from his dead father.

She was the turning point on the wheel machinating on the dark hanyou's mind.

Tohru kept her gaze on the hanyou all the time. She didn't want to let him think she was afraid of him. She wasn't really; she was more concerned about the children in this moment. The servants had taken them down to the safe room, the one built by her dead mate. She knew they would be safe for a while…if she managed to keep the hanyou distracted enough time.

She was aware that Hatori would be coming soon too. It was impossible for him not to know about the situation. Inuyoukai took care of many species of youkai and these were loyal to them. Someone would alert the old demon soon. This meant she would soon receive reinforcement.

Tohru narrowed her eyes when Naraku turned away from her slightly, calling for someone. She watched as a dark haired mortal dressed in priestess garb wobbled her way towards the dark hanyou. She wondered why one such as her would accompany a being like him, but the woman was probably a prisoner, some way or the other. Not even youkai would mingle with the likes of Naraku willingly.

Finally, when the mortal reached Naraku, he brought her closer to his body. Tohru didn't miss the way the woman fought against the hanyou, but she had to stop staring at the drama and focus on the purple barrier that started forming around the hanyou and the priestess. Her golden eyes studied the barrier, but even from her spot on the highest balcony, she could see the strength on it.

However, when a purple mist began to pour out from underneath the hanyou, her heart skipped a beat. "Guards! Take a higher post!" she ordered from the balcony and then glared down to the rows of soldier, "Flyers! Try to keep the miasma out of the city or else the humans will perish!"

The soldiers moved to accomplish their tasks, and after checking everything was going as she ordered, Tohru turned towards the hanyou again. Naraku had his red eyes on her as his legs were starting to become roots and deadly sharp vines.

A snarl appeared on her red lips and her youkai began to circle around her in tendrils of pink and gold. She would not let this hanyou put her pups in danger; she would transform and finish this as soon as possible.

He will not step on the Western City! She, as the previous Western Lord, will _not_ allow it.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

AN: Thanks everyone! It was thanks to your support that PRIMERO won second place at Dokuga 3rd Quarter Awards for Best Action/Adventure.

The chapters were a little behind because of NaNoWriMo and Dokuga_Exchange, but they should be coming more regularly now. :3 Thanks again!


	34. Meet my beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt (Isn't she great? She even agreed to edit in these busy days =] )

* * *

**STILL PRIMERO**

34

Meet my beast

* * *

The pounding of Kagome's heart was painful. It was as if even the blood-pumping organ was dying to run faster in order to reach the Western Castle. She should have accepted the ride Todo offered…after all…she couldn't fly…

She looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He was running besides her, a step back. He had been doing so since they left Hatori's castle. She was sure he could go faster, was sure Meta wanted to go faster, but she knew she couldn't. She had Meta's youkai and her own miko powers somewhere deep inside her, but there was no denying she was a human with a human's body. Still, she couldn't accept Todo's offer, especially now that he and Sesshomaru seemed to be having a family feud over the West. It would be a betrayal to her mate.

But…they were so far behind…

"Sesshomaru?" called Kagome breathlessly. Her hair was flying all around, product of the speed with which she was running. The silver-haired Taiyoukai locked eyes with her, silently asking her what was troubling her. Kagome frowned, but decided to share anyways, "Could you give me a piggy ride?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, but quickly ran towards her and easily maneuvered her until she was holding onto his neck and her legs to keep her secure. They kept their silence as Sesshomaru raced towards the Western Castle, the forest they passed a silent blur. Some minor youkai would keep away; others would pop-out and point them to the right direction. She didn't think Sesshomaru needed said directions, but it made the youkai feel useful and he greeted them back with a soft 'hn' which seemed to make everyone happy.

Kagome shook her head, annoyance running freely. She should have known! Naraku was always out to find their weaknesses. How could she leave the children alone? They shouldn't have been separated. Western lord or not: they were still her wards. She had been so foolish.

"There's no need to worry," said Sesshomaru suddenly and squeezed her legs reassuringly, "We are almost catching up and remember, Hatori-sama is ahead of us."

"Hn," mused Kagome with a wide smile, "Who knew my Jiji-chan was a youkai. You know, I was always so mean to him. I wonder what Hatori-sama thought of me all these years…"

Sesshomaru kept quiet for a moment, but then he replied with his usual 'hn'. But, he secretly had a tiny, amused smile on his lips. _He could only imagine…_

xxoOoxx

Meanwhile, Inuyasha came upon a familiar scent. Uncaring of the explanation he was going to have to give, he rushed to the pair. It took him a couple of minutes, but he found them waiting for him. "Hey."

Miroku smiled sincerely and moved closer to Inuyasha while Kohaku merely waved his hand in greeting. "Inuyasha!" greeted Miroku happily and nodded his head, "I'm glad to see you are well. Have you found Kikyo?"

At that moment Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "I thought you would have known something about her," he confessed tiredly.

Miroku sighed, "No, sorry." The monk had been traveling for quite some time and to be honest; something strange had happened, if he thought about it. "Actually, we haven't found anyone. I am on a search for Naraku and Sango…"

"What?" screeched Inuyasha making the two humans startle, "Naraku has Sango?"

Kohaku and Miroku exchanged a glance and then turned to Inuyasha, "Not that we know," said Kohaku, suddenly unsure.

"Sango and I parted ways," explained Miroku to Inuyasha, "so I am trying to find her. I am always searching for Naraku…to end my curse of course, but we haven't found anything about them. Not even one little rumor."

Inuyasha nodded miserably.

"I was looking for Kikyo-sama," said Kohaku with a respectful tone of voice, "but I haven't heard anything of her."

"We saw Koga," offered Miroku lamely, "but we really didn't care much about him. Though he said a few interesting things."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm off then," said Inuyasha and turned away, ready to leave again.

"Wait!" cried Miroku, "let us join you! After all, you are our leader…"

There was silence for a moment before Inuyasha once again faced the human warriors, "Not anymore Miroku. Kagome is your leader now…and Sesshomaru."

Miroku's confusion was evident on his face, as was the way this new change seemed to hurt Inuyasha, if only a little.

"That's unimportant," interrupted Kohaku with a hint of anger, "We would lend you our strength and you will help us find Sango or Naraku faster. Let us join you."

At the end, Inuyasha merely shrugged, "Keh! Do whatever you want."

xxoOoxx

On the Western Castle, the army was in battle against Naraku. It was a slow battl; a difficult one. The Western army was more in a defensive stance than an offensive one, all afraid of being sucked inside the dark hanyou. The dark hanyou seemed to realize this and was very calm about his situation. He would press closer to a group and pour his miasma, slashing one or two with his tentacles. More than anything else, Naraku was creating a path in order to get inside the Western Wall. He hadn't tried to kill anyone yet; he was taking his precious time.

It was a mocking dishonor.

Tohru couldn't allow this.

The inuyoukai female narrowed her golden eyes angrily and jumped down from her balcony. Instantly, Naraku's eyes followed her as she floated calmly down to the ground. She watched him as well. He was out for a surprise; she hadn't been the Western Lord in name only, she had the courage and the strength to sustain her position.

But that had been with Meta as her beast…

Tohru couldn't help the small, nervous twitch deep inside her. Her beast, the new one born after Meta had been transferred to her first son, was young and much less violent and reactive than Meta. Still, all beasts were strong by nature.

_Mannaro_, she asked mentally, _lend me you strength._

xxoOoxx

Kagome had managed to calm down enough to be able to control her aura. Meta's impatience was making it flail wildly and it was consuming too much energy. She needed that energy in order to fight Naraku. She knew inuyoukai were strong, but the hanyou fed on that strength and only her spiritual powers could give the last, mortal shot.

She will be needed soon.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly and, after a squeeze, she knew she had this attention. "Thanks for helping…and sorry for everything."

The Taiyoukai giving her the free ride merely purred momentarily before speeding up once again. He finally came out from the forest and was able to speed up even more now since he didn't have to worry about tree branches or trees in general. Sadly, another forest loomed in the horizon and the fastest way was to go across it. Surrounding it would take too much time. "Hold on tight Kagome," he instructed and crouched a little when she pressed her upper body to his back and adjusted her head on his shoulder. This way he could run faster and know what branches could be dangerous and dodge a lot easier. Sometimes he feared the momentum would make Kagome loose her grip on him.

This forest was easier to deal with and they found themselves crossing it in a matter of minutes. The Western castle would be just below the hills they would encounter when the exited the place completely. Soon, they would arrive and engage Naraku in battle. It was time the hanyou died once and for all. Sesshomaru tired of the same opponent once again; Naraku was strong in a sense, but it wasn't that which had kept him alive all this time. It was merely his secretive ways and his concealing spells. However, once they had the real him, nothing would stop them from landing the killing blow. He could almost smell the vile miasma in the air.

"We are almost there," reassured Sesshomaru. He knew his mate was worried about the pups. He was about Rin, but he knew his mother would protect them with her life if she needed to. She was very loyal to family and her motherly instincts were always up front. She was a true alpha female, always. It was the reason his father had loved her so dearly.

"Good," was all Kagome said, her golden eyes focused on the path ahead, hoping to see the tall towers of the Castle or something familiar. However, Meta suddenly startled and Kagome's eyes went up to the top of the trees, but she could only watch as Yuza came down upon them.

The pair fumbled around dangerously by the unforgiving push the inudemoness bestowed upon them. Kagome fell with a cry and a hit to the side of her head that had her seeing sparks, but she recovered quickly enough.

Golden eyes moved to her surroundings and she was quick to see how Sesshomaru and Yuza were rolling around on the floor growling and screaming to each other. Startled, the ex-miko rose to her feet and, after studying the scene a second more, barged in and tried to grab Yuza and push her away from Sesshomaru. Unluckily, there was no easy way to manage that, not without getting hurt in the process. Stubbornly she tried once and again, but then she knew she had to stop.

Clawed fingers moved too close to Kagome for comfort and she was obliged to give a step back, heart on her throat. That was _too_ close. These two were fighting on an instinctive level too far from her own understanding and she was sure that in their current state they could, and would, hurt her if she interfered…intentionally or not. "Yuza!" yelled Kagome helplessly, Meta's anger coming up her chest and up her head making everything foggy and confusing, "What are you doing? Stop this! The West is in danger! Your family is in danger!"

None of the inuyoukai paid her words any heed and instead continued on fighting. From what she could see the power they wielded was equal, but Kagome knew this was impossible for Yuza had her youkai reservoirs while Sesshomaru didn't. So, what was happening? Was Yuza trying to slow the down, and if so, why?

Kagome sank into herself, trying to communicate with Meta. So far, her new beast was the only source of information she could get. Sadly, Meta was a jumbling mess of violent thoughts and angry snarls. It would have been helpful to get something more organize, but well…it was a beast.

However, something changed when the strong scent of blood, _Sesshomaru's_, hit her. She felt a ripping, rippling pain in her heart and a moment later her mind had blanked until there was only a silent, dark red fury.

Unable to control her actions, Kagome felt herself blink and she saw Yuza's clawed hand inside Sesshomaru's abdomen. Everything was red, everything was silent, and inside her was this killer's urge and need to tear the inufemale's limbs apart, to sink her hands on her youkai flesh and burn her from the inside out.

Kagome gave a step towards the fighting pair.

Sesshomaru cried out, his golden eyes blinking hazily as he held Yuza's wrist, the one perforating his abdomen, and tried to push her away.

Kagome gave another step, getting closer.

Yuza snarled and her other hand dug into Sesshomaru's side, making the youkailess Taiyoukai cry out again.

The blood poured out freely from Sesshomaru and Kagome gave another slow, calm step forward.

Sesshomaru snarled, and then a 'pop' sound told her he had broken Yuza's wrist. The demoness cried out and a furious onslaught of youkai exploded around the inuyoukai female.

Kagome took the last step and finally reached them.

None noticed her presence. Her presence was like the autumn's calm breeze. It was as normal as any day, but behind it was the ominous knowledge that something bad was going to happen.

Something _bad_ was going to happen.

Unsuspectingly, Yuza kept her attention on Sesshomaru until she felt tiny hands grip her neck. However, before the inudemoness could react, blunt teeth sunk into the inufemale's neck and a second later the fine, long neck was snapped. Yuza's only reaction had been a gasp, but then her limbs fell down harmlessly for there was no more strength, or energy, supporting them.

Kagome tilted her head as she eyed her prey appreciatively for a long moment. Then she discarded Yuza's lifeless body on the ground and, this time, she resisted the animal urge to tear the female apart and eat her weakly beating heart. She wanted nothing more to make the woman disappear, to erase any kind of evidence of her existence. She had done the unforgivable. Yuza had _tried_ to separate her from her mate. She even dared _hurt_ what was hers.

Still, that would have to wait. _Pack_ was in danger.

Kagome broke her stare from Yuza's body and turned to Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai was on his feet, one hand holding the wound on his abdomen, which was the worst of the two. They eyed each other for a moment, both gauging the reaction and the welfare of the other. After they both found what they needed they moved closer to each other.

There were no words exchanged between them, but Kagome pressed a short but possessive kiss to the Taiyoukai's lips which he returned, not at all intimidated by the red-haze over her normally golden eyes. At the contrary, he was impressed and curious about the enormous amounts of youkai swirling around her. It was something he had never seen before.

"Kagome," he murmured still a breath away from her lips, "Let it go."

As if on cue, Kagome's eyes widened and the youkai swirling around her connected on her middle, making some kind of whirlwind of power and a second later it exploded in a million of white and pink sparks illuminating the whole area as strongly as the sunrays did in the mornings.

Sesshomaru had been forced to close his eyes against the brilliant light, but seconds later he opened them slowly, carefully. In front of him, a howl as perfect as any inuyoukai's announced the arrival of someone else. Someone he knew but didn't and he felt his heart clench in both pain and joy.

In front of him both Meta and Kagome howled out. His small, human mate barely reached the chest of the white, silver, and golden furry inu in front of her. They glowed ethereally next to each other. Never before had he seen something so beautiful or meaningful. Never before had he felt this strong and speedy beat of his heart. Never before had he felt this proud or this… enamored by the charm of another, but right now, none could be any more perfect that they were.

Never before had he been so sure… sure of wanting something. But this, this tiny human and everything that came along with her… he wanted. He wanted everything that was Kagome.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

AN: Thanks for the review everyone! Here is my Christmas present to you :3 Please, tell me what you think!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

**35**

**Open Wounds**

* * *

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru who was reclined against the bark of an old tree. He was breathing heavily, the wounds Yuza inflicted on him still hindering his movements. He had said nothing, but the ex-miko was sure he was in great pain.

Kagome bit her lip and measured her options. She had left Hatori's Castle in a hurry and didn't even bother with her loyal backpack so she had no bandages or salves at hand. This was very inconvenient, but she knew there was another way. Before, when Sesshomaru fought Inuyasha, she licked his wounds and he seemed to heal faster. Granted, that time he didn't have a hole on his abdomen, but she was certain that it could help, if only a little. She moved closer to Sesshomaru's stomach determinedly, but he caught her head with his hand and stopped her.

Normal, simple, boring, human brown eyes looked up at Sesshomaru. They reflected their confusion and hurt at being pushed aside, "But," tried Kagome, but Sesshomaru pressed his finger to her lips.

"There may be poison in the wound," was all he said as he once again reclined back against the tree.

Sesshomaru's short silver hair was wet due to the sweat and Kagome was starting to think that there was indeed poison running through his veins. Before Kagome could move close to the wound again, and knock some sense into Sesshomaru, Meta returned from checking the perimeter and pressed her silver-white nuzzle to the Taiyoukai's stomach. Sesshomaru growled out, both in pain and surprise, but Meta ignored him and began to lick the wound clean.

In an instant Sesshomaru's countenance relaxed and his shoulders finally slumped down in relief. There was no more complaining and the Taiyoukai finally allowed his ex-beast to take care of him.

Kagome watched as if in a trance as Meta cleaned the wound carefully with her enormous tongue, all the while rumbling soothingly. After getting past the amazement, Kagome smiled and moved closer to the beast and began to pet it lovingly. "You are so pretty," the ex-miko said with a tiny, proud smile.

Meta was different from what Kagome had first imagined. While Meta was a 'beast', the young girl couldn't help but imagine her as a humanoid; after all, Sesshomaru _was_ a dog, but resembled a human…more or less. She was right about the coloring, but it was perhaps because she was not used to Sesshomaru and Tohru's silver hair and golden eyes.

A sudden shake brought Kagome back and she was greeted by Meta, who was staring at her curiously. Kagome couldn't help it and giggled, then hugged the huge inubeast, "Thanks for healing him, Meta." said the human girl gratefully.

Meta only grumbled something and set to rest besides them. Kagome took a deep breath and then released it before turning to Sesshomaru. The silver-haired inuyoukai was fast asleep and, after thinking about it, Kagome decided to let him rest a little. She knew Hatori-sama and Tohru-sama would keep the West safe.

xxoOoxx

On another Castle, surrounded by lush curtains and thousands of cushions sat a black haired inuyoukai. She had a set of three earrings in each pointed ear and was dressed in a tasteful silk kimono. Around her many younger inuyoukai, _females, _walked around or braided each other's hair contently. There was a pair of girls playing tag as well.

The scene was one of peace, of a healthy pack caring for their children. However, the peace was short lived for a moment later a sense of dread hit them all. Most of the older inu-females merely stiffened, but retained their calm. The younger ones, on the other hand, whined confused.

"What was that, Mamma?" one of them asked as she moved closer to the prettiest Lady.

The Lady said nothing for a moment, just stared out of the window. The sky was blue, the grass a healthy green, and the clouds kept to their route calmly. No one seemed to notice what had happened but them. Nature moved about, uncaring of their loss.

"This is what it feels like when one of us dies," murmured the ebony-haired inuyoukai softly. The younger ones gasped and some even cried as realization dawned on them.

One of the oldest inuyoukai moved and sat beside the Lady, "Who was it, milady?" the silver-haired inu-female asked nervously.

The Lady glanced at the inu at her side and after a soft nod of the head said, "Our Yuza."

xxoOoxx

Back on the human castle, Sango lay down on a white, comfortable futon. She was sweating profusely after having gotten a bad fever. The young Lord sat behind her and changed the cloth on her forehead every so often, but so long the fever persevered.

Slowly his cool was fading as well. Frustration mixed with anger was effectively killing his smile. His smile was always with him, during the wars or during dinner with foreigners. He always smiled…that was who he was. It was ironic. He should be happy to have Sango here, in his castle, but not like this. She wasn't doing well.

How could the monk leave her like this? Well, maybe she wasn't this bad when they parted ways but still…she _was_ pregnant. Didn't she deserve more than what he was giving her?

At his side Kirara mewled, startling the young Lord. Kuranosuke eyed the small cat youkai for a few moments as a plan began to form, "Cat," he called and his eyes widened when the feline instantly turned to him, as if it understood him to perfection, "Can you find the monk?" he asked curiously. He had little experience with youkai pets, much less with their specific abilities and gifts.

The feline's response was a loud meow.

Kuranosuke tilted his head to the side thoughtfully and finally decided the cat meant yes. With a shrug of his shoulders he stood and walked to a corner. There he picked up his writing utensils and a scroll. Kirara watched him for a few moments, but when Sango breathed heavily the feline went to her and curled next to the slayer's neck. There she began to purr in hopes of easing her mistress's discomfort.

After some more minutes Kuranosuke finally finished writing and walked with heavy, impatient steps towards Kirara. The _neko_ perked up when he arrived and sat at her side. Kirara moved closer and with a meow pushed herself against him.

"Cat," he said again with a stiff, nervous voice, "I wrote a notice directed at the Monk Miroku. Please, find him and give it to him. I told him about Sango's condition and the need she has of him. Bring him with you, if possible." After explaining to the cat, still unsure if it could understand him or not, he took Kirara and moved away from Sango. Kirara quickly bounced away and transformed into its bigger size and then stood still as the young Lord placed a belt around her neck and tied a brown, leather bag with the letter inside. Kuranosuke verified the knot and after deeming it safe, he petted Kirara's head with a small smile, "It's up to you now."

The feline growled something which seemed like, "It will be done" and then she jumped out a window and with fire-lit paws, ran through the sky.

"Come back safely, Cat," he said softly and after a tired sigh added, "Sango needs you too."

xxoOoxx

The Western Castle was a place of disorder. Youkai fled towards the castle with loud shrills and cries. Many females escorted young youkai and human children away from the battle as fast as they could while the soldiers did their best to stop the swarm of youkai attacking them from up above.

It was a hell.

Naraku had called forth minor youkai with the lure of the tainted Shikon and they had answered in number. Perhaps it was hatred against the West; perhaps it was the lure of the Western Throne.

Tohru faced off against the spider hanyou. Her fingers were stretched and her claws at the ready. Golden eyes were locked on ruby red as they circled each other, carefully measuring the other.

Tohru knew her 'beast' limitations and regardless would enter in battle with the dark hanyou. However, she ordered the retreat of the soldiers. The miasma Naraku constantly released in battle affected inuyoukai greatly because of their heightened senses. In the same way, others suffered awful burns. They had to retreat and concentrate on fighting off the minor youkai who terrorized the humans and weaker youkai fleeing the place. The West was not only the castle, people, or soldiers, the towns surrounding them were _The West_.

"Brave of you, inuyoukai," purred Naraku as he circled Tohru, still ignorant about who she really was, but caring little, "but, how much longer will you resist my poison, I wonder?"

Immediately after a large tentacle came free from Naraku's baboon outfit and moved towards Tohru at lightning speed, but the inu-female was just as fast and dodged it graciously. She jumped to the side and the hem of her kimono floated around her as she crutched down and flicked her hand, summoning her poisonous yellow whip and flinging it at the hanyou. Naraku merely chuckled and deflected the attack as well.

"Ah," said Naraku after a moment, "So you are Sesshomaru's mother." After his statement he gave her an appreciative look, smirked, and extended his arms and stretched, "If things are like this then I guess I will have to call for back up."

Tohru narrowed her eyes, thinking he couldn't possibly have any more demons reserves, but she was proven wrong when the sky suddenly darkened and a new hoard of demons began to approach. Purple lips parted in both awe and horror as hundreds of snake, dragonic, oni began to fly down, a dark and ominous aura approaching them. It was impossible!

At the corner of her eyes she saw Hatori and Todo coming up the hill and relief seethed out of her. She knew they were coming, she felt it in their pack bond, but it was one thing to _know_ it and an entirely different one to_ see_ them. This was one of those few times were she was so very happy to see them.

Her thoughts became chaotic when she felt a surge of youkai and she dodged Naraku's tentacle blindly, but it cut the hem of her kimono. Not worried a bit about something as mundane as her kimono, Tohru turned and sent her moko-moko against Naraku, but he dodged and grabbed the fluffy appendage and gave it a harsh pull. Tohru cried out in pain and grabbed her moko-moko as well, but instead of pulling, she ran towards the unsuspecting hanyou and before he could cover she slashed his face with her right hand. In pain, but still dangerous, Naraku turned abruptly and bathed the inu-female with his miasma, making her cry out and jump away from him. She ran towards Hatori and Todo, following their youkai since her eyes were momentarily blind. The spider hanyou tried to stop her, but she managed to avoid being pierced to death by means of strange and sharp tentacles. However, a sudden and unexpected gust of wind hit her and she was pushed back. Tohru made a flip-back jump instinctively, but before her feet touched the ground a big hand snaked around her neck a second before a sharp tentacle pierced through her thigh.

xxoOoxx

Back in the forest, Meta sat next to a confounded Kagome, "So, did Yuza attack because she wanted the West?" the miko questioned the silver beast in a whisper.

Meta replied with a series of growl and grumbles that told very little, but apparently the black-haired human could understand somehow.

"Did she need recognition that badly?" asked Kagome with a frown, "She couldn't be that weak, she was Tohru's sister," reminded the human to the beast looking at her exasperatedly. After a roll of golden eyes Meta barked a few things, making Kagome raise her eyebrow, "Well…even so, why would she risk her life just to get you to their side?"

Again, Meta glared down at Kagome, probably thinking she was the stupidest human there was. But, well, maybe it was because she was _so_ human right now. Meta barked some more things. Kagome rolled her eyes as well, "I get it. She needed to get Sesshomaru alone…but it's still senseless to me."

Again, Meta grumbled a few things and settled her head over her paws to rest.

Kagome sighed, knowing a dismissal when she received one and reclined against the tree she was sitting against. Still, she wasn't about to accept a dismissal from her _beast_. Not when she was so worried about many things, "Say Meta, should I leave Sesshomaru? Mate someone else so he can be free of the West?"

Before Meta could even rumble, an answer Sesshomaru had Kagome's neck pinned against a tree. Kagome gasped, but before a scream could escape her, Sesshomaru's hand closed tighter and cut her voice.

Sesshomaru growled and pressed his face against Kagome. "You would do what?" His voice was unnatural, unknown to her for the anger it carried was like nothing she had ever heard before. Tears began to fall from her brown eyes and she grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist in a useless attempt to free her neck. "You were thinking about mating someone else? Is this Sesshomaru so worthless to you?" he screamed at her causing more tears to pour down Kagome's eyes. She shook her head, pleading him to let her explain, but trying her best to let him know he was wrong; that she didn't think like that.

_She really cared a lot._

Meta, probably knowing them both unlike any other, stood and pushed Sesshomaru away from Kagome. It wasn't a forceful move, more like a nudge, but Sesshomaru seemed to wake up and instantly released her red neck with a horrified gasp.

Kagome fell to the floor, tick tears falling down still and sobbing hysterically.

Sesshomaru froze, golden eyes wide as he looked down at his sobbing mate. He crouched down and hugged her smaller frame with his muscular arms. To his surprise she didn't resist, instead she hugged him back. A strange sense of calmness returned to him and he relaxed, bringing her closer to him and then laying down on the grass. For the first time in a long time, since the absence of Meta, he felt at peace. Not even the throbbing of his healing wound seemed to disturb him anymore.

For a strange reason, the way his mate sobbed seemed to capture his interest in a very odd way and he found his eyes locked on the small part of her face he was able to see and her inky black hair. The way she drew that breath, the way the tears rolled, and the rosy shade to her cheeks and nose…

It was one of those times were he saw what a _human_ truly was. This was emotion, passion at its peak. This was weakness and strength in harmony. Love vs. shame, angst, and peace. This was beautiful.

"Kagome," the Taiyoukai called softly when the sobs seemed to calm down a little. Her felt her stiffen on his arms before digging her face deeper against his unarmored chest. A small smile formed on his lips and he dug his face on her hair, "Do you really want to mate another?"

Kagome hugged his body tighter and sank her blunt nails on his back, "No," she said at the end, her voice soft but sure of her answer.

A pleased rumble left Sesshomaru's lips and he squeezed her, "Then…mate with me, for real."

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!** Sorry for the late update...this chapter was being mean to me :(


	36. Feed the love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

**36**

**Feed the love**

* * *

Sango's eyes opened slowly. The slayer whined when the simple act felt abnormally difficult and panic blossomed in her chest. Her breathing quickened as she tried to give her body the necessary adrenaline to sit up, but a heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Easy, Sango," Kuranosuke said softly. The young lord then rubbed her shoulders soothingly until he felt her body relax some. "You had a fever; it's getting better now."

"Fever?" asked Sango as she blinked her eyes and glanced around, "Where am I?" she asked and then remembered something, "Where are the wolves?"

Kuranosuke smiled gently, "The wolves went to get Kagome-san and you are in my castle," he explained softly, trying not to scare her away.

Sango simply nodded her head and watched her surroundings curiously. After a moment she just sighed, "I was in bad shape, ne?" she asked bitterly. She knew she hadn't been feeling at her optimum lately, but she never thought it was going to be this bad, "I am a shame to the slayers. Countless times I've heard stories about my mother vanquishing demons with me in her belly. This is so…sad."

Kuranosuke said nothing for a few moments, only moved to change the cloth covering Sango's forehead. She said nothing either, only pursed her lips in thought once in a while. The young lord had little experience with females, none with pregnant ones, so he chose his words carefully, "You carry a life inside of you, dearest slayer, the future generation of slayers. Perhaps, this child will be far stronger and troublesome than you, Sango. Do not belittle yourself; you have abused your strength and body hunting Naraku for so long, everyone needs rest."

Sango said nothing, only took a deep breath and released it, "Where's Kirara?" she asked, missing her feline companion dearly. She was never without her.

Kuranosuke sighed and moved to Sango's side and sat after he was sure he wouldn't have to change the cloth on her forehead for a while. The brown haired girl was still lying on the futon, covered by blankets. He thought about making an excuse to Sango about Kirara's absence, but when her brown, suspicious eyes turned to him he decided against it. "I sent _Kirara_ to get the monk Miroku."

Sango's mouth opened in her surprise, mimicking her eyes, but then she merely turned away from him, saying nothing. Now, he wasn't sure he wanted the monk to come or not. Had he done something wrong?

xxoOoxx

At the Western Lands, most of the civilians had fled to the forest with the soldiers creating a 'safe' perimeter. However, the battle remained difficult.

Tohru had a hand to her middle, trying to put pressure on a wound she had sustained from one of Naraku's tentacles while she tried to dodge an attack without hurting her bad leg. The scent of blood was driving her instincts crazy, but she felt contained. She had everything she needed to turn automatically. She was injured, weak, angry and in pain. Her eyes were red, but…she was still unable to turn.

_Mannaro_, Tohru begged her beast mentally, but the child-beast could only whine apologetically. Angry tears prickled at her eyes and Tohru shook her head in defeat. She knew her beast was trying his best, but he was still too young. It was during adolescence when the beast finally accumulated the necessary energy to turn and while Mannaro was almost there, he wasn't.

A dark chuckle made her turn towards Naraku and her muscles froze when he walked near her. Her golden eyes sought help desperately, but both Todo and Hatori were fighting the demons that tried to follow after the civilians. It was surprising to see that the inuyoukai had more trouble downing the hanyou pair that smelled like Naraku than other full-fledged demons. But, after witnessing what was happening, and the dark hanyou's twisted use of magic, she couldn't find it in her to fault them. There was something to this Naraku; something which defied logic and natural order. She knew he possessed the Shikon Jewel, but…was that really all? Were they missing something important?

The hanyou moved towards her, tentacles at the ready, and Tohru was forced to dodge. She growled in pain when more blood poured from the hole in her leg and she cried out when her injured limb buckled, causing her to fall to the ground.

_This is impossible_, the inufemale thought miserably. She was felled by a hanyou?

The onslaught of victorious youki from Naraku allowed her to feel his presence. When he neared from behind, she turned with fangs at the ready and bit on his neck like a rabid animal. She bit once, twice, then thrice, but it was only then that she finally tasted the dark, poisonous miasma that poured from his wound and into her mouth, down her throat. Her lungs constricted painfully, trying their best to keep the fumes down, but the poison started to burn at her throat and she heaved uncontrollably.

Tohru heard Naraku's dark chuckle, but her golden eyes were unfocused. They rolled up behind her head and she could only distinguish a dim shadow. The feeling of her body was intact, however. She felt his hands snaked around her wrists and pull her closer to him. She gaged, both in disgust and pain, and tried to push away from him, but her limbs started to lose their strength while her mind continued to fog.

"Ah, inuyoukai," said the dark-haired hanyou with a pleased voice, "Become a part of me?"

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru and Kagome rode on Meta's back. Kagome sat in front, secured by Sesshomaru's embrace, and wore a slight blush to her cheeks. They had been mostly silent since their altercation beneath the tree, but strangely, there was a feeling of exhilaration tickling under her skin.

_Sesshomaru proposed to me_, her mind supplied yet again. It seemed as if Kagome's brain had short-circuited after such a declaration and she had to remind herself every so often to remember it had indeed happened.

Beneath her Meta snorted again, aware of her mistress thoughts very well. This only made Kagome blush harder and she pulled on Meta's silver fur like a mean child. Meta growled low at this.

"Kagome," admonished Sesshomaru softly making the human sitting in front of him start. He frowned and placed his hands on her upper arms, "Are you all right?"

Kagome stammered a weakly yes, going redder by the minute. She then shook her body and Sesshomaru dropped his hands from her. She mumbled a soft apology and she moved a little away from her mate, feeling too awkward.

The beastless Taiyoukai said nothing for long minutes, but in an uncharacteristic rebellious move, he confronted her openly, "Are you upset with this Sesshomaru's words?"

Kagome stiffened and sighed softly. She turned her body halfway in order to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. Her brown eyes were soft and warm, but the smile on her lips was bitter and scared. "No, Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly.

He cut her off, "This Sesshomaru once told you that you are not his servant, but his mate," reminded the silver-haired inuyoukai with an angry frown to his lips.

Kagome's smiled broadened an inch and she nodded her head acceptingly, "I'm just…nervous," she told him honestly. The truth was that her life had taken a wrong turn after suggesting Sesshomaru take her as mate. She couldn't say that she regretted the decision or that she didn't regret it, but everything after that moment was just plain crazy. She was now forced to live the moment, rather than make plans for the future.

Youkai society and mating had turned to be more than she anticipated and more unexpected than what she thought possible. It didn't help much that Sesshomaru was as lost as she was in all this. It was endearing though, to see him trying so hard at everything. She always thought him to be _perfect_ and though he excelled at a lot of things, now she realized he wasn't. He was a normal being, with faults, flaws and lots of worthy abilities and feelings. This somehow made her feel more at ease. A while ago Sesshomaru was like a _God_ while she was but a tiny-worthless human. It was scary. Now, they were individuals trying to survive a trying mating.

"Why are you nervous?" asked Sesshomaru with a tilt of his head, "You are this Sesshomaru's mate."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the front again, "Well…we aren't really mated," she reminded the Taiyoukai behind her. It was so easy, and yet so complicated, to talk with him sometimes. Everything was so easy to him.

Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her shoulders and softly pulled her towards him until her back rested over his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, just trying to adjust to the feel of the other. While they've been together for quite a while, they touched little. It wasn't uncomfortable, their current interaction, but it was still sort of new. It was something they would have to work on.

"This Sesshomaru is nervous too," he whispered against her hair and then began to purr as he brushed her middle-back length black hair with his clawed hands.

A soft smile appeared on Kagome's lips, and she finally allowed her shoulders to relax.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	37. A warm, kind and brave heart

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**Beta Reader: MissKatt! **Check her profile! Her story _The Battle of Heart and Land_ won first place at Best Action/Adventure and Best Romance at Dokuga in this Quarters Awards :3

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**37**

**A warm, kind and brave heart**

* * *

Todo felt as if time stopped around him.

Not even two seconds ago he managed to kill the Wind witch, but he had no time to rejoice his kill. A sinister aura exploded from the dark hanyou who battled at the other side of the battlefield. Curious, and slightly concerned, he glanced at the evil spider hanyou…only to have his heart go cold.

The hanyou's body was tearing open and in his arm was Tohru. He heard the rumors from the soldiers from before; they said the hanyou ate up countless demons, but this wasn't what he was expecting. This was gross, for real. Humans freaked out when they saw youkai eat raw meat, but this was something else. This was carnage.

A frightened scream from Tohru brought him back and his heart clenched when he saw her reaching out to him, pleading him to save her. Instincts made him act and he raced towards the pair without a second thought.

It was a mistake.

As soon as he charged against Naraku, he was repelled by a powerful purple barrier fueled by the tainted power of the Shikon. The push was unforgiving and he flew meters away only to collide with one of the stone walls of the castle. It cracked behind him, making the pain in his back double. Gravity did its thing and the inuyoukai fell into a kneeling position and soon thereafter, blood trickled down from his head and mouth. It took him a moment to recover and stand, but even then his mind was still a little dizzy.

With difficulty, the Taiyoukai jumped over the tall wall which protected the city and glanced at the hanyou through narrowed eyes. He had miscalculated. That spider was a lot stronger than he ever thought possible and he had left Tohru to fend for herself against him. Given, she was very strong, as strong as him even, and he didn't think she would be defeated. She had never lost a battle before. There was a reason his brother had chosen to mate her.

Truthfully, he was never very into the mating for he had his eyes on someone else at that time, but his brother wasted no time in wooing the beautiful female. Of course, the Inu no Taisho always had eyes only for her so it was not something that could make Todo hate his younger brother for. In fact, he ignored her on purpose after realizing the honesty of Inu no Taisho's feelings for her. He knew Tohru didn't love his younger sibling, Meta loved Maso and thus young Tohru thought herself to be in love with him. While he knew_ it_ would work, for a relationship blessed by an inner beast was very strong, he wanted his brother to have a chance. He wanted Tohru to be able to see Inu no Taisho, the real him, and then decide if she wanted him or not. At the end, she chose to _see_ him and together they spawned a Taiyoukai of great caliber. Sadly, his brother's ways strayed and he died. Maybe, just maybe, he should have mated her…to spare her the pain she suffered when Inu no Taisho left her for a human woman.

He shook his head and he heard Tohru's scream at him again. He heard her desperate call to _anyone _through her pack bond.

This time though, fear stabbed at him.

Naraku merely held her with his red eyes gleaming in his general direction; waiting for him, baiting him.

Lightning fast, Todo was on the hanyou again, this time with his sword at the ready. His massive sword, one as tall as him, clashed down against the barrier and a battle of colliding energies ensued. He ground his teeth when he felt the hilt start to burn his hands. The sword could take it! He was sure! This was the sword Totosai forged for him, it wouldn't shame him, he was sure!

The hanyou inside the barrier smirked. Naraku could feel the determination in the inuyoukai fighting him. He could, by ways of the Jewel, feel the hope blooming in the heart of the female he was about to consume. He loved it, cheered on their stupidity. It would only taint the Jewel further when they realized the futility of it all.

As if on cue, Todo's sword broke in two. Everything happened very fast then. Todo's eyes widened and surprise took hold. The silver haired demon had little time to react and before he could even understand what was happening, a void of dark miasma pushed him away. The force wasn't enough to push him too far, but the poison burned his armor, chest and face. Todo rolled around, deafening screams escaping him.

Naraku watched with pleasure as the Taiyoukai cried on the floor and as Sesshomaru's mother cried in despair. It all came to the Jewel; their sadness and fear quickly darkened his beloved orb. Unknowingly to the both of them, every time darkness consumed them, they only tainted the Jewel further and made him stronger. It was an amazing thing, the Shikon Jewel.

Red eyes glanced down to the whimpering inufemale on his arms, "Shall we go on?" he asked with a grin when she shivered at the sound of his voice. He rejoiced when she glanced up at him, terror in the golden depth of her eyes. He shook his head and began to draw her in, slowly absorbing her and enjoying each and every single one of her cries and her weak attempts to escape. She wouldn't escape him. She was too weak to.

However…betrayal came another way.

An arrow, flashing with miko energy, sizzled through the hills until it hit the hanyou's heart from the back.

Immediately, the barrier was felled and the miasma soon disintegrated when the wind hit it. Hateful red eyes turned around and when Naraku's eyes spotted the woman holding the bow his aura seemed to snap free. It whirled around him in angry patters, sharpening at the sides. Angry beyond comprehension, the hanyou pushed the injured Tohru to the side and ran to Kikyo with only his darkest and most violent intentions in mind.

**xxoOoxx**

Kirara flew through blue skies searching for Miroku, but she couldn't find him. She ran over rice fields and sniffed at various villages trying to detect the monk, but she couldn't find him there either. Frustrated, but determined, the fire cat flew over rivers and lakes, but the whereabouts of the monk were still uncertain. Knowing there was little she could do, she went to Kaede's village.

It took her a day. The village was much farther away from the Lord's castle than Koga's den, but she never stopped. It was easier to fly without the additional load of a passenger. It helped a lot.

When the feline finally reached Kaede's, she was worn. The old lady was preparing her dinner while humming an old song. However, then the neko announced her presence with a meowl, all thoughts of songs and dinner evaporated from the woman's mind. "Kirara," said Kaede evenly and then frowned. The old miko was surprised to see the young cat without her mistress and promptly left her cooking utensils and went to greet her, "Where is ye mistress, cat?" the old lady asked with a worried frown.

Kirara meowed and sat, but old Kaede remained confused. The cat meowed again and again, but the old lady couldn't understand her. At the end, Kirara moved next to the fire, curled up and slept.

She would deal with this when she was less tired.

xxoOoxx

In a faraway village, three males battled a huge scorpion youkai. The younger one served as bait for he was the only one who possessed a mask to survive the poison fumes released by the insect.

A few steps away, the purple robed monk stood and used his staff as a shield and weapon to protect the villagers from the medium-sized scorpions that tried to sting at them. He was soon forced to alternate between staff and sutras for the chitin armor covering them was proving too difficult to break through. Only his purifying powers managed to slow them down.

Up above, standing at the edge of a cliff, waited the hanyou leader. Red-haori moved with the wind and when the perfect opportunity appeared, the brave and hard-headed inuhanyou jumped down with his massive sword, Tetsusaiga, transformed at its full size.

The insect felt the pulse of youki surrounding the sword, but it was too slow to escape its fate. The sword broke through chitin armor like butter and a few seconds later, the insect fell to the ground, poisonous blood pooling underneath.

There was a moment of awed silence where the villagers took the scene and then moved to do a double take. When the silence became awkward, they cheered loudly. Many of them laughed while others hugged each other. All in all, they were happy this demon had been finally taken care of.

"Well my friend," said the monk as he walked closer to the young exterminator and the hanyou, "It seems we earned our share of rice this fine day."

Inuyasha simply huffed and he began to break the insect's armor into smaller pieces for Kohaku, who said he wanted some to imbue it in one of his weapons. The pair worked diligently, oblivious to the monk's inner turmoil.

_When will I find Naraku_, thought Miroku with some irritation, _If I don't…I can't go back to Sango. Not like this…Naraku must die and this curse must disappear. I will never be happy otherwise._

**xxoOoxx**

Sango sat next to the shoji door of the room she currently occupied at Kuranosuke's castle. Her head and top half were reclined against the tastefully decorated door for her body still hurt from the fever she just survived. The young woman was dressed in a pale green yukata tied loosely around her round midsection. She was, and felt, very pregnant this night.

Brown eyes stared blankly at the twinkling stars on the sky above. She understood the reasons that led her wolf friends to leave her under the able care of this Lord but she was still feeling hurt. She was mad at the fate that brought her here; the one that killed her mother and father, threw her younger sibling at the fiend Naraku, and the very same fate that made her fall in love with a womanizer monk who was now all into defeating their foe. She didn't, couldn't, blame him for he was the same as her in too many ways. Had the tables been turned around, she would have probably done the same thing. She would have thought he would be able to live and wait patiently until she resolved all their problems and then came back with a wide smile.

She realized the error of her ways. Of his ways too.

He thought the death of Naraku would bring her happiness and he was not mistaken. She would be _happy_ to know the despicable hanyou was finally dead and her brother was free. However, not even that happiness would be able to mend the wounds, the solitude she carried right now.

She felt so lonely.

She wanted Miroku to be there right now. She wanted him to put his hand on her belly, to rub her hurting back. She knew they were still very apprehensive around each other, even after sharing a bed, but she wanted him here.

He wasn't, and he wouldn't come for some time still. She knew.

Sango sighed and her small, calloused hands came to rest over her stomach. She began to rub it absently, still admiring the stars. She really felt so lonely and she felt she was being selfish. She was a strong woman, they all thought so, but she didn't feel as strong anymore.

Just where was Kagome? Her sister had disappeared for _months_ now. At first, she was nervous and needed the counseling and the soothing words she knew would only come from Kagome's lips. For a few weeks now, her reasons for searching for her miko friend had changed. _Where was she?_ Kagome never stayed away for so long, not at home. Even when she was mad at Inuyasha, it never took that long. Slowly, doubts crept up her brain and the feeling that something happened to her sister wouldn't leave her. It was the only explanation…besides, Kagome was a skilled fighter, but she wasn't as good as any of them. She didn't have the years of training they had.

Nervous and worried, Sango shifted and reclined her back against the shoji and, instead of folding her legs underneath her, she moved them to the side. Lately, when she folded them beneath her, they fell asleep almost instantly. Apparently this baby was heavier than what it appeared.

"Kirara," the slayer whispered with a frown, missing her cat companion dearly. Kirara was always with her. It felt strange to be alone and she couldn't help but feel even lonelier.

"Sango," Kuranosuke's soft voice interrupted the otherwise silent room from behind the door that lead to the inner halls of the castle. Sango didn't even bother glancing at the shoji door. She wasn't in the mood to receive anyone. That didn't deter the young Lord though for he went on, "May I?"

Kuranosuke waited politely for ten seconds, but then opened the shoji door and stepped inside the room. The room was spacious, but simply decorated. It had a futon and a low table in a corner where a bouquet of flowers rested. Apart from that, there was only a small closet which housed around ten kimonos.

The young Lord glanced at Sango for a moment, but seeing her safe, moved to the low table, "I brought you a snack," he said cheerfully, "It is tea and sweet buns." His dark eyes then moved to the woman, but she totally ignored him in favor of the dark horizon. He sighed and sat still for long minutes, also watching the horizon.

He could only guess at what she was thinking, but he had never been good at guessing. Perhaps she was waiting for someone? Perhaps she was on guard, watching out for any demon attack. Just maybe she appreciated the beauty of the lights blinking from the villager's houses at the skirts of the mountain.

A small smile lit the lord's lips when Sango's shoulders relaxed and she began to rub her belly once again. He watched her then.

Her long, dark hair was left loose and the uneven ends brushed the wooden floor once in a while, when the wind blew in the right direction. It shone a greenish color in the weak light from the outside, as did her skin. It looked very pretty. Her hands moved rhythmically and he couldn't help but notice the few, small scars that lined some of her fingers. _Probably earned in battle or training,_ he thought proudly. She was indeed an excelling woman. There were very few who devoted themselves to a way of life as she did. That was why she was so special.

The young Lord shook his head and stood, but the sound of fabric moving made Sango start and turn to him with wide eyes. He smiled sadly in return, already aware that she had forgotten he was there and had been once again spacing out and surfing her own thoughts. He didn't mind. He let her go once, and had patiently waited for something to happen…and this happened. He was a very patient and understanding man and he felt no need to rush things or try anything drastic. He had time. He had a lot of affection to give.

Kuranosuke saw apprehension when he moved close to Sango, but tried not to let his own fear keep him away. He wasn't doing anything wrong; he had no need to be afraid. He stopped in front of her and offered his hand, "Come, Sango. You should eat something less that fever comes back."

Sango grimaced and turned her face away from him, "I feel fine," she murmured, a tad annoyed. It felt so weird to have someone care for her well-being so much. Given, she was weaker than usual, but she wasn't as frail. It certainly left an uneasy mix of emotions.

So into her mental rambling she was that she never saw him coming. The slayer gasped when she felt herself being carried away and she was about to hit the daring lord, but his wide, innocent smile held her still. She kept her gaze on his as he walked towards the table. He kept his gaze on hers. When he settled her down over the cushion she didn't resist, but when he let go of her… her heart squeezed.

It had felt so…nice, to have those strong arms wrapped around her, to feel the bounce of his step and the clench of the muscles of his lower arm. Never had Miroku held her that way, but how could he? With that cursed hand of his… it came as a pleasant surprise to be near a man free of curses.

**xxoOoxx**

Meta finally arrived to the Western Castle and Sesshomaru was quick to help Kagome to the ground. Together the three of them glanced at the battle field.

Dread was quick to settle in when their eyes fell in so many armored bodies scattered around. They all held the armor of the West. Kagome frowned and glanced at Sesshomaru. There were lots of minor youkai dead too, but it was surprising, for lack of a better word.

She knew Naraku was strong, but her group had always been so small. She never thought he would be able to fight and defeat so many. These were armored, trained soldiers. These were not simple or mindless youkai. This was not a group of humans, a youkai child, and a hanyou. This was the army of the West. "Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome breathlessly, "What is this? How could this happen?"

Impassive golden eyes searched around the bodies and on the battle that still dragged on for someone in specific. The person appeared from in between the youkai a few moments later, "There's Hatori," Sesshomaru said, pointing to a place near the Castle where youkai flew about. Kagome couldn't see that far, not without Meta, but she believed her mate.

"I thought Hatori-sama would take care of Naraku," asked Kagome with a frown as coldness began to seep in her. Her miko powers hummed over her skin wildly, the energy of so many youkai around making her tingle all over.

"Hn," agreed Sesshomaru, but then added, "He's helping evacuate the area."

Kagome was about to ask something, but Meta's enraged growl stopped her. When she turned to the direction the beast was facing Meta ran away downhill, leaving them both behind and confused.

A feeling of dread settled over her when Sesshomaru gasped at her side, but before she could ask what was wrong, he had her on his back and was following Meta at an impressive speed. Kagome kept quiet and held tight to Sesshomaru, wanting nothing more than to offer some comfort for whatever had caused Meta and himself to react as quickly. Her throat closed down when her mate stopped near Meta and her eyes could finally see what was happening.

Naraku's tentacles were free and they moved like hyper worms around him. There was only one who did not behave like the rest. This one was pointing to the sky and unlike the others it was deadly sharp. It had another difference too.

It was painted red.

It was piercing the pale body of a woman.

"It's…" trailed off Sesshomaru with a dull ache on his heart, "It is Inuyasha's mate."

Kagome's breath hitched and she squeezed Sesshomaru's shoulders, begging him to say he was mistaken. However, the Taiyoukai said nothing. Kagome felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, "Is she…"

"The miko is dead," intoned Sesshomaru with a deadpanned voice. He squeezed Kagome's legs from where he held her, internally nervous about how this could affect his mate. They had been sharing a soul during the past and while he guessed that it was now not so, for Kikyo had gotten a new life, it didn't make him worry less. Kikyo was a wild dice to Kagome. Their life would undoubtedly be connected in one way or another forever.

Kagome was sure she would cry now for she knew Inuyasha wouldn't survive this news. When Kikyo disappeared, the hanyou succumbed to his inner beast's insanity. Now that she was dead, Kagome was sure there would be no way to bring him back anymore. He would die in a beast-induced rampage. He would die because of her, and for her. She was certain.

Her time for pondering was short though, for a moment later Sesshomaru dodged to the side when Naraku threw Kikyo's broken and bloodied body their way. The dark hanyou barked a sick laugh before moving away and ignoring their presence as if they were nothing. In a normal day, Naraku wouldn't have lost the chance to kill them. He hated them as much. So…why?

Kagome's eyes followed her nemesis, the dark spider hanyou in confusion, but then Meta's loud growl roared on her ears.

_You will not hurt our first master!_

"Tohru!" cried Kagome when the meaning of Meta's words finally sank, but the demoness needed not do anything for Meta bit down and threw the spider hanyou away from her first mistress.

_We will kill you hanyou_! Promised the silver-white beast darkly.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Sorry for the delay :3 Kakuchuu, my Sess/Kag doujinshi at DeviantArt, was taking most of my time…but expect an update soon. Thanks for reading!


	38. Death and Beyond

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**38**

**Death and beyond**

* * *

The dark hanyou cried out when long fangs dug into the crook between his neck and shoulders, but his strong arm immediately came to Meta's jaw to stop the destructive force he was sure the beast had. Meta growled angrily and redoubled her effort to cut the hanyou down, but he was very strong.

Knowing he was at a true disadvantage against the beast and against gravity, Naraku concentrated his youkai into himself and created a barrier which he then made explode outwards, pushing Meta away. The beast howled in pain and started barking out the poisonous fumes that were expelled. Naraku wasted no time then and jumped away from the white beast.

Dark youkai concentrated on his human body, hair flew about, and his eyes became white. Soon enough his face started to deform and seconds later his body had double, tripled in size and limbs became arachnid, hairy legs. Were there was once only two eyes, there were now eight and where there were lips, there were now two pointy and deadly poisonous fangs.

Meta growled loudly when her enemy, who was before half her size, was now bigger than her, but she wasn't scared. She wasn't a simpleton's beast. She was no weak beast either. Knowing the risk of fighting against a powerful individual, she still chose to fight; so, with a last growl she swung her body against the huge spider. Naraku's legs moved as to stab the smaller beast, but Meta was using her youkai to increase her speed and she pushed her body against the back leg on the left side of the spider. The spider didn't fall for it, had too many others to keep him standing, but it did crack.

This fight would be slow and tiring, but they were somewhat balanced in strength. Sadly, Naraku held a key item that could turn this battle into something entire different.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched the exchange for a few moments, but then Sesshomaru turned to the miko with serious, cold golden eyes. "Stay here," he ordered and started to walk away, but the miko stubbornly followed. He turned to her with a glare, but she returned it in equal measure, "This Sesshomaru will move Tohru and Todo away from the battle. He is faster and he cannot carry you."

Kagome felt so rejected suddenly, but she obediently nodded her head. She understood and accepted his reasoning. He may not have his youkai, but he was fast and strong in body, unlike her who now had her power, but had lost her physical attributes she got from Meta. She watched him go silently, all the while miserable because she wanted to help, but she was a mere untrained miko…again. It was silly. She had started to feel more at ease while being 'something undefined' rather than being a miko.

Being a miko meant so much, hurt so much sometimes.

The miko's small hands came to rest over her heart and she tried to feel something different, but nothing had changed. If Kikyo died, shouldn't the part of her soul residing inside of her return? Why it didn't? Perhaps it was because Kikyo had found a new life? Maybe since she was mated to Inuyasha her soul went to him? Could it be that her soul was already whole?

Frustration exploded inside Kagome's head and she turned to Meta since she knew that was where it came from. The white beast kept charging against Naraku once and again, but the hanyou was not falling. It was expected, the spider was bigger and the only way for Naraku to die was to be purified. If Kikyo was dead, then the only one who could finish the dark hanyou was her. She had to be the one to do it.

Brown eyes looked around for anything useful. She moved around for a few moments before scavenging in between the bodies of fallen soldiers. Soon enough a long bow appeared underneath a pair of youkai and she instantly went for it. The moment her hand touched the wood of the bow, she felt as if she died.

This is what dying must feel like.

She felt as if needless flew though her skin, her arms, legs, chest, stomach and even her face. Then she fell forward on top of the soldiers and the bow. Brown eyes gazed dully to the broken armor of dead soldiers while her numb brain slowly started to recover and her aura pulsed weakly. It started as a slow and loud pulse, but it gradually fastened and became a soft humming. Then everything was normal with the exception that she could hear nothing but an uncomfortable buzzing.

Or so she thought. The buzz was interrupted by a foreign voice. _A human_, it said with a click of a tongue, _and not dead. What are you ningen? _It asked curiously.

Kagome's brow twitched confusedly as she thought this over.

_Ah, a miko then_, it said as if reading her thoughts,_ but there's youkai in you. It is what saved you ningen; no human is able to wield a youkai bow, much less one reinforced by a Tree of Ages in the forest of Bokuseno._

Kagome could do nothing more than to think random questions like, who was Bokuseno and how could a bow be youkai and be infused by the bark of a Tree of Ages.

The bow merely chuckled at her incoherence, but then it turned serious, _You can use me,_ it said and then sighed, _My master was old, but he was good. I am proud to have served him. I wish to avenge his dead miko. I imagine it is your intention to slay this abominable hanyou_, when it received and affirmative it went on,_ I will lend you my power then._

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru's blood was pumping extremely fast and he could hardly hear anything. He was straining his body as he fervently pulled the numb body of his mother away from Naraku. It would have been easier if not only his youkai had left him, but his awareness of it as well. There was so much youki around Naraku…so much that it was caging him like a prey animal. It was uncomfortable, suffocating, and painful.

He wasn't going to give up though. His mother was bleeding all around and heavy tears fell from her horrified golden eyes. He knew she had a horrible experience fighting this beast and he now knew her beast, _Mannaro, _who had come to her after his birth, was still too young to do battle. It was sad and a slap to his face as well. He would have to wait this long to get his beast back?

He shook his head and finally let go of Tohru. She stayed on the floor as he dropped her and as soon as she had the chance she curled into herself. He petted her head as he tried to soothe her, but it had little effect. She needed to get out of here and away from Naraku.

Indecision gnawed at him. He wanted to take his mother away to a place where she would at least react normally instead of this scared and insane mess she was now, but…he had to go get Kagome as well. More so, Todo was unconscious at the side of the battle and the younger Taiyoukai knew his uncle was in a very dangerous place.

Golden eyes turned up to the battle of Naraku versus Meta. He knew the beast well enough to know it was having a hard time taming the spider hanyou which was not at all unexpected. Unless the Shikon was purified, no demon could ever hope to defeat the dark hanyou. Their own dark energies, their youkai, indirectly fed the tainted Jewel and so the more they fought him the stronger he became. Perhaps that was the reason Todo and Hatori had left this to Tohru.

His mother was a strong inuyoukai and her battle style used little youki. She was more of a hand-to-hand combatant than youki user, but that was when she had Meta. Meta had the ability to increase one's speed and strength in matter of seconds. It would have done little to increase Naraku's power, but they forgot that Tohru couldn't get too close either. If she did, she would inhale the miasma and be burnt by the hanyou's barrier.

She must have known all this and still chose to fight.

His mother was like that. She would also get upset with him if he left someone from family and pack to die. After a deep breath the young and youkai-less Taiyoukai moved back to the field where Meta and Naraku fought and, as quietly and quickly as he could, reached his Uncle. Todo was not unconscious, he realized with a huge amount of guilt.

The Taiyoukai was beaten and broken. His face was burned horribly and his most recognizable traits, like the twin markings at his cheeks, were barely there. The skin was starting to peel of and his hair was dark and sizzled. The armor that he used was slowly being corroded by the miasma and, to Sesshomaru's dismay, it was starting to stick to the older Tai. So, he made quick use of his claws and broke the remaining parts of armor, peeling it off from Todo's chest. The older Taiyoukai groaned and cried in pain.

Sadly, this drew the attention of Naraku.

When the spider's red eyes fell on them, they narrowed in anger and the hanyou puffed a huge amount of miasma from underneath him to push Meta away from him. It worked, for Meta, whose senses were a thousand times more sensible than theirs, could not hope to remain. The spider demon slashed at them with one of his legs, but Sesshomaru jumped away, dragging Todo. It took time enough to allow Meta to come back to distract Naraku some more. Enraged, but knowing there was little he could do, Naraku met Meta's blows again, but just then hundreds of medium-sized spiders began to come out from the hanyou's behind.

The spiders' eyes were set on Sesshomaru and the young Taiyoukai quickly carried Todo on his back and began to jog away. While he was usually fast, he was tired, Todo was heavy and Naraku's youki was draining him. Lamentably, these arachnids were somewhat fast as well. Before he reached Tohru, who was still down, Sesshomaru was forced to drop Todo and draw his demon sword. It was a normal one for Tokijin no longer listened to him, but its reach was better than his claws and he was almost certain these bugs could spit miasma. He wanted them as far away as possible.

Sesshomaru took a defensive stance in front of Todo and began to slash at the spiders that came too close. Not much later, the spiders were practically over him and all seemingly hungry. He couldn't stop them all; and while he was still able to protect Todo, he knew he could do nothing for those who walked past him fully intending to go for the weaker prey…Tohru.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, but the insects paid him no mind. He had no time to move either; if he did then Todo would die. Thankfully, before he had to make that terrible choice, an arrow fueled by, immense miko powers flew by him, scorching all the spiders in the space separating him from his mother and then quickly took a 180 degree turn to come back to kill the spiders remaining in between he and Naraku.

He turned to the direction where the shot came from and standing there atop the hill was his mate with a bow as tall as her.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome watched the spiders disappear under the unforgiving weight of her pure powers and, for the first time ever, she felt real pleasure at a kill. She wanted more to come so she could kill them again and again and finally release all the anger she carried towards this despicable hanyou. He had caused so much grief and pain to those around her. It was unforgivable.

Her brown eyes moved down to Naraku who was staring back at her with hateful eyes. The spider's hairy legs moved at great speed, trying to keep Meta away. His concentration however, was solely on her. She watched the way his various eyes blinked and then felt the coil of his powers. He was preparing to fire.

She did the same.

She took an arrow and notched it on the demon bow. Her powers started to work on the arrow, quickly filling it with her powers. Then Naraku shot.

It was a ball of energy full of a dark power and Kagome wasted no time. She fired her arrow and she watched with satisfaction as the arrow broke through the center of this power and pushed it back towards the dark hanyou. He immediately placed a barrier around him, but when Meta clashed against the barrier, it fell.

Not one to easily give up, Naraku began to concentrate his energy again. Once again Kagome did the same. Still, doubts welled up in her mind: it wouldn't work. Naraku would raise a barrier and her blow wouldn't work. Furthermore, she only had three arrows.

_Do not fire yet,_ the bow spoke into her mind, making the young miko eye the old wooden bow with a frown. _Let the shot hit us, I will protect you with my own youki, then fire._

Kagome bit her lip uncertainly. If that energy hit, her she would die. She had no doubt about it. Then here was this old bow asking her to not defend against that deadly blow. This was her opportunity to kill Naraku, but…should she trust her life to yet another youkai?

_It comes! Prepare!_

She had little time to think, though, for before she knew it, the blast had hit her dead on.

_Fire!_

The bow's scream made her release her arrow and she felt herself fall back to the ground because of the force of Naraku's attack. Her lungs burned and her chest hurt, but it all passed quickly, as quickly as the energy passed her. The disheveled miko sat with a hand on her heart and foggy eyes looking at Naraku.

The hanyou was wounded, half of his body peeling and falling down as a result of a direct hit. Kagome stood with a start and stared at the hanyou's body with wide and horrified eyes. That was until the hanyou spurred against her, running up that hill as if he had a completely functional body. Kagome screamed out in horror when she saw that in a second, the hanyou covered half of the distance which separated them and covered herself as best as she could. She felt the hanyou reach her, but then she felt his energy distance itself from her again.

She watched Meta and Naraku rolling down the hill until the hanyou clawed his legs into the ground and stopped the fall. Meta was on him in an instant and a red glaze came from her mouth as she broke the hanyou's last functional legs into pieces. Then the white beast dug its fangs in the spider's head and held him to the ground.

_Shoot the head!_ Cried Meta desperately, _You must hit the head hurry!_

Kagome quickly took her arrow and started to infuse her power into it, "But Meta, you could be hurt!"

The beast red eyes moved up to Kagome, _Nothing will happen! We are one!_

Kagome bit her lip and, when she saw Naraku starting to fight Meta's hold, she shot her arrow. Time slowed for her then. She saw the exact moment the arrow left her bow. She heard the sound of the string as it was loosened. She saw the pink flare burst as soon as it left her hands and she watched with baited breath as the arrow took off towards the hanyou.

She saw Naraku's eyes, staring intently at her. His eyes never strayed from her and there was so much in those eyes. There was an odd acceptance and a sense of peace in them as if he had been waiting all this time for her shot to kill him.

Then her arrow finally hit and the spider's head disappeared under the crushing force. Then the arrow dug into the ground and this time, the energy didn't subside as it always did. This time the pink power became a void of sort and began to draw into it the hanyou's twitching body. Slowly the massive spider became ashes and then, when the body was all consumed, the arrow exploded, freeing all the remaining miko energy.

The energy hit Meta dead on, and Meta disappeared.

At the same time, everything turned black for Kagome.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be Continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Naraku is finally dead!


	39. A Time to Decide

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**39**

**A Time to Decide**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't turn when the shoji screen of the door was opened. He had no need to. These past days were all the same. People would come and go; some would talk to him for a few moments before departing once again while pitying his situation.

He had no need for pity.

This was something temporary, things would soon return to normal.

"Sesshomaru," came Todo's even voice as he came near and stood next to the young inuyoukai. The older Taiyoukai's face was covered with bandages, but the healing wounds didn't seem to have affected his sense of humor or self-esteem, "How is the miko today?"

Sesshomaru simply 'hn'ed since there was little else he could say. This was nothing. His mate was going to wake up at any moment and just…smile. He was sure. He always remained at her side because of that. He didn't want her to wake up and feel lonely.

It was the least he could do.

She had saved them all. Her pure arrow killed their hated foe. It was thanks to her that hundreds of people were saved. If she hadn't been there, if she hadn't found that bow…then they all would have died.

Surely fate wouldn't allow her to die, just like this. She was a hero. Generations will sing about her merits, about her strength and kindness. There was so much that could be sung about her…it couldn't end like this.

"Your mother is much better this morning," said Todo softly from behind the bandages. His silver hair was left loose from its usual braid and it made him look totally different. A little older perhaps, "She came down for breakfast."

Sesshomaru nodded his head softly, "What does Maso says?" the young Taiyoukai asked without riddles. He wanted to know if the beast could communicate with Meta somehow. He was the best one to ask since Meta had been in love with Maso.

Todo sighed and pursed his lips, "Maso is silent," was all he said. If he were to be honest, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maso wasn't the most talkative being he had met, but he was certainly not the quiet one either. This wasn't normal. It could be that Maso knew something was wrong or it could be that he knew not the answers to the unasked questions he was receiving.

"She will survive, both of them," stated Sesshomaru confidently, his golden eyes locked on the young woman sleeping. She seemed to be at ease, in peace, but she wouldn't wake up. They tried various stimuli, but she didn't react to any of them.

"May I?" Todo asked suddenly, drawing Sesshomaru's attention. He had his hand near Kagome's face and after a small moment of indecision, the younger Taiyoukai allowed it. He would be damned if she awakened after Todo's touch, but…he would risk it.

Golden eyes watched with baited breath as the older Taiyoukai placed his hand on top of Kagome's forehead. They waited a moment, but nothing happen. Todo then moved to Kagome's closed lids and opened one eye.

Their heart clenched at what they saw.

It was a lone brown, human eye. There was no reaction from it and they knew she was in deep slumber. After checking the second, they found the same thing, "Meta isn't…there," whispered Todo with a frown.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, thinking furiously. There was no way she couldn't be there; if she wasn't it would mean a lot of bad things. "She must be there," said Sesshomaru in a strained voice, "There is no other place she could be."

Todo eyed his nephew for a moment, sympathy on his gaze. Human life was so fragile, so fickle. "I guess that means she isn't back with you."

Sesshomaru merely shook his head, pain in his golden gaze.

It made Todo feel very bad. His nephew had saved him from a sure death in hands of the hanyou Naraku; he hated to see Sesshomaru in so much pain. More so, he owed his life to Kagome too. He was sure that if Kagome hadn't shot the hanyou at that precise moment he would be dead now. Sesshomaru would have saved his mother…as would have he done if it was his mother lying there. "Everything will be all right," said Todo with conviction, "Just be patient." After that the older Taiyoukai left the room.

xxoOoxx

Miroku and Kohaku ran after the red clad hanyou as fast as their human muscles could carry them. Everything had been fine, but from one moment to the other, Inuyasha had succumbed to the turbulent control of his beast and had attacked them. Miroku took the worse of it, but thanks to Kohaku's quick response the monk had been spared.

Miroku had a wound from Inuyasha's claws on his left shoulder and it hurt like hell. There was no time for bandages or tending to wounds. The crazed hanyou could not be left alone in his state or there would be a massacre on the nearby villages. To add to things, Kohaku was not experienced with this kind of thing. Sure, he was an apt exterminator, but Inuyasha was a hanyou they didn't want to exterminate but to control and save. So, the monk presence was too important.

"What happened to him?" asked the young Kohaku from behind his mask as he ran after the quickly distancing hanyou. There was no mistake in the difference in their abilities. He was so fast! More so with his beast taking over.

"I don't know!" yelled Miroku as he followed a few steps behind the young youkai exterminator. The monk had seen Inuyasha get turned many times before, but there was always a trigger. Sometimes he didn't have his sword, which sealed his youkai blood, with him while in other times it was during one of those very difficult battles were the inuhanyou was on the brink of death. None had ever occurred while they simply walked. "There must be something wrong!"

The pair got quiet as they ran after their friend, both deep in thought. It was when they were nearing a village when the younger of the two finally spoke, "Perhaps…something happened to Lady Kikyo," the boy said with a frown. If that was true, then his own life would be, practically, forfeited. He had been in the company of the monk and the hanyou in hopes of finding the priestess. She was the only one knowledgeable enough to help him find a way to retain his life after the Shikon shard was taken from him. He was alive thanks to the shard, but he knew that it would have to return to its rightful owner sometime soon. He had little time left.

Miroku lent him merely a half ear and went on to the village. As soon as he reached the center of it, he froze. People ran all around, screaming and crying. Blood was splashed in some buildings and a pair of dead humans lay on the ground. He knew this was always what could happen with their hanyou friend, but Kagome had always been there. It was always Kagome who brought back Inuyasha from this state. It was never his responsibility.

A scream rang to his left and the purple-eyed monk turned just in time to see a hand dig into the chest of a young human girl. He gasped and moved towards her when she reached out her hands, fear in her brown eyes. She died too fast and the hanyou killer pushed her carelessly to the side.

Today…it was his responsibility to stop Inuyasha. He had to do it with whatever it took.

xxoOoxx

Hatori and Tohru sat in silence on the gardens. They had remained at the Western Palace while they recovered. No one would dare attack Hatori's lands anyways. The soldiers and survivors were dispatching the death slowly, but respectfully. There weren't laughs in any corner of the town at the moment. Their keen hearing told them that. Even the children who were always busy fighting each other were silent. Rin was picking flowers and placing them into a basket to be used to mark the graves of the fallen while Shippo sat under the tree with Sia and Sai curled at his side. There was a ghost-like paleness to the twins and Tohru couldn't help but think the pair had seen more than a healthy dose of killings in their life.

"The Lord of the West is indisposed," the older demon said with an even voice, "Unless you want Todo to rule until things get better, the throne is temporarily yours."

The demoness sighed and turned to look at the blue sky. She knew what she had to do, as a mother and as an inuyoukai. "I'll take the throne," she said softly, golden eyes narrowing in her sadness. "I hope it is only for a short time."

Hatori nodded and wobbled to his feet. The old demon, similar in appearance to Kagome's grandpa, smiled gently and then moved to the inufemale sitting on a fashion cushion. His hand settled over her head and he nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I'm proud of you, Tohru," he told Sesshomaru's mother with a kind voice, "I'm glad to have you in my pack, and family. Though, I hate to see you this sad. Isn't it time to move on? Isn't there someone who can warm your heart again?" asked the old inu and then grinned, "Your smile back then was priceless. Nothing like the one you carry now."

Tohru said nothing, only stared at him as he walked away. The Taiyoukai walked to the gardens and patted each one of the pup's head and said his farewells. After this task was over, he walked near to the wall protecting the private place and turned to Tohru.

Slowly the years began to leave him a swirl of youkai. The wrinkles slowly disappeared leaving smooth skin underneath and the eyes became brighter and livelier. His hair was freed from the ponytail and his legs and arms elongated until a Taiyoukai as tall as Sesshomaru stood on its place. The resemblance was surprising, but so were the difference.

Hatori's silver hair reached the grass under his boots and his eyes had the same silver tone as his hair. Unlike all of them, Hatori had no facial markings, but the beauty was too unreal to be anything else than youkai.

It always surprised Tohru to see him like this. It was both intimidating and comforting. Hatori trusted very few with his real appearance. He had left it for centuries. All thoughts of being handsome and women had left him when he had mated his lady and while things were always strange around the pair, they loved each other dearly.

Hatori howled loudly and then flew to the skies, taking the form of a giant, silver-furred dog.

Tohru smiled when she noticed that he was flying to Lady Mamma's domains. Apparently, someone was feeling lonely. At least he seemed honest about his feelings.

Maybe, just maybe, she should do the same. Perhaps, like Hatori said, it was time to move on. Her son was already mated; her duty as a full-time mother was over. Now, finally, Sesshomaru had someone to care for him and love him. Now, he will not be alone…ever again.

She will make sure of this. She will do what she must, even if Sesshomaru hated her later for it.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Fast updates! Yey!


	40. Down, down is the hope

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt :3

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**40**

**Down, down is the hope**

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over the Western Castle. Kagome had been under a deep sleep for six days now and it had everyone worried. The first thought was that she needed rest, but as the days went on, everyone started to get restless and fear the worse.

The Lord of the West was…indisposed, down, maybe…maybe even gone.

Sesshomaru had taken it the worse. All day and night he was beside his mate. He refused to eat, to sleep, and he had to be dragged away for a bath after the fourth day. All and all, things looked very bad.

Todo's face was much better now. The burned skin of his face was darker, but it was as smooth as the rest so he was done with the bandages now. These last days had him feeling plenty frustrated. Not only was Maso getting whiny and impatient, but Tohru had been acting strange lately too.

The demoness had not forgiven him for his weakness. She had pleaded with him to revive the miko who saved her from Naraku with Inu no Taisho's sword, Tenseiga, but he had been unable to. It appeared he lacked the skill, and compassion, to accomplish such a feat. He was inferior to his brother in that account. Sesshomaru couldn't do it either since he had no youki to push the sword to life.

It was very unsettling, how Tohru withdrew from them after that. He knew her plenty and he was sure that whatever she was thinking about was not good. She had a plan that she refused to divulge and it was because it was certainly dangerous and she knew she was going to get objections.

She was like that.

He had to be on alert since there was no clue as to what she was about to do or when. What he did know was that it had to do something with that miko, Kikyo, who was Inuyasha's mate. This was the sixth day after the battle with Naraku. Could Tenseiga revive a person after sixth days? It was impossible; the imps must have taken the miko's soul by now.

Todo walked down the hall that led to the room where Tohru was staying and he slid open the shoji door without announcing his presence. He never did, never felt the need to since they were both Taiyoukai and could feel each other's presence at all times.

This day, however, greeted him with a surprise.

Tohru was stark naked in front of her closet with her back to him. He felt his blood pressure rise too fast and he was frozen there, staring at her naked legs which were the only thing left uncovered by her long, silver hair.

Tohru said nothing, only grabbed a dark suit from the closet and slipped it on silently. After she buttoned the front she sighed and grabbed a short sword and turned to Todo.

Todo's golden eyes met hers and he gasped. There was so much determination on her face that he was instantly surprised, but then he clearly saw the disregard she had for life, _her_ life, and he instantly worried. "Where are you going, Tohru?"

The demoness golden eyes came up to meet his, "I am going to the Underworld," she said simply and placed her short sword on her left hip. "I am going to recover Kikyo's soul…and Meta."

A gasp escaped Todo's lips and confusion marred his face. "Meta can't be dead. Maso would know." The older Taiyoukai said, trying to understand what was happening.

Tohru merely shook her head, a pitiful tint to her eyes, "I…know it. I feel it." She took a deep breath and shot her pleading eyes up at Todo, "If I don't save Meta both Sesshomaru and Kagome would be doomed and with them, the West. I must do this."

Todo's face darkened, "I understand what you mean, but… just wait a little longer. Let us prepare a small team, the Underworld is no play thing! You could stay trapped there!"

At that, Tohru's own face darkened, "We can't wait! A soul stays in the Underworld only seven days! We have to go now! Besides, if Meta doesn't return… both Kagome and Sesshomaru will die, then there would be no need for me to live anymore. My son is the only thing…"

Tohru's wasn't expecting the body that slammed her against the pillar in the corner of the room or the clawed hand that tied on her hair and pulled upwards. She gasped in alarm and hands clawed into Todo's chest in an attempt to fend him away, but it didn't work. The thick, metallic scent of blood was soon to surround them and an angry growl rumbled up Todo's throat.

Tohru knew to be still. She was sure he wasn't going to hurt her…they had been family for too long. Still, this kind of behavior just confused and frightened her. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. This was the first time it had happened since she got Mannaro and his cautious way of accessing the situation was a lot more different than Meta's reckless 'attack back' attitude.

"You have no one, Tohru," Todo said carefully, the hold he had in her hair unforgiving, "Because you don't want anymore." Then he let her long hair go and her body relaxed some, her golden eyes peering up at him with a strange, startled look. He sighed and set her down on the wooden floor again and tried to give a relaxed smile, "You plan to use the Meido Stone?"

Tohru's eyes widened and her hand instinctively came to her chest, "Yes, how do you know about it?"

Todo rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you underestimate me, Tohru." He simply said and moved to the end of the room and sat over the cushions next to a low table. "I'll take care of the Stone while you are there," he said simply and motioned for the table.

Tohru fidgeted a moment, unsure about his intentions, but then decided to trust him. As she said before, he was family and though somewhat unreliable, he had the abilities to do it if he put his mind into it. He was very strong and subtle enough to understand the shift in the magical portal, "Do you know how to use it?"

A fine eyebrow came up, "Do you?" he challenged and Tohru pressed her lips together, "I figured as much. It will be okay; just don't stay too long."

Tohru nodded, deep in thought. Then she brought her short sword and cut a piece of her hair and handed it to Todo. Then she presented her sword to him, "In case we need a focusing object," she said gently and he quickly did as she asked. She tied her hair on the hilt of her sword and then sheathed it, "I will be going now."

Todo nodded and took the Meido Stone. For a few moments nothing happen. But then, when his youkai infused with the Stone, the portal to the Underworld appeared. They exchanged a glance before Tohru walked down the path and the portal closed behind her.

xxoOoxx

"My lady has such pretty hair," a young servant said as she brushed her lady's long, dark hair. "I like it very much."

The lady in front of her merely sighed, "I am not a lady," the young, very pregnant, woman said with a terse note on her voice, "Actually, I think no one considers me to be feminine at all."

The servant just laughed and continued on brushing her mistress's hair, "Oh, but Lady Sango, I don't call you a lady because our Lord is interested in you. No, that would be silly. I call you lady Sango because you saved our village so long ago. You are a heroine here; so much, that girls were allowed to train to be soldiers too. I have a little training myself."

This, of course, brought the ex-exterminator's attention, "Really? I didn't know."

The servant nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, the previous Lord was awed at the strength and ferocity the female exterminators displayed in battle and thus he decreed that any willing female was now allowed to join his army. Of course, this was not easy, but with the passing of years we all adjusted to this." The servant allowed herself a small, prideful smile, "I only trained in the hand-to-hand combat. This is what allowed me to be here, right now. I am both your servant and bodyguard."

Brown, curious eyes slanted her way. "Oh," said Sango simply. While it was a tad uncomfortable to have a guardian, since she was a dang good fighter, it was also very interesting. "I don't know your name," the pregnant slayer finally said with a frown.

The girl behind her merely giggled, "I am Saia, my Lady."

Sango nodded her head and turned around, "Will you braid my hair today as well?" she asked to make more conversation.

"If that is what my Lady wishes," Saia said gently and began to braid the woman's brown hair.

They remained silent for long moments. Saia diligently made the braid, each knot as perfect as the one before and Sango silently enjoyed the attentions bestowed upon her. It was nostalgic, "I used to do this with Kagome-chan. I miss her."

Saia hummed under her breath and asked, "The miko you came with last time?" the servant-bodyguard asked softly. Sango merely nodded, "I will never forget her; she had very strange clothes."

Sango chuckled at this, "That is a long story," the slayer merely said, not wanting to go into much detail. Besides while she understood many things, there were others that one couldn't just understand. She knew the clothes were normal for Kagome and she respected and accepted this; there was no way she was going to wear them. That was another thing altogether.

"So, my Lady—

"Sango," corrected the slayer with a firm tone.

"Sango," started Saia with a little nervousness, "Why is it that you dislike our Lord so much?" the servant girl asked with a small pout. Her eyes were brown, but its color resembled more the sands of the beach than the bark of the trees.

Sango felt her spine go cold for a moment as she thought this over, "I have nothing against him, Saia," she said at last and she came to her feet and moved to the shoji door that led to the gardens outside. She slid the shoji open and watched the sunset with a sad smile upon her lips, "Is just that… he's not the one."

Saia remained silent for a moment and then smiled gently, "Sango-sama, I believe… you are the one for us," the servant said and after a respectful bow, left the rooms.

xxoOoxx

Tohru wandered the darkness of the Underworld with a flaring determination. The paths opened for her, welcoming her power with open, wicked arms. Tohru was not deterred though and she kept her pace steady until she reached the pillar of dead bodies in front of a cliff. She heard there was a guardian here, but she could not see it.

Not one to ignore a gift, she easily jumped down the cliff and started to check for the dead priestess. The scent was putrid and the demoness had to cover her nose with her lower arm or risk fainting in this place. She then used her free hand to move body after body. It seemed useless, but she went on for more than an hour before she gave up.

She moved away from the pillar and she tried to find Meta, but the beast was nowhere in sight. But, then again, what did a Beast look like? A beast was a presence, an essence without a defined body. It took on the form of their beast because it was the only outlet they had, but here, where they were no longer confined to a specific body, Meta could be anyone or anything.

"Meta!" called Tohru when she realized how hard was going to be to find the Beast. At first she thought Kikyo was going to prove harder to find because of the sheer number of human who died daily, but now she knew the both of them where going to cause her a migraine. "Kikyo!"

No response arrived and after a few more minutes of blind search the demoness was finally forced to try and track them with her senses. She opened them and tried to feel for a miko or a beast, but there was just so much interference.

She cursed.

"Kikyo!" the inuyoukai called again and again, until a body, huddled in a corner attracted her attention. She moved to the pale body and her heart leapt when she recognized the miko who had saved her. Her eyes were hollow and her body smelled horrible, but she was still here. That meant she still had a chance to be saved.

Tohru took the body on her shoulder and tried in vain not to gag at the horrible smell. She started back up to the cliff in search of a better view. "Meta!" she wailed, "Meta!"

Meta did not appear, but the screams brought the Guardian from the Underworld. Tohru would have been scared if she hadn't seen a glowing, pale woman in the Guardian's Hand. Instead, a small, grateful smile appeared on her face, "Meta."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	41. Alive

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: MissKatt**

* * *

**Still Primero**

**41**

**Alive**

* * *

It was a slow, tedious process.

There was the sense of awakening…but not. Slowly, a forgotten part of her mind jolted and she began to get a hold of her consciousness, but it was not like the normal self. It was the frustrating kind…like when one was in the middle of a nightmare, but you were unable to wake up.

After a few futile attempts to awake, she finally settled for the long wait.

After some time, her more 'earthly' sense started to improve. She could hear soft footsteps a little away from her. She could hear the harmonic breathing of someone sitting near her futon. She could smell _him_, her mate.

_Sesshomaru._

He was all right. It had worked. Her bow and arrow had managed to down Naraku. Then… were Tohru and Todo safe too? Did she make it on time? She really hoped she did.

As time dragged on, she heard murmured voices in the room, but they were too low for her understand. She ruefully resigned to her fate. Then minutes later, when the voices had quieted something happened.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's uncertain voice asked. She wasn't sure what happened, perhaps her heartbeat increased, perhaps her fingers twitched, "You are waking up."

Elation surged inside of Kagome. If Sesshomaru said so, it was true. She trusted him, and his skills, completely. Sadly, it was still a few minutes away. She tried to open her eyes, but they just refused to. They were heavy, her throat was dry and her stomach, not as patient as her, began to growl.

A chuckle left Sesshomaru and he sighed, "Yes, mate. I will get you some food. I'll be back soon." With this the Taiyoukai left the room, and Kagome followed his aura as he ran down the halls.

**xxoOoxx**

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He quickly moved to a sitting position, but then winced when his middle burned. An angry gash and dried blood was smeared on his haori and his golden eyes widened in terror when he failed to remember what happened. His clawed hand dug on his middle, trying to assess the damage, but thankfully, most of the injury was healed.

He sighed in relief, but it was short lived. A frown marred his youthful face when he turned to glance around him. He was in the middle of a forest and by the position of the sun, he knew it to be mid-day. The heat had started to make him sweat and he quickly moved to his feet. As soon as he did, one of his minor wounds re-opened and blood poured once again from his chest.

After a soft curse later, the hanyou stripped off his haori. He sniffed in search of water, but something caught his attention and caused him to freeze. He pushed the haori closer to his nose and his muscles tensed, "Kohaku?" As soon as the words left his lips a wave of guilt crushed him.

His haori smelled of Kohaku's blood.

**xxoOoxx**

For days now Koga had been circling his wolf den, unable to go any closer. There was fury and shame and he didn't know how to deal with these turbulent emotions.

He had lost Kagome.

It was as if he had lost his power, his and his tribe's hope…and much more. There would be no easy hunt for shards or Naraku. There would be no miko power to help his tribe grow, to help protect them. He had failed them all.

It was true, at first his interest for Kagome was merely material, one could say. She was strong and she could feel the Shikon shards. She was a treasure enveloped in a human body. In a fine-looking human body… and he lost her.

How was he to tell his tribe he failed? He was a worthless leader. He allowed his pack to be killed, he wasn't strong enough to take revenge on Kagura or Naraku and now… he also lost his miko's favor.

_Worthless!_

"Koga?" a soft, careful voice traveled with the wind.

The voice made the hairs on Koga's neck stand and he turned to the forest with a glare of blue eyes, "What are you doing here?" he barked with little patience, "Let me be!" Then his fast legs were widening the distance between them.

"Stop! Please, Koga-sama, wait!" The female cried as she followed desperately.

Something in her voice made the wolf demon stop. However, he wasn't pleased. He fisted his hands and tried to minimize the shaking of his tense shoulders. He didn't turn to greet her, but he didn't walk away either, he simply waited.

The wolf demoness caught up with him and fidgeted a moment. Then she move to her knees and bowed, her long, red piggy tails brushing the forest floor. "Koga-sama," she started respectfully, "I, Princess Ayame, ask to join your pack. Not as your mate, for I have come to understand that your heart is held captive by someone else, but I want to lend you my strength and mate however you choose from your pack if by doing so we can finally made a treaty. My northern pack is in danger and I can no longer ignore their pleas. Please, let me mate to unite our packs and help me save my northern brothers and sisters."

Koga's heart clenched and he finally turned to her, as if seeing her for the first time in his life. Blue eyes narrowed on her, her long hair and her determined face. It made him feel grim, and…horrible. He sighed and walked back towards her. He pressed his hand gently on the top of her flaming hair and then he walked away, ignoring the confused look she gave him.

**xxoOoxxx**

Miroku sat against the tent he made near the village which was attacked by Inuyasha. The people did not allow them to stay, too angry still at the damage and loses they suffered because the senseless hanyou who accompanied them, but they still helped them some. They had given them some bandages and herbs to help with their wounds. It was not much, but the young priest dared not ask for more. He had sustained a nasty wound on his abdomen, but he had luckily survived thanks to a humble soul from the village.

Once again his purple eyes settled on his healed right hand. His Wind Tunnel was no more.

The joy of Naraku's death brought both an overwhelming happiness, but at the same time it filled him with dread and fear. His eyes slowly moved to the small body breathing heavily on a smelly futon a few feet away.

Kohaku was badly injured and while the shard behind his neck kept his soul locked inside his body…it was doing nothing to help his body recover. The young exterminator was supposed to be dead. So was he. It was only Kohaku's overwhelming need to protect and his disregard for his own life that managed to save him. If Kohaku hadn't engaged the hanyou back then… Inuyasha would have killed him. There was no end to Miroku's gratitude. He had to help Kohaku get through this.

The hour went on and the priest dutifully changed Kohaku's bandages and worked on getting the younger man's fever down. Miroku knew Inuyasha didn't have poison in his claws as his older brother did, but Kohaku seemed like he got an infection anyways.

A ruckus outsides, and frightened screams from the village drew the black-haired priest out of his tent and into the village. He was wounded and weak, but he owed these people. Determined to at least fend off any incoming demons with his sutra, he moved into the center of the village, but there was no wild youkai there.

"Kirara!" cried Miroku, joy and fear propelling him towards the neko youkai. "Where's Sango? What happened?" he asked in alarm, but when she saw a bag saddled on the feline he calmed down some. He pet the cat's fur and then turned to bow at the villagers, "Please, fear not of this cat. This is my friend's pet, she will harm no one."

The villagers didn't seem incline to agree or disagree with him, merely went on their own ways, but asked him to keep the demon away from the village. No one needed a reminder of what happened but a day ago, and they couldn't assure him the cat would be safe with so many grieving hearts in the village.

Miroku nodded his head and apologized. As he walked towards the tent he began to search into the bags and found provisions and a single letter. With a frown he opened the letter and froze. Violet eyes met Kirara's red ones and the feline nodded. A tumble of emotions made him crush the paper in his hand and sigh dejectedly. After a moment of careful thinking, he once again moved inside of the tent.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome rolled her eyes when Sesshomaru held her hand firmer and growled at his mother. This was just getting ridiculous. She locked her golden eyes to her mate's, "Sesshomaru, I am fine. Besides, your mother is right…you should rest."

Sesshomaru huffed and curled into her side like a spoiled child. This made Kagome giggle. She was sitting against the wall since her back hurt from lying for so long, but Sesshomaru had curled on her side since she awoke yesterday and refused to leave her side. It was endearing yes, but it was also a little frustrating.

"Sesshomaru, I wish to speak to Kagome," Tohru said again, an impatient growl on following her words. "Would you please go and do something for a while? Something useful, let me add, like visiting your pups?" She finished the sentence with a serious tilt of her head.

Sesshomaru glared up at his mother, but still he didn't move from his spot near Kagome. Mother and son glared at each other for a minute until Kagome busted out laughing. "I can't believe this," she said merrily, "Sesshomaru, please do indulge your mother this time. After all, she was the one who saved me."

This only made his glare intensify.

Everything ended when Kagome smacked his head carefully and sent him out. He left mumbling angrily, but this only made Kagome smile. She had never seen him behave like this. It was obvious he had been worried. It made her chest warm pleasantly.

"Kagome," Tohru's voice was soft, but her eyes held an apology, "I'm glad to see you are doing fine," the older demoness said and then moved to the futon and sat at Kagome's side, "I couldn't let you go… Sesshomaru would have died from grief. I've never seen him so worried or scared before."

Kagome smiled apologetically to her mother-in-law. There was no doubt she had been as scared, "I'm sorry Tohru-sama," she said and the demoness rolled her eyes, "Sorry…_Tohru._"

The inu-female's face brightened for a moment, but then fell again. Her long fingers began to comb through dark hair slowly, tenderly even. However, while it was very comforting, Kagome couldn't help but feel something was very wrong. Before she could question the older woman, she finally said, "There's something I want to share with you. Sesshomaru ordered our silence, but I am his mother, and _yours_, so I will not uphold to an order that may very well cause the demise of those I care."

Kagome placed her hand over Tohru's lap and grabbed on to the fine silk of the demoness kimono, "What happened?" the ex-miko asked with a tight voice, golden eyes boring into Tohru's own golden ones.

Tohru sighed and with a soft smile squeezed Kagome's smaller hand with one of hers, "Nothing yet," she said and when the tension left the girl continued, "After you defeated Naraku, most of the warriors after the throne merely left, afraid of your powers."

"Most?" asked Kagome with a frown and then she understood this was what was worrying the inu-female in front of her, "Some are still after the throne."

Tohru nodded, "As you know, by separating Meta from your body, you obtain an incredible amount of power. Yet, the danger involved… well, you also know is great," Tohru finally said, her golden gaze soft, "The Meido Stone only works once; I won't be able to help you a second time".

Confusion, and fear, marred Kagome's youthful face then. When Meta and her separated, her miko powers returned while Meta controlled her youki. Still…she was too weak yet while united with Meta. There had been no time to train. "But, it's the only way." The dark-haired girl finally said. She glanced up at her mother-in-law with the same fear she saw in Tohru's face earlier. The same worry.

Tohru sighed again, and her face furrowed as if hating what she was going to do, but determined to do anyways. She finally moved closer to Kagome, to her left ear, "Is not the only way," she said in the softest whisper. It was only thanks to Meta's abilities that she managed to hear the older demoness, "There's no stronger warrior in the lands… than…than…"

Kagome placed her hands on Tohru's shoulder and held her firmly, "Than?" she demanded.

Tohru closed her eyes, "Than a pregnant youkai."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, review. :)


	42. Red Eyes

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt :]

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**42**

**Red eyes**

* * *

Sango slowly but determinedly walked down the three steps that separated the quarter's hall from the kitchens. Several startled gasps met her presence, but she kept stubborn brown eyes on the servants. Most of them were females and they stared at her, and her grown belly, curiously. She didn't recognize any of their faces, she was only acquainted with Saia since she was her maid servant and she guessed they had all been curious about her for a while now.

"I am going to the training ground," Sango said firmly, her hands pressing on her hips as she had seen Kagome do a thousand times over. She hoped it had the same effect though with her big stomach and all.

The cook, one of the few males present turned a disapproving frown to her, "It is not advisable in your condition, milady," he said carefully, but there was a stubbornness in his gaze that made Sango narrow her eyes at him.

Sango did not want a confrontation with the man, or anyone else for that matter, and settled for a more viable option, "Where is Saia?" she asked, knowing her young bodyguard wouldn't let her down. If she wanted to get out, she was sure Saia would let and accompany her.

The maids looked at each other before one replied softly, "She's training the young girls, milady."

There was nothing stopping her now from going to the training grounds. The idea of girls training had been eating at her since a few days ago and now that she heard Saia was one of the trainers she just _had_ to go see.

The young slayer started to walk out of the house with a blurry memory of directions from last time she was here. Worried murmurs rose behind her, but she deftly ignored them all. For Kami sake! She was a slayer! That she was pregnant made things a bit different, but her iron will and 'manly' tendencies were still hers and very adamant on her going out. She was tired of indoors and lying down.

Who knows! Maybe she could even do some warm-ups.

**xxoOoxx**

It was a tad uncomfortable, sitting on her futon with Kikyo staring at her. The older priestess wasn't looking at her in a bad way, or even trying to make her feel bad, but the slow, quiet way of her gaze had her feeling self-conscious.

Kikyo.

She was like a thorn on her side, like a stain on her shirt. It was always Kikyo. It was strange how life worked sometimes. The name that used to bring so much pain before only brought a soft pity and a cool understanding now. Kikyo was simply Kikyo. Kagome did not come to dislike Kikyo because of who she was, but of the people who often spoke about her, who compared her with her. Like Inuyasha. Kikyo was a priestess, and a dang gone one at that.

"Your eyes are gold," commented Kikyo and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Thanks for saving Tohru," Kagome said softly when she remembered what Kikyo had done, had risked, in order to save Sesshomaru's mother.

Kikyo simply nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I couldn't let Naraku become stronger. I was prepared to give my life for the mere chance to shorten his."

The room filled with silence for a moment while Kagome took in the information, "Why were you with Naraku? Inuyasha was searching for you."

Kikyo's eyes became somber and she sighed tiredly. "Naraku gave me the month of life," she muttered in shame, "I believed Inuyasha would be able to save me, after everything was done… and if not, well… death would simply be an act of mercy for I wouldn't have wanted to live anymore."

Kagome listened in silence, but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to hug the older girl or simply beat her real good. She was so _stupid_! It was annoying.

"It seems things worked out for you too," the somber priestess said with a hint of a smile, "I've been here for a mere two days, but everyone talks about how much Sesshomaru loves you," she stopped a moment when Kagome's cheeks caught fire and managed a soft chuckle, "I think you deserve it, being happy."

Kagome, still blushing, looked up at her peer and smiled bitterly, "Perhaps, but it comes at a great cost. Last I heard there are quite a group of demons trying to kill me to get the Western Throne."

For the first time since they started talking Kikyos' lips curled up into an honest smile and her eyes shone with the glee whatever she was going to share caused, "Ah, but Kagome you seem to forget something. As Lord of the West you have political power, but as the Shikon Miko, or maybe simple Kagome, you have allies. My bow is yours."

Kagome wasn't sure if it was her pretty face alit with positive emotions, the hope blossoming where there was none, or simply a weight being lifted from her shoulders, but Kagome's heart stopped and she sobbed tears of relief.

**xxoOoxx**

"Enough, Sesshomaru," Todo's voice interrupted the pair fighting in hushed hisses and they both turned to him, his nephew with a scorching glare and Tohru with tired, golden eyes.

"Do not think I am not angry at you, uncle," growled Sesshomaru as he moved away from his mother and began to pace in the study, his old and beloved study. "You let her go to the underworld _alone_ and using the _Meido Stone_ that one no one knows about. She could have been killed!"

Tohru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm here, am I not?" she asked with some annoyance, "Kami! Sesshomaru, I was Meta's first vessel, I housed and indirectly created the strongest beast all inuyoukai possess! I am not a weak female… and, and I am your _mother!_ Surely I had to be strong to spawn a strong little monster like you!"

Todo chuckled while Sesshomaru's wide eyes turned to his mother before he reddened in his anger, "Spawn!? Monster?! Mother!" he cried indignant.

"Enough!" she cried adamantly and moved towards her son before poking him mercilessly, "Go to your mate, before she starts panicking about the silly things she always panics about. I don't know how humans can cope with things sometimes," she said, the last more to herself than anything else.

Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment before turning around and leaving his study. The West was now at Tohru's hands for the moment, so there was no need for him to worry about the lands. He would gladly take this respire to enjoy it with Kagome because he was sure it will all go down to hell soon.

The pair of inuyoukai waited until they couldn't hear Sesshomaru's steps anymore before sighing tiredly. Tohru moved behind the low desk as settled on the golden cushions waiting for her. Todo sat in front of her, his posture too relaxed to her taste, "He's going to kill us," she muttered with a resigned pout, "why does he like to make things so difficult?"

Todo grinned and took on a faraway look, "So, that means you told her? About getting pupped?"

Tohru nodded slowly, but crumpled down over the desk miserably, "I am not sure it was the best idea," she confessed softly, "and I am not sure how she could make it work. Sesshomaru is so… so Sesshomaru," she finally mumbled annoyed.

Todo chuckled and smirked, "We are all hot-blooded mammals, always remember that, sweet Tohru," he said slyly and caught the female off-guard, "Besides Tohru, haven't you thought about keeping the West for a while? It is not supposed to be something too different since you have done it before…"

Tohru hummed and pondered this for a few moments. She could do it, of course, but she didn't want to weaken the image of her son or Kagome. If she kept the throne she would make them see unreliable and weak, but if she didn't, she was needlessly risking their lives. It was complicated and she felt like she couldn't make that decision on her own. It was something she would have to discuss with them soon.

"You better decide quickly, sweetheart," Todo said with a strained voice and apologetic eyes, "Ever since Meta returned, my beast has been more than adamant about claiming her. Maso didn't take her absence well…"

Tohru glared down at him, "Well, hold him," she growled back at him, totally furious about his comment, "Or are you bored of simple humans now and have finally decided on taking your _nephew's_ beast-propelled human out of spite?"

The glare Todo sent her way was unforgiving and Tohru flinched, not accustomed to being on the receiving end of Todo's anger. Truth be told, he never got angry, ever. "I'm trying Tohru, but is not fun having to restrain myself as much when the only thing Maso has ever wanted is to jump the female carriers of Meta. I am tiring of holding my wants for someone _else's_," he spat the last and moved to his feet stiffly before leaving the room and leaving a baffled and confused Tohru behind.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome sat against the stone wall of the room while her lower half rested atop the warm futon. Sesshomaru was sitting at her side, cross-legged and reading something, probably a little uncertain about the tense atmosphere. This wasn't the welcoming she had thought of giving him today, but her thoughts wouldn't just leave her. She didn't know why they were so insistent, or maybe she did, but these insecurities were asphyxiating her.

"Kiss me," whispered Kagome but with a certain domineering tone with it. Her eyebrows were furrowed both in embarrassment and fear.

Sesshomaru's hands on the scroll shuffled unconsciously and he remained silent. Five seconds later he turned to her with a frown, golden eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

A soft anger started rolling on Kagome's stomach, his question more than unsettling. She knew he was somewhat reserved about this, touching, kissing and all… and she couldn't really blame him much since she was a person born from five-hundred years in the future and didn't share his thoughts about relationships, kissing and all the other. It was somewhat disappointing, "Because I am your mate."

His golden eyes narrowed a little as he pondered her logic, but he nodded his head rather quickly, accepting her logic. He settled the scroll down next to him and moved closer to her, but when his face closed in on her, when his lips almost touched hers she stopped him. He looked down at her with a confused frown.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" she asked with some annoyance, her hands clung to his white haori to keep him in place.

"This Sesshomaru was going to kiss you," he said in an even voice, "You stopped me."

Kagome sighed and she watched with a deep sadness as the air that escaped her mouth pushed the short silver strands of his hair away from her and then they came back with vengeance and brushed against her face, "Why… why didn't you kiss me before I asked?"

It was then when his shoulders sagged and his hand came to her ebony hair, trying to comfort her some, "I was… worried. You almost died…"

"So?" she pressed, "Wouldn't that have made you want to kiss me all the more?"

"Hn," was all he said and he made himself comfortable at her side and pushed her to his lap slowly. He kept brushing her hair with his fingers and though it helped to ease her some, the inner anger was still there.

Kagome's shoulders dropped too, "Everyone says you love me," she said softly, sadly even, "but I don't believe you do," she said the last with tear eyes.

Sesshomaru's hands froze and then came to her shoulders and squeeze, "I love you," he said with conviction.

This made her throat clench, "Then why don't you show it?!" she asked as she maneuvered her way out of his laps, "Why aren't you affectionate with me? Why don't you kiss me? Why don't you?!"

Anger blazed on Sesshomaru's eyes and he too stood, hands fisted. "I am affectionate with you," he hissed angrily, "I brush your hair, I pick up your clothes, I bring you breakfast, lunch and dinner, I sleep with you, cuddle you during the nights! What else do you want from me?!"

Tears did fall now, both because she knew he spoke the truth, but also because she wanted _more_. It made her heart ache, to have him so close, and yet so far. Still she had no right, she had promised him back then, when she asked him to mate her, she had told him he didn't need to be with her in such a way if he didn't want to, but here she was, practically demanding it. It felt so foolish, so immodest, but she couldn't help it.

She felt like that, and she was tired of hiding what she felt for the sake of others. She wanted to be with him, she really did. She knew what Tohru told her, but while that only furthered her, it was not all. She had been feeling like this for a long time. She felt he loved her partially, but was still disgusted with her. Again, she knew it was probably not true, but she needed him to tell her that, she didn't want to guess anymore. She wanted the _truth_ from his lips.

Still between tears, she whispered brokenly, "I still want more." Again his anger took hold of him and he kicked the scroll he was reading to the side and began to pace the room in agitation. He started to mutter things, things she couldn't hear and it only angered her more, "I want to be with you! I want to be your woman… for real." When she said it coldness swept through her, shaking her to the core.

When his golden eyes fell on her she felt like shrinking, disappearing. The need to run away was great, but her body seemed locked in place. There was so much fury there, never before she had seen it, "No," was all he said, but that word cut like a knife and Kagome's breathe left her, "I will not bed you."

If she thought she had been crying before, she had been wrong. Now, she was crying. The tears felt like waterfalls, her breath was strained, and her head was pounding dangerously to her consciousness, "Why?" she asked in between sobs and wails, but he said nothing. After a full minute, the anger, fear and shame spoke up, "You are pushing me away! Why are you doing this?! Do you want me to find someone else?!" Again, the thought that he was angry with her, and saw this as a way to rid himself of the Western Throne, came back to her. It was impossible!

Clawed fingers dug into her left shoulder and right hip and Kagome's breathe hitched and her head spun when she hit the stone wall opposite of her bedding. Everything was spinning, but it soon cleared. She found herself pinned against the wall with Sesshomaru pressed uncomfortably to her front, his angry pinkish eyes staring into her golden ones, "What did you just say?" he asked dangerously low and slowly, his claws prinking on her skin, "Is that what you want?!" he shouted on her face, eyes getting redder and redder. Kagome watched with a mix of fear and awe…his _red_ eyes. "You want _anyone_ to bed you, is that what you want?!"

Fear finally gripped her and she was about to negate his statement when she was flung to his shoulder. Her air wheezed out of her and she tried to escape his grip on her, but she couldn't. Besides, she didn't have much time because a moment after she was thrown into her futon. This time she did cry out when her back collided with it, but it was muffled by a hard kiss from him.

If she hadn't been as scared she would have liked it, but she knew better. This was all wrong… this was not the gentle Sesshomaru she had been accustomed to. This was him in his worst and she was afraid, very. She thrashed underneath him, but he didn't stop.

When he broke their kiss, she finally breathed and hoped it was all over. She could hardly see anything with the unstoppable amount of tears leaking out of her eyes, but when she saw his blurry silhouette atop of her and felt his hand on her haori, she finally screamed, "No! Stop, Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it! Please, stop!"

He simply tilted his head to the side, the short strands flying about, "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked as he pulled open one side of her haori slowly.

Kagome froze, his voice was his, but there was something different, something scary. "No… _this_ is not what I wanted," she whispered in a hurry, voice teary and panicked.

He seemed to sigh, "Well, this is what you have," he said and kissed her bare shoulder softly, then began to trail down kisses until he reached her wrist.

The panic in Kagome was attempting to suffocate her and before things could escalate any further, she did the only thing she could think of, "Tohru!" she screamed her lungs out, fervently hoping the inuyoukai female could hear her and come to her aid before something unforgivable happened.

Above her Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a brighter red and he growled in anger, but before he could do anything he was whisked away from her. Kagome sat on her bed with a start and watched horrified as Todo held Sesshomaru by his neck and pushed him against one of the walls. Sesshomaru growled and clawed at his uncle before Todo managed to restrain one of the hands with one of his own and the other with his body, pressing it against the wall.

"Oh, Sesshomaru I didn't know you were this passionate," the older demon said with a strained grin, a little blood coming down from his brow where Sesshomaru had managed to slash once before he was restrained. "Oh no, that wasn't it, I see now," he then said with good humor.

Kagome took a set of deep breaths and quickly fixed her haori, "What… what happened?" she asked the older demon, wanting to know what he saw.

Dark, golden eyes moved to her and lingered in her form and disheveled hair for a few more moments than necessary before he shot her a grin, "Sesshomaru's new beast is here now," he said, blinking his eyes quickly, hinting her to Sesshomaru's red eyes.

Kagome looked up at her mate, red eyes watching her carefully and she raised her hands to her heart. She didn't know if it was fear or elation, but her small organ was beating furiously fast. She glanced back at Todo, who was eyeing her with a soft smile, and she smiled back. Relieved.

"A new beast," she whispered in awe.

Todo nodded, smile intact. Then he hit Sesshomaru with startling strength and the younger demon lost consciousness, "He'll be like new when he wakes up." He said before taking his nephew on his shoulder and moving out of the door, "I'm sorry this happened," he said as he stood in the hall, golden eyes apologetic.

"It's nothing… it was my fault… I angered him," Kagome said softly, guiltily.

Todo frowned, "You should rest. I'll send Torhu with some tea," he asked and waited until she nodded before smiling, and leaving down the hall.

Kagome sighed and laid back on the bed, searched for the place where Sesshomaru's scent was the strongest and cuddled there, trying to remember him without his glowing, angry red eyes. The Sesshomaru she should have cherished more than she did. What a selfish person she turned out to be.

She would fix this; she will make sure of it. She will pay back all the kindness Sesshomaru gave her. That was a promise.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you are enjoying Primero !**


	43. Healing

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: MissKatt =] _She was nominated for this quarter's awards at Dokuga! Check out her story!_  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**43**

**Healing**

* * *

A week. Just another week and they would be able to go back to Sango.

Miroku sighed dejectedly. Kohaku was unconscious and he spent most of his day in and out of a terrible fever. The monk was aware that his, practically, brother-in-law had a stronger system than a normal human, since the Jewel shard imbedded in his neck helped him, but lately it wasn't serving the youth much. Perhaps the shard was getting tainted or maybe with Naraku's death the shard had lost some of its strength.

The black haired monk was sure that every minute he spent there, away from Sango, was digging his own grave, but he couldn't abandon Kohaku, not like this. He had always liked the young man, his relationship to Sango merely an added bonus, but after all the young exterminator had done to aid him in battle against Inuyasha… leaving him to fend this fever and the dangerous villagers by himself was a terrible betrayal. It was sentencing the boy to death and that was simply unforgivable.

Every time Kohaku awoke, the monk was met with a grim glare. The exterminator pleaded with him to go find his sister, much more now that he knew she was pregnant. Every time Miroku smiled and shook his head. Sango was stronger than that, the monk would always say, and she would have his hind if she discovered he left her brother to rot somewhere alone.

Still, it didn't make Miroku feel any good. He longed to be with her, sit at her side and watch her growing belly. He wanted to roam his hands over her stomach and feel the life growing inside of her, the life he helped make.

A mix of a blush and fear made him smile and his eyes watered with the strength of his emotions; he was so very happy. Deliriously so. Naraku was dead and he was going to be a father. It was his dreams come true.

Slowly, another thought seeped inside his mind and he frowned darkly. The letter addressed to him had been written by Kuranosuke. He knew who the young lord was, of course he knew, and the feelings the man had for his Sango. Miroku had once given Sango to him, had handed her in a silver platter to the young lord, but she had refused him. The lord presented little challenge against him, but still, the small possessive part of him was restless. What if… what if- no, better not to dwell in such things.

He just hoped things were the same as when they crossed the young Lord's land back then. It would be a terrible complication if Sango's affections changed now, with their child so close to being born. His usual diplomacy may just… lack some.

**xxoOoxx**

Hatori-sama stood with arms crossed at one of the high balconies. His golden eyes were set on the couple in the garden, watching the reunion of his grandson, Inuyasha, with his human mate Kikyo. He had to admit the pair seemed to love each other very much since they wasted no time in drowning into each other with frenzied kisses. Much more, the way their aura swirled contentedly and pulsed outwards was testament enough to his old eyes. It was always refreshing to see this kind of devotion be passed down to future generations.

It was strange to see that _love_ in that particular pair. Kikyo had killed Inuyasha. Apparently, Inuyasha still loved, and forgave, her. If Kikyo hadn't die saving Tohru… he would have never allowed her to live again. But, as things stood, he may give her a chance. She would be under his personal watch though.

He smiled softly and turned to Sesshomaru who was sitting on a corner of the room, silver bangs covering his eyes. Hatori knew his older grandson wasn't doing very well. It was not that he was sick, but the strains of the last days were getting to him. His mind was playing tricks on him.

It was expected. He had transferred his beast to both of his sons, Todo and Toga, so he knew enough about the process of the birth of another beast. In his case, both beasts were very different. Todo's beast was very possessive, hot-blooded and lazy. Its strength was formidable, mind you, but it was somewhat disorganized. In Toga's case, that beast was strong, very honorable and hard-headed. That beast was a natural ruler, unlike Todo's.

It was surprising really, when he passed _his_ beast to his sons. Usually, the female is the one who passes her beast, but his mate was a very weak inuyoukai. When he found her back in the old times she was one of the few inuyoukai he had ever met. Her strands of white-pearlescent hair were unmatchable as were her white eyes. What she lacked in strength she abounded in beauty; he was immediately taken. As the time passed, and his strength became known around, more inuyoukai set about to find him and his 'witch' mate. When their number grew, they set about conquering the Western Lands. It took them a few centuries since there were many strong youkai then, but they finally managed. He lived some very critical moments when his mate delivered each of his sons. Few people knew he had lost his beast twice, so keeping the West required a lot of appearances, but he managed. Besides, he was a fair leader and he had earned, with blood and battle, the respect of his people. Those were nice times… until his mate died. He moved away from Court Life then and wandered through the West for decades, trying his best to keep his weakened soul trapped inside him. Many a times he dreamt his soul finally left him, squeezed out of his grasp, and departed to the Other side, but it never did.

He was grateful for that. He did many things after those troubling times, much good. He too found another mate. She was not the reincarnation of his past mate, but another strangely charming inu-female. She was abhorred where she lived; her dark strands of hair an uncommon trait in her village and many mocked her and said she had some human in her. It made her strong, smart, responsible, careful and it gave her a twisted sense of pride. He had never bore with her, even after more than a millennia had come to pass. Of course, their relationship had a bit more of eccentricity and insanity than most…but who cared? They didn't and that was what mattered. That crazy female was his current lady Mamma, Maha. People had their doubts, but they loved each other very much.

Hatori smiled mischievously as he thought about her, more so since he had just come back from a visit. They destroyed the top floor of her palace, but oh well, it was fun. Their game of chase and of dominance always brought the worse and the best of him… she was a demonic jinx.

When Sesshomaru shifted on the corner, Hatori immediately turned to him. After a last glance at Kikyo, who was one of the most confusing persons in his mind, he turned to his grandson. "You still feeling sorry for yourself?"

Sesshomaru merely scowled.

Hatori rolled his eyes and went inside the cool room and sat against one of the wooden walls, his eyes still glancing outside. "You didn't do anything wrong," the old youkai, still looking young, said evenly.

"She's human," was all Sesshomaru say. When his grandfather only made a confused sound, the younger inu sighed tiredly, "Humans do not take kindly to being forced."

Hatori raised an eyebrow, probably thinking they didn't know how to find the good in it, and then said, "You did not force yourself on her… or so I heard," then the older inu frowned uncertainly, checking if there had been information lacking on the report he received.

Sesshomaru sighed again, a tad irritated this time at his grandfather's ignorance about the human species. "I tried… that is the same," when he saw Hatori opening his mouth to disagree, he shot his elder a cold glare, "To _them_ is the same."

Hatori growled and came to his feet and set about to pace the room. "What you say is foolish," the inu said, but when Sesshomaru merely glared he growled in annoyance, "Sorry, the way _you_ are _rationalizing_ is foolish," Hatori explained with a low-level glare. When the young inu merely narrowed his eyes, he took it as indication that he was listening, "You say she can't forgive you because she's human and that's unforgivable to a human?" Sesshomaru thought about it a moment and then nodded. This made Hatori roll his eyes, "You see…that's where you are wrong. First of all, _you_ are _not_ human and she knew this before you two mated. If she accepted a mating with a demon she must have known there would be a few complications along the way. Second, she is not _only_ human. She has a beast, she knows beasts, and she has lost control to her beast. I do not believe she will not forgive you. Besides, she likes you. Kami, you got upset because she asked you to mate her? She was giving you her body, her _soul_; I don't think she hates you."

Sesshomaru had a permanent frown all the time his grandfather spoke. Then, settled on a small pout, but at the end a relieved smile appeared on his lips, "Hatori-sama...perhaps… perhaps things are as you say."

The older demon smirked, the motion one frequently present on Todo's face, "Go get her, big boy! Don't let her walk away…take what she offers and enjoy!"

**xxoOoxx**

Todo watched the pups with a wide smile. The twins were chasing squirrels out of the gardens, both girls a little too feral to his opinion, while Shippo taught Rin about feeling her surroundings with her newfound miko powers. He didn't know if it was luck, or maybe a terrible coincidence, but he reached the conclusion that his life was apparently always threaded to one miko or another. Here there was another miko, though this one was extremely young. Sometimes he felt like miko followed him like a curse, reminding him every single time of his cowardice when he pushed Midoriko to the side and never mated with her. It was more than that, really…since at the time Tohru and Inu no Taisho were courting, but still… it always caused some guilt and grief.

"You are getting very good at this," Shippo praised Rin with a wide smile, "Soon enough you will be as good as mother."

Rin nodded euphorically and twirled around, "Now? What do we do, what do we do?" she asked, barely containing her excitement in her petite, human body.

Shippo frowned then, "Hmn… let me think." Then he pressed his hand against his chin as he thought seriously about other ways to prompt her training.

"I have an idea," Todo said suddenly and stood from the porch and walked towards the pups.

Every single one of them turned to glance at him as he approached with curious looks firmly in place. None were scared of him, but he was never one to interact much with children. Probably because he never had one so it didn't really come as naturally to him. He moved close to Rin and knelt at her side, then, he started untying the obi holding his armor in place. The old metal groaned in confusion at being set free, but did nothing else otherwise.

"Here," offered Todo while he motioned for Rin to turn around. She did as he asked and he promptly tied the yellow and dark-green obi over her eyes. After that he patted her head, "This is like hide and seek," he explained, "We will all stand somewhere with our aura's out and you have to find us. We won't move, all right?" He eyed the three kits who took their placed and nodded to him. He grinned, "Begin."

**xxoOoxx**

Sango cried silently in her room. She was lying on her side and her stomach hurt very much. The scent of grinded leaves was itching in her nose. She could feel Kuranosuke behind her, and every time he moved a little she could hear him which was a loud contrast to his usual, graceful movements. That told her he was tense and stiff which translated to 'he was very worried'. So, things must not be looking good.

"Lady," the older human healer called softly from the mat she knelt at little ways away, "You must drink this," the woman said with a serious expression.

Sango felt new tears surge at the command. When she sighed to extend her hand, a big, warm hand settled over her waist. She started, but the hand quickly leveled some of its weight and squeezed in apology.

"I'll get it," Kuranosuke said evenly and moved from behind her and took the small cup of tea the healer offered. He then sat at her side and fidgeted for a moment, unsure of how to help her drink until Sango moved a little. His frown darkened, but he said nothing.

Sango used her left elbow as leverage and helped him help her drink. She drank the awful smelling concoction without complain and when she was finished, she simply lowered her body back to the futon.

"Well done, Sango," said the young Lord with a relieved smile and then he handed the empty cup back at the healer. His warm, brown eyes remained on the old lady as she started cleaning the area and packing her things.

"There's not much more we can do," the old lady said with a sigh and then her eyes connected with Sango and she glared openly at the young exterminator. "Ye are old enough to know you are not supposed to do work with a grown belly," admonished the woman and she didn't even stop when Sango cringed, "Exterminator or not. This has nothing to do with your health and that of the growing child. I've met a lot of woman who had not gone through their pregnancies while weak children have. I advise you remain in bed, much more since you always knew you had a bad pregnancy… this was why you were brought here, was it not? I can't-"

"Enough," Kuranosuke said with a level glare to the healer, "I believe she has understood and I don't think she will be as careless in the future. Thank you for your services, you may now leave."

The woman's gaze was hot with passive anger, but at the dismissal it vanished completely and she simply bowed and left the room.

Kuranosuke sighed and turned to Sango. She had shrank back into herself, terribly upset. He felt his heart being squeezed as he watched her, curled into herself and crying. She seemed so _lonely_. He guessed she missed her family and friends… and probably the monk.

Anger swelled inside of him at the thought of the monk. Why was the stupid monk not here? He sent him a letter with the fire cat and the cat had returned with a return letter. The monk said he would come as soon as it was possible, to tell Sango to be strong and that he loved her. He had not had the heart to tell her yet. While he knew she may like that the monk said that he loved her… he was sure it would break her heart to hear he wouldn't be coming back yet. Just what was that important thing the monk had to do? How could it be more important than being here with his pregnant woman?

When the tears escalated to sobs, Kuranosuke awoke from his thoughts. He settled behind Sango and began to run his hands in circles over her back. He stubbornly kept his motions for almost an hour before her sobs started to die. He was sure it was more exhaustion than anything else. "Rest, Sango," he told her softly.

Sango shook her head weakly, "I can't," she whispered brokenly, "It hurts. My stomach hurts."

Kuranosuke breathed a little roughly and lay down behind her, over the hard wooden floor, and kept tracing circles on her back. She seemed relaxed, but the sadness in her was very far from gone. "It will be all right," he tried softly moving his hand away from her back and into her long strands of thick hair.

Her shoulders moved with a large exhale, "I was so stupid," she said softly, anger clear in her voice, "I shouldn't have tried to teach them the trick to stop a chain-weapon with a sword." Then she tensed all over, he suspected it was product of her anger, "It's such an easy thing to do… I didn't know it would be a bad strain," then the anger faded again and the sadness followed, "I feel as if I were invalid."

Kuranosuke rolled his eyes and chuckled, unable to imagine how frustrated she must have been. Sango, the warrior was now ordered to remain in bed.

Sango turned her body towards him, anger blazing in her eyes, "What's so funny?" she almost roared, but the tears in her voice dampened the effect a little. She was still on her side, as she had been ordered, but she was now facing him.

He offered her a shy smile, "Nothing is funny, Sango," he told her softly, his finger trailing from her forehead to her nose. She blushed and her lips parted in surprise… and shame as she forgot how close to him she would put herself if she turned. "I just understand your frustration."

Her brown eyes moved back to his and she frowned sadly, "Still… I will do it."

Kuranosuke smiled then, his finger still trailing the same path over and over again. "I'm glad," was all he said, still distracted with the contours of her face.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Are you not going to leave?" she asked with some of her usual grumpiness back.

The young Lord's smile widened considerably, "No," he said without making eye contact.

Sango huffed and after a dark scowl turned away from him, presenting him her back again. He merely chuckled again and settled with playing with her hair.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thanks for Primero's Nomination at Dokuga! **I hope you liked this chapter :3

Oh! Sango, Sango! What will you do?_ Who_ will you choose?


	44. Kiss Me!

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**44 **

**Kiss me!**

* * *

Sango awoke to a kick on her stomach and she startled and hurriedly pressed her hands over it. It surprised her when her hand fell over another hand and this one squeezed gently. Sango stiffened a moment, but it was impossible to remain like that. She felt the warmth Kuranosuke's body selflessly gave her and the way his arm covered her made her feel so safe. She never thought she could feel like this. She sighed mutely.

"It kicked," Kuranosuke whispered, awed at the marvel living inside her stomach. "This is the first time I felt something like this." There was no denying the joy in his voice.

The exterminator debated some things in her head for a few moments before replying, "You are the first one, other than myself, to feel it." It was true, she didn't allow anyone to touch her stomach, but now that there was someone doing it, she felt oddly reassured and relaxed. She didn't know it would feel this pleasing, sharing the thoughts of her growing baby, and the marvels it brought, with someone.

The young Lord chuckled behind her, "I am honored then," he said with a smile in his voice. He then ran his hands over her stomach in lazy arcs, hoping to invite further movements from inside.

A smile lit Sango's lips, "I think it's sleepy," she confessed joyfully, "The baby moves more in the afternoons."

"Ah," said Kuranosuke with a smirk, "Then we will stay in bed all day. I am taking the day off," he said, a little too seriously.

Sango rolled her eyes and grinned, "Taking advantage of me, huh," she taunted and moved his hand away from her stomach, but he quickly brought it back, refusing to yield to her, "You even came while I slept and hugged me."

"Eh?!" he yelped, startled at her accusing tone, "Excuse me, Lady Exterminator, you came to me," he whined and made a hand gesture, "Does your side of the futon look wider by chance? I have a back problem now… I think. This floor is not meant to be comfortable."

Sango narrowed her eyes and did examine her futon… it did look empty. A blush stained her cheeks, "Maybe you pulled me towards you," she tried.

"No," he quickly said and pressed his face to the back part of her neck, "You came unconsciously, but willingly."

Sango stiffened a little, but said nothing. She didn't really care anymore who the one who started this was. What she knew was that she awoke this morning feeling much better than any morning in quite some time. She relaxed against him, this stiffness came when she thought about Miroku, and when she felt guilty. She was getting tired of that… she felt good and she was _not_ doing anything wrong. Besides, it wasn't like Miroku and she had talked about this… though that may have been her fault, maybe. Who knew what Miroku thought about this? What would he say? Would he stop his wandering and playboy ways? Was he upset about becoming a father? No, she didn't think so… he always wanted children, she was sure.

"Sango," called Kuranosuke behind her before sighing. "The monk… he will be coming soon. He had something to take care off, but he will come," the young Lord tried to reassure her. He knew this had been affecting her these last weeks. There was no way it wouldn't. It felt strange to tell her though, as if he was intruding in her personal life, in something he was not supposed to talk about, but he did feel she needed to know. It was only fair.

"I know," was all Sango said. There was no anger or frustration, only a cold and empty resignation.

It upset him. He had never really understood, or accepted, Miroku's irresponsible behavior these last weeks, but to see _her_ like this made him really angry. She sounded submissive, broken even, and this was not Sango. Sango was a deadly fighter and a hot-blooded, loud and foul mouthed woman in occasion. She was not this woman. "Sango…"

"Is all right," she quickly interrupted and scooted a little away from him and huddled into herself.

Anger came up to his head, followed by an irate pounding against his skull. Forgetting his usual skirmish behavior, or even his high-quality etiquette, he snaked his arm over Sango's bulky waist and pulled her tightly against his front, gluing her back to his chest and her lower half to his. His left hand served as leverage while his right secured her in place. Sango startled when she was pulled to the hard wood but she did nothing but turn to him wide eyed. "Is not all right," he growled to her, his dark eyes narrowed in barely contained anger, "Don't say it is; you don't deserve this."

Moisture gathered behind Sango's eyes and she turned away from the young Lord and brought her hands over her ears, fighting the incoming tears and the painful strain on her chest.

Kuranosuke's anger lessened, but didn't fade as he moved down to one of her hands and kissed it. Then he moved a little down and kissed the strip of skin of her wrist escaping the yukata she was wearing. He felt her start below him and heard her barely audible gasp. Still unsure about the desire that overcame him to do this, he simply followed his instincts. He kissed every finger, every nail, every knuckle and was overjoyed when she didn't resist when he pulled her hand away from her ear. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck, up her jaw, down her cheek and then boldly her ear. His chest froze in silent, but fearful joy when she shuddered under him.

He was surprised when her hand grabbed the arm resting over her stomach and his eyes flew to her face, startled and afraid he had upset her. But he was wrong. There was a dark anger and danger in her eyes…it shocked him in place.

Until she pulled on his arm and hungrily pressed her mouth to his.

**xxoOoxx**

Hatori peeled a fruit in a bored fashion while Tohru fidgeted where she sat. He had arrived a few moments ago and had simply sat without saying anything. He had known Tohru for a long time and was used to her presence and her behavior. He knew which buttons to press and when and he never wavered with them.

As expected she growled at him angrily, "What do you want, Hatori?" she asked impatiently, "And why did you turn again into Kagome's grandfather?"

Hatori smirked and turned to her, then bit into his fruit, "Practice, my dear," he said simply and bit into the fruit again.

Tohru glared at him and then motioned with her hand for him to continue.

Hatori smirked then and relaxed against a wall, with his half-eaten fruit in his hand, "Perhaps… Kagome shouldn't inherit the West," he said bluntly, making Tohru gasp. She frowned and was about to speak but he interrupted her, "I don't mean to take the throne from Sesshomaru, Tohru," he said softly, his eyes kind and understanding, "But perhaps… the time is not right for them to rise to such an arduous task."

Tohru breathed in and out a few times before nodding stiffly, "I understand your reasoning," she said unsurely and her face took a sad look, "Still, what are you thinking? What do you propose?"

Hatori sighed and his shoulders fell dramatically, "There's another possible…character who could lead the West for a while," he finally confessed and his golden eyes locked onto hers.

Tohru frowned, "But, how do you know this person will lead the West correctly, honorably?" she asked, concern sketched in her beautiful face, "Also, why would this person only lead 'for a while'? Not many like to leave such positions after they get accustomed to them. Power is a fickle and dangerous thing."

Hatori chucked and sunk his fangs on the fruit again, "I trust this person," he said and internally laughed when Tohru only turned away from him rebelliously, "So, tell me Tohru, do you want to lead the West again?"

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru sat in one of the many balconies surrounding the Western Castle. His eyes were glazed over and his body was set in the familiar meditation pose. The late night wind played with his silver hair and even dared caress the expanse of exposed creamy skin of his chest.

He had been here for hours, simply getting to know this new beast. There was nothing definitely, he realized a while ago, but simply a splutter of being, magic and essence swimming through his mind lazily. He had focused his awareness on this new beast for a while now and had even learned to feel it, if a little. He tried to feel its emotion, or instincts, to know what to expect of this new being, but he didn't find much. The more prominent sensations were vague, but dark and relating to selfishness, fear and the need to survive. The more he thought about it, the more this beast felt like a real pup. He guessed there wasn't supposed to be much difference since it was technically a newborn beast, but it was also frighteningly telling.

He felt like a pregnant woman… it was unsettling.

It was only when midnight fell upon him that he finally broke free of his meditation. His back was starting to hurt and his toes were getting goosebumps. After a quick foot massage, he came to his feet and moved to his chambers.

He followed the halls blindly, all too aware of them to even take notice, until he opened his shoji door. The light in the room was dim, for there was only one candle, but he didn't need the light to see the small shape of woman sleeping under the covers. His body stiffened a moment, and he stayed there…unwilling to step in yet.

The memories of what had happened between them came back to him and he gripped the shoji door tighter in frustration. He had been so stupid! Again, he thought things over: Kagome's fearful eyes, his beast's anger and selfishness... and his own insecurities.

His unfounded insecurities, for she had never given him reason to doubt her, had gotten at her too. His insecurities had given her hers. It was expected.

His hanyou brother was not the brightest male there was and he had been witness of his harsh treatment to her. She had held her chin high and had fought back, but still… those things never left. They were only hampered by the daily life, but they were always there, lurking in the far back and in the darkest thoughts. Always waiting for an opportunity to come back with vengeance.

He had allowed her darkness to come eat her.

He would not allow it, he would slaughter this darkness away!

So, driven by a strange instinct and a ferocious need to protect, he closed the shoji behind him and crossed the distance separating them; steps heavy with intent and heart beating loudly with nervousness. He maneuvered his body until he lay next to his mate, who made a contented noise, and then… clawed hands grabbed her chin, turned her towards him and kissed her gently.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

:3

Thanks for all the support to Primero! I am proud, and honored, to announce Primero won 1st place Best Romance and 2nd Place Best Action/Adventure at . Thanks for reading, liking it, nominating it and voting!


	45. Connections

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**44 **

**Connections**

* * *

Kagome laid over Sesshomaru's front. He had his gi open and was resting on their shared futon, the covers underneath him to keep him half-sitting. His golden eyes looked upwards into the screen which served as roof, the one depicting a sky with a full moon. He purred when Kagome kissed his chest again.

"I take it you like that," she said softly, but in a teasing manner before nipping at his chest. When his purring only got louder she giggled.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but get a little affronted, but of course he never said anything about stopping. He did like it very much. "At least I am not making loud noises like Inuyasha," he shot back ruefully.

Kagome blushed and pressed her face to his stomach while she allowed the mortification to pass. "Well… I think… they were doing _other_ stuff," she said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Perhaps…" she blushed again, took a deep breath and then let it go, "We will also be as loud… or louder."

Sesshomaru's eyes almost budged out of his sockets and he turned to look down at her with a bewildered look, "Nonsense. This Sesshomaru would never make noises like that… it's highly embarrassing. Inuyasha has grown with humans and has no sense of shame or propriety… those sounds could be heard all around the castle. Even the servants heard, this Sesshomaru is sure."

Kagome blushed even more and hugged his waist and sighed in embarrassment, "That would be horrible," she conceded and then sighed and pouted, "Not that I meant to eavesdrops or anything, but… I didn't hear anything."

Sesshomaru snorted and dug his clawed fingers on her mid-back long hair, "You are not full-youkai," he said simply and after running this hand through her hair once more, pushed her head a little towards his chest suggestively.

Kagome smiled, "Well, I am glad about that then," she said with a contented sigh and then went on kissing and nipping his pale, exposed chest.

**xxoOoxx**

Next morn the extended family met at breakfast. The affair started silent, except for the clicking of the children's chopsticks against plates, especially Rin's. The poor girl was falling asleep where she sat while the kitsune pack was anxiously sending themselves mischievous glances.

Sesshomaru frowned, uncomfortable with the multiple stares he was getting this morning. His uncle, mother and half-brother watched him furtively from time to time and it was making him twitchy. He smelt like Kagome, yes, but that was normal. They slept together. Could they know what had happened? Could they smell his contentment? Could they smell something off of him? Kagome's smell was normal… it didn't smell out of the ordinary… or suggestive in any way. His ability to not be able to scent his scent was inconvenient sometimes, but he didn't think he smelt different… did he?

They kept staring.

His eyebrow twitched and he pressed on the chopsticks in frustration.

The kitsune twins smirked at each other and Shippo shrank nervously.

That did it.

"You will not, I repeat, will not bother Rin in any way this morning," his thundering voice, absent for so many weeks, said coldly making the kits turn to him wide eyes. "Mark my words, you would regret it otherwise."

The human girl snapped out of her sleeping mode at the tone of his voice and much more at the mention of her name, "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked in a tiny, surprised voice.

Demonic, golden eyes turned to his mate for a fleeting moment, he saw her holding a special secret smile, and then he turned to his ward, "This Sesshomaru was told you have latent miko power."

Rin's lips parted in surprised before a smile took hold, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and glanced at his mate for a moment and then at the child, "This Sesshomaru will find a mentor to train you," he told her evenly and bowed his head a little in respect.

The girl chirped and began to eat earnestly, passing on her euphoria to all around the table. Even Tohru, Todo and Hatori shared in the laughs and jokes.

**xxoOoxx**

Koga's eyes opened in panic for a moment, but then when he found himself in a familiar cave in the border of his territory he calmed some. He blinked his blue eyes a couple of times, trying to push himself awake. After a moment he was able to make out the interior of the cave easily and the occupant resting a few feet from him.

Her red hair was now almost brown, matted with mud and even a couple of dried leaves. Her body was bare, but was mostly covered by hair and her sleeping position, meant to capture the most body heath as possible.

He had mated Ayame.

She hadn't marked him back as punishment for his denial of her for so long. He thought he was going to be received as the Prince he was and he had been sorely mistaken.

She was also a princess, and a heartbroken one.

She had accepted his advances when he had kissed her, had returned them wholeheartedly. She had moaned and accepted his mating mark without fuzz, without pause or negotiation. She had presented herself like innocence incarnated had given herself to the dance as a hungry lioness.

But, now this.

He growled low in his throat. He felt deceived and played and it didn't suit well by him. However, there was this dark feeling inside him, foreign, and it had him on edge, but at the same time calmed and cautious.

Was this how his mate felt?

Was this darkness the pain he had knowingly caused her by his constant rejection? Had he caused this all? Was he… _that_ evil?

The wolf demon sighed and closed his eyes again and allowed his tired body some rest. He would need sleep to be in his best behavior or else his mating would start badly and he did not want that. Ayame was an honorable wolf and he knew she would do good by him. He would do the same by her, she deserved it… and, he would be a liar if he said he was never attracted to her. She was fine looking, honorable and strong… yet, he had been blinded by Kagome and his need to win against the flea-bag of a hanyou.

No more. The time for games was over. Now, he had to regain his life and pack back. He had a lot he needed to work on.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome watched from her place in the garden while Rin, whose eyes had been covered, wandered at a slow pace in search of the kitsune. The older ex-miko now housing a demonic beast shook her head slowly. The poor kitsune. They were twitching like crazy. This was training for both parts, it seemed. Rin was learning to trace youki while the kitsune were learning to be more patient; a skill they sorely needed. Too much mischief could be the end of them… or something along the lines.

Todo stood, reclined against a tree and watched with a smirk, fully enjoying this. She had gotten accustomed to his presence as of late and though she felt slightly uncomfortable by him sometimes, it was manageable. The only annoyance was the strange pull she would feel from time to time from his beast, calling on to her. She would have gotten mad if it weren't for his apologetic look. Every time he would either excuse himself or look at her sheepishly. She knew he was not doing it on purpose and was as much of a victim as her. Right now, that pull was non-existent and they had enjoyed part of the morning in amiable companionship.

Kagome sighed internally and put a smile on her face. She waited excitedly to see if Rin could feel her, though with the strangeness that was her she doubted it, but there was still some hope. Perhaps… from a miko's point of view she was still something miko-like. She could only hope.

Rin stumbled with a rock, but was quickly caught by Todo. The young girl blushed a little and after a small apology went on with her training.

It was strange, seeing him caring for the children. She knew he was very old and was accustomed to care for pups… but she felt strange seeing _him_ there instead of Sesshomaru. He was good to the children, to all, since they seemed to like him just fine… and it seemed as if he was having his own fun.

She knew he had no child and she knew it was because he was afraid of losing his beast. Or so she had gathered from the slips of information she had been given. If he fancied humans like everyone said, and one of them ended up pupped, his beast would pass on to the hanyou child. Inu no Taisho's beast, the one Inuyasha carried right now, was said to be more powerful than his, as was Meta, but his beast and him seemed to be synchronized in an almost perfect way. It was amazing, really.

Rin caught up with Sia who beamed at being found and began to run all around, even climbed up a tree, joyful at being released from her position on the garden. They were even pushing their youki more insistently to be found by Rin. Well, it did work for the best for all parts. Rin was happy she found them and they were free to play. It was a win-win situation.

A new youki made Kagome start and she turned to the Western Gate's general direction. The youki was small and was fast approaching. After a glance at the pups, and a knowing glance at Todo, she quietly left the gardens.

The youki felt familiar and she felt complied to meet with it. She passed vendors, youkai and human alike, alongside the streets quietly. When she reached the gate she stopped by the guards. They both saluted her with a cordial nod and she respectfully returned it, "Who is coming?"

The guards hummed to themselves before one replied, "Smells like wolf, milady."

Kagome's eyes widened and a curious look mixed with anticipation appeared on her face, "I know some wolves," she said with a smile and set to wait.

She didn't wait long for a pair of minutes later a pair of familiar ookami appeared on her field of vision. She smiled and waved when she recognized, "Ginta! Hakkaku!"

The pair beamed at her and rushed towards her. When they finally reached her, instead of the bear-back-breaking hug of always, they simply stopped to breathe.

Kagome grinned knowingly, "Did Kouga escape you two again?" she asked jovially, knowing the fast-ookami left them behind more times than necessary. She was waiting for their mumbled and saddened agreement, maybe their complains, but not their panicked faces. She instantly froze, "What… what has happened?" she asked in a frail, nervous voice.

Ginta's face turned serious, more than she had ever seen, and his eyes locked on hers, "We lost Koga months ago," the wolf said slowly.

At his side Hakkaku nodded, "We have been traveling with Lady Sango," he explained.

"And Miroku?" asked Kagome. She thought Miroku was with her or expected him to be. They stuck together, always.

"Only Lady Sango," corrected Hakkaku. If he had doggy ears, he would have them flattened against his head. In his case, his wolfish tail was pretty close to his knees… not a good thing either.

Kagome's heart began to beat faster and Meta rumbled in her mind, trying to ease her nerves a bit, "What happened?" she repeated, with urgency and authority at the same time.

"She's expecting," Ginta said bluntly.

Kagome's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. Her mind began to turn with possibilities until it finally settled in the most expected thing she could think off, "Miroku's?"

Ginta nodded, "But they were separated. Onee-san's pregnancy turned out difficult and we had to leave her in the care of Lord Kuranosuke."

Kagome frowned for a moment, but then nodded her head, "He's a good man and has apt resources at his disposal," she said, but there were concerned lines in her forehead, still thinking about what could have happen to her friends. She had been so busy lately, her life had taken so many odd turns that she hadn't been able to take proper care of her friends. She was a terrible friend…

"You should go see her," Hakkaku suddenly said with a sad expression, "She is very sad and her child will come soon."

Kagome nodded her head and motioned for them to follow her to the castle, "We will depart right away… I will call on Sesshomaru," she said absently, thinking about what to do, how to reach Kuranosuke's castle fastest. Should they take the children? Shippo would want to go… so they should take them all… but that meant they would impose on Kuranosuke even more… and would need more beasts to travel.

"Congratulations, onee-sama," said Hakkaku, breaking her concentration.

She turned to him and was startled by his wide, honest smile, "Why are you congratulating me?" she asked, confused.

Ginta grinned, "You are now a mated woman," he said simply and shrugged.

Hakkaku winked, "Now we have pack connections with the Western Castle, I'm sure we will be welcomed for vacations."

Kagome smiled, a true smile, "Absolutely!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading! A lot of Kagome story in this chapter. In the next chapter, Sango and Miroku finally meet ;)


	46. Together

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

**46**

**Together**

* * *

Saia sat in the porch of the house. She was worried about her lady since she had been bed-ridden since her accident. She knew it was partly her fault too, she should have been more adamant when Sango insisted on teaching them how to shield from a chain.

Her hero-adoration towards Sango had clouded her judgment and because of that Sango had been more than a week in bed, fighting for her unborn child's life.

Saia sighed and reclined against the shoji wall. Tonight wasn't her night of guard duty, but since she couldn't sleep she may as well help the other guards. She stood, mind set, but then one of the guards on duty appeared in the road to the house. Saia frowned uncertainly and waited for the guard to arrive. He was too calm for it to be an emergency, but if he moved from his post then something must have happened.

Something did happen.

The dark night didn't allow for much to be seen before, but as he neared the house gates and the lit torches, his silhouette and that of a set of newcomers, became noticeable. Behind the guard walked a familiar man, dressed in the purple robes of a monk, pulling a mule with a short rope. On top of the mule sat a young man, dressed in villagers clothes covered with tight bindings on his chest. Saia froze where she was, knowing who they were here for.

They were Lady Sango's companions.

Saia kept her eyes on the approaching party silently, slowly inching herself taller, taking in the necessary amount of authority. She knew her orders regarding them, which was the same for them all, but she dared _think_ for a moment. Her orders… she knew following through with them wasn't the best at the moment, but what could she do? She must do what she was told… Kuranosuke explicitly told them.

"Saia-sama," the guard said softly, dubiously, when he finally reached the porch of the house.

"I will take care of them from here on," she said evenly and she saw the relief in the guard's face. She almost rolled her eyes. She turned to the monk, their eyes met, and then she moved her gaze to the wounded boy behind him. "Please, take the mule to the stables, I'll help the monk find a suitable room for this injured man to rest," she said and nodded towards the guard.

The guard bowed in response and moved to take the reins from the monk, who easily let go of them. Then the guard turned to the young man on the mule, but before he could extended his hand to help, the boy jumped down the mule and shot him a dark look. The guard gasped, bowed respectfully and trotted away.

Both males turned to her expectantly and she raised an eyebrow at their daring looks, "My name is Saia. I am Lady Sango's maid," she told them simply and waited for a moment for the information to sink in, "The Lady is well, but bed-ridden," she then told them and she didn't missed the tightening of their jaws, "I have orders to bring the monk," she said and then eyed the younger man, "to Sango's room upon his return if he so wishes it."

Miroku smiled a strained smile, "I am called Miroku," he said to Said and nodded his head in respect, "and this is Sango's younger brother, Kohaku."

The instant his identity was revealed, Saia's eyes narrowed in an old anger, but she turned away as quick as she could, to hide her anger. He had been the boy who had killed the Exterminators… she had heard of him… but she heard he had died. She took a deep breath and regulated her breath. There was no need thinking about that now… there were far more important things.

"I would like to see Sango, if possible," added Miroku with a controlled voice, "we have traveled for more than a day," he let that sentence trail off.

Saia turned to them and nodded. She turned to Kohaku, "Will you go to Sango as well?"

Kohaku eyed her for a moment, locking his eyes on her as a hunter would a prey before looking away, "I will not," he finally said and then his shoulders dropped, "I will rest tonight and visit her tomorrow."

Saia nodded her head and motioned with her head for them to follow. They did and she walked at a sedate pace, still asking the kami if her Lord had been correct in his orders. What would the monk think when he walking in Sango's room only to find Lord Kuranosuke there with her?

**xxoOoxx**

Koga watched Ayame from a distance. He felt that was what she wanted and he tried his best to see to her comfort. It was the least he could do.

The white wolf was naked and bathing under a waterfall. Her red hair was shining, no longer muddy, and her skin seemed to shine under the sunrays.

She looked unbelievably beautiful.

She looked extremely free too.

His blue eyes couldn't part from her, they couldn't stop watching. A part of him was on guard, since she still refused to mark him back, but another part of him was at ease, knowing she loved him still and would come around soon. Not without getting her revenge though, that both parts agreed.

He looked down upon his body. He was clean, he took a quick swim in the very same lake as hers, but the care she put on cleansing herself was strange to him. She rubbed at her skin once and again, slowly, as it in a sensual trance that had him crazy. Perhaps that was what she was doing, perhaps that was his punishment.

He let her be. He wouldn't interfere in her doings. He would only watch, and learn.

He sighed, fully intending to do as he told himself, yet fate wasn't putting it easy for him. A quick glance back at Ayame allowed him to see she was out of the waterfall and walking inside the dense forest. Blue eyes moved to his side with a frown, then he sighed again.

He took the bundles of clothes and white fur and ran after her, "Ayame! Your clothes!"

**xxoOoxx**

Kuranosuke lay against the wooden wall of Sango's room, staring into the dying candle over the table a few feet away. The pregnant slayer slept soundly a few paces away, the sound of her easy breathing barely audible.

It had been a straining couple of weeks. He had left his work aside and it was starting to eat at him. He was a Lord and had too much responsibility, but he also had a heart and a conscience to take care of. He was in love, that had never been a secret, and the woman he loved had been in danger. Not the usual dangers a woman could suffer from, no. It wasn't youkai, rogues, thieves or even financial problems. It was a problem of the heart, the soul, and a weakened body.

Sango was an apt and formidable warrior, there was no denying that. However, no one could deny either that she strained her body in battle far more than many seasoned males warriors as well. While she thankfully survived them, it didn't mean they didn't affect her at all. There were wounds in various places of her body that still hindered her in some way or another. A broken, yet mended, bone here and there. A strain there, a puncture wound in the abdomen and many more.

The herbalist feared this pregnancy was indeed going to be difficult on her, more so the birthing process. Who knew how much damage her body had really received through the years? Birthing, a natural process for most women, could be a mortal danger to Sango.

Kuranosuke sighed to the dark night yet again.

There was nothing he could do to help, nothing anyone on his castle could do to help her. He was slightly surprised at the warm welcome everyone had received Sango with. Sure, they all knew he was in love with her since he was but a boy… but she had refused him and was now here because she was in bad shape, pregnant by another.

He had expected scorn towards her from the servants, or his closest guards, but no. Everyone treated her kindly, even seemed to pity her to some extent, but their affection was genuine. She had won most of them in her first visit, and the rest of them were moved in her second.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know what to feel or do about Sango anymore. Two weeks ago she kissed him… well, he incited it, but it was she who kissed him. Instead of the joy he thought he would feel at such a thing, he felt despair wash over him and prick at his skin without mercy. There was no love in that kiss; there were tears, pain, sorrow and a desperation she had tried to hold at bay during months. She started sobbing, begging for him and Miroku to forgive her for her weakness. He could do nothing more but sit at her side and run his finger through her hair while she calmed some.

Then none of them talked about that kiss ever again. He didn't want to talk about it and he doubted she even wanted to remember it. He knew and took the kiss for what it was. It was a mistake. It was Sango's aching heart seeking comfort and trying, at the same time, to give him a chance and show her gratitude. Who knew those innocent, and well-meant emotions could hurt someone so bad?

A soft knock on the shoji drew the young Lord's attention. He turned just in time to see Saia open the shoji with a troubled expression. He almost asked her but thought better of it since Sango was sleeping. He stood and with a tired sigh moved towards the shoji, careful of not making noise. When he arrived at the door and saw behind Saia, his lips parted in surprise. "Miroku-san," the Lord whispered and then recovered and nodded his head, "I am glad you finally arrived."

Miroku gave him a leveled look, and nodded his head back respectfully. He eyed the man for a few moments, but he could take nothing off of him… only that he was in the same room as Sango's, "I thank you for your help, Kuranosuke-san," replied back the monk with a tight smile.

Kuranosuke nodded and walked out into the hall and closed the shoji behind him. He turned to Saia, "Please leave us, Saia," he ordered softly and the woman bowed and quickly fled the halls. The pair waited a few moments, both to think over what they were going to say and to do something about the uncomfortable air between them. "Sango ate earlier today, she's now sleeping."

Miroku simply nodded and shifted his feet, anxious.

Kuranosuke pursed his lips, "Would you like to know what has happened as of late?" he asked evenly, but softly.

Miroku's blue eyes met the young Lord's, but he shook his head slowly, "Tomorrow. I really want to be with her for a while," the monk said with a guilty frown.

Kuranosuke nodded knowingly, "Don't let her move much," he warned with a concerned furrow, "I will come in the morning."

For the first time Miroku noticed the dark shadows under Kuranosuke's eyes and his heart clenched, "Kuranosuke-san," he waited until the lord turned to face him, "Thanks for everything."

Kuranosuke smiled a real, wide smile, nodded and walked down the hallway.

Miroku turned to the door, took one, two deep breaths and opened the shoji door.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome threw Sai up and the small, female fox-demon turned midair and held on Shippo's balloon-form. Sia, who was already perched up helped her sibling and they both grinned down her, utterly proud of their accomplishments. Kagome indulged them, "Well done!"

"Meh!" cried Inuyasha a few paces away in frustration, but he said no more. Only crossed his arms and rested on the tree trunk. Kikyo was silent at his side. She was wearing a plain yukata and her hair was loose. She looked much better than she did, and somehow, her smile seemed more real and free. The change did well for her.

"Are you ready, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru and the young girl nodded with a grin. Sesshomaru nodded his head, hugged her tiny frame and jumped up high. He landed softly over Shippo and placed Rin atop the kitsune. Rin laughed in glee when she was finally settled and started to caress Shippo's pink fluffiness with unhidden joy.

"Stop that, Rin! It tickles!" whines Shippo while his whole body moved from one side to the other. The girls all laughed, but refrained from further ticking Shippo.

Sesshomaru jumped off Shippo and walked towards Ah-Un, where Kagome was already settled. He watched her through narrowed eyes. Her long, exposed skin under her short pants and her figure under the loose gi she chose to wear. All in all, she looked fresh and _good_. He vaguely wondered if she did it because of him, but shook his head. He preferred not to think about it. So, he settled behind her and took Ah-Un's reins.

He glanced back to Inuyasha, who now had Kikyo on his back, and after sending his half-brother and Shippo a nod, ushered the beast forwards.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

I am... alive? Oh, yes, I am. Barely, but still here :)

**Thanks for reading!**


	47. I am here for you, Sango

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**47  
**

**I am here for you, Sango  
**

* * *

Sango awoke slowly, the last tendrils of sleep not letting her go easily. She didn't fight it though, for there was nothing fun with being awake. Besides, she tired easily these days… and being bed-ridden didn't help much. A book would have been nice, perhaps, if she had taken the time while in training to learn to read, which she did not. She should have asked Kagome or Miroku to teach her on those boring nights at camp, but somehow she never thought it was important back then. Not that she thought it was overly important right now… but in a way, it would have been a good skill to possess at the moment.

She sighed and an arm squeezed her waist suddenly. Sango started and stiffened, suspecting whose arm was around her. Nervousness fluttered again. Since that mistake, that _kiss_, she had been unable to even look at Kuranosuke, he knew better than to do this. Angry at herself for being so nervous, angry at him for being so daring, she pinched his arm mercilessly. It was childish, yes. It worked, yes.

The man behind her yelped before retreating his arm away. She heard him roll away and turned to him, eyes ablaze with anger, "What do you think you were doing?" she hissed angrily but then… shock quieted her.

Familiar blue eyes gazed back at her, followed by a sheepish grin. "That was one hell of a pinch!" joked Miroku as he rubbed on his wounded arm, "I heard you weren't doing well; I guess someone was wrong. Your strength seems to have no problems… perhaps your temper?"

He laughed, but Sango could not react in any way. Brown eyes only stared up at his face, her expression blank and a frozen strangeness on her chest. More so, she was very confused… she guessed. "Miroku?" Why hadn't she thought what to do when they finally met again? It would have been better than this strange greeting. Kami! She wanted him here! Then why was she so… blank?

His expression hardened and he pursed his lips, "I am finally here, Sango," he said softly and then his expression turned nervous, "Kohaku is also here."

Sango's lips parted in surprise, "Kohaku is here? You found him?" she asked, using her elbow to prop herself up.

Miroku chuckled, "No, he found me," was all the monk said for a few moments. Then ran his left hand though her hair, unbraiding it slowly, "a lot has happened Sango… Naraku is dead."

This time Sango did sit and Miroku was fast to help her prop herself up so she wouldn't put too much weight on her body, "Naraku is dead?" she asked, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

Miroku smiled gently and maneuvered some until he was able to free his ex-cursed right hand and show it to her. It was a normal warrior's hand with callouses and small scars, but Sango held it tight and examined it carefully. She ran her fingers over the center of it where the void once rested and Miroku chuckled, "That tickles, Sango."

"When? Who killed him?" asked Sango with a frown as she released his hand softly.

Miroku squeezed her hand again, not wanting to lose contact and sighed. "I'm not sure," said the monk slowly, "Maybe Inuyasha or Koga or Sesshomaru…" then he shrugged, "I am simply grateful."

Sango eyed Miroku for a moment and then a subtle panic hit, "Miroku, did you find Kagome?" asked Sango as she grabbed on to Miroku's wrist, "I couldn't find her and I _searched_; I even searched with Ginta and Hokkaku's help and we couldn't find her."

Miroku frowned and then kissed her forehead, "Kagome-sama is fine, she's with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Sango, clearly confused, "Why would she be with him?"

Miroku blushed a little and tried to explain, but words tangled on his tongue. He tried again when Sango gave him an impatient pull on his wrist, "They mated, Sango," he finally said.

Sango's eyes widened and she fell back, but Miroku was quick to catch her and help her down to her futon, "Mated?" asked Sango after a moment, and she turned to the monk with a confused frown, "But she loved Inuyasha…"

Miroku shrugged, "That is something I don't know… I haven't seen her yet, but I am sure she's safe," he said the last part hoping to ease the worry he saw in her eyes, "Sesshomaru-sama is an able protector."

Sango nodded, unconvinced about the situation, but knew Miroku spoke the truth. Then her thoughts returned to more personal topics and she furrowed her eyebrow in concern. Her heart started to speed up and heat attacked the back part of her eyes, threatening her with tears. The pregnant slayer took a sharp, deep breath and pressed her hands to her face, trying her hardest to hide her mistakes, confusion, embarrassment, guilt and tears. "Miroku…"

He hushed her and laid down next to her, once again hugging her with an arm and pressing her closer to his side. He pulled her in a way that pressed her face to his neck and her side to his front. Then he kissed her hands away, "Everything is all right Sango…"

"No…" she whined and moved her hands away, but quickly pressed her teary face to his neck and surrounded him with hungry arms, "Is not… Miroku… I am so sorry…" she cried, her whole body moving with her broken sobs.

Miroku sighed and hugged her to him all the while kissing her hair and running soothing hands up and down her back, "Sango… I am the one who should apologize," he said softly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"No," once again whined the slayer, "I left," she said and hugged him tighter, "I left… when I found out… I was so scared."

Miroku's eyes hardened with anger and he pushed her away from him and when he saw her startled eyes he caught her trembling lips with his, kissing her with demanding fierceness. Sango said nothing and only pressed her own want into his warm lips, momentarily forgetting about the rivulets of tears falling down her face. Miroku did not stop his assault for about a pair of minutes, until he was certain he had scared the tears away from her. Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead, took her face in his hands and locked his blue eyes on hers. "Sango… why? Why were you afraid?"

Sango tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. The tears fell anew. Her throat was hurting, the pressure of the tears on it too much, "It was stupid," she breathed weakly. Anything to get away, but Miroku was not satisfied. He knew she was not stupid. "I… was… feared you would… get angry," she pushed out the words miserably, "I knew you wanted a child," she cut in before he could say anything, "But… Naraku was alive… you had the Wind Tunnel…and in my condition I wasn't going to be able to help in the battle… and… and… I was afraid of what the town folk would think about me," she whined this last part, "We are not married… and… I didn't know if you would…and I felt ashamed," a sob interrupted her, but when he tried to speak she squeezed his wrists to hush him, "I wasn't going to escape… I was only looking for Kagome… I needed someone to speak to, but things got complicated." She finally released his wrists, silently telling him she was done, and tried to fight off the tears… hating herself at the moment. Why did she feel the need to say all this? Why was her body pouring out like this… she thought she would do better, but she was a mess and Miroku would probably take pity on her now. She wanted him to be able to choose without all the drama… without feeling he owed her… it was as much her fault as his.

Miroku chuckled and Sango froze, the sound completely unexpected. Doe, brown eyes opened and blinked at light speed, trying to free her eyes of the tears so she could see what was so funny. She was rewarded by a nip to her nose, "You were afraid of the _town people_?" he asked full of mirth, "For Kami's sake, Sango! You are a warrior and never cared about what the people thought!" he chuckled again, "Why would this matter so much?"

Sango's face reddened in both anger and embarrassment, "I'll let you know—"

He gave her no more chance and kissed her again, "I love you, Sango," he then said with a frightening seriousness, "and look! Everything turned out for the best. You don't have to fight nor do I, Naraku is dead and we are alive and about to become parents!" He squeezed her happily and curled at her side.

Sango's body tingled pleasantly all along, "You love me?" she asked timidly and then despair filled her, "Miroku… I… I did something… Kuranosuke…"

Miroku hushed her and kissed her softly on the lips, then locked eyes with her, "I don't care," he told her with a wide, gentle smile, "I don't care about him or anything to do with the both of you… if you will have this hand-cursed monk, he will gladly give himself to you and promise to cherish you until he grows old… or dies." Sango opened her mouth, then closed it and frowned. He stole yet another kiss, "I mean it Sango. I care not about him… at this moment I only care about your answer to this lowly monk. Will you have me?"

Sango blushed and her heart skipped a beat.

She curled at her side with a smile.

xxoOoxx

Kohaku awoke early that morning since warrior's tendencies were hard to fight. Silently he rose and changed his bandages. He was much better now. The wounds were healing nicely, but an abrupt movement would tear them open again and he had bled enough. He wasn't sure how much blood was inside a human's body, but he had seen too much of his in the last few weeks.

The young slayer splashed cold water on his face from a bucket which rested in a corner of the room. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and proceeded to tie it back in the usual ponytail. He glanced at his exterminator's outfit, but discarded the thought of wearing such noticeable garment. He moved to a small closet and found a male's white, checkered yukata with a dark brown obi and wore that instead.

He was nervous.

He never took such care with his appearance or thought much about what others thought about him, but ever since Naraku died he felt as if his purpose to life had disappeared. What was he to do now that there was no Naraku to kill? What was he to do now that he had no revenge to extract? Now… now he had time to think about all the cold murdering he did under the hanyou's influence.

He killed his father.

He killed his uncle.

He killed his fellow slayers.

He killed a farmer and his wife.

How many more?

The young slayer sighed and his shoulders slumped in despair. He was a murderer. It was ironic, really. Many of his village thought him too weak for a slayer's life. He was never one of those who indulged in a fight or had the strong desire to prove himself to the others. He was _so_ simple.

He was the one who killed them all, who would have thought? The weak boy turned out to be a murderer.

He knew people knew it too. If they didn't hear the tales, they saw what he was on his eyes. He could feel when they realize it, when their eyes finally understood the monster he was.

He saw it in Sango's servant last night. If she heard the tales or if she saw it in his eyes he did not know. He did know she knew. Perhaps she could smell the dried blood that had been washed ten times from his hands.

He had a shard; a Shikon shard.

His life was borrowed, he was abusing the shard.

Now that Naraku was no more it was time to finally merge the fragments and wish upon the Jewel. He really hoped that the Jewel was in hands of Kikyo-sama or Kagome-sama. It would not do for another demon to come to possess the Jewel and initiate a whole new journey. Furthermore, he had no desire to be a puppet again.

He would have to hand over the Shikon shard soon. It was his duty. However, not now. He would ask to keep the shard until his nephew or niece was born. It was selfish, yes, but he really wanted to see this new being that would soon come and he wanted to say his good byes. He had to.

Tears pricked his eyes and Kohaku shook his head stubbornly, fighting them. Then he moved out of his room in search of either Sango or this Lord Kuranosuke. He had to thank this Lord for taking care of his sister.

The fifteen year old slayer moved down the halls and he frowned when he noticed there were no servants around. The size of the castle would suggest a lot of servants. A little confused, but trying his best not to let it get to him, he walked down a set of stairs until he reached the corridors that led to the back gardens. The place was well tended to and he moved down to the welcoming greenery and appraised it some. Then he stood beside a small pond and watched the koi flow around peacefully. He couldn't help the small smile that lit his lips.

Until a soft grunt caught his attention. Instinct tensed his shoulders and his ears perked to attention. The garden was silent for a few moments before another grunt interrupted the solemn atmosphere again a few moments later. This time he also heard the quick movement of a blade cutting through the air.

Someone was training, he finally realized and the adrenaline slowly started to fade away. A little curious he moved further into the gardens until a small form materialized few yards away on a green field. When he saw that it was, to his surprise, Sango's maid he opted to remain hidden under the thick trees. He knew he was not even on her least favorite list of people so there was no sense in getting into a situation that will undoubtedly turn badly. No, he was smarter than that.

His dark eyes took on her form. She was wearing a tight outfit resembling the slayer's uniform, but the pants were baggier and the top part seemed more like a body fitting leather armor than their tight one with small armor. It offered more protection, but at the same time it would hinder her movements at the time of maneuvering in a tough fight. It would be easier to move silently with it since there were no tied pieces that could get stuck or hit a tree branch… overall it was something that a spy would wear. Or someone who was a distraction, but not the real forte or determining factor on a war.

Saia was practicing with a medium-sized sword, slashing at imaginary foes. It was another difference to them. They specialized in a weapon since a young age and managed to half-learn the sword. She, apparently, learned the sword. Her movements were energy wise and her limbs seemed to cut through with a fine dance-like motion. Totally different from Sango who would focus more either on stabbing her enemy to death or making an opening or making the enemy retreat.

She would not defeat him, his experience undoubtedly surpassed hers, but she would be able to take down a few samurai with ease… if she resorted to trickery as he thought she did. Not only sharp, subtle moves would turn the balance her way, but her small size and female gender would ensure the surprising factor more often than not. It was perhaps, a position somewhat lower than a samurai's, but… samurai did tend to die far more. So… it was not that bad.

Saia's abrupt change in stance made Kohaku's body shoot up in alert again and he straightened and looked at the sky as she was doing. He squinted his eyes a little, but he couldn't see anything. Apparently he needed just to wait for a familiar dragon finally appeared, followed by an also familiar pink balloon. The young slayer smiled, knowing who was coming and feeling his mood lightening some. This particular group, though strange as it was, had the skill to cheer even the most somber soul.

He frowned when Inuyasha suddenly appeared, jumping the wall surrounding the gardens, and he quickly moved forward when Saia took a defensive position. Knowing how thing would most likely turn out he left his hiding place, "Saia! They are allies!" he yelled.

Saia turned to him with wide eyes and then turned to see a paralyzed Inuyasha meters away putting Kikyo down. Kohaku wasted no time and made a bee line for the newcomers, passing Saia silently. He could feel the woman's glare on his back.

"Kohaku-kun," greeted Kikyo with a soft smile as she fixed her yukata, "It is so nice to meet again."

Kohaku couldn't help his smile, "Likewise, Kikyo-sama," but then he stopped and he nodded towards Inuyasha warily.

The hanyou's ears flattened over his silver hair, "Kohaku… I'm sorry," the hanyou said quickly, guilt flashing on his face. He knew he had hurt him while he was being taken over by his beast.

Kohaku squared his shoulders and took a relaxing breath, "No need, Inuyasha. I am glad to see you are well."

"Kohaku!" shirked a tiny voice from upside the pink balloon. Kohaku could only smile as Shippo came closer and the familiar, cute face of Rin was visible atop the funny monstrosity. Rin flashed him a smile and jumped down. Kohaku's eyes widened and he ran to catch her, while Inuyasha cursed. Thankfully he was able to make it and he twirled the young girl on his arms, "Kohaku! Rin is so happy to see you! You disappeared! Rin is now a miko! She has powers to fight too!"

Kohaku smiled, hugged her tighter and then settled her down at his side. Then his eyes moved to Shippo who took his normal fox shape and dropped to the floor with a pair of girls behind him. He raised a dark eyebrow, much like Sesshomaru would, and nodded to the trio, "Shippo. Girls."

Shippo grinned and turned to the girls, "This is Kohaku," he told the girls, "He's a slayer and Sango's brother. He's really cool!" the young fox said excitedly and the girls grinned back and waved at Kohaku, who had the grace to blush a little. He was definitely _not_ cool.

Finally Ah-Un arrived and landed perfectly over the healthy grass. Everyone turned to them, perhaps because they were the last to arrive, but it was probably because the powers they brought seemed to mesmerize everyone around them. Sesshomaru turned to them with narrowed golden eyes before jumping down from the steed and helping Kagome down. Kagome bowed her head a little towards the Taiyoukai gratefully and then turned to the group with a wide smile, "We finally made it," she told them all proudly and then started towards them.

Saia frowned a little at the big group, especially at the newcomers. The size of the group was intimidating, more so when one considered the different types of being which was composed of. Still, she tried her best to look unafraid.

Kagome was on them now and she smiled a big smile, "Kohaku-kun! I am glad to see you are well," she said with sincere golden eyes, "and taking care of Sango."

The young man smiled, "I only arrived yesterday and have had no chance to see my sister yet," he told her honestly.

Kagome beamed, "No matter then, we should all surprise her! I bet she's going to faint from the happiness overload!" A pair of heads nodded while some others chuckled. Kagome smiled at them and then turned her attention to the only person in the group she did not know, "Hi there, my name is Kagome, and this is Sesshomaru," she said, pointing to her mate.

Saia gasped, wide-eyed, "You look… different, Kagome-sama," the female said with a frown, but then smiled, "Sango has been waiting for you."

Kagome smiled, "Well then, let's not keep our Sango waiting anymore. I want to see her belly before she gives birth on us! "

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading and reviewing! ! !


	48. Mom!

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**48  
**

**Mom!  
**

* * *

Laughter and joy were abundant in the room. Sango was beaming and Miroku, to everyone's surprise, couldn't stop blushing or hide his proud, fatherly smile. At the beginning Inuyasha made some fun of the ex-lecherous monk, but then noticing the impossible joy in him, decided to give him a break. It was just that, a truce… out of friendship and not because he may be in the same position someday soon. No. No.

"I am so happy you are all here," the very pregnant female said with a wide smile, hands hovering protectively over her stomach, "I missed you terribly."

Kagome smiled at her friend and her eyes softened in apology, "I am sorry, Sango," she said and laughed when Sango suddenly winced and glared at the empty spot behind her shoulder. Rin and the fox twins were currently braiding the slayer's hair in hundreds of tiny braids. It was a hard task, the one they set themselves to.

"Sorry, Miss Sango," whined Sia apologetically, "It won't happen again."

Sango's shoulders relaxed and she seemed to resign, "Is all right," she replied softly and then turned to Kagome again and returned the ex-miko's smile, "I'm glad you are safe. I was indeed worried."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders evasively, "I guess I was… busy," she said jovially and rolled her eyes, "As always… Inuyasha got me in trouble…and big time this time." Then she sighed and moved closer to Sango and asked to touch her stomach to which Sango quickly nodded her head. Kagome slowly pressed her hands to the slayer's stomach and smiled, "There's a baby here," Kagome said softly, eyes shining with awe and excitement, "I am going to be an aunt."

Sango simply laughed and nodded her head, "This wasn't as fun as many make it seem," the brown haired girl said sourly, "Or perhaps those were the instincts I killed to take on the role of Demon Exterminator."

Kagome's blue eyes shone with humor, "Ah, that must be it."

Sango glared at Kagome and Miroku suddenly appeared next to the slayer and kissed her cheek warmly, making her blush. Inuyasha snickered from a corner, next to Shippo and Kohaku, while Kikyo smiled gently. Sesshomaru… well Sesshomaru studied Kagome's reaction to Sango's condition through narrowed, interested eyes.

xxoOoxx

Tohru stood on her balcony as the night drew to a close. The night song was enough to make her skin crawl and her heart squeeze longingly.

Lady Mama was calling to Hatori.

Hatori sang back praises after praises.

He was a romantic to death. Perhaps that's why Lady Mama loved him and hated him just as much. It was hard not to love someone like him, but it was also hard to love someone like him who found romance in deaths, jokes, and anything in the daily life. He was, to put it another way, a hopeless dreamer. It was strange that he was such a great leader. Those kind of people were usually helpless recluses who spoke to nature and to other animals with the outmost joy in life.

Lady Mama, on the other hand, was a cold realistic. She was a great mastermind when dealing with State affairs, but she was too weak, and too girly, to hold a position of such high ranking. She would end up dead in a dominance battle… or if someone poisoned her make-up. Still, she was a dear and together the pair made an excellent complement of each other.

Tohru sighed when the song started to fade into the distance. She was happy for them, in an odd way. They were her deceased mate's parents and she was glad they had managed to survive this long, and together. She was sure Touga was laughing off wherever he was; he always found his parents amusing. She didn't even want to think how he would react if the pair sprouted yet another powerful inuyoukai after so long. He would laugh harder.

A presence on her door made Tohru's shoulders stiffen, but when she realized it was Todo, she relaxed once again. Feeling her anxiousness disappear, Todo entered the room and closed the shoji behind him softly, "It's been a long time since I heard that kind of song," he said in way of greeting as he moved to stand behind the shorter inudemoness.

"Hn," was all Tohru said and her shoulders slumped. She could remember when she was the one singing. She could remember how happy she felt then.

"I remember your song," Todo said softly, humbly, "It's been a long time since you last sang."

Anger covered Tohru's discomfort and she glared up at the inuyoukai next to her, and snapped, "Well, I never heard you sing." It was, in the surface, a childish thing to say, but underneath it was a low blow. He had never fallen in love so he never sang.

The glare Todo sent her was less intense than what she expected, but his jaw was clenched, "I can sing for you," he told her after a moment when he controlled his emotion. Tohru narrowed her eyes angrily about to tell him it only worked when one sang to someone one loved, but he caught her by the waist and pulled her flush against his hard frame, "I want to sing for you, Tohru."

Tohru could only gasp in surprise… and it was a mistake because she soon found hot, passionate lips against hers.

**xxoOoxx**

A week later, the group back at Kuranosuke's castle finally met their new members. _Members_.

Sango had twin girls.

Soon after their arrival, they had taken their bets on whether it will be a boy or a girl. Well… no one really won. The idea of twins never crossed any of them. Internally, Kagome fumed, "I should have guessed," she muttered with arms crossed over her chest, "It would have explained the bad pregnancy and her enormous belly."

Sesshomaru watched his mate pout while she took off her outer kimono, leaving only her inner yukata, and moved to lay down beside him on the futon. Her expressions were comical. He had no idea why someone would take such a childish, guessing game so personal.

"Am I going dumber now? Since I haven't gone to school in so long?" Kagome went on whispering to herself. She made herself comfortable on the futon, blatantly ignoring Sesshomaru, and pulled the covers over herself, "What am I to do if this truly happens?"

Finally Sesshomaru chuckled. It drew Kagome's attention and she merely gave a half-felt glare, "So, you know a lot about pregnancy?" he asked conversationally, hoping she would be distracted from her dark feelings.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Of course I do," she told him in something resembling a snap, "We are all taught at school, about the changes our body faces and all," she then added with less energy, "I tried to learn a lot… in case I was left stranded in this Era."

Silence met her confession. Sesshomaru merely hugged her close to him and rumbled to lull her to sleep. However, there was a new unease he needed to deal with.

**xxoOoxx**

Another week later found Sesshomaru and Kagome travelling back to the West. Sango and Miroku decided to wait for another week before going back to Kaede's village in Edo and no one could make Shippo, Sia, Sai, or Rin move away from the newborns. They left Ah-Un with them so when next week arrived, he would bring the pups back to the Western Lands. Leaving the pups much more time with Sango and Miroku would lead them to madness, probably.

The trip back was peaceful. The young pair chatted all the time, sometimes with human words while others in the inu language. It was good practice for Kagome and it allowed her to grow closer to Meta anyways.

In the days it took to reach to the West, Sesshomaru also indulged in a few new activities. He would awaken Kagome every day with a kiss to her lips and send her to sleep in the same fashion. He led her by the hand when they walked and purred compliments from time to time.

It pleased the Taiyoukai to make Kagome blush. Her aura would sparkle happily and he was convinced he was doing better now. He couldn't fully comprehend her demands in their last fight, but he did try to make up for some of them. At first he had been unsure, but with her reactions… he was doing wonderfully. Perhaps this was that thing called 'wooing' your mate. It pleased him to find he was good at it.

When the West finally came into view, Kagome groaned, "We are here," she said with a hum, "I love spending time with you outside, but I was starting to miss our futon." She explained with a blush and then laughed, "You have been spoiling me."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. "So it seems."

After they made it inside, Kagome excused herself and went to the hot springs. Sesshomaru idly thought about accompanying her, but he had something more important at the moment. With his one-minded mentality, he moved around the Castle until he located his mother. She was in her room, sitting over a mountain of pillows looking out to the gardens, "Mother."

Tohru jumped with a start and pressed her hand to her chest, "Sesshomaru! You are back," she said with wide eyes before blinking off her surprised expression and then smiled, "How was everything?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the room and frowned. Then he turned to his mother and nodded, "Everything is all right," he said and moved next to his mother and looked down at her, frown back in place, "Mother—"

"Y-yes?" she stammered nervously and Sesshomaru's frown deepened, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru blinked with a troubled expression, "This Sesshomaru wanted to… ask about a certain matter."

Tohru's eyes narrowed nervously, "Ehrm, ask?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed as if preparing himself for something very difficult, "This has been troubling me for some time…"

Tohru growled, "Oh! Kami! Just ask!"

Sesshomaru had an offended expression that he quickly covered with irritation, "I wanted to know about…" his nose moved again and he glared, "Pups?"

Tohru's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish and her eyes watered knowingly, "I can explain!" she said as she quickly came to her feet and moved her hands wildly, "Please, let me."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose and a troubled expression appeared on his face, "I expected you to," he said with a guarded expression. Who else was he going to ask about such embarrassing matters?

"It was all so quick, I didn't even know or had time to think about it… but, but I hope you are not angry," she stammered, her tongue tangled half way and tears began to fall from her eyes.

All the warning flags inside Sesshomaru shone red, but he didn't even know why. He knew she wanted grandpups, but he didn't know this was so important. Now he felt slightly bad for holding this from her for so long, "This Sesshomaru is not angry," he said softly.

Relief flooded the room and Tohru blushed and smile, "Good… good," she said and nodded to herself, pleased, "Well… I hope your relationship with this one is better than last time."

Sesshomaru's frown returned, "Mother? What do you mean?"

Tohru's golden eyes moved up and she blinking innocently, "What?" she asked as her hands went to her flat belly, "Your new sibling, of course."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, white, and perhaps even blue. His blood warmed and it seemed as if it jumped from his feet to his head in a second, giving him a major headache and momentarily making him dizzy. It was a miracle he didn't faint, "M-mom?" he stammered and at her happy expression he merely nodded… and made a swift departure. _This is not happening… no… is it?_

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for voting for Primero at Dokuga. Primero won 3rd place Best Action/Adventure ;]

AND...

The end of Primero is nearing! :D


	49. Complete

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**49**

**Complete**

* * *

"Are these the last ones?" asked the red haired wolf youkai as she gave the Western pair Koga's shards.

Kagome took the shards silently and then glanced up at the taller demoness, "No. We are going to collect Kohaku's now… we wanted to give him a few days more."

Ayame nodded understandingly and then turned to Sesshomaru and bowed her head respectfully, "I ask for your understanding regarding Koga's disinclination about meeting the two of you," she said softly and her green gaze saddened some, "I guess he's hurt about everything that has happened."

A tense silence filled the space between them until Sesshomaru simply nodded.

Kagome looked between the two of them, a small anger resurfacing, but before Kagome could say anything Ayame interrupted her, "You need not explain Kagome… I understand," the she wolf said with a hopeless grin.

Kagome nodded guiltily and, with the corner of her eye, saw Sesshomaru turn to leave the Wolves' Den. Indecision fluttered inside of her and when Ayame tilted her head, probably aware of the young human's insecurities, Kagome decided it would not hurt to ask, "Why did you… mate with Koga?"

Ayame's face remained relaxed and she took a deep breath, "Well," she said and then shrugged, "I am not even sure myself," she said and chuckled, "But… I am confident things will work out," she finally said and offered Kagome the first real smile.

Kagome smiled back, bowed her head and followed Sesshomaru out.

**xxoOoxx**

"How is it…Sango?" asked Kagome in a whispered voice as she relaxed in the hot springs near Kaede's village. The question had been eating at her for a long time now… she wasn't even sure it was appropriate to ask her friend about it, but it had just slipped.

It took Sango a moment to decipher what Kagome was asking about, but as soon as she saw her friend's rosy blush she understood. Sango couldn't help but blush as well. "Well…" she began, but trailed off as she tried to remember, "I don't remember much… to be honest. I know it felt really good though," by the end of the confession the slayer was a worrying shade of red.

Kagome frowned and tilted her head some, "What do you mean you can't remember?" she asked and then gasped, "Don't tell me! You haven't been… together _together_ since then?"

Sango flushed again and hid half her face under the warm waters, "Don't say it like that!" she whined miserably, "Those twins are driving us crazy… they don't let us sleep or eat in piece… Besides," she added, but turned to look away in embarrassment, "I am not sure I want him to touch me yet… we did _it_ once and I had twins… you can't blame me for being cautious."

Kagome couldn't help it and burst out laughing, much more when Sango shot her a reproachful look. After her stomach felt like it had done twenty abs, Kagome finally calmed some. "Is not like that, Sango," she told the slayer as she cleaned up her tears, "I'll tell you how babies come to this world."

Sango glared at her miko companion, which made Kagome laugh again. After that the pair started talking about the fertility cycles and herbs to prevent pregnancies.

**xxoOoxx**

Miroku sat on a hill, near the hot springs, with Sesshomaru at his side. The night was cool and the insects had already started to sing their songs for their mates. "You know… Sango doesn't believe me, but I always sit here while she bathes… to protect her in case something happens." Miroku frowned sadly after saying this. She always accused him of being a pervert.

Sesshomaru simply listened, but kept his eyes in the horizon. He too decided to accompany the monk for the same purposes. They could not see anything of their mates, not even hear much either, but if something happened they would know. "They are too strong willed," the Taiyoukai said simply, "We should always let them think we believe them capable of protecting themselves."

A grin spread across Miroku's lips, "Ah, such a smart thing to say," the monk confessed with a pleased grin. Then he placed his hands on his sleeves to warm them a little, "Though I do believe Sango is strong enough to protect herself."

The Taiyoukai raised a single eyebrow and turned to the monk with a cautious look, "I believe in Kagome too," he said carefully, "but there's no need not to be cautious."

Miroku chuckled at that and once again turned blue eyes to the general direction of the spring, "I love Sango very much," confessed the monk with a small smile, "and I love my daughters with my life."

Once again Sesshomaru returned to the horizon and simply listened. He could very well hear the worry and the sadness in the monk's voice. It was surprising, in a way, to be around a man who spoke so freely about his life. Inuyasha, and even his dead father, were very guarded about their private life. It was… refreshing in a sense too. Perhaps if he had known earlier he would have come to the monk for advice before. "My mother is with pup," the Taiyoukai said softly, evenly.

Miroku blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Ah, spring is in the air," he commented in an easy-going matter, "And what about you, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you not plan on having your own pups?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and then turned to the monk with an appraising look, "This Sesshomaru does not think this is the right moment," he said simply, his eyes narrowed a tiny bit as he thought about it.

Miroku smiled kindly, "Sesshomaru," he began and stopped until Sesshomaru locked eyes with him, "Kagome is here, you are here, and your lands are in the capable hands of your mother. Perhaps this _is_ the right moment."

The Taiyoukai shook his head and sighed, "Kagome is young… she still has no absolute control of Meta… so many things could go wrong."

Miroku kept his smile, stood, and placed his hand over the taiyoukai's shoulder, "My friend… do not fear change or fate. Besides… Kagome is mortal… her life could end tomorrow and you would be alone. Do not allow the same insecurities which tied Inuyasha tie you too," he said softly, but his heart skipped a beat in fear when Sesshomaru tensed under his hand and he quickly took it away, "Inuyasha and Kikyo can't have children now," he said quickly, "She was revived by Naraku… his magic doesn't affect her because she is miko… but it could affect their children… do not let life slip by you."

The males remained silent for a moment, both tense, but when Sango and Kagome appeared from the dark forest in direction of the village they seemed to relax some. The pair returned to the village, their mind filled with troublesome decisions.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru sat against the Goshinboku, per Kagome's pleadings, with his mate tucked in his lap under a thick blanket. He ran his hand down her mid-back, long hair while he allowed his thoughts to wander.

Inuyasha could not have pups. He had mated the miko Kikyo and she was unable to give him children. He idly wondered what his younger sibling thought about it. Was he upset or was his love for his mate just so that he simply did not care?

What would he do if Kagome was unable to give him pups? Would he be upset? He didn't think so… he had enough pups running around his castle as it was. However, a pup… a pup of his own was something… different. Did he want pups…? Yes, he did.

A small, secretive smile formed on his lips. Perhaps… it really was time.

He turned down and nuzzled Kagome's head contently before he finally reclined back and closed his eyes. He let the numbness start to take over him, lulled by his mate's scent, but when he was about to drop his defenses a sound broke through the haze. His golden eyes snapped open and there, a few meters away, stood Kohaku.

"What are you doing here, Kohaku?" the Taiyoukai asked with a glare. His mood was not the best since he had allowed the human to come this near without realizing. A year back he wouldn't have cared since he had the strength to allow some carelessness, but now he wasn't as strong and he had Kagome to protect.

"I came to hand over the shard," he said evenly with a hardened expression. He waited a moment before approaching the pair slowly.

"Kagome will take the shard tomorrow," reminded Sesshomaru somewhat irritated. "That was what the slayer and she decided."

Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru with pursed lips, "I want it to be taken now," he said with a tone that said he wanted to get his way, "I don't want my sister to see me collapse in a lifeless corpse. I prefer to spare her the pain…and the memory."

Sesshomaru and the young slayer eyed each other for a long minute, both gauging the other's thoughts, and, at the end, the Taiyoukai sighed and nodded his head. Slowly, he shook Kagome and murmured to her ear. It took some moments and a few whines for the miko to come back to the awake.

"What is it?" she asked, snuggling closer to Sesshomaru's chest.

He ran a hand through her hair, "Kohaku is here," he said tonelessly.

It served to wake her up, "Kohaku?" she asked and she sat in front of Sesshomaru's lap and glanced around until her eyes fell on the young slayer, "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Kohaku looked down nervously, "No… I just want you to take my shard now," he said softly, shoulders slumped.

Kagome frowned and came to her feet, "What do you mean?" she asked with her hands on her chest, "You will probably die. We wanted to give you time and to let you say your farewells to your sister… in case… you know…," she said and fidgeted where she was, "Gah! Sango would kill me if I did this now… without her."

Kohaku nodded and locked eyes with her, "I understand what you say, Kagome-san, but… I believe it will be worse for her to see this, to see me die… I don't want her to remember me like that. I prefer she remember me making jokes during dinner earlier today."

"But… she'll hate me… she hasn't said her good-byes," whispered Kagome with a fearful look, "she will break if…"

"I left her a letter… explaining why I did it," Kohaku interrupted, voice and eyes firm, "Please… do this for me."

Tears prickled at Kagome's eyes and she turned to Sesshomaru for a second opinion, but the Taiyoukai's eyes were guarded and unreadable. She understood then that Sesshomaru too thought this was best. She _knew_ this was best, but…

"Please," once again pleaded Kohaku and he knelt in the floor, "Do not cause her more pain that she has already suffered."

Tears finally poured from her golden eyes as she moved closer to the young slayer. When she reached him she stopped… stretched her hand and finally retrieved the last Shikon shard.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading! Please, review!


	50. Leave Me Not

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**50**

**Leave Me Not**

* * *

It was impossible to sleep now. There was excitement running though her veins.

Kohaku was alive.

Naraku was dead.

Sango was married to Miroku and had two beautiful daughters to take care of.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were happy together.

Ayame and Koga had mated, for whatever purposes.

Tohru seemed to shine with the idea of a new daughter or son. The same could be said of Todo.

And she, she and Sesshomaru, were slowly progressing in their relationship.

She now only needed to wish the Jewel away.

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently as they passed the Bones Eater's Well. Her eyes strayed for a moment to the portal that could take her home and she stopped. Kaede's village was going nowhere anytime soon. She placed her hand over her chest, where the Shikon Jewel rested, and took a deep breath.

"This is the portal to my home," she said softly, golden eyes narrowing with a pang of sadness. "I am not even sure I can or should travel anymore, with all that has been going on. But, I miss them sometimes, like when Sango had her babies… or when Kohaku joked at dinner. My brother is very much like Kohaku."

Sesshomaru's thumb stoked her hand affectionately, "You do not want to try?" he asked her evenly, telling her he wouldn't think badly of her with whatever she chose, "You could always come back, no?"

A grin appeared on Kagome's lips at the trust he gave her. He thought she would come back to him. As if he knew she loved him very much and wouldn't stand being away from him for long. He was right, of course. "If I did, and I could, I would be back," she said with the grin still on her face, but then it slowly turned into a frown, "The Shikon no Tama is complete…I do not have a real obligation to remain here, in this time period, any longer. I fear the Well would let me go, but not let me back."

Sesshomaru came close and kissed her raven hair, "We are connected. Magic is strong." _Magic is fickle and wicked_, he knew too, but did not voice it.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she turned to him with hopeful golden eyes, "Do you think…it will let me come back?" she asked, her hands fisting into his gi out of nervous joy.

_I am not sure_. He wanted to say, it was what he thought would be the most sincere answer. But he knew she needed different, "Yes." Then he pushed her head upwards and gave a chaste kiss to her lips. Kagome exhaled, pleased at his forthcoming attitude and gave him a kiss back.

When he smiled at her, she felt her knees weaken and she trailed numbly behind him when he walked around the Bone Eaters Well and settled against a tree. His hand was warm on hers and the strokes of his thumbs were making her nervous in a nice way. She bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything or making any weird sounds. She didn't know if he was doing it unconsciously, but if he was…she didn't want him to stop. It felt good.

He sighed and her eyes flew to him. Indecision shone in his golden gaze, but also uncertainty. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Kagome waited patiently, but instead of trying to speak again, Sesshomaru caught her chin and caught her lips in a hungry kiss.

Kagome gasped into his mouth at the sudden possessiveness of his act, but quickly lost herself to the feelings and returned the kiss. Her hands tangled on his short silver hair and she pulled him close by the snowy strands. He growled in pleasure and quickly nipped at her lip, making her start. The ex-miko felt Meta twitch inside her impatiently, trying to get more of Sesshomaru and Kagome warmed internally, totally agreeing with her inner, borrowed beast.

She wanted him, all of him, so much.

"Sesshomaru," she whined and when he moved a little away from her lips, she followed, "I love you so much."

Sesshomaru allowed her lips to find his and smiled against her lips, then returned the kiss, but with a patient, and heart racing, gentleness. "I do too."

Kagome chuckled and her golden eyes peered from under dark lashes upwards, "This is all so… unexpected," she said with a small smile, "This was not one of the futures I imagine for me."

Sesshomaru merely made a noncommittal sound and began to kiss his way down her jaw, down her neck and finally settled on her collarbones. Kagome gasped at the sensations and she tentatively allowed her fingers to settle on his hair, wanting nothing more than to press him closer to her chest. She was too shy, and embarrassed, so she waited with baited breath.

The Taiyoukai did not disappoint and he slowly parted the front of her yukata, revealing her underwear. Kagome shivered when the cold air hit her heated skin and gasped when his fangs caught the fabric covering her chest. He chuckled at her startled gasp and licked playfully, "I thought you wanted to do this," he told her with a smirk. He then pressed his nose to the skin to catch her special scent.

Kagome's fingers tightened around his neck and she pushed him against her tentatively, "I want it," she reaffirmed with another gentle tug, "This feels really good."

Again, Sesshomaru chuckled and raised his head to nip at her earlobe, "I… I think… now is not the best time," he said glancing at his surroundings with an uncomfortable frown. When she shifted angrily and met with a certain part of his anatomy he groaned and held her still, "Easy… I… it's not that I don't want to, but it should be in… a nicer place," he told her softly, wanting her to understand. He moved closer to her and nibbled hungrily on her jaw, "I promise, Kagome, after you wish the Jewel away… we will have all the time… everything will be fine… Mother will care for the West and we can be at ease."

Kagome pouted and hugged him with more force than necessary, letting him know her disappointment. She glanced around her, her gaze still hungry, and after taming down her own feelings and Meta's anticipation, she rolled her eyes and groaned in irritation, "All right," she said and settled at his side, her arms around herself in frustration. After a moment where she collected her thoughts, she looked up at him, "I think you are right," she said after a moment and then pouted, "The Bone Eater's Well is so close… I would feel like I am…_doing_ it like a naughty girl on my house… with mom at hearing distance."

Sesshomaru raised a lone eyebrow incredulously at her and nodded, not truly convinced. "If you say so…" he said and frowned, "That would be… very impolite," he finally said, remembering Inuyasha, "We can't be like… _them_."

Kagome laughed at his ingenuity and curled at his side. She _knew_ how things in bed went…and she wasn't deluding herself with thoughts of control and purity. Nah, she was leaving that to the old, bad youkai. He was going to get a surprise… a _big _one too.

**xxoOoxx**

The group stood, at mid-day, on Kaede's village. Everyone wore their emotions in their eyes: fear, nervousness, anticipation and concern, except Sesshomaru who looked extra stoic today. Kagome stood in front of her mate, Sango and Miroku in front of her with a girl each, and Inuyasha and Kikyo stood to the side, farther away from them. Kohaku was resting, his body still re-adjusting to a life without a shard. He would live, that was what was important.

The currents of air were heavy, the trees watched and the birds remained quiet. Nature seemed to have stopped for this moment, watching with keen attention. The day the evil Jewel would finally disappear.

Kagome sighed and unwrapped the cursed Jewel and fisted her hand around it. Golden eyes swept around the group for a moment, gauging their reactions before finally settling on Sesshomaru, "I am ready," the ex-miko said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and growled something comforting and walked a few steps away, giving her some space. His eyes stayed with her though. He wouldn't look away.

Kagome sighed again and stood straight. She trapped the Shikon Jewel between her hands and pressed them to her chest before closing her eyes and concentrating on making her wish. The ex-miko's focus began to grow as she entered in a stage of pre-meditation and she waited for an unknown signal. After a minute of searching she finally found what she was looking for, for that space that was the paradox which house good and evil, black and white, and past and future. She tried to enter that place in her mind, in the _Shikon_, but when she finally did the world coiled around her.

A scream tore from her throat when a force trapped her and she blinked golden eyes, coming back to the world, only to see a black smoke curling around her. She grabbed the Jewel for dear life, fearing they were under attack, but she could do nothing as the smoke pulled her away from her startled friends and into Inuyasha's forest.

Everything happened too fast for her to follow and her senses seemed to be numb. She felt the tight grasp the thing had on her. She felt the wind hit her back and make her hair flow. She saw Sesshomaru as he ran after her, screaming her name. She saw the desperation in his eyes, the fear, and she noted how worn and strange he looked. His hair was in disarray, his eyes were wide and red and his clothes looked ragged.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she extended her hand, his fear infecting her, "Sesshomaru!" she cried and just then darkness surrounded her, brought her into its mist. She vaguely realized she was in the Bone Eater's Well before everything turned black…and she started floating into nothingness.

**xxoOoxx**

Tohru sat on the highest balcony of the Western Castle. She sat over a mountain of cushions and wore a fashioned kimono with short sleeves and a short skirt. It reached her knees and it was perfect for a hot day, like today. Her hair was left loose and it sprawled all around the floor in a spiral of silver while her golden eyes wandered through the plains visible in the horizon. She had this urge of going there right now, running around some and then going and find a lake to take a swim in.

She was feeling very giddy today.

That was very rare in her. She had become very controlled after Sesshomaru was born, wanting to give a rightful impression as guidance for the future Lord of West, but when Inu no Taisho died…a part of her died with him and she was caged by sadness for long years. After she gradually got better, she then felt ashamed of her behavior and had hidden in plain sight, doing her best and being polite and graceful…but not too much as to call for attention.

Things did change after Sesshomaru's impromptu mating with Kagome. The West became lively, Hatori decided to throw a party, Naraku decided to attack, Kagome tried to die, and Todo decided he wanted her for a mate.

Lucky her… it just _had_ to be like this. She knew how pups came to this world, but dang! Didn't the old Taiyoukai have perfect aim?!

She grinned, despite herself, and her hand found the center of her stomach and she rubbed warmly. She was pupped! She was going to be a mother again. True… she hadn't expected things to be like this or this fast…or even with Todo, but there was something inside of her that just burst with immeasurable happiness. She couldn't hide it.

Soft footsteps made her turn to the shoji door and she watched with amused golden eyes as Todo balanced a tray of food with his left arm and opened the shoji with the other. His silver hair was darker than hers, but was left loose today too. She liked his usual braid, but seeing him like this… as if he had just come from bed made her tingle all over. His hair was so pretty and long too! She could run her hands over it for a long time before she bored of it, she was sure.

"Morning," he said with a boyish smile as he walked towards her, "I saved some breakfast for you… you should feel honored, I battled an army of kitsune and even a miko to bring this up here." His smile never faltered and he threw himself over the cushions without losing the balance on the tray, "You want me to feed you this morning?"

Tohru grinned again and her golden eyes moved to the food curiously. However, the dog demon didn't allow her to get near, and he moved the tray away from her, like a tyrant. Tohru simply raise an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Is there something the Lady of the West wants?" he asked as he fumbled around the tray deep in thought before finally selecting one, "Ah, I believe we should begin with fruits," he finally said and took a spherical fruits on his hand, "Say, my love," he ordered with a mischievous grin.

Tohru rolled her eyes and tried to fight of the heat crawling over her cheeks, but then she grinned as well and moved closer to her male and locked eyes with him, "My love," she said and the fruit was placed on her mouth, and she devoured it with a smirk.

**xxoOoxx**

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?!" asked Inuyasha as he looked down on the depths of the familiar Well, "Kagome is not there!"

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and went on digging a hole into the Well. His silver hair was sticking to his forehead with the strain he was pushing his body to. He was digging as fast as he could and was using a lot of strength to do so. How he hated not having his youki in times like these!

Sango's head peeked inside the Well. She saw the Taiyoukai desperately trying to reach Kagome and tears stung her eyes. She quickly moved away and took one of the girls from Miroku, "She's gone," she whispered dejectedly, "Why did this happen?" she asked, eyes watering.

The monk merely shook his head, not really sure. "She's… not from this time, dear Sango," he told her in hushed tones, "Anything could have happened after the wish was made."

Sango frowned, sadness clear on her face, "But… she did not make the wish, Miroku. She had the Jewel… could… did she make the wrong wish?" The slayer's face blanched at the thought, at the possible consequences of that.

Miroku grabbed his wife and pressed her against her chest, "Is not possible, Sango," he told her softly, "We must believe in Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha growled drawing everyone's attention to him, "Oi! This is not going to work!" he cried angrily. He tried to jump twice already and the Well didn't allow him through. Besides, Kagome lived in another time… a hole couldn't possibly take them to another time. The brash hanyou was about to say something else, but Kikyo's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to her with worried eyes.

The miko gave him a tight smile and then roamed her hands over the rough wood of the Bone Eater's Well. Her dark gaze studied the wood for a few moments before her shoulders slumped, "The Well feels dry," she said softly, but everyone heard her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her, even Sesshomaru.

"Dry?" he asked tightly, this situation affecting him greatly.

Kikyo's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and she looked down and into the inuyoukai's gaze, "I don't feel any magic surrounding the Well anymore. I'm sorry."

Her words pierced through everyone in the clearing and the silence was finally broken when Sesshomaru resumed his digging. Kikyo sent Inuyasha an apologetic look and he took her hand in his and squeezed. Then he turned down to his older sibling, "Oi!"

When Sesshomaru did not acknowledge him, the hanyou jumped inside a third time. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and his eyes reddened angrily. His beast was very weak yet, but this amount of stress was making it reactive, "Leave me, hanyou," finally said Sesshomaru, his gaze locked on the red-clad half-demon.

Inuyasha merely smirked and began digging as well. "I do not think this will work," he said in a serious tone, "but… I want to at least help."

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou dig for a few moments before settling where he had been and resuming his task as well. It felt… reassuring to have Inuyasha there, even though he abhorred him most of the time. It made him feel less lonely, less foolish. It gave him a little hope.

He was also very aware that only Inuyasha was capable of understanding what he was feeling. He too had lost his mate… and it was a terrible feeling. A strangled loneliness, a despair which seemed to consume until it reached the bones. Helplessness he had never even thought possible to feel… he felt now, and the abrupt cut of a connection he had grown used to already. A connection he craved for every morning.

_This_ hurt as much, and more, than when his beast was taken from him. When Meta left… his demonic aura left… when Kagome left, she took his heart and soul.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Please, review!


	51. A miko's duty

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**51**

**A Miko's Duty**

* * *

Kagome floated in the darkness, her hands around her knees as they pressed against her chest.

Everything was dark.

It was cold.

Quiet.

It felt horrible. She felt crippled, dead. She couldn't see, hear, sniff, taste, or feel _anything_. It was as if she had been sent to a timeless prison. But she knew that wasn't the case.

She was inside the Bone Eater's Well.

She had seen the familiar wooden edge as she fell in. She had felt the familiar brush of magic before she had been coated in this dull darkness. Whatever this thing was, it had cut the magic from the Well and left her stranded in here.

At first she had thought this darkness was going to eat her, devour her soul and her powers. Nothing had happened. She knew a long time had passed, but nothing had happened. She was not hungry or tired either…it was as…if time had stopped.

It could be. She was a girl from the future who was able to travel back to the past. She had something, a power or perhaps the Jewel, which granted her a door in time, a power to manipulate time…and fate. She could be in a timeless space…but moving.

If only she could find a way out… but there was nothing. How could she get out?

Panic tried to overwhelm her, but she closed her eyes and centered her thoughts. Slowly she pushed the negative thoughts aside and fought off the anxiety trying to get to her. She breathed in and out a few times until her mind was blank again. Then she waited. She rolled into the nothingness.

**xxoOoxx**

Back in the Bone Eater's Well it was morning again. An entire day had passed and Sesshomaru hadn't stopped digging a minute. Inuyasha tried to stay by his brother, but the Taiyoukai's one-sided determination was enough to intimidate them all. They decided to go home for the night and left him when he refused to leave the Well.

Miroku stood by the edge of the Well. Sango had stayed behind with the baby girls. The girls were somewhat cranky in the mornings and they were starting to understand them better and had settled an effective routine as of now. Hopefully they would stay the same for a few weeks. Being a parent was harder than he had first thought.

"You may leave me monk," Sesshomaru suddenly growled from deep down in the Well, "I need not a watcher."

Miroku's eyes widened and he pursed his lips, "If I may, milord… rumors say that if one digs for a long time one will find water," said the young monk evenly, "We may not want Kagome-sama to…drown if she were to come back, right?"

Sesshomaru stopped digging momentarily and turned to the monk with a frown, "Drown?" he asked with disbelief, "What nonsense do you speak of monk?" growled the Taiyoukai tiredly, "Besides…if there's no magic to the Well…Kagome won't be back." The last he said softly, resignation clear on his voice.

Miroku watched the sadness spread into the demon's face for a few moments before speaking, "How…how are you feeling Sesshomaru-sama? Your bond with her, I mean," he cleared quickly.

Sesshomaru sighed, "It is numb now," he said with a tight voice, "This is not what Inuyasha says he felt when…"

"It means Kagome-sama is alive, and well," interrupted the monk with a smile, "These are good news."

Sesshomaru nodded and after watching the hole for a few moments sighed. He turned up and jumped out of the Well. His clothes were dirty, as was his short hair. He sat against the Bone Eater's Well and pressed his forehead to his knee and closed his eyes for a moment. He was tired.

"Kagome-sama asked the wish," said the monk with a certainty that surprised Sesshomaru, "Souls rest inside the Shikon Jewel…it is my belief they are trying to make her desist in her wish. They do not want to disappear."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes slanted his way and narrowed as he considered the monk's word, "You mean to say Kagome is trapped somewhere inside the Jewel?" The idea was not a comforting one. If Kagome was inside the Jewel…where was the Jewel? Would it be possible to take her out?

Miroku frowned a moment, "Inside the Jewel, I don't know, but somewhere. This is a battle she must win, only she can do it," he said as his eyes locked with the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding, "I see," he said and once again pressed his forehead to his knee and closed his eyes, "I will support her as only I can," he whispered and breathed in and out for a few moments.

Then he began to think of all the things important, all the memories shared, all the bubbled emotions they had…and tried to send them to her.

So she knew what she was fighting for.

So she knew she was missed.

So she came back.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome startled when a new sensation racked through her body. It was warm, comforting and it brought peace back with it.

She blinked her eyes and again glanced around her.

There was nothing…only darkness.

Why was she here again?

It took her a few moments, but she remembered. She had been at Kaede's village, about to wish the Jewel away…but she was brought here.

Did she even wish it away for real?

She frowned, no…she didn't.

"I must wish the Jewel away," she whispered to herself. The Shikon was no longer in her hand, but she could feel it. Its magic was all around her. The Jewel was everywhere.

"Shikon no Tama," she shouted and her surroundings suddenly started trembling. She looked around frantically, but panic was closing in. Not wanting to be attacked, or have the Jewel Stolen, she cried, "Be gone from this World!"

A blinding light flashed in front of her, making her cry out, and then she felt light…weightless…and unconsciousness trapped her.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

"Be gone!" :3


	52. On the other side

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**52**

**On the other side**

* * *

A gasp made Kagome press her lips together. A subtle anger ignited deep inside her, but she pushed it aside and hastened her steps. She knew what was coming and she hated it. It happened time and time again and every time it made her fickle temper sharpen.

"You see her eyes?" A student boy whispered openly, "I've never seen ones like that before."

A low chuckle rang in her ears, "I _know_," the other boy said smugly, "I like them. That's the golden girl."

One of the boys stumbled on his feet and Kagome could hear the wind as he whirled abruptly. Then she felt his eyes dig in the back part of her head. Instinctively, her hand gripped her bag tighter. It would serve no good to turn and glare at him nor would it help to ignore it. It was a terrible cycle she had no idea on how to get out off.

"That's the girl?" asked the student now a good ways away. There was no need for whispers now. What he didn't know was that Kagome, with her enhanced hearing, could hear him still. "I heard she was a very ill girl back in middle school; that she entered an experimental treatment which made her eyes change color."

"It's true," the older boy said smugly and started to walk away as he proudly answered the younger boy's many questions.

Kagome internally fumed. She was glad her _grandpa_ had managed to find a way to allow her to keep her high school studies, but it was really annoying. She was _not_ sick; she _mated_ an inu-Taiyoukai. Of course, no one would believe or care for her silly stories so she had to argue it with her pillow…and her grandpa.

Depressed and irritated, she started the walk back to the Shrine. Her friends didn't hang out with her as frequently now. Not because they loved her less, but she had grown gloomier with the passing of the months and had purposely become anti-social. It made her feel guilty sometimes, but she couldn't help it.

Her heart _ached_ in a terrible way. There was this never ending feeling of loss and longing that would drive her crazy some days. Other days she cried to exhaustion while some others she growled at everyone.

She missed Sesshomaru _so_ much.

A resigned sigh left her dry lips and her eyes narrowed despairingly. Two years had passed since she had wished the Shikon away and had been sealed on her side of the Well. Hatori tried to cheer her up most days, but even he knew she was breaking. He told her stories about the past during dinner time, but now she concentrated on every nuance of his voice. Back then, before her fifteenth birthday, she had dutifully ignored him, but now things were different. He refused to tell her about the past and only shared some of his tales during the afternoons. At first she had hated him for it, but as everything else, she learned to resign herself to the wait.

Most of Hatori's stories involved an inuhanyou and his miko mate. Others involved tales of the Slayer Twins. Those turned out to be full of drama and danger and she couldn't help, but grin every time she heard something about them. Sango and Miroku's girls turned out to be a Feudal danger. Not only were they ferocious fighters, but they obsessed about unsuspecting villagers more often than not. It was hilarious to imagine the twins behaving in a Miroku manner…and highly amusing and embarrassing too. Sometimes, but not many, he spoke of a red-haired kistune. The kitsune had become the Lord of a clan and ruled honorably. He even said rumors told that he lived to the present. That would make her very happy…to see Shippo again.

"Ah, Kagome-chan," called her grandpa from the top of the stone stairs as he waved down at her with his fateful broom at hand, "You are here early."

Kagome's eyes softened into a 'whatever' mode and she tilted her head just so in a silent rebellion she's had since her return, "You said I would go back soon," she muttered in exasperation, "Just when is it…soon?"

A helpless grin lighted his thin lips and he raised his hands in a placating manner, "Soon," he said with a bite of laughter, "Forgive this senile mind."

"Senile my…" growled Kagome as she walked up the steps and glared at her mate's grandfather, "You say Sesshomaru is alive and in this time," she said with an angry pout, "Then why doesn't he come see me!" she cried angrily and blinked back tears, "I really miss him, I do!" she screamed and threw her bag to the floor in one of her unusual tantrums.

Hatori smiled gently, "Pup," he began with a patient voice, "He doesn't dare risk with the timelines," he explained for the hundredth time, "_You_ are alive and with him. He's _bonded_ to that you…he fears something negative could happen."

Tears began to trail down Kagome's eyes and she cleaned them with the back of her hand stubbornly, "I know!" she cried and stormed past Hatori, bag forgotten, "But it _hurts_!"

Hatori sighed sadly and picked up her bag and followed her inside the house.

**xxoOoxx**

The next morning Kagome rushed through her morning rituals at double speed. Again she had woken up later than she should, but what could she do? She worried her soul out at night wondering how Sesshomaru was doing, or her group. What had the West done about the new Lordly status, Tohru's pup? There were so many things to worry about.

Socks on, she jumped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Souta was currently washing the dishes and when she arrived, he offered her a nod in salute and motioned with his head to the single tea cup waiting on the counter.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Souta," she said before taking the ceramic cup. Gentle swirls came from it and she blew on it before taking a sip. The warm liquid trailed down her throat soothingly and she relaxed in spite of herself. This had always felt so wrong in her mind…but it felt so right after it was done. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to survive without the concoction Hatori had made for her.

When she arrived, Meta had been in turmoil, aggressive and depressed to a dangerous degree. It was Hatori's tea which helped sooth the beast's panic and since then she had to take a cup a day to keep Meta in a drowsy-calm state. Still… it felt so wrong, she felt as if she was betraying her inner beast. Hatori assured her she wasn't, even told her Meta did not hate her when she went back to Feudal Japan, but it was unsettling still. Of course, she didn't want what happened to Sesshomaru to happen to her since back then Hatori didn't know of a way to control his newborn beast… _God, Sesshomaru_. Kagome pressed her eyes close, took another sip and shook her head, "How's middle school going?" she asked her brother in a friendly tone.

It was the right question to change the topic for herclosed the water and turned to her with a wide smile, "It's awesome!" he said happily while he dried his hands. Then he took his book bag and bid her to follow. "The guys are all excited and we decided we are going to join the tennis' club. There's a girl who seems to like Sagimoto so we are making fun of him too," he told her this last with a mischievous expression.

Kagome finished the rest of the tea in one gulp and followed her younger brother out of the house with a grin, "Poor Sagimoto-kun," she said with a snicker.

Souta beamed and then looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Well…he seems slightly interested too," confided Souta, "I think this is good…maybe he will stop liking you then. Gah! Stupid boy! I would never let him date my sister."

Kagome laughed out loud then, a totally sincere feeling born from the depth of her heart, "Oh, goodness! Sagimoto-kun and I?! Impossible! I am a married woman," she told him with another round of giggles, "I wonder what Sesshomaru would think if he even _hears_ of this," she finished with a mirthful expression.

Souta shot her a soft smile, "He sounds like a nice guy," he conceded with a resigned expression, "I hope he makes you happy when you go back."

Kagome smiled as well, "I am sure he will."

**xxoOoxx**

That afternoon Kagome hastened to leave the school's perimeter. She escaped Ayumi by chance since another girl had stopped the girl about something. It was good she was class representative; it allowed Ayumi little time… it was so mean to even think that, but Kagome didn't care at the moment. She really didn't want to interact with people right now, not when she knew she was going to stay in Feudal Japan for good this time. Perhaps someone would think it would be best to enjoy these last months with her friends, but she just _couldn't._ She knew she would suffer all the more if she tried. It was the coward's way, but she would play it this time. She was confident it was for the best.

So, the teenager walked fast-forward out of the school's gate and gave a sharp right and took the usual route to her house. She passed the small stores and vendors without so much as a glance, as she always did. To say she was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm would be an understatement. She almost purified it on instinct, if it could even be purified, but she startled into awed surprise when the strange male called her by name, "Kagome-san," he breathed out as if relieved to have found her.

A frown marred her pretty face and she blinked golden eyes in confusion, "Y-Yes?" Then she shrugged her arm knowingly and the stranger released her with a blush to his cheeks.

"It's good to see you again," he said conversationally and his hand settled behind his head into a nervous habit, "You surely left the school in a hurry."

Kagome pursed her lips and crossed her arms under her chest, unconsciously taking a defensive stance, and glared up at the tall stranger, "You are?" she asked with bite.

The stranger's eyes lit with amusement and a grin settled on his lips, "But why! It's me Kagome-onesan." Then he blinked and his eyes turned gold, the same shade as hers.

Her eyes widened and her heart leapt into her ribcage into a surprised frenzy. Hope blossomed deep inside and her hands fell to the side, "I-Inu… you are not… Inuyasha," she said softly, the frown back in place. Unbidden her muscles tensed and she prepared herself to be deceived or attacked.

The stranger rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I am not Inuyasha," he said amiably and sent her a knowing glance, "_But_! Didn't you have…another sibling?" he asked knowingly and waited.

Kagome's machinations were easily seen on her face and after a good twenty seconds, realization finally hit, "Y-you are Tohru and Todo's son!" she asked with a gasp and a happy bounce, "Are you?!" she asked excitedly and clasped her hands together.

The young man's grin grew and he nodded, "Nice to meet you," he said formally with a bow and extravagant arc of his long arms, "Kagome-onesan, my name is Niban."

Mockingly, Kagome replied with the same courtesy, "A pleasure, Niban-niichan."

After that, they exchanged equally mirthful grins.

**xxoOoxx**

The weeks after meeting Niban passed on quickly. The young man, who was almost a boy in youkai standards, was currently working his way up on his father's company. He seemed to take more to Todo's playful personality than Tohru's controlled one, but was apparently a very talented lawyer. His ways with words was annoying and Kagome learned pretty quickly to stop trying to outsmart him. Not only was his cunningness distasteful, but it ended up with her being frustrated and irritated beyond what was rightfully healthful.

It helped. She was able to spend her days at ease and even started to train some. It didn't work much though for apparently young Niban didn't possess the patience his mother, or older sibling, seemed to have for training someone. He was cool and all, but having to explain something twice seemed to unnerve him to a most comical degree.

It reminded her of Sesshomaru in a way, since "_This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself" _was impossible to forget, but their reactions were totally unalike. Sesshomaru would simply respond with a grunt and walk away while Niban had to scream out and start to walk around circles.

"This is stupid!" he growled in frustration as he walked up the stairs of her humble home to the end of the hall, then back down again and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a pop and came back to the living room and plummeted down on the soft carpet, "How can you not find the force of a falling object?! You got its mass!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to erase his earlier frustration vent and sighed when his golden eyes glared down at her. She smiled. "Well, I got the rock's mass, but not the acceleration," she said with a daringly raised eyebrow. Her I-know-it-all look irritated him and she enjoyed his tantrums. They were most funny.

He closed his eyes with an unhappy groan and sipped his pop, "One_san_," he began with an angry tone, "A falling object has acceleration. It's called gravitational acceleration," he said with a 'you-are-so-dumb' look.

Kagome merely blinked twice and nodded, "Right, I remember that," was all she said before she started scribbling into her notes.

Niban watched with feigned indifference and then growled when his feet started twitching anxiously. Golden eyes watched the calculations, but then he parted his lips when he saw Kagome make a mistake.

Before he could even say anything Kagome glared up at him, "You promised not to interrupt until I finished," she reminded him with a calmness that belied the storm behind her eyes.

Niban raised an eyebrow, crossed and turned to the side with a, "Bah."

After that Kagome turned to the paper with a smile and finished the exercise.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome groaned a she walked from the movies and noticed it was already dark outside. How could this have happened? She had escaped them so skillfully these past months… well, it _was_ a cheap trick, the one she fell for, but her heart gave in. To see Yuka crying like that because she didn't hang out with them anymore had broken something inside of her and she had felt horribly guilty. She _had_ been rejecting them…and they only wanted to be her friends. She was so mean sometimes.

The young high schooler walked at a leisurely pace, her limbs strangely numb. It was peaceful, in a way. Here, in modern Japan, she needed not worry about youkai attacks or anything. Of course, Japan had its dangers, robbers and such, but her enhanced hearing helped her be alert at all times; as did her miko powers. A few times she had felt the trickle of youki poking her curiously, but not once she had been confronted by any youkai in hiding. They seemed at ease with her presence and left her to her own devices. Not that it was frequent either. She had felt it two or three times only, but it was enough to assure her that youkai were not extinct, merely hiding.

Kagome finally reached the stone steps and with a sad look started to climb the stairs. If Inuyasha was there she would have asked for a piggy ride, but of course, he wasn't. She wouldn't have asked Niban. He was sort of nice, but not, and she wouldn't feel entirely comfortable either.

"I'm home," she called when she reached the house and to her confusion everything was dark. She frowned as she placed her book bag on the corner of the living room, "Mom?" she called nervously and when she didn't receive an answer she sniffed the air. It smelled strange…unfamiliar, "Souta?!"

A pang of fear twisted in her chest and she moved socked feet to the kitchen. Anxiously she turned on the light and gasped when a small group suddenly appeared with big smiles, "Surprise!" they shouted in unison and Kagome froze in under the threshold.

Chuckles interrupted the silence and Souta walked towards his sister and hugged her close, "Welcome back Kagome," he said jovially. He was as tall as her now and it made her feel strange.

"Souta?" she asked dubiously and peered at him for a moment before delicately sniffing, "You smell…strange."

He laughed and pushed his hair back, "Well, I took a bath," he said with a conspiring wink.

Kagome frowned, "That's not-"

"I masked our scents," Hatori said with a knowing look, "I bet you were truly surprised."

Kagome turned to him with a pout and a half-felt glare, "Of course I was," she said annoyed, "I thought something had happened."

"Bah," said Niban as he helped Mrs. Higurashi lite the candles over the cake, "As if! Who could best Hatori-dono?"

Hatori grinned playfully and hit his chest with his fist, "That's my boy," he stated proudly.

Kagome could only roll her eyes, "Whatever. So, what's this all about?" she asked as she finally relaxed and helped her brother serve the tea. There was an eerie silence all of a sudden and Kagome felt the hairs on the back part of her neck raise in alarm, "What…did something truly happened?"

It was her mother who reacted first. She shot her a big smile, "The Well just reopened," she said softly, "This is…your farewell party."

Just like that tears began to fall down Kagome's eyes and she dashed against her mother and grabbed the older woman in a bear hug. Sobs rocked the young woman's small body while excitement, but a gut wrenching sadness fought deep inside. She was happy she could finally go back, but the knowledge she was not coming back was a deep wound. If it was like this for her, how could her mother and brother stand there as if nothing was wrong? She knew they would miss her and were sad she was leaving…so how could they? How could they love her so much to act as if nothing was wrong for her sake?

That night, she didn't go back to the Feudal Era. That night she slept with her mother and cried herself to sleep more times than she could even count.

**xxoOoxx**

Next morning her eyes felt heavy and itched, but she faced the day with as much courage as she could muster. She was met with a warm breakfast and a smiling Souta who was _not_ wearing his school uniform, "You're not going to school," Kagome muttered weakly.

"Nope," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I am going to accompany my sister to a trip to the airport today," he said with a grin, "She has to go to America for some treatments."

Kagome raised both eyebrows at his story and grinned in spite of her feelings, "Such a troublesome sister you have," she finally said as she took the seat across from him and started on her breakfast.

Souta's eyes fell on her for a few moments, "I think she's a great girl," he finally said as he finished the last of his toast, "and I love her very much."

Tears prickled at her eyes and she placed her hands on her face, and her elbows in the table, as she collected her bearings, "I am so sorry, Souta," she whined softly.

He chuckled, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Kagome," he told her in a tone to not argue, "I will always love you and hope you well. Just…come back around some time." The last was laced with humor and she knew he was trying very hard to be mature and supportive.

She stood from her chair and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Souta."

**xxoOoxx**

And the rest of the day continued a similar pattern. She would say her goodbyes and cry. She will walk past one of her favorite food joints, and cry. She would see her mother's face…and cry. By the time afternoon arrived she started thinking if it really was that good of an idea to leave. It was so tiring! She was drained physically and mentally. She knew leaving her home was going to be a watery affair…but dang! This was almost ridiculous!

The ex-miko, sighed as she finished storing the last of her items in her new backpack. Golden eyes watched it with apprehension. These would run out in a few months… what would she do after that? She would really have to live the Feudal Style…

A knock on her door startled her and she turned to face her mother. "It grows dark," she told her softly, her face guarded.

Kagome nodded knowingly and took her backpack. "It's time," she told her mother with a half-determined face.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled disbelievingly, "Kagome, you should be happy," she chided gently, "You are going back to your mate."

Kagome nodded, "But I am leaving my family," she said, "I feel like a bad daughter," she finally confessed.

Mrs. Higurashi moved closer and hugged her, "My daughter…this happens to everyone. All children must one day leave their nest to build their own. Besides, Hatori did tell me you, the _you_ of now, will come back to Japan as soon as you leave. You will be here… we will be together again…and I will get to meet my grandchildren," the woman said with a real smile and nudged her daughter playfully.

Kagome laughed, "Grand_pups_, mom," she corrected happily and finally met her mother's eyes square on, "I am ready."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, pleased with her change in attitude, "I wish you well," the older woman said and gave her daughter a last squeeze.

Kagome gratefully accepted the contact and then ran down the steps of the house, "I'll be going now!" she called cheerfully, as she used to, "Take care!" and without slowing down ran to the Well house, opened the door and jumped down the portal that would take her to her new home.

To her new family…

…and to her beloved mate.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Please, review!


	53. Home is at your side

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**53**

**Home is at Your Side**

* * *

Kagome fell on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well. She would have doubted if it weren't for the fragrant smell of the forest, of the flowers, around her.

She was back.

She was home.

Her eyes watered as emotions bubbled inside of her: joy, joy, joy, and a feeling of completeness.

Sesshomaru was here. Her mate was here, somewhere.

Inside, Meta stirred. The change of scenery had been enough to even draw the attention of the lonely beast living inside of her.

They were here, finally here.

Clumsy hands went to the vines hanging from one side of the Well and she expertly climbed them. There was no way she would wait for Inuyasha, or anyone for that matter. She could do this, could climb her way up. It was no trouble, much less with Meta's help.

Meta drowsily agreed.

In less than a minute, the ex-miko was standing next to the Well. She raised her eyes to the darkening sky and took a deep breath. Home, she was home. It was hard to get past that simple realization. She had longed to be here for so long that it now clung to her like a loving weight. She felt so relieved.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered to the sky. It was not a whine or a cry; it was a whisper of a prayer, a promise of fulfillment. She was back, and she needed to find him. There was no more waiting to be held… this time away gave birth to something dark and angry inside of her; something red, violent yet loving. She didn't even know what it was, but she knew she had to find her mate and everything would be better after that. She was sure.

She sniffed at the air, but there were no traces of his scent. Did he even walk around here anymore? Or was it too painful for him too? Was he, like Hatori implied, really having a hard time with their separation and if so, how much?

"How do I find you?" the ex-miko whispered to herself and closed her eyes, trying to feel his youki, but it didn't help either. Where was he?

She was starting to get worried, but then something happened. Her mind cleared somehow and she felt _something_. It was not a thing that could be described or explained. It was something she suddenly knew and was aware of…a feeling in the air.

Instincts pushed her on, and she followed them with a light heart.

xxoOoxx

Inuyasha stirred on the bed and after a moment and jolted awake. The woman sleeping at his side startled and also jumped awake, quickly snatching the bow and arrow from her side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kikyo in a hurried whisper. Hair fell everywhere around her, hindering her vision, and she quickly pushed the dark mane away with a frustrated growl. She quickly made to stand, but her mate's hand caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Shh," he cajoled gently, "Nothing is wrong…I was just surprised." Inuyasha waited a few moments until his lover digested his words and her heart slowed a little before sharing, "Kagome is back."

The woman tucked into his side and gasped. "She's back?" she whispered with a mixture of relief and worry, "You have to go pick her up," she then said after she thought of the younger girl. "She doesn't know what's happening…she could end up hurt or…"

"Sesshomaru won't hurt her," interjected Inuyasha, but confident, "Besides…she's gone now. Her beast must have been in turmoil…it's been almost three years."

"Inuyasha," started Kikyo with a chiding tone, "It's been three years already."

Inuyasha chuckled suddenly, the sound making his chest vibrate, "Whatever love," he said as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, "You know I don't care about those details. What I do know is that I would have died if it had been me…three years?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes, but her hands sought the silky appendages of her mate, those ears, and began to squeeze them playfully, "I am sure you would have," she teased lightly, "You are a softie."

Again, the hanyou chuckled, but this time he added a small nip to his mate's ears in reprimand, "Bad, bad Kikyo."

xxoOoxx

A rustle in the winds and a whisper on the trees made Hatori rise from his futon. He ignored the soft complaint from his mate, who was fast asleep, and slowly walked to the window. He's been a Lord for so long now that the soft calling of nature, of Bokuseno, was not something he could ignore. The old tree youkai was a being of few words, but when he did chose to speak it was of genuine importance.

As soon as he reached the window, the young-looking inuyoukai extended his clawed hand and made contact with a tree trunk. The tree was very old and had grown next to Mamma's castle even before he met her. It was he who chose to make these their room, knowing it was always to be close to the lips of the old tree.

Kagome returned, the bark told him in a rush of fickle images and scents.

His body trembled in relief and uncertainty. His granddaughter had returned, finally. Golden eyes peered down to the forest surrounding his mate's Castle. It was as silent as it always was, but why wouldn't it be? This Castle was very far from Kagome's village in Edo and the Well that served her as portal between times. The word of the trees traveled a lot faster than what she could, or even he could. She was far away still.

A rumble snapped the forest's peace and the birds flew away in a startled, blind frenzy. The rumble was quickly followed by a furious tremble on the ground and then followed by a massive, silvery wave of youki coming out from a giant cave near the forest.

Hatori kept his cool as he saw his crazed grandson come out of the dark hole he had taken as refuge against the pain of the separation with his mate. Sesshomaru sniffed at the air for a few moments and then tilted his head, as if listening vivaciously. Then he howled.

Hatori didn't turn to his startled mate as she jumped to her feet, "Is Sesshomaru going to attack?" she asked in a high-pitched voice filled with fear, "Did he finally snap?" she then added as she hurried to the window.

Hatori watched his worried mate for a moment before a gentle smile tugged at his lips. She was all defiance when there was a third or more set of eyes, but here she was clenching him tightly to her, seeking his warmth in the cold of the night and his protection in the face of danger. She was so docile when they were alone…and he could never get enough of her. It was this that allowed him to play their game for as far as he had…and how much did he enjoy it when he came back and she received him with fangs and claws and hugs and warmness.

"No," he said with a smile on his tone, "Kagome has returned."

"Oh," she said simply and then eyed him with a raised eyebrow, "Then there is no need for us to worry anymore. You may go and please do as soon as you can." Then she turned and walked back to her futon with an extra sway to her hips, "That son of ours must be breaking havoc on the West."

This, of course, made Hatori raise an eyebrow knowingly. "Of course," he said with a joking tone, "Your wish is my command," was the last thing he said before joining her on the bed.

xxoOoxx

It was madness. Madness!

Sesshomaru flew out of the cave as soon as he heard the whispers falling off the gossipy leaves.

_Kagome was back._

His young, and reckless beast, roared in confusion, but followed its instincts in seeking their other half. Dealing with them, _them_, had turned out to be more than a pain. The beasts were still infants and bickered between themselves most of the time. To make matters worse one was female and the other was male. They had taught him very much, in an indirect way, of the perils different genders faced in life.

The pull of Kagome's blue aura was intoxicating, demanding, seeking and prodding. He felt his insides shiver in anticipation.

His mate was back. She was his.

After stressing minutes, they met.

Gold and blue clashed, pulled, pushed until something snapped and they mingled, and caressed. Then came the desperation.

Red eyes met each other. Claws dug into the other, fangs and small fangs bit without restrain. Youki, and something else resembling youki, fought against each other. At first it was violent, charge, but then slowly…it turned into something different. It turned into something warm, passionate and toe curling.

It turned into want and love and need.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he charged against Kagome. She ducked gracefully and turned, but the Taiyoukai was expecting the movement. He drew close, snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He squeezed her and nuzzled, sniffed her neck longingly. Then his moist tongue drew for a taste and a moment later, his fangs dug into the pale neck…as he had done three years prior.

Kagome whined, but didn't push away. She wanted everything; the pain, the joy, the feel of him, of her pressed against him. Him and more of him. She had missed him oh so much.

After a moment the Taiyoukai released her neck and licked the wound again, "Your beast is mine. We are joined together as well as our beasts. You are mine."

Kagome breathed happily, drew close to his neck, and returned his earlier affections. Blood gushed out of the twin puncture holes in his neck and the sweet taste exploded on Kagome's tongue. "My blood is yours, your blood is mine."

A purr erupted from the taiyoukai's lips and he slowly pushed Kagome down over the moist grass. He nuzzled her neck, then down her neck and nibbled on her collarbone. His hands settled on her waist where they squeezed nervously.

"Your body is mine…" trailed off Kagome.

"It will be," said Sesshomaru, red-eyed still. Their blue irises locked on her own and he slowly moved towards her bloody lips and after a small hesitation, claimed them. Kagome responded in kind, pressing her lips to his in a bruising demand. He indulged her. After small nips and playful kisses, he drew back, "Yours will be mine."

Kagome smiled, her red eyes fading to a soft pink. Sesshomaru's did the same. "Tonight, we will join in body." He said and gave her a peck on the lips, making Kagome giggle.

"I will be yours," she breathed out contentedly, "I love you so much, Sesshomaru."

The Taiyoukai pressed his nose to hers and nuzzled it, "As do I," he whispered with a secretive smile, "We are finally together. I knew you would come."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she could see the pain behind his eyelids, the darkness under his eyes. His hair was not its usual silk, but it was unattended. His chin seemed pointier, his movements robotic. She hugged him close and dug her face into his neck, "I am here now," she said softly. Apologies were useless. "Be mine."

The Taiyoukai nodded, and…gently did as she asked.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's expression - o/o


	54. Born a Taiyoukai

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader:** MissKatt.  
**

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**54**

**Born a Taiyoukai**

* * *

Kagome stirred from pleasant dreams and opened tired eyes to the world. _Was it morning? Was it night?_ She blinked her golden eyes, searching for answers to push the confusion away, but to no avail.

It was dark, for they were in a cave, but her eyesight had improved highly since she acquired Meta and she was able to see well enough. Perhaps not like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could, but she could make do.

Small, sore spots immediately called to her attention, but she buried those in the back part of her mind. She didn't mind _them_…she enjoyed getting them. It was a mere inconvenience that she didn't heal as fast as a real youkai did. It would make things much easier, but she wasn't going to complain about it. It was fine as it was.

A small sigh escaped her lips. She was thirsty. She turned her head a little and, as she expected, her mate was sleeping, curled beside her. It had been a long time since they had slept near each other, but his usual nightly habits hadn't changed. Hers either. His warmth always made it difficult for her to get up from bed. But she had to.

Determined, she slowly moved the arms circling her waist, but when she finally had them away, they came back with vengeance. They wrapped around her and soon enough his legs followed. Now it was impossible to escape.

"Good morning," said Kagome as it was customary and relaxed in Sesshomaru's embrace, enjoying it as much as she could.

"It's evening," he said with an amused snort, "You don't even know what time is it? Smell it, the sun in the air."

Kagome rolled her eyes and blushed prettily. Then did as he told. She sniffed the air, but she had yet to distinguish the smell of the sun…what did the sun smell like?

As if reading her thoughts, her lover added, "The warmth, the sweet, the strong scent of flowers…flowers sleep at night."

Kagome's lips parted in understanding and she took a few moments to smell the flowers and smiled, proud of her accomplishments. She turned to him and licked his jaw gratefully. His arms tightened around her and she smiled, "We have to…go soon. Inuyasha and the others will be worried. They must know I arrived yesterday and—"

"Three days ago," interrupted the Taiyoukai slyly and caught her earlobe between his teeth and pulled playfully, "You arrived three days ago."

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed, "N-no…that can't be…I—"

"You sleep a lot, my mate," he said, amused at her mortification, "but, I don't want to go yet."

"But-!" Then she made a small, whimpered noise which resembled a moan when he began to nibble on her neck, "Ugh! This is _so_ not right," she added morosely, but tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

This made the Taiyoukai chuckle, "So right, you mean," then he moved up and kissed her lips before pulling away and touching her nose with a clawed hand, "Besides…you are noisy. It's better to…love each other in the privacy of my caves."

Kagome's eyes widened and she growled, "Hey! You are noisy too!"

"Hn," was all he said as he went on with his affections with all the patience of the world, "Indeed," he said when she remained stiff on his embrace, "but not as loud as Inuyasha."

This made Kagome laugh and she turned and snaked her arms around his neck and brought his lips closer to her before taking what she wanted, "Silly mate."

xxoOoxx

"Is Kagome-sama going to come back today?" asked Rin, who was now a very young woman as she helped clean the dishes.

Sango hummed as she dried them, "I don't know. It's been four days…I am sure she will come soon." The older girl smiled down at the small bundle sleeping at her side, sleeping. Her first son. The boy inherited his father's dark hair, but also her dark eyes. Unlike his sisters he was very well behaved and he rarely cried. Perhaps it had been their inexperience as parents with the girls, because they were _mean_ for real or perhaps because there were two. If one cried, the other soon followed.

Thank the Kami Rin had been there to help. Sesshomaru's young ward remained on the village with them and after some talking had been appointed the girls' guardian. She had been all too happy to help and have something to do. She had been lonely. Shippo, Sia, and Sai had left for the Kitsune School and Kohaku went back to Lord Kuranosuke to help train the new recruits. Jaken had gone back to the Western Castle, something about helping with the Western disputes for the rights of the Lord of the West and had only come twice to check on Rin.

Rin, as fate would have it, disliked routine and mundane things. It was understandable. After living with Sesshomaru, his retainer, and dragon for a year, an ordinary human life was not enough to catch her attention. Battles, life, and death…she fought them all. She had expanded her instincts; she was a warrior emotionally and was now left to live the life of an ordinary human.

The girl could not. The same way Sango couldn't leave her Hiraikotsu behind. It was part of them, their bodies and mind. Once a fighter, always a fighter.

So, Kikyo and Sango agreed to train the young woman. Sango would make her train with her girls in order to acquire physical strength and Kikyo would teach her how to use the bow as well as how to control her growing miko powers. Rin eagerly soaked all she was taught and Kikyo surprised more than one with her righteous training. The woman was a great teacher. Rin trained the most with Kikyo, but during the afternoons she would return to Kaede and learn about herbs and potions. So far the girl had not complained once.

She would surely surpass many. Kikyo had been a legend, Kaede was greatly respected around the neighboring village…and now that Kagome was back, she would learn about equality. As much as they tried, there were always old pains and resentments inside them and they couldn't see the world as their fellow friend could. Only Kagome seemed clean about this. That was why she had been chosen to impart her knowledge about life, and if possible, some of the future.

She would do a great job.

"Well, Sango-san," said Rin as she smiled at the older woman, "I am leaving now. Miroku must be waiting."

Sango's smile widened and she nodded her head. Miroku had been summoned to a neighboring village for a cleansing and they had suggested he take Rin. That way she would learn the routes and would have more real life experiences. "Take care," said Sango and then pouted, "And please, don't let his weakness for women hinder his work."

Rin grinned at her other sister figure, "Don't worry, I will make sure he behaves."

They both laughed at this and Sango helped the younger girl prepare a bag for the trip.

xxoOoxx

"Arg! This is so embarrassing!" whined Kagome.

"Is it?" asked Sesshomaru as he sat in the hot springs, with Kagome tucked safely on his lap. He caged her with his legs while his hands worked on untangling her hair. To him, this was fascinating. Already it reached her hips.

"Yes!" she hissed and tried to wriggle free, but his content rumbling made her stop again, "What if someone sees us?"

The Taiyoukai hummed noncommittally, but when she merely huffed angrily he explained, "We are mated. There's nothing wrong with bathing together," he said as if it was the most logical thing. Of course, to him, it was and he thought it not wise to tell her that in mating season it was a common occurrence to see a pair mid…ehrm…from time to time in the forest. He thought she would not appreciate it. "Now, it's your turn to untangle my hair." He pushed her away gently and turned his back, giving her free rein of his mid-back silver hair.

Kagome hesitated a moment, but then the silver tresses were too much of a temptation. Long, slim fingers dug in the hair and slowly ran their short length, "It feels so nice." Then she went on with her task. It was strangely relaxing and she found her earlier embarrassment flickering away, "It's longer now."

"Hn," agreed Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes and allowed his mate to cuddle him, like he always wanted.

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru opined it was best to visit the Western Castle before going back to Edo. Not only he had not seen his youngest brother in a while, but he was sure his mother had been very worried.

Tohru had been forced to stay away from him when the worse of the madness assaulted him for fear he could hurt her or the pup growing inside of her. Todo, though, had come to visit regularly. He didn't particularly remember their meetings, but his scent was left behind every time. Even when he was unaware of the meeting, he had been glad his uncle had deemed it his responsibility to check on him from time to time. If only to assure his mother of his well-being.

"So, your brother…does he resemble you?" she asked conversationally. Truth was she had already seen Sesshomaru's younger brother, Niban, in the future…but he never showed her his real appearance. It was most frustrating.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru as he flew through the sky at a sedate pace, "He has silver hair and golden eyes. He did not inherit the crescent moon."

Kagome hummed softly and reclined back against Sesshomaru, "He will grow up handsomely then," she said randomly and then tilted her head a little, "Is Todo the Lord of the West now?"

"Mother," he explained simply, "She retains the position. Todo is not…very patient and has no wish to be lord. Mother deals with most of the paper work and situation while he takes care of Niban."

The idea of the grumpy and proud Taiyoukai changing diapers was very amusing and her lips tilted up in a smile. Todo was so…playboy that it was hard to see him like a responsible parent. Of course, everyone changes for the right things…it was just that it was going to be very different.

"Todo is working very hard," commented Sesshomaru distractedly.

Again, Kagome smiled. The chill in the air was starting to bother her and she pulled on Sesshomaru's fur and he quickly placed it over her protectively. The fluff was incredibly soft and Kagome had no doubt it would forever be the best pillow ever. "Has anything of importance happened lately? A new enemy, perhaps?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "No. Not that I know of," he said vaguely and shrugged his shoulder, "My new beast is older now. I can't use my youki yet, though I can feel it, and I cannot turn into my animalistic shape."

Kagome nodded, happy for him. "How is that beast of yours?" she asked curiously, "Is it as demanding and impulsive as Meta?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Not precisely," then he took some of her hair and began to twirl it on his hand, "There are two beasts inside of me now…they bicker a lot. It drives me crazy some times."

Kagome couldn't help but turn to him with a confused frown. When he only glanced at her seriously she burst out laughing. Poor him…sometimes he had the oddest of luck.

xxoOoxx

"Kagome," whined Tohru as she followed her daughter-in-law, if she could be called that, around the castle, "Give Niban back."

"Not a chance," replied Kagome playfully as she walked away hurriedly with the small pup on her shoulder. The boy was making faces, and purring happily and there was no way she was giving it up.

"Todo doesn't give him to me either," growled Tohru softly, "Why does no one ever let me have time with _my _ son?!"

Kagome laughed and glanced over her empty soldier at the pretty demoness following closely, "It's because he's so cute," explained Kagome with a smile, "and he's so little still! I want to hug him to death!"

"Don't you dare!" cried Tohru as she came closer to the golden eyed girl, "And of course he's small…he's only one year old."

Kagome frowned and, when Tohru grabbed the baby boy, handed him in peace, "One year old? But I was away for three years."

Tohru pressed her face into the pup's middle and rubbed her nose, happily inhaling the pup's scent. "Youkai pups come when they are ready. He grew inside of me for two years…this means he's a Taiyoukai as well, and strong." Then she hugged Niban to her chest and kept on forwards, walking to her study, "Sesshomaru was inside of me two weeks more than Niban."

Kagome made a surprised sound and smiled, "You are a strong inuyoukai, Tohru."

Tohru beamed. She was totally proud of herself, and her sons. "I will miss Mannaro though," said the demoness with a rueful smile, "He was young, but I loved him very much. Though Niban is strong…he would develop differently. Meta was very strong and experienced by the time she was passed down to Sesshomaru."

Kagome golden eyes blinked a few times as she though this over and then she pressed her lips together, "So, this means you are powerless now?"

Tohru shrugged her shoulders, "A little, but my new beast has been born. It's extremely young yet, but for someone as old as me…well, I can manage without my youki for a while. Besides, Todo is here with me."

The black haired girl nodded, "Why wasn't Maso transferred?"

Again, the silvery haired inufemale shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. I am starting to believe that female beasts are more attuned to their pups. Perhaps it has something to do with being pregnant."

"But Hatori passed on his beasts to his sons," reminded Kagome with a small voice.

"Yes, but Hatori's mate was very weak. Maybe they were an exception." Then she pressed her son carefully against her and twirled in the hall, making her son yip in excitement, "It matters little. I am fine, Niban is fine, Todo is fine, and we are all happy."

Kagome smiled, for Tohru's happiness was infectious and followed her second mother into her study. She had much to learn about what had happened during her absence, and about…pups.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	55. A new Journey

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still PRIMERO**

**55**

**A new Journey**

* * *

Kagome sat under a sakura tree. Eyes closed. Breathing even. Mind blank.

"It's not working," commented Sesshomaru after releasing a tired sigh. He could still feel Kagome's, or Meta's, youki clearly. Why was it so difficult for her? "I can still feel your youki. You must draw it into yourself to hide it."

Kagome growled prettily and opened one golden eye, "I am trying," she murmured, annoyed. "It's not like I can do it the first time. I am not a genius."

"It's been over a week," replied Sesshomaru flatly. It was the truth. His eyes narrowed when Kagome smirked.

"There, there…we have all the time of the world," she said as she shook her hand dismissively, "Besides…it feels strange when I try to back it all up. I think my miko energy is hidden there somewhere and they…crash, sort of?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and released it, "Perhaps if you manage to tame your youki you will be able to wield your miko powers again. It could be that you need Meta's help in order to store and mask your youki."

"It could be," Kagome said disinterestedly.

"You are not paying attention," accused Sesshomaru softly.

"I am," she shot back with a smile.

"Half-heartedly," he said, "You are paying attention to other things."

"I must be aware of my surroundings at all times," she teased. Those were his exact words.

"Not when I am here," he intoned back through narrowed eyes. He was an able protector.

"Especially when you are near," she said with a laugh.

"You are teasing me," he finally said and stood. He stalked towards her and crouched until his lips were almost brushing against hers, "If you are not going to focus on your studies…we may as well put your attention to other activities."

Kagome smirked and opened one eye to gaze up at him, "That sounds like a plan."

**xxoOoxx**

Todo was standing by the window while Niban slept on his lap. Night was fast approaching and again, there were no signs of Sesshomaru or Kagome. Perhaps it shouldn't surprise him, it was an expected behavior for a newly mated pair, but he knew Tohru worried. She almost lost her son to the madness. It was Kami's mercy that he allowed Kagome back before Sesshomaru was lost forever.

Golden eyes turned to the little life peacefully resting on his lap. Small and little in size, but the biggest in meaning.

He had a son.

He had Tohru.

Sometimes not even he could believe it. Tohru was like a faraway dream; a nightmare which ruined his dreams. The female he could have had, but the one he gave away…to his brother. Because he loved his brother, because he loved _her_ and he never thought he was good enough. He wasn't as strong as his brother…or smart. He always thought he would only make her suffer…but damn, it was so difficult.

It broke his heart later on when his brother decided to…stray. To leave perfect Tohru for a human woman; that had been a low blow. He had gone to him and had beaten the hell out of him…because he deserved it back then.

But now, now things were set right.

He had Tohru. He had Niban. The West was safe.

There was nothing else he could ask for. His dreams…had come true.

**xxoOoxx**

The morning light brought the songs of the birds with it. For the first time in weeks Kagome awoke feeling…human. Human? She was human, but sleeping on caves with a hyper beast inside of her when near Sesshomaru had made her feel _more_. Not that it was good, or bad, but it had been slightly different.

Today she awoke in one of Edo's huts, Rin's, and the first scent that greeted her was not that of Sesshomaru. It was the scent of her daughter, Rin. As she took in the familiar fragrance of the adolescent, of the forest and flowers she realized she had missed this very much.

Three years… she had been away three years.

Golden eyes searched for the crown of black hair and then settled to study the face of the infant she had left behind. The infant was now…practically a woman. A woman with a small nose, fine lips, and long, long lashes. Rin's hair was very long now, reaching her hips, and her cheeks were a warm rosy color. Traits of a woman.

Where was her child? It was gone!

She had arrived yesterday to everyone's joy. They had been making a small gathering because Rin had returned from her first job as a miko. She had been accompanied by Miroku, of course, but he professed she had gotten rid of the youkai all by herself. Rin tried, she knew the girl did, but the smile just didn't want to hide.

Rin was very happy that night. More so because she had seen Sesshomaru who had been mostly absent this last year. The loneliness seemed to have hit him harder this year and he had opted to remain away; fearful of hurting the people he viewed as pack. They had reluctantly agreed, but the pain and concern had been there. He viewed them as his pack…they viewed him as their leader…even if Inuyasha denied it most of the night. The half-demon was unable to hide his relief when they had returned…and besides, Kikyo had told them too to Inuyasha's embarrassment. They had all laughed and at the end, Inuyasha merely scratched his head timidly.

They ate and talked until well into the night; sharing the events that had happened these three years to Kagome, making the necessary introductions of Sango's three offspring and simply enjoying being together again. When Rin began to tire Sesshomaru had ordered them all to rest and bid his farewell. He was going to return to the West to check on things and speak of some things with his mother.

Kagome had whined a little, but let him go. She knew he didn't want to worry Tohru, and she really wanted to spend some time with her friends, so at the end she made a strong front and sent him away. The last glance he gave her let her know she hadn't fooled him…and that he was also going to miss her. It warmed her heart a little.

"Kagome-sama," whispered Rin with a smile and sleepy eyes, "Good morning."

Kagome chuckled, "Good morning, Rin." Then she ruffled the girl's long hair gently, "and I am simply Kagome."

"I missed you," she said as she stretched on the bed. Then her chocolate eyes moved to stare at the roof, "Not only because I knew Sesshomaru-sama missed you but…but you always played games with me," after realizing what she said Rin blushed and giggled, "Well…I guess I am pass that age now, but…I wanted you to know I am glad you are back."

Warmth flooded Kagome's chest and she crushed Rin's smaller body tightly to her, "I missed you too, Rin!" then she started nuzzling the girl's hair for good measure. When Rin giggled, she did it all the more. This was something Sesshomaru taught her, this was a form of showing affection in inuyoukai language, but she guessed that this was right as well. Rin may not be an inuyoukai, but like her…she could learn.

After all, they both were saved…and loved by the same cold and stoic inuyoukai.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru returned to the West with the hope of spending some times with his youngest sibling. The first years of a pup's life were very important in order for it to retain the scent of those considered pack. A pup will remember all scents he came in contact with, but will only perceived those which prevailed the most as pack, as family.

When Inuyasha was an infant he had made sure to visit him at least monthly. It was not the best, since a pup required even more visits, but he didn't want Inuyasha to be too close to him. A hanyou had little chance of survival on the West, with how things were viewed back then, but he wanted his half-brother to know he thought of him regularly. He cared for him, but…they couldn't be, or live, together. That was their curse.

He was having a bad day…he guessed.

When he returned home Tohru had been in a meeting with a strong youkai clan and he had been left to wander the Castle. Todo's scent and Niban's were everywhere so after a few minutes of useless wandering he decided to ask for them. Imagine his surprise when he was told Todo had gone to Hatori's Castle for a visit and had taken Niban with him.

A soft, angry growl erupted from his throat. Not that he couldn't wait for them to be back, but he had been set on spending the day with Niban and now…he didn't even know what to do. Laze around all day had its appeal, but he wasn't feeling like it. He had been absent for enough time as it was…he needed to do something.

So, he wandered some more while he thought about what to do. Training was not something he wanted to do. Meditation was supposed to help with his beast, made _them_ stronger, but he didn't have the patience right now. He was fidgety enough.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a voice screamed, drawled, from the front door.

Instantly Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffened as he wondered for a minute who could be so uncourt. That was until another two sharp voices joined the screaming. He shuddered as he knew what was to come.

The voices grew near.

He prepared himself to defend against the incoming threat.

Now soft, but hurried footsteps echoed around the halls.

He pressed his feet to the floor. They would not win.

Then, as expected, a trio of kitsune rounded the corner with knowing grins sketched on their lips. Red hair flew with their speed, green sharps eyes centered on him. "Formation Leaf!" ordered Shippo.

Instantly 'poofs' echoed around the hall as they all transformed into something else and attacked.

Sesshomaru smirked. They were two centuries too young to get him yet. He gladly attacked back. Surely this would ease his sour mood.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

:D


	56. No-Secrets

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

56

No-Secrets

* * *

It was but a few days later when something changed; something grew differently. "Sango," whispered Kagome, a frown marring her pretty face.

Sango smiled a loop-sided smile. She had no words to express, no real knowledge of what to say. "Who knows," she said gently and then gave the younger girl a real, big smile, "Congratulations…just in case."

Kagome hummed with good humor and watched her small hands with apprehensive eyes. "I don't even know what to think." she confessed with a small smile.

"Then don't think anything," said Sango as she started towards the hills to watch over the rice fields with her youngest in her arms, "It is mostly about feels, I guess." When they reached the hill Sango turned a critical eye on the surrounding area, watching for youkai, but then nodded to herself when she found the place to be clean. At her side, Kagome did the same.

"Perhaps you are right," said the golden-eyed ex-miko with a shrug. Then she scanned the area with the sense's Sesshomaru's beast enabled her. She found nothing out of the ordinary again. "Inuyasha left." she added.

Sango nodded. "He's too paranoid," explained the slayer softly as she went back to her house. "He doesn't leave Kikyo alone since she returned and since Rin was going with her, it was only natural for him to go. Kikyo tried at first to reassure him some, but it didn't work. You know how hard-headed he is."

Kagome smiled; she knew. "Oh well, I guess I should contact Sesshomaru sometime soon."

At her side, Sango nodded. "You should."

xxoOoxx

"Why can't we do anything against him?" Sia asked Sai in a hushed whisper as she took another piece of the sweet treat from the plate over the low table. A servant had brought tea to Sesshomaru's study a few minutes ago and they had taken the sweets for themselves. The inuyoukai wasn't very fond of them anyways.

Sai glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her blue eyes, tail moving nervously, and pouted, "I don't know," she said softly and shifted her legs, "I thought we were stronger now," she added softly as she bent a little to get closer to her twin sister. Her red mane of hair fell into her eyes with the movement and she pushed the straight strands away from her eyes and the longer hair at her left behind her pointy ear.

Sia, the splitting image of Sai minus the fox-ears, sighed and crossed her arms. "He's just too strong. Perhaps he got his powers back?"

Sai glanced at Sesshomaru shyly, "Then we missed our chance," she breathed despairingly.

"What chance?" growled Sesshomaru who had stopped reading his scroll and was now looking at them. It bothered him that they thought he couldn't hear them.

The twins stared at each other and a pleasant smile appeared on her lips. Instantly Sesshomaru was alert and his eyes narrowed. Had they done it on purpose? To get his attention? Wicked females…

"Sesshomaru otou-sama," began Sia, her fox-ears straight, "Shippo promised a kiss if we managed to fool you at least once."

Sai, for the first time ever, grinned at him. She usually was too shy. Apparently things had changed in these last three years. "He frequently sets up troubling challenges for us."

"But we know better than to actually fool you, Sesshomaru-sama," added Sia, ears twitching, and a knowing smirk barely held in check.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he glanced at expectantly mischievous blue eyes, "Is that so?" They nodded eagerly. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips, "Perhaps the fox needs to use other less threatening youkai to play his games. Would dinner be an appropriate time for you?"

The girls squealed happily, ran around him twice before running out of the study in order to plan their attack.

Shippo was going to get a big surprise at dinner tonight.

xxoOoxx

"We must get to Sesshomaru, brat," countered Inuyasha as he ran past the forest at high speed, "There's no time for worthless detours." He held Rin tightly to him as she rode on his back, not wanting to smack her against anything or Kami forbid, let her fall.

Rin pinched his doggy ear angrily, "Visiting Kohaku is _not_ a worthless detour," she said in irritation, "We know nothing of him since he left three years ago. Everyone would like to know how he is."

"Keh!" cried Inuyasha as he shook his head to free his ear from her hurtful hands, "You want to see him 'cause you like him. You can't trick me!"

"Do not!" cried Rin, cheeks red.

"Do too!" barked Inuyasha with laughter, "Sesshomaru will have my hide if I were to help you in this." He said and then kept running. Silence wrapped around her for long moments, while the two lost themselves to their minds. "However, Kikyo would have my hide if I didn't help you…and frankly, I am more afraid of her than Sesshomaru. You know she sleeps with me and all…has more opportunities to catch me unaware."

Rin smiled and hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you, uncle Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" said Inuyasha with a blush on his cheeks, "But don't go saying anything about this, brat. I am only taking to check on him 'cause Sango must be worried and all…I know nothing of you liking him or anything."

Rin giggled and petted his silver hair, "Good doggie."

"Hey!" cried Inuyasha angrily, "There are two females in this world who can call me that and you ain't one of them, got that brat?"

Rin laughed, "Well see about that, doggie."

"Damn it!" growled Inuyasha, "What's wrong with you women! I do something nice for you and you all call me doggie! It's denigrating! Unfair! Unheard of!"

Rin only laughed more.

xxoOoxx

"It's not possible!" cried Shippo in alarm as he stood from the cushion by the low dinner table, "This can't be happening!"

"We did it!" cried Sia as she let go of the transformation that made her similar to Kagome. She ran towards Sai and crushed the girl to her with a wide smile, "I did it! I tricked him! He thought I was Kagome!"

Sesshomaru glared at the young kitsune, "Kitsune. The next time you do something as foolish I will be obliged to punish you." he threatened coldly.

Sia 'eeped' and cowered behind Sai, "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama," she said meekly, "It won't happen again."

Sesshomaru kept his firm stare for long moments and then nodded. "It was a disrespectful thing to do," he said evenly, "It's not like you." He added after a moment, "Perhaps you do need to be reminded of your manners…"

Shy Sai moved forward, tail twisting nervously, "Please don't be angry with her, Sesshomaru-sama. We…we had a bet," she said and stopped, eyes glancing to her fidgeting paws.

"A bet?" the inuyoukai asked carefully, "What kind of bet?" He asked, but none answered. He waited for a few more moments, but they still refused him. He unleashed some of his aura and sent it towards them, "I said—"

"It was my fault!" cried Shippo as he moved to stand in front of the girls protectively. He opened his mouth to explain, but blushed and glanced to the floor, "These two…you know how they are…always talking about marriage and love and…and all that stuff!" hurried to say the young kitsune, face red, "I…they were asking, begging, whining even about a kiss…and not knowing how to…how to refused them…I made a bet with them…and…" he blanched here, "…and they won."

All the while Sesshomaru kept a poker face. He felt sorry for the boy for he knew how annoying the pair could be, but if they indeed one day mated; he had to be prepared. "I see," said the inu lord when they kitsune finally finished talking, "If that is the case, you should pay the debt."

Wide green eyes stared at him, "W-what?!" cried Shippo as he slowly moved away from the eager girls, "Y-you don't mean that, right Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I do," said Sesshomaru firmly, "perhaps next time you will think twice before using this Sesshomaru for your fickle purposes."

Shippo paled and then glanced at the girls, who were slowing inching closer. "Noooo!" he hollered and ran away from the dining room with two 100% determined girls following closely.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru with a grin, "Serves him right."

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

This was short but the next installment will come pretty soon! I swear!


	57. No time for loose ends

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

57

No time for loose ends

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when both hanyou and miko finally arrived to Kuranosuke's lands. It took them a few minutes to reach said man's castle and unlike the beginning of their journey, these last kilometers were making them nervous.

"Nothin' gonna happen, brat," murmured Inuyasha as he squeezed the younger girl to his back more tightly.

"I haven't said anything," shot Rin back, hands clenched on the hanyou's red haori.

"Scared the boy got older and married off?" asked Inuyasha to divert the teenager's attention elsewhere. Truth be told, he was nervous himself. Not only did he change directions without telling anyone, but he did so Rin, Sesshomaru's _daughter_, could sneak off to see a _boy_. Was he in trouble or was _he_ in trouble? Hell…it was Sesshomaru's fault anyways. He left the girl under his care and he thought this was what he should do. What Sesshomaru thought about it was unimportant.

"No," Rin whispered with a frown on her small face. "If he's happily married…things will be all right too. I just want to see him…know what happened to him. I _truly_ am worried."

Inuyasha huffed, but patted the girl's leg warmly, "Well said, brat," praised Inuyasha as he pushed inside the castle with alert ears. He was glad Rin had grown up to be such a good child, not that he ever doubted she would…but it was always nice to know for real.

As soon as he walked through the front gate a pair of guards quickly took a defensive position and Inuyasha forced himself to stop and turn a little to shield Rin away from them. "I am Inuyasha and I have come to see Lord Kuranosuke."

His grave and authoritative voice made the guards shift dubiously. One of the guards moved a step forward while the other one ran away to get clearance. "If you would wait only a moment," asked the guard with a restrained politeness.

Inuyasha huffed and let go of Rin when she started fighting his hold. The young miko barely reached his chest and her long hair covered most of her small frame, resting at her hips. The pair fixed their clothing, ruffled from the harsh journey, and turned to the guard patiently. The guard probably thought they made a strange pair as they stood there, side by side, miko and hanyou in a friendly manner.

Kagome's open attentiveness to all species around the country started a small wave that danced from town to town, but even so, many still doubted such a companionship. After Naraku, things had settled on some areas while others had turned for the worse. Some towns decided to make deals with humanoid youkai, that were capable of speech, and granted them respect and space in exchange of protection. Those were very few, but their impact was an added wave to Kagome's ideals and it was a telling change. It allowed some to believe that a real truce may be achieved in the near future.

In the southern parts of Japan, the rumors said, the violence grew tenfold. Hungry farmers and desperate villagers wagged wars with their neighboring towns, taking everything they could in their fear. The near starvation was too hard on them and they had become ruthless in order to ensure their safety. An irony really, since their violent ways brought them more wars and battles than a peaceful understanding would have allowed.

"So slow," mumbled Inuyasha as he glared at the guard a few meters away from them. He shifted anxiously and the guard quickly held his spear more tightly.

"Stop it, Inuyasha oji-san," said Rin with a glare from the corner of her brown eye.

Inuyasha only huffed and started tapping his foot.

"Inuyasha," a familiar voice called from the upper steps leading to the town.

She had changed some, was older now, but the straight forwards set of her dark eyes was the same. Yet her name, for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Age made her look wiser, and her round belly spoke volumes about the way of life she had been living these last four years. "Yo." What else could he say?

"It's been a long time," Saia said with a gentle smile, her hand coming to rub the upper part of her stomach, "How's lady Sango doing? The girls?"

"They are fine," said Inuyasha gruffly before crossing his arms nervously, "Big."

Rin smiled and moved forward. Inuyasha was so _him_ sometimes. With a small bow she presented herself, "I am Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagome's ward. It is nice to see you again," Then she started to walk towards the older girl, "We were heading to the West, but decided to stop and check on Kohaku. It's been a long time."

Instantly, Saia's face darkened a little and a frown marred her face, "Oh, him," she said with obvious distaste and motioned for them to follow with a hand gesture, "He's as fine as someone like him can be, I guess," she said and shrugged, "Always training…and in the way."

Rin's eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips together angrily. She was not sure what the woman meant, but her tone was enough to grate on her nerves. Strangely, but thankfully, Inuyasha remained silent.

"Can we see him?" asked Rin with an even voice, not wanting to do, or incite, something she didn't want. She didn't come here seeking trouble.

"Sure," said Saia as she walked up ahead distractedly, "He's probably training, but perhaps it would be better if you were to go and greet Kuranosuke first."

"I-I guess that's fine," said Rin and gave the older woman a small bow of her head. Then Inuyasha walked ahead of her and lead the way to the Castle.

Saia watched them disappear into the Castle, shook her head, and walked away.

xxoOoxx

Miroku sat atop one of the many hills around the small town of Edo. Down below, men worked hard to enlarge the boundaries of the town. When Kikyo protected the small village the constructions went as far as Inuyasha's forest and they were now trying to get them to be as big, if not bigger. Now that Kikyo was back, and Sango, Rin and he joined the ranks, they were practically the strongest town in kilometers.

This came with a huge responsibility as well.

All neighboring towns were practically depending on them for their protection, but they were humans. Unlike Inuyasha or other youkai they couldn't reach them immediately. Talks have been made about them living in different villages, but it was wrong. They were friends, took care of each other and were family. They couldn't just separate to protect other people. It's not that they weren't important but… it just didn't feel right.

"Hi, Miroku," said Kagome softly as she approached. When he smiled at her, she mimicked the motion and sat beside him. "The girls are big."

This comment made Miroku grin. His purple eyes glanced down at where Sango and the girls trained. Sango was holding their boy to her chest while the girls sprinted from one side of the field to the other. The demon slayer did not believe the girls old enough to play around with sharp weapons, but she was making darn sure the girls had a strong body. The best thing was that the girls embraced their training happily…otherwise it would have been torturous. "So, Sango tells me you have a little surprise in store for us all."

Kagome blushed prettily and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure."

Miroku raised an eyebrow knowingly, "You taught Sango about the 'feminine cycle'. She told me you _must_ know…and let's be honest…have you been…" and then Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed when Kagome pushed him away, face red and mortified.

"Stop it, monk!" cried the golden eyed girl still blushing.

"Oh my! That Taiyoukai did pay a good ear to my advices! Woohoo!" mocked Miroku and when Kagome stood, totally intending to hit him, he stood and ran away.

"You perv!" screamed Kagome as she followed the monk crazily.

"You know you like it!" laughed the dark-haired man as he neared Sango in search for protection, "You should be grateful!"

xxoOoxx

"You've grown a lot, Rin," said the Lord as he served the tea. It was not the norm, but he always was a little different. Inuyasha had made himself comfortable on one of the corners of the room while Rin sat in front of Kuranosuke.

"Thank you, Kuranosuke-san," said the teenager politely and took the offered tea with a small nod of her head.

"I hear your town is prospering quickly," he said evenly and took a small sip of his tea, "It's no wonder. Even you developed miko abilities. I feel safer now, knowing that if something were to happen here maybe you can all help."

Rin sipped a little more of the tea and nodded her head. "We are always willing to help," she said formally and then placed the tea cup over the wooden table, "I am sorry to say that I was simply passing by and must leave quickly. We only stopped to see how Kohaku is doing."

Kuranosuke smiled and nodded his head, "He's a good boy. Trains the new recruits well and is very well behaved."

"But?" asked Inuyasha all of a sudden. His voice was angry, something that with time had become almost none existent. Kikyo had done him well. "That pregnant girl doesn't seem to like him. Why?"

The Lord sighed and smiled at the hanyou apologetically. "She's a little difficult, but it's only with him. At first I thought she liked him, she liked Sango a lot then, but it seemed I was mistaken. She...she doesn't like the idea of him, for various reasons she had been very open about. She can't trust him, she says, since he killed his family once. She even told him that, but he only smiled and walked away. She also doesn't understand, and is not willing to negotiate, about him being dead once."

Rin's hold on the cup increased, but her face remained passive.

"That's stupid," said Inuyasha as he moved to his feet and crossed his arms, "That brat shouldn't speak about matters she doesn't understand. Tenseiga was forged with that ability...and it was obviously meant to be used. It would be foolish to create something and to not use it."

Kuranosuke simply shrugged. "I cannot make her change her mind. We are all free to think what we want. Many others accept Kohaku as he is. That is how life is."

"Then why does the boy stay?" asked Inuyasha as he began to tap his foot, "He has a home with us. If people don't like him here, we can take him."

Kuranosuke sighed, "Like I said, it's only a minority that thinks like that, but if he decides to leave, I won't stop him. He's free to do as he chooses; I am grateful to him and it would be selfish of me to retain him if he decided otherwise."

"Where is he?" asked Rin softly, brown eyes sad.

"He must be coming," said Kuranosuke, feeling lost at the girl's sad expression, "I am sure Saia told him you were here. She doesn't like him, but she's generally nice."

"Huh," muttered Inuyasha as he once again sat in his corner, "Who pupped the girl anyways?" She had a face that was sure to scare more than a few. Not because she was ugly, but because she was always so serious and stern.

"I did."

Then there was a moment w where only silence reigned. "You did?" asked Inuyasha, mouth hanging open, "For real?"

The grin that the young Lord sent him couldn't be called less than proud and amused, "Yes."

Even Rin was surprised, "Weren't Lords supposed to marry princesses?" asked the young girl curiously.

"Sure," said Kuranosuke, but then shrugged his shoulders, "But I am Lord and my town does as I say. I said I was going to marry her." Then his eyes softened, "I loved Sango very much, and I think I always will, but I understood I am not the one she loves. Saia is different, in a refreshing way, and very much caring. I am happy. She's happy and so we are fine."

"I see," said Rin softly and smiled, "I am glad you are happy."

"Me too," said Kuranosuke with another grin, "and I am happy to hear Sango is happy too."

"Kuranosuke-sama," called Kohaku a moment before pulling open the shoji door. He bowed his head at Kuranosuke and then when his eyes fell on Rin and Inuyasha he did the same, "Rin-sama, Inuyasha-sama."

"Hey, runt," waved Inuyasha from where he sat, "So you are alive."

Kohaku smiled and nodded his head, "I am well," he said and then turned to Rin, "You've changed," was all he said, his eyes guarded.

"Kohaku-kun," greeted Rin as she slowly, and gracefully, came to her feet, "I've missed you. It's nice to know you are all right."

Something seemed to change when she spoke because his shoulders dropped comfortably and a soft smile appeared on his face, "How's the life of miko treating you, Rin?"

Rin's face shone with her happiness, "It's great, Kohaku-kun! Rin is learning so much! Kikyo is teaching Rin and Rin takes care of your nieces; they are so big now and smart! You should see them Kohaku-kun!"

Kohaku shook his head at her exuberance, "Rin is happy," he said with a knowing look and chuckled when she blushed at the usage of Rin instead of I. He was simply happy to see them.

"Hey, boy," said Inuyasha gruffly as he once again stood and stretched, "Rin and I must be going but…" then his gaze hardened, "You should come home. We need you there."

Kohaku's expression sobered a little, but after a moment he gave a tentative nod of his head, "It was good to see you, Rin-san."

"Rin," corrected the teenager gently, "I am Rin."

Kohaku grinned, cheeks a little red, and parted with a small smile.

xxoOoxx

"Rin is here," said Tohru as she dressed Niban for the day.

Todo was still curled on the futon, but at the mention of the little miko he opened one eye, "The little lady?" he asked curiously. He liked the energetic and shy girl and it had been a long time since he last saw her.

"And Inuyasha," offered Tohru distractedly.

This earned a groan from Todo, "Why is _he_ here?" he whined and turned on the futon.

"I bet he's come to collect that sword," teased Tohru and finally took Niban, who was half-asleep, and nuzzled him.

"That sword is mine!" growled Todo.

Tohru laughed, and instantly Niban jolted awake and looked at her trying to figure out why she was making that noise. "You lost that bet."

"He cheated!" cried the older inuyoukai, long bed-ragged silver hair falling into his face as he sat on the futon.

"You still lost," reminded Tohru with a groan.

"No! It's mine," and then he once again curled into the sheets.

Tohru shook her head and departed from the room, giggling to herself, until she felt Sesshomaru's aura jump in alarm. Niban too clenched her kimono. Slightly nervous, she hurried her pace until she reached her older son's quarters. He was facing away from her and out the window while Inuyasha and Rin shifted nervously.

"Sesshomaru," she called, voice demanding, "What has happened."

It took him a few moments to collect himself, but when he finally turned his face seemed lost. "This… This Sesshomaru… is going to be a Father."

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Fast update, ne?

:3


	58. Pieces of Me

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

58

Pieces of Me

* * *

Prompt 1: "Because"

"Stop it!" cried Kagome angrily as the Taiyoukai once again pushed her back and into his lap. She knew some males tended to get protective of their pregnant females, but this bordered on the ridiculous. Sesshomaru just didn't let her do _anything_. She couldn't even breathe.

Sesshomaru didn't even see it fit to answer her cries. It had been days since he even bothered. This pregnancy was definitely not what they expected and their relationship was totally not going how she imagined it. This was, must be, one of those rough moments of their mating. So sad, it was in such an otherwise happy situation.

"Let me go!" screamed Kagome and now added a few kicks for good measure. "Now!"

"Why?" asked Sesshomaru as he twisted her to avoid her strong legs. She had been lucky yesterday and his inner hip was still feeling it. Her ownership of Meta was an added danger to her already explosive nature.

"What do you mean _why_?" she screeched and felt a swell of pride when he winced at the volume, "Just…Because!"

* * *

Prompt 2: "I said so."

And apparently I mixed prompt 3 ("Not what I meant") around there somewhere too _ Sorry!

Sesshomaru sat, hands tucked in the opposite sleeves of his haori, and golden eyes hard in frustration. "You said so," he stated, obviously displeased.

"I said—"

"You said you felt I was not being attentive to you," he growled low through narrowed eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and almost pulled on her waist-long ebony hair, "I said so," she whined pathetically and looked up at him with pleading golden eyes, "but _this_ was not what I meant by it." She added a small pout at the end, hoping this was enough to open the door for their much needed talk.

He glared a little at her, "Your futuristic wording makes things difficult sometimes," he complained, but then closed his eyes, sighed, and unclenched his jaw, "What did you mean?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she eyed him shyly. They had been separated for three long years thanks to the Shikon no Tama. Then, when they were reunited again, they mated _hard_ and _continuously_, until this little life made itself known. Even though they had their fair amount of nights together, outside, inside, in the hot spring, by the cliffs, by the beach, well…almost everywhere, she still felt…awkward speaking about such matters. They tended to enjoy each other…not speak about what they were doing much. Now she realized that maybe they should have; perhaps it would have made all this process easier. "Well, by attentive I meant… you know…you, me…spending some private quality time together. _Doing it?" _

Startled, wide eyes were her immediate response and she tensed a little, not knowing what to expect of him. "Sex?"

_Ugh!_ Immediately her face blushed. He was always so blunt…always so careless when he spoke of it…and at the same time so oblivious! If she didn't feel they were in the middle of a very important conversation she would have smacked her face and groaned. "Love…make love, yes."

This made him frown and she could see the wheels twirling on his brain; analyzing her request, her words. Then he finally seemed to reach an understanding with himself and eyed her evenly. "I understand I have been…_inattentive_ in that aspect…but…"

"But?" she prompted when he trailed off.

"You are pupped." He said with a serious expression, brow furrowed with concern.

_Oh…Kami._

* * *

Prompt 4: "But I thought—"

Kagome felt herself sweating. This couldn't be happening to her…noooo! "I am pupped, yes," she said slowly, trying to see how to breach this sensible subject. She was in Feudal Japan, but he was a youkai, Taiyoukai, the perverse, the evil, the… who was she kidding? Kami forgive her…she was the temptress in this relationship! But, he was a natural in bed, the perfect mixture of wild passion and humble devotion, and she loved every single inch of him. This was just a little, _little_ detail she never thought would occur in her life. It was ironic, funny; innocent Kagome seducing the Taiyoukai, demon Lord, of the Western Lands. "It's no problem. Nothing will happen to the pup."

He gasped. _Gasped!_ Then eyed her dubiously, "But this Sesshomaru thought—"

"It's fine," she interrupted with a wide, one-sided grin and a heated look, "I'm sure."

"But—"

"I really, really am sure," she said mirthfully.

He glared at her and pressed his lips together, "I will ask mother."

She laughed. She loved him, really did.

* * *

Prompt 5: "I want more of your—"

Kagome's eye twinkled with mischief as Sesshomaru finally settled her on the Western Palace's balcony. With time, she had gotten accustomed to flying and now enjoyed it very much. This specific trip, however, was very different.

"I want no more of your laugher," the velvet voice of Sesshomaru echoed on her ears. It lacked its usual monotone tenor and instead an ounce of frustration was evident.

"Sorry, sorry!" she excused herself for the tenth time and pressed her hand to her lips to hold on to the giggle that threatened to escape, "Let's find Tohru-sama, shall we?"

Narrowed eyes greeted her, "No," he said, jaw clenched, "You will wait in our chamber. I will go meet mother."

Kagome smirked and nodded her head before heading out in the right direction. She was half-tempted to peek in to see his mortified face, but knew it would hurt his ego too much. Besides, she could almost imagine it to perfection. "All right," she said and then waved when she reached the intersection of halls, "G'luck!"

She walked to her room, humming a soft melody as she went. She walked in and was instantly comforted with the lingering smell of them in the room. Home. She went to the corner and unrolled their futon and lay down. He was going to be back soon; she was sure. Besides, she was also tired. She loved flying, but it wore her down. It didn't help she spent half of her energy laughing all the way here.

The loud smack of the shoji door being brusquely opened jolted her to an upright position, hands on her chest. She had a scream strangled on her throat and her heart was trying to run away from her. "Tohru-sama!" she exclaimed when she saw the terrified look of her mother-in-law's face, "What happened?!"

The inu-female's face contorted strangely and she quickly entered the room and hugged the smaller girl tightly, "I…I am so embarrassed!" cried the demoness, "He—he really asked me that!"

"Eh?" Really…Kagome was slightly confused, but then giggled. Poor Tohru.

"I…I should have taught him better," wailed the inudemoness as she released the ex-miko and held her at arm's length, "But… Kami," she stopped and looked up to the roof with an annoyed glare, "What did he do in his youth? Didn't he ask his peers? His teachers? What a prude."

* * *

Prompt 6: Never

"Promise," demanded Kagome from where she sat cross-legged on their futon. Her dark hair was left loose and it coiled at the ends. Her pink socks took some of the seriousness off the situation at hand though, but it made it _her_.

Sesshomaru blinked stiffly and conceded, "This Sesshomaru will never doubt you again."

"Never," she emphasized through narrowed golden eyes.

"Never," he sheepishly admitted. His silver hair now reached a little past his shoulders and was reflecting off the moonlight in a very distracted moment. His eyes, however, seemed troubled as he sneaked glances at her.

Somehow, she knew what he was thinking and so she rose to her feet and walked up to him, "I'll _never_ stop loving you," she said before circling him with her arms.

A tremor raced through him a second before he scooped her up and squeezed her to him firmly. Then he released a low growl…one of _those._

* * *

Prompt 7: "Sometimes too much is not enough…"

Short, human nails dug into his naked back making him glance down at her, "Don't stop," his mate breathed out, golden eyes digging into his soul. He stared back at her with a mix of disbelief and concern. She laughed. "Oh Sesshomaru, sometimes too much is not enough. I want more."

Without thought, a barked laugh escaped his mouth before he pressed warm lips to her. He didn't know where this was going, he hardly knew how all this happened, but there was one thing he was sure of; he had never been happier.

* * *

Prompt 8: Like the truth

Tohru eyed her older son from the other side of the low table as she sipper her drink. Her golden eyes were troubled and more than a little confused. The overall result was a very confused, and grumpy, demoness.

"You…I don't even know what to do with you," the inufemale said with a depressed face. She set her teacup down over the table and sighed, "At least you are maturing…if last night screams were—"

"Mother," he cut in warningly; hands gripping his teacup a little too forcefully.

"Like the truth or don't like it, Sesshomaru, but I think poor Niban will be forever traumatized," she said with a weak glare, "I do hope he doesn't remember those in the future. Though I am finally able to relax some; it seemed Kagome was enjoying—"

"Mother," warned the young Taiyoukai again. This time he hit her with a full glare, something alien on his otherwise even and emotionless face.

"I understand," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes, but then she eyed the empty teacup resting over the table with concern, "Sesshomaru…Kagome…I suppose her beast will be passed down to this pup, no?"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he thought it over for a moment before replying, "Most probably." He said evenly, but when her frown only deepened, his heart sank, "Why?"

Tohru's shoulders dropped, "Hn."

* * *

Prompt 9: If I'm wrong, then

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Tohru and offered her oldest a weak smile.

"What is this nothing which troubles you so?" asked Sesshomaru with a disinterested glance. It worked.

Tohru's frown deepened and she pressed her lips together in a silent question. If she thought he would over-worry, she wouldn't tell him. "Well, Kagome and Meta are one," she started, sun-kissed eyes blinking rapidly.

"As she and I were once," added Sesshomaru evenly. He had been Meta's vessel before Kagome took her as consequence of their rushed mating.

"Yes," said the inudemoness with a dismissive wave of her hand, "But…you saw what happened the last time she and Meta disconnected."

Now it was Sesshomaru's time to frown, "It was not because they disconnected," reasoned the Taiyoukai uncertainly, "It was because she shot Meta."

"Was it?" argued his mother with hardened eyes, she then lowered her eyes and looked away, "If I'm wrong, then she will be alright. Everything will be alright. Her miko nature will be resumed and she will live normally…I hope I'm wrong about this," she finally said and her troubled eyes once again found his.

The Taiyoukai's eyes dropped away, many possible scenarios ran through his head and most of them negative. A miko's life, normal…mortal? A death-like mate for lack of a beast? "Everything will be alright," he finally said.

However, they both knew the truth. There was no way to know…until the time came.

* * *

Prompt 10: Nothing so much as this

Back in Edo, things remained as pleasant as always. Lately there had been few problems around the area. Humans and non-humans knew they would be severely punished if caught by Inuyasha or his group. So, as was expected, more and more villagers from nearby villages started coming to Edo, to the small village by the old Bone Eater's Well, in hopes of being part of it.

Kaede was the leader and it was she who took care of these guests. It was a good change for their village. Not only did they bring more people, but they were also extra hands for work. She hoped the village would expand, would even surpass the past grandeur the village had fifty years prior. She wanted it to become the center of Japan, as Kagome said it would one day be.

At first, it was fine, but as more and more villagers arrived they were forced to buy food from neighboring villages for the time being. It would remain so for a few years more, but hopefully they would be able to grow what they needed to survive and even more for trade. A promising future indeed.

Weeks passed by like this, until a special guest arrived. "Welcome back, child," the old, weary woman said with a genuine smile, "It's glad to have you back."

The young man smiled, "It's good to see you, Kaede-bachan," the boy said warmly, "I heard this village needed some help, some extra protection," said the man and winked playfully.

The old lady nodded, "Aye. Go search for Sango-san," she ushered and dismissed the boy good-naturedly. Then she prepared herself for the next interview.

It took the young man more than a few minutes to find his older sister, for the village was crawling with people, but when he did so, the wait vanished under the brilliance of her smile. His older sister cried out and ran to him, hugged him in public, and sobbed.

"Kohaku-kun!" she cried as she dug her face on his chest, "I have been happy, but nothing so much as this! I am so glad to have you back! I missed you!" she cried, tears of release, of happiness, of love.

He kissed her head, his own eyes watering, "I am sorry, Sango-oneesan," then he hugged her back, "I am back." He made sure to hug her tightly, to tell her of how sorry he was, and how much he missed her. He was home, home. And if he ever doubted it, the small face of his twin nieces, and that of Rin, would always remind him.

Home. Finally home.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

D'awww! I can't believe I wrote this…I sort of liked it very much ;] Fluff? - Omg! Did I actually write some fluff? Hn.


	59. The Chosen Hour

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

59

The Chosen Hour

* * *

The months had passed rather quickly, if you asked her. She came back from the future, mated Sesshomaru, found she was with child…and now Rin was getting engaged.

Thank goodness for her futuristic knowledge and quick wits. "She's only getting engaged," she said to her mate who sat at her side with an angry glare aimed at the young couple dancing near the fire, "She's not marrying him."

He remained quiet for a few minutes before looking at her from the corner of his eye, "It looks like a wedding," he sulked. Then his eyes strayed back to the center of the village, which was now bigger, and dutifully followed the kitsune trio with both eyes and youki. They were always up for mischief. It was their nature.

Kagome rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder while placing her hands on her round belly, "We talked about this already. This will…help them be more at ease. Rin is a woman in this time, but she's still young. Marrying this young is not safe…much less having babies."

"Rin will not have human pups yet," he said in a serious voice, "She is not yet married. I told her this. She promised."

Kagome chuckled and tapped his arm playfully, "Sure. Let's trust her, all right?"

He simply hummed and placed his arm behind her back and brought her closer together, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, golden eyes looking her all over.

She smiled, "I am fine. A little bit tired." She snuggled next to him, never losing the chance.

"It was a long trip," he offered.

Kagome raised a dark eyebrow, "I was carried the whole way…and we were flying."

"It was still a long journey," he repeated stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

"Found them!" one of Sango's girls screeched before chasing after the kitsune. The other girl quickly appeared and joined the hunt. Shippo and the girls laughed as they ran away from the villagers and into the outskirts of the village.

"Those girls truly resemble their mother," said Kagome with a small grin.

"Hn," was all her mate said. It was amusing, and it was training. He couldn't find fault in their methods.

"Rin looks happy," she said warmly and then smiled up to her mate, "As does Kohaku. Everything will be fine."

"Hn," he said and then sniffed her, "How is Meta?"

Kagome blinked and then closed her eyes to concentrate. After a few moments she gave him a small smile, "She's quiet. I think it's because I'm tired."

Sesshomaru nodded. But…he knew better. Meta was fading. She was preparing to leave Kagome and settle in this new pup. It was normal. His beast, though energetic, were too young to pass to the pup. It shouldn't worry him, for this was a process all inufemales went through, but it did. His heart shattered a bit when he saw Kagome's eyes; they were gold still…but a darker shade. Her aura was slowly wavering and while there was no miko spark it was impossible to deny her youki was also fading. She was changing and she wasn't even aware of it.

"It will be all right," she reassured him after a small yawn. "I'll check on Meta tomorrow."

He looked at her and…smiled. What else could he do?

**xxoOoxx**

Tohru sat on a soft cushion with little Niban on her lap. The small Taiyoukai was not yet able to walk, but he surely knew how to crawl. More than once the little inu had managed to get himself into the smallest holes between the stone walls and he would bawl like a mad thing until someone came to collect him. Unlike Sesshomaru, this one would be trouble. She was sure.

"Such a beautiful boy," said a dark haired inuyoukai with a gentle smile, "Congratulations Tohru; for both Niban and Todo."

"Thanks, Mamma," Tohru said fondly, cheeks dusted pink.

The older, but stunning inu, waved her clawed hand gently. "I always knew my older boy had his eyes on you. He was foolish back then, but he didn't want to see reason. I told him to take you back then but he refused…concerned about hurting his younger brother. He was always like that, Todo, always trying to make everyone happy. Foolish boy…it was time he learned."

Tohru forced a smile to her face, "I was foolish too, Mamma. I should have…fought more." Then her eyes fell on Niban and the light returned to her eyes, "I loved Touga, and love Sesshomaru…but I must admit I am very happy now. With Todo."

"I am glad," the older inufemale said as she began to rummage through her drawers, "So, why did you suddenly come visit?"

"Well," here Tohru suddenly stopped, "For various reasons, in fact. I came to introduce Niban to you, but I also came to ask you something."

Mamma nodded her head and walked towards Tohru and handed her a pair of earrings, "These are for Sesshomaru's mate." She eyed the pair or ruby red earrings for a moment before looking up at Tohru, "I hear she is also pupped."

Tohru stored the earrings and nodded her head at Mamma, "It is so. She's what I really came here for," then her golden eyes darkened with worry, "I fear she may be in danger."

"Danger?" asked Mamma with a frown, "why?"

"Well, she's human—"

"Many human have successful hanyou pregnancies," interrupted Mamma.

"She's a miko, to be more specific," amended Tohru with a serious expression.

Mamma nodded her head. "She has Sesshomaru's beast, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then the beast will be passed down to her pup. There's no need to worry," stated Mamma logically.

"I know…but her synchronization with Meta is unheard of," explained Tohru, "Meta came out of her, out. They were both there, Meta in an inubeast form and she at her side. Meta was shot and…the miko Kagome…she just remained asleep. I thought she was dead…and what if this happens again? Sesshomaru will go mad for real!"

Mamma grimaced, "I remember that," she said with a scrunch of her nose, "Don't want to see it again."

"What can we do if that happens?" asked Tohru, hands around Niban protectively.

Mamma tilted her head to the side and shrugged, "I really don't know," she finally said, "Mark her again? Revive her with Tenseiga?"

Tohru's shoulders slumped and she sighed, "I see."

"Let us hope for the best, Tohru," tried Mamma soothingly, "Perhaps nothing will happen."

Tohru nodded, unconvinced. Call it mother instincts if you will, but she was sure…something bad was going to happen.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru slept that night with his mate in a 'borrowed' hut. Inuyasha and the monk had made it especially for them and though Sesshomaru thought it unnecessary, Kagome had been happy. So he indulged her.

It was difficult for him to sleep inside a human village, but he didn't sleep every day, so he decided to skip and watch over her. He tuned his senses to her breathing, to her aura, to the small swirl of youki coming from her stomach. All and all…it was a relaxing experience for him.

He loved her. Plain. Those were human words…but it was the same. As a youkai he could only describe her as his other half. The end of a long journey. The beginning of the next one. He couldn't imagine a life without her. In the same way, he couldn't imagine a life without the pup who was growing inside of her. He had yet to meet this pup, but he loved him or her already. A thousand images had already formed in his head. How would it look? How would it smell? Who will the pup take after?

It was silly, in a way, but very real in another. His life had changed. In these past years everything changed. He knew change was inevitable, but he never thought things could change so fast. Or people. He had changed a lot; she had too. Inuyasha and Todo and his mother changed as well…and everyone for the best. He couldn't be happier.

He hoped happiness remained for a long time.

A small hitch in his mate's breathing had him on alert and he quickly sniffed. Nothing had changed, except her breathing. He followed the new rhythm carefully for a few minutes debating if it was a nightmare and if she should wake her or not. She had been very tired. These last six months had strained her very much and he feared she needed much rest to face the birthing process. He was afraid something may happen because of Meta, but not because of the physical aspects of the birthing process. She was strong. Nothing will happen to her.

But then a strange scent permeated the room. He stiffened as liquid began to pour from her mate. Uncertain and slightly afraid. The smell was…just odd. It did not call to any response on his instincts. But then, she gasped in alarm.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried as she quickly sat over the futon, "So-so….," she said suddenly, "Why…water…oh….oh, oh! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru moved next to her and moved her to the other extreme of the futon, "Are you all right?" he asked softly, glaring at the strange liquid.

"No!" screamed Kagome and pulled him to her by his hair, "I…I…the pup will come soon!" she cried and when Sesshomaru turned to her with a horrified face, she pulled on his hair again, "Find someone!"

Sesshomaru nodded and quickly ran out of the hut. Now?! The pup chose here to come?! Why? He thought it would be at the palace with mother and the servants to help…not here!

His feet blindly took him to one of the nearest huts. This time, he blamed his instincts entirely for when he reached the hut and pulled the mat he came face to face with his brother. "What the—"

"The pup is coming," he said monotonously. In shock.

"What?!" screeched Inuyasha before shaking Kikyo awake, "The pup is coming!" He yelled making Kikyo jump from the futon on alarm. "Kikyo! The pup is coming! What do we do?!"

Kikyo sat on the futon, alarmed and confused all the same. She barely had time to think, but every time something was wrong, they did the same thing. It was routine. "Get Kaede!"

The pair of inuyoukai glanced at each other and then ran to get the older woman.

Kikyo sat for a few moments before everything suddenly made sense and with a scream she went to change and wake up Sango. She surely knew what to do.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Ah...Sesshomaru.


	60. Birth, Death and Rebirth

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

60

Birth, Death and Rebirth

* * *

Kagome knew pain. This however was pain at its outmost. This shouldn't even be called pain…it was something else. Something unbearable, impossible to survive.

"I can't!" cried the exhausted miko as another contraction made her push again. She cried, big tears rolling down sweaty cheeks and pale lips. "I can't," she repeated after a few moments, "Kami help me! I can't!"

"Don't say that!" yelled Sango as she clutched Kagome's wrist forcefully, "You are the damned Shikon Miko! You can do this! Don't give up, dammit!" Unbidden, fat tears also fell from Sango's eyes. Fear was a terrible thing.

A few steps behind the pair stood Kikyo, brown eyes sad. Kagome had lost a lot of blood and it had been hours since she started the process. It was not unheard of, but Kagome had lost her light, her energy. She had lost hope. She didn't know what to do; how to help.

"Sango…" whispered Kikyo with a troubled look. There was an eerie feeling around the hut, one Kikyo had felt so many times before. It was not a good feeling, nor was it comforting.

Sango shook her head and shook Kagome's arm as well, "She can do it. She's stronger than this…and this pup is hanyou. It should be stronger than a human." Then the slayer turned to her friend, her sister, her family, and begged with her soul and her eyes, "Please Kagome, you must push."

Kagome opened her mouth and took a deep breath…and the tears feel again. "Sango," sobbed Kagome as she tried to grip her friend's hand tighter, "Please…call Sesshomaru. Please, Sango."

Sango held onto Kagome's hand tightly and a sob escaped her tight throat. "No…Kagome, please, you can do it."

Kagome merely shook her head weakly, spent.

Kikyo pressed her lips together and moved past Sango and her reincarnation and walked out of the hut with fisted hands, shoulders tense and a tragic edge to her eyes. She moved quickly through the few huts which separated her from her lover and her brother-in-law. She needed to do this. They needed to know.

As soon as they saw her coming the brothers turned to her, youki on edge. She looked between the two and not knowing what to do, bowed to the floor and whispered, "She…she's not doing well. She called for you, Sesshomaru-oniisama."

Sesshomaru's body turned rigid and a warp of youki exploded from his body making the snarl which was slowly forming on his lips all the more terrifying. A moment later his body had shot away from the village and past the rice fields. Then he transformed. Usually it would take almost a minute, but in his state and in his hurry, it only took half the time.

The transformation was not a complete one, as the legends said. He was not a giant dog but a man and a dog; a mix of the two. He was far away so it was hard to see the details of him, but not to hear him. His howl was a cry of pain, a beg for help and a song to the heavens.

It broke the tragic miko's heart to pieces.

**xxoOoxx**

It was but a few minutes later when Tohru finally left the castle. She had heard her older son's summons and after making sure her youngest was in the capable hands of Mamma she went to his aid.

Her bad feeling only intensified.

Sesshomaru's cry…she knew it had been about Kagome. The sorrow was just so deep…it was so familiar. The same one she felt when the Inu no Taisho died back then.

She hoped she was on time…she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't survive the loss.

Not like she did.

Why did she survive? That had been a theme of debate for a long time. Some claimed it was because she never truly loved Touga; which was absurd, he was very dear to her. Others thought it was because Sesshomaru was a pup back then, not a babe, but not old enough to fend for himself. Perhaps her mother instincts had overridden those of her mated ones…it could be. She didn't doubt it, but somehow…that logic sounded so empty. Others believed it was Meta's influence; or her own Taiyoukai strength.

At the end, after a long time, she came to the conclusion that it mattered not. She lived. She was not going to complain. She was able to care for her pup and even kept the West in peace until Sesshomaru was old enough to rule it.

She owed life for many things. She owed her deceased mate for an incredible son.

She had been a lucky inudemoness indeed…but she would ask the Kami for one more favor.

_Kami…protect Kagome. Protect Sesshomaru_.

**xxoOoxx**

The afternoon in Edo was not what anyone expected. It was no simple, ordinary day. No. There was too much crying for that. No, it was not the bright day they hoped for. There was no happy birthing. The village was covered with a dark sadness instead, a dead miko and…a shell-shocked Inu Taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru…" began Inuyasha with a cracked voice and lowered ears, "…what? This…this can't be happening…" whined the inuhanyou with a sob at the last of the sentence.

Miroku had taken Sango away from Kagome a few minutes prior. The slayer had kicked, screamed, sobbed all the way out like a broken woman. She probably was. As was her husband.

Kikyo though, she remained in the small hut holding a bloody, crying pup in her arms while her younger, but old, sister watched the small dog-eared hanyou boy carefully.

The pup was alive, kicking, crying. It was the only piece of good news in between all the tragedy surrounding them.

"Sesshomaru," growled a frustrated Inuyasha, "Do something! Damn it! Save her! You can do anything! Move it already!" Then the hanyou moved to the inuyoukai's side and shook him awake. But it didn't work.

Sesshomaru was not responding. He was not moving. Hell…he was not even breathing. It was as if time had stood still after Kagome last, harsh breath. The world had died, was mourning.

"Sesshomaru!"

Then as if plucked from another dimension the Taiyoukai took a deep breath and shot to his feet, disoriented. His golden eyes moved around the room assessing his surroundings in alert. As if coming back from a deep sleep; or a deep nightmare.

"I can't feel Kagome," was the first thing he said. Then his mouth dropped open when his eyes fell on his mate…lying still and…

He moved his face away, but the tears flew out anyways. Kagome…was not here. Was not with him. He couldn't feel her. Couldn't.

Then his panicked eyes fell on the pup resting in the arms of Inuyasha's mate. Male. Silver hair. Bronze eyes. Hanyou ears. A blue…crescent moon. His son. His heir.

The emotions were difficult. Bundled together in a menacing manner. There was anger, so much anger. Pain was also very present. Compressing, squeezing, killing his heart. His soul. No need to mention the lonely void that now resided within him. When she had left…he had felt it. Hated it, fought it. But now…it was a hell. A disconnection without comparison…

He felt as if there was a tiny hole in his soul and it was pouring out…and dispersing in the air.

He could feel the disconnection. As if he was disappearing from this world. He looked down at his hands. They were there. However, any moment now…and they would disappear. He knew this instinctively. Felt it. He was disappearing. Fading away.

"Sesshomaru-sama," whispered Kikyo uncertainly, "The pup…do you want to see it?" The way he was moving, how wild his eyes were…was disconcerting. Understandable, but scary nonetheless.

"No," he said flatly. He gave the male pup a last glance and felt Meta resonating with him from the depths of the pup's spirit. She was there. She transferred.

And Kagome was dead.

Because Meta left.

The anger grew.

This was not what he wanted. To have an heir and lose his mate? It was not a fair trade. He didn't want it. He needed not an heir. Didn't want it. He wanted Meta back inside Kagome. He wanted her back, alive, breathing…smiling.

He felt to his knees and a strangled sob left his throat. Followed by another, and another. "Kagome," he cried and lay down at her side, "Kagome."

The Taiyoukai broke in front of them all. They did not exist for him in this moment. This was even worse than when Kagome disappeared. Now…now he seemed conscious and was suffering it first-hand. Before…he was somehow gone and could recollect little. The pain was there, but it was submissive. This was an offensive attack, crueler than Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar.

"Something is happening to him," whispered Kikyo fearfully, "His youki is weakening," she explained with furrowed brows, "I…I've never seen anything like this before."

A tense silence filled the room for a few long minutes. Then a silently crying Kaede broke it, "Maybe…maybe he's preparing his soul to…to follow her to the netherworld." Then another sob racked her old body.

They studied the Taiyoukai for long moments, but what Kikyo said was happening. He grew weaker by the minute. His mind seemed to wander far, far away. Inuyasha cursed.

The pup cried.

Kikyo and Kaede walked away with the pup, giving the brothers a sad glance before parting. They didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha cursed again.

Sesshomaru merely cried.

After some more moments, even Inuyasha had to get out of the hut, the pain too much and raw for him to digest. But unlike the rest who simply broke…he left. He left to find help.

**xxoOxx**

It was late evening, almost night when Inuyasha finally found the help he sought. He had run into Tohru a few hours away from the village and together they made it back in half the time thanks to Tohru's speed.

The pair stopped in front of the fateful hut for a moment, took a deep breath and hardened their hearts to what their superior canine senses told her they would find once they moved past the screen mat.

They were dead.

Sesshomaru and Kagome…had already left this world.

Tohru's eyes watered. She took in the scene and concentrated on breathing evenly. It was horrible. The pain, the exhaustion, the sadness, the lurking death…

She would never forget this moment, for as long as she lived.

She moved inside the room and slowly took off the collar around her neck. The Meidou Stone. Inu no Taisho's parting gift to her.

She knelt down next to her pups…and studied them for a moment. Who…should she save? The Meidou could only revive one person…then it would have to recharge itself before it could be used again. That took years.

She could only save one.

She wanted to save both.

She needed to choose who will be revived and would find the other in the netherworld. She could only choose once. One. She needed to be wise. But…who?

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

"..."


	61. The Smallest Heroes

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Still Primero**

61

The Smallest Heroes

* * *

Two spheres of light flickered in and out of existence as they floated down from a gray sky. They seemed to blink in a predetermined rhythm, but as they continued to fall down over a ground made of skeletons and bones, they seemed to weaken. Their light dulled more and more by the second. As if understanding their plight, if they could, they began to flicker desperately and as a result they began to close the gap between them until on the floor, one finally rolled into the other. A bright explosion took place and quickly after the spheres changed form, turned, into something more solid. They turned into…children.

One of them was a boy with long, white hair. The other took the shape of a small girl with short, wavy white hair. They had no clothes, but they weren't exactly uncovered either. Their bodies glowed somehow and it was hard to see much beyond their pretty, chubby faces. One thing was obvious though…they were something. Not human or youkai or hanyou. Just something.

The pair eyed each other confusedly for a long moment before moving to scan their surroundings. Everything was gray and ugly. There was movement on the distance, but the creatures that lurked, crawled and dragged themselves around were not familiar to them. Instead, they were scary. This was not their home. Their home was warm and comfortable. This was anything but.

"Onee-san," the boy whispered fearfully, "Where are we?"

The girl frowned and then took the taller boy's hand, "I don't know Onii-chan. We have to leave though," she said and pulled him, "This way."

The boy eyed the way she pointed confusedly, but followed obediently. Truth be told, their surroundings were exactly the same. It felt as if they were down a deep well where thousands of things were piled together…and rotting. The smell was terrible. More so, there was a very wrong feeling about the place. The place was dangerous. Very.

They walked in silence for long minutes, avoiding dangerous corners and any individual they met. No one felt right…no one. "I don't like this place," the boy said after a long moment, silver eyes scanned the surroundings warily.

The girl made a sound that told him she agreed completely. "We must escape this place," she said again, fear clear on her voice, "Or we will disappear."

The boy tugged at their joined hands in disagreement, "We don't disappear," he told her, certain of what he spoke. It was the truth. It was not in their nature to simply disappear. They were energy, energy transformed into a being. Transferred.

The girl only pressed her lips together. They were truly the exact same age, but for some reason or instinct she was the older one. The one who had to think and to take charge. There was something in her that was lacking in her brother. Likewise, her brother had things she lacked. They were balance together. But there were things she could feel that he could not. Like now. This place…had no energy. There was nothing and energy sought balance. This place was threatening their bodies, pulling them apart. As time progressed, they would weaken and…disappear. She knew it deep, deep down.

"Onee-san! Look!" her brother said and shook her hand in surprise, "That person is glowing!"

The girl looked at the horizon and blinked. The person was, indeed, glowing. It was not a glow like theirs, it was more subtle, but it was strong. The girl's heart squeezed when her eyes fell on the lone woman standing on top of a mountain of skulls, looking lost. She was someone important, the girl knew. Instincts dictated she meet with her. "We have to go to her," the girl urged her brother, "quickly."

Together they ran up the hill and stopped by the woman's side. The woman didn't even feel them coming nor did she seem to notice they were there. Her eyes were dark and they trailed off uncertainly.

"Onee-sama," the girl called the woman with a frown, "Onee-sama," the girl tried a second time, this time waving her hand. But the woman did not see her.

Annoyed, the boy took a step closer and pulled on the sleeve of her yukata rudely, "Onee-sama," he barked, silver eyes on the taller woman.

The woman finally blinked and eyed them curiously for a long moment. Then she tilted her head to the side, making her mid-back long hair float to the side.

The girl did the same, "Onee-sama," the girl started again, "We need help."

Something changed in the woman's eyes after the mention of the word help. Her eyes seemed to focus for a moment. Her mouth seemed to become serious. But there was something missing still.

"We need to find a way out of here," the white-haired girl said seriously, "Or we will die."

The black-haired woman straightened and eyed her surroundings, "Escape," she said confusedly and then turned to the children, "How?"

The siblings eyed each other solemnly for a long moment and then eyed her back. "We don't know," said the girl after a pregnant pause, "We must search. But, you must come with us Onee-sama!"

The boy eyed the confused woman for a moment, but when she didn't react at all, he reached for her hand. He immediately let go with a hiss, "She's cold!" he cried and shook his hand frantically, "Like…like cold."

The girl frowned and caught the woman's sleeve. Then began to walk away. The woman followed silently, eyes glazed over. "She's not fine," the girl said, concerned.

"We should leave her," her brother snapped as he eyed her warily, "She's not normal."

The girl merely shook her head. She didn't know how to explain it, but this woman had energy. Unlike the rest of the monsters crawling around. She didn't know what the woman was, but she knew she had to keep her close. Something told her to.

"Look, Onee-san," the boy said after long moments of silence, "Someone is fighting there." Then he pointed to a hole in between the cemetery of bones where a single, radiant being was fighting its way out of countless chains holding it down. Surrounding him were dozens of dark-skinned monsters.

As soon as the girl's eyes fell on the being, a male with glowing skin, her eyes turned red and power was expelled from her small body. If she had any doubt by her instinctive reaction, the way he seemed to jump-fly was enough to enforce her previous notion. "He's the one!" she cried, letting go of the woman and moving closer to look at the scene unfolding before them, "He will save us!"

The boy scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "There are too many of those monsters there," he said and narrowed his eyes, "I can't possibly fight all those."

"But—"

But she had no time to say anything else for the woman behind her walked passed her, glowing brighter than even she. She moved to stop the woman, but an arrow-like white flash of light left the woman's hand and instantly killed one of the monsters fighting the male below. This, unfortunately, drew the other monsters attention and part of the group separated and moved towards the trio. He boy hissed in anger and moved in front of the woman to shield her from the worst of the incoming herd. The monsters were many and of varying forms, but most of them were short and ugly. The lack of long-ranged attacks told them they were not that strong either and for that they were thankful.

One of them though managed to shove the boy behind and the woman turned abruptly and kicked the small monster away viciously, "Die imp," and the next moment, the small monster was no more.

It took them little effort after. The male who had been chained broke free and he torn the remaining imps apart in his feral state. The children cowered when those bloody red eyed fell their way but the woman did not. She moved on, unhurriedly and unconcerned. The children followed closely behind warily, but trying their best.

Then the woman and male met. A silent message passed between them and a moment later the red-eyed monster moved close to the woman and squeezed her to him. He growled and barked softly, but no one could understand him more than the feeling the sounds he emitted tried to convey. The woman didn't seem to care though. She seemed content.

Then those red eyed fell on them. He let go of the woman and moved closer to them. It was a strange sensation. Fear coursed through the pair, but there was something different to. It was as if their most important person was standing before them. He was warmth. He called to them.

The girl took a step forward.

But the male moved towards her brother. He knelt in front of the injured boy. A small trickle of blood fell down from the boy's forehead, but apart from that he seemed fine. The girl expected her younger brother to cower, but he did not. Instead he met this older male proudly. The male then nodded his head and reached for her younger brother. They boy met him halfway, "So warm," the boy whispered and then a sharp, nice sound exploded from the contact and her brother turned into mist and flew inside the male's mouth.

The girl gasped silently. Then she frowned and turned to the male, questioning. She was always, always with her brother. This was not supposed to happen! What would happen to her now? She would die if she lost the connection to her brother.

"We are one, little one," the woman said softly behind her and then reached with her hand, and waited, "Come home."

The girl sent the male one last look then reached for the woman. "So warm," the girl said with a gentle smile, silver eyes glowing happily. Finally, she too turned into mist.

**xxoOoxx**

"Welcome back, Kagome," a grumpy voice welcomed as her eyes opened.

She eyed her surroundings quietly and, after a long moment, finally remembered where she was, "I am at Kaede's."

"You are," said Inuyasha as he pushed his bangs behind nervously, "You…how are you feeling?" he questioned softly, golden eyes blinking owlishly and sniffing delicately.

A small smile formed into Kagome's lips, "I am fine," she said and then sat on her futon. The movement made the sheet covering her fall down and when her eyes fell on her clothes she froze. A stab of fear attacked her and her hands began to shake, "Blo-blood…so much," she stammered in shock, "Why is there so much blood?"

Inuyasha moved closer to her and hugged her to him, "Everything is fine, Kagome, please don't panic on me. You know I am no good with this shit," he said and rubbed his jaw over her hair, "Your pup is fine. A boy. Tohru is dealing with Sesshomaru. Everything is all right. Will be."

Kagome took a few deep breaths and released them in order to calm down. Then she squeezed Inuyasha's hands, "My pup," she asked with a mix of tears and joy, "My boy?"

Finally the worry left the hanyou's eyes and a smirk appeared on his lips, "Kikyo is taking care of him," he told her, but before she could say anything else he shushed her, "We must go to Sesshomaru. He's crazed…and it would be easier if he could see you are all right."

Kagome frowned, but nodded her head and held onto her hanyou friend as he flew down the village's hills and ran to his forest.

**xxoOoxx**

Tohru was circling around her son. His chest was bare, claw marks marring the otherwise pale skin and blood-soaked pants. His eyes were red, his hair wild and his markings were ragged. He was unstable in his need to vent out and release his pent up energy, but unable to do so. His beast was too young still.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is alive and fine," soothed the pretty inufemale as she stopped a discreet way away, "Your pup is fine. Let's go meet with them."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, but then shook his head angrily; in denial, and howled. Cried out. He didn't believe her. He knew something bad had happened.

He was confused and it was perfectly normal. He died and came back to life and that was a process that could alter anyone's perception. She knew it was going to take some time. She just hoped no one got hurt in the process.

She had chosen correctly.

She chose Sesshomaru. She gifted the Meido Stone to Sesshomaru and thus his beasts. They had often spoken about the pair of beasts. He was the first to have birthed two beasts inside of him that she knew of and now the why was clear. One of the beasts was to be Kagome's, his other half. His soul.

As she had expected, Kagome's soul would survive longer in the underworld than Sesshomaru's. Why? Because she was a child from the gods, of good and light. She would rise to the heavens, but she would be able to choose to remain if she wanted. If the beast managed to merge with her; unlike Sesshomaru who would be unable to choose if he wanted to stay or leave.

She had saved them both. She couldn't be happier.

"Oi!" cried Inuyasha as he jumped that last space between him and the pair of inuyoukai, "We are here!"

Tohru relaxed when Kagome's scent reached her. She had no time to let it fill her earlier because Sesshomaru had dashed out of the hut like a mad-man. But she had needed that assurance, she realized now. It may sound strange, but she had grown fond of the woman. She…truly liked her. "Welcome back, Kagome."

Kagome gave her a quick smile and turned to her mate, "Sesshomaru?"

As soon as her voice reached him, he fell to the ground, exhausted. His eyes remained red, but his face was the exact replica of pain and anguish. He gave a strangled whine her way. Pleading for her.

Kagome's heart squeezed in her chest and she ran to her fallen mate. She hugged him tightly and he quickly pushed his nose into her hair to take in the scent of her hair. To make sure she was really there, with him, alive and well. Then his whole body began to shake due to the strength of his emotions. Perhaps there were tears as well, but no one cared. No one paid any attention to them. This moment was happiness, this moment was a miracle.

"Sesshomaru," cried Kagome as she rubbed her cheek against his. She wanted to say she was sorry, but it hadn't truly been her fault and she knew he would get upset if she said so, but she felt bad for making him worry so much, suffer so much. But, how did one voice something so terribly difficult?

"My mate," he said as he brought her to him and molded his lips to hers, "My mate is alive," he said it as a prayer, as his most precious things.

And she broke down crying. She had feared this union so much at the beginning, feared _him_. Who could have guessed that he was so perfect for her? That he was so much. She suddenly felt so blessed, so lucky, to have him by her side. She loved him. Had he been the one to die…she was sure she would have followed soon after. She knew this as she knew how to breathe. He was her soul. Really was. "I love you so much, Sesshomaru," she sobbed and hugged him even tighter, "Let's never leave each other ever again," she pleaded.

He rumbled back an agreement and then they lost themselves, speaking about nonsense things, about their experience in the afterworld and so on.

All the while, Inuyasha and Tohru watched from a distance with fulfilled smiles. Peace surrounding them.

"So, when do you think they'll remember they have yet to meet their pup?" wondered Inuyasha with a foolish grin.

"Soon," said Tohru softly with sad golden eyes. She knew how losing a mate felt. She _knew_. She understood how much they needed this time, these reassurances. She was glad everything had turned all right. She took a deep breathe, released it and raised her eyes to the sky. _Thanks for watching out for our son, Touga._

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

This chapter came to existence during my stay at the hospital with my sister. She is pupped, only two months before the baby comes. Everything is good, and so I wanted to write a happy chapter and remember it when the years pass.

Thanks for reading! Also, **Primero** is almost finished. ;]


	62. Primero

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt ;)

* * *

**Still Primero**

62

Primero

* * *

"Isn't he pretty?" asked Kagome with a small, proud smile on her rosy lips. Her hair was left loose and humid from the quick bath she took a few minutes prior. The tips brushed her hips now. "Do you think he knows who I am?" she asked her mate with a wide-eyed, curious look.

Sesshomaru studied the silver of her eyes for a long moment, comparing them to the golden haze they used to have, but found he liked them just the same. It had been a surprise to find them changed, but then again, his female-beast had silver eyes. Perhaps it was the human nature in her which allowed her eyes to change. "Pretty is not a word I would use to describe him," he said sourly and then narrowed his eyes, "Strong is a better word and, yes, he knows. Or is getting to know you by scent."

"I think the crescent moon on his forehead is pretty," repeated Kagome with a mischievous smile, "As is yours."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "The crescent moon in a symbol of lineage. It means strength, power and Taiyoukai blood." Then he stopped and studied her incredulous look and frowned, "Perhaps it makes him…handsome."

Kagome merely closed her eyes and shook her head good naturedly. She really loved him. There wasn't any other option. Sesshomaru was completely lovable. At first he was like a duck without water, or a dog without a tail, but now…he was a little better. He still tried and she knew there were a lot of things they needed to work on, but she was sure they would be able to make it. They only needed patience and excellent communicating skills, "What are we going to name him?"

Again, Sesshomaru's nose scrunched up a little in thought, "I have yet to find a suitable name," he said and then sighed, "He is our first…" then he eyed her through narrowed golden slits, "and perhaps the last one if I have anything to do with it." His gaze was not domineering as she would have expected, instead…they were begging her. His fear evident in his gaze.

Kagome felt a pang to her heart and gave him a tight smile. She lowered her eyes and tilted her head in thought. "I want to name him something… something that tells about our journey to the beyond, our story…I don't know. He's the result and yet the beginning of so much," then she raised her eyes to his. She knew this pup would be…big and powerful. After all, Meta was his inner beast. There was a small fear there too…he was hanyou and she would hate to see her pup subjected to the pain Inuyasha had been to when he was younger. They would need to do something to keep his demon-blood in control. But they had time.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and reclined down besides his mate while his eyes studied the flickering ears of his pup. They moved around to catch any sound, but his eyes stared up ahead. To him, it was a good signal. He was taking in his surroundings and was alert, but not nervous or afraid. Just curious. Curiosity was a good thing in a young pup. "Shizui may be suitable," he offered after a minute, "True meaning, the core."

"Mysterious," added Kagome with a small smile. She nodded her head, pleased with the name. Then glanced down at the pup. As soon as he felt her gaze on him he returned it. The eyes of her pup were a mix of gold and bronze, but his gaze was steady, firm, and she liked it. "Greetings, Shizui." The boy's ears immediately twitched and he tilted his head confusedly. She chuckled and then passed the small bundle to Sesshomaru, "Go meet your father."

Sesshomaru took the pup without fuss, surprising her. She thought he was going to act all awkward, but he seemed to have surpassed those silly stages. It was a good thing. He then turned to the boy with a serious expression, and began to make inu sounds at the pup. The pup's ears began to move frantically and his eyes stared up at his father with a deep concentration. After a few more moments the boy began to whine and yip something back. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the pair since she couldn't understand anything, but Sesshomaru's proud smile let her know he had found what he expected. It made everything easier. Everything was all right.

"We will go to sleep," said Sesshomaru suddenly and he placed the pup by his head and pressed his nose to him.

Kagome softly settled at his side and did the same. Now, it was time to be together, and enjoy it. They deserved this moment, and this family.

**xxoOoxx**

Five years had passed and they met again. It was a time of mourning and sadness, but it was also a time for happiness. They finally met again.

"Kaede was a good woman and an excellent miko," Rin's voice said firmly from where she stood before the old woman's grave. The child had turned into a woman. Her face held that edge of a smile, but her eyes were intelligent and strong. She had turned into a respectable leader, miko…and would be a good wife in the near future. "She believed in this village, helped it grow, took care of the old, the young, and brought to life more than half of the villagers. We owe her much and as such she will never be forgotten. Let her be one of our symbols of faith, strength and respect. She deserved nothing less." Then Rin eyed the crowd gathered around them for a minute before turning to the grave. Besides it was a buck filled with white flowers, picked by the human children earlier. Rin took one, sent a silent prayer and then with a bow, left the grave. Quickly after someone else mimicked her action and then another.

Rin moved a little away from the moving villagers and a strong arm quickly snaked around her waist. A kiss was delivered to her hair only seconds after, "Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama are here," whispered Kohaku and then gave her another kiss.

Rin's shoulders relaxed and she nodded her head. These last days had been difficult for her. Losing Kaede had affected her more than she thought it would. She knew she loved the woman for life, but Kaede had been very sick. She thought she had accepted the idea, the possibility, that the old miko would not survive. How wrong she had been. Her eyes still hurt from all the crying. "Kohaku," she began tiredly, "You can call them Sesshomaru and Kagome. They are family."

The man rolled his eyes and pulled her a little, "Let's go to them." She followed quietly at his side. Tired. She had lost so much energy and she ate little. He didn't force her because it wasn't needed, but if she didn't start eating soon he was going to make her. He hoped she felt better after seeing her parent figures. He was pretty sure she was going to.

"Rin-chan," called Kagome from the bridge that served to unite Inuyasha's forest with the village. The village had grown considerably and it even reached Goshinboku. Rin's power united with Sango and Kohaku's slayer abilities had helped keep the village safe and had allowed the expansion. It was no wonder this turned out to be the future capital, Tokyo.

Rin's brown eyes widened and she turned to the source of the voice. A heavy weight exploded on her chest and she ran towards the older woman, tears in her face, "Mamma!" cried the teenager as she flung her arms around Kagome, "I missed you!"

Kagome squeezed the teenager warmly and began to make hushing sounds. It had been almost two years since they last saw each other. She was surprised to see Rin had grown a few inches and was almost as tall as her, "I am sorry, Rin," the silver-eyed woman said softly, "We will miss her."

The teenager sobbed all the harder and Kagome helped her sit down and let her cry. She began to brush her hair soothingly and hum a song. It always helped Shizui.

The pup was a few meters away, standing besides Sesshomaru who was now speaking softly to Kohaku. He had grown quite a bit, faster than his baby uncle, Niban. He resembled a three years old. The hanyou pup kept one ear trained in the conversation between his father and Kohaku and the other one in her. Somehow he understood through the years that his mother and his father were not the same. She had to be handled with more care and his claws could hurt her. Since then on, he was very protective of her. It was very sweet of him.

His curiosity won him a few minutes later when he began to walk towards her. The scent of tears was very bothersome, Sesshomaru told her once, so it didn't surprise her to see him with a sad pout on his lips, "Mamma," he called softly as he crouched at her side, "Why is Rin-oneesama crying?"

Rin's face peeked from around Kagome's arms and she smiled at the small hanyou, "Shizui-chan," she called happily and extended her hand, "Come here, pup."

The young one did and settled in the space in between the two females and began to lick Rin's tears away. "Don't cry anymore," he pleaded softly.

Rin kissed his forehead, "Crying is good sometimes," explained Rin as she cuddled the small boy, "For me, it helps."

Golden eyes looked up at his mother with a frown. Kagome smiled. "Rin is very sad," she explained, "Kaede-obasan has passed on to the next life. Crying helps Rin with the pain of losing and missing her."

The pup frowned some more and then shrugged his shoulder. She doubted he understood, but he would someday. There was no need to rush things.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice suddenly interrupted them.

The teenager looked up at the Taiyoukai and quickly went up to hug him, "Sesshomaru," she breathed out softly, "It's good to see you."

Sesshomaru's arm automatically came to her shoulders and squeezed her to him. He had gotten a little better at comforting since he had his own pup. "It's good to see you," he said softly and rumbled a welcome.

Rin smiled and nodded at her father-figure, "Shizui has grown a lot," she told him with a soft smile. She knew how proud he was of his son. Many would have thought he would reject a hanyou son for he was a Taiyoukai, but she knew he wouldn't. After all, he saved and loved her. A human.

Sesshomaru's eye shone with pride, "He has," he said and then tilted his head to the side, "I've granted Kohaku your hand. You are free to marry him when you feel is right."

So unexpected his words were that her eyes filled with tears again. She dared a look at Kohaku and saw him standing a few feet behind her father-figure, arms crossed and with a smug smile. She cried all the more and then hugged her father with a sobbed 'Thank you'.

**xxoOoxx**

"She will be all right," said Kagome for the tenth time.

"She's young," objected Sesshomaru. His eyes watched the small ceremony from afar. He did not like to be surrounded by humans, much less by humans terrified of him. His pup didn't share his dislike though. Shizui was sitting up front with the slayer and monk's pups. The monk was the one uniting the life of his ward and Kohaku's in marriage.

"She's not," said Kagome with a small smile and with one arm hugged his waist, "Besides, you said yes already. You can't go back."

"Hn," was all he said for a few moments. Then he sighed, "I still worry."

"We always will," she said softly, "These are our pups. It's our duty to worry. Even Koga is a father now. We are at a new stage in life."

"Shippo will graduate soon," he reminded her softly.

"He will," Kagome nodded, "Then he will go find new adventures."

Sesshomaru frowned, "You…do not worry?"

"Of course I do," then she grinned, "But I doubt Sai or Sia will let anything happen to him. Not before they mate him." Her grin grew even bigger.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "That's unnatural."

Kagome merely shrugged, "Everything is unnatural to me," she confessed then shrugged, "So…I'll let everyone decide what they will. It's easier."

They lost themselves in their own thoughts for a little while as they watched the pair exchange vows. To Sesshomaru this was a strange ceremony, very unlike a youkai mating. True…his mating with Kagome had been rushed and not very orderly, but not even regular matings were like this. This made him pause a moment. "Is this a normal human marriage ceremony?"

Kagome smiled, "Something like this," she admitted. There were a few strange twists thanks to Miroku's creativity, but the general idea was right.

"Do you want…a human marriage?" he asked with furrowed brows. He didn't specially like the idea, but if she wanted one, he would definitely give it to her. He was not…the nicest at the beginning of their travels.

Kagome's smile grew, "I don't need one," she said simply and hugged him even tighter, "I have you. That is all that matters." Then she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, "I love you. All of you."

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he melted a little inside whenever she told him that. Or whenever she kissed him…or ran her hands through his long hair… He loved her too.

Kagome elbowed him when he didn't react after the kiss, "The ceremony is over," she said quickly, "Go find their mount, quickly."

Sesshomaru grunted, but did as she asked. Kagome moved to the line of people who waited to congratulate the new couple. Her son quickly joined her, a huge grin on his face. It reminded her of Inuyasha. "You look like your uncle." she told him with a grin.

"Must be Sesshomaru's worse nightmare," mocked Inuyasha as he went to her and hugged her in a brotherly manner, "How are you runt?" he asked the pup and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Uncle!" cried the voice and then he climbed up the hanyou's body, "Where's Kikyo? She promised to teach me her powers last time!"

"Oi!" growled playfully Inuyasha, "Why do you want to see her powers?! I am stronger!" whined the older hanyou and then placed the pup on the floor and unsheathed Tetsusaiga and quickly transformed it, "Look! This is Tetsusaiga and it's the strongest sword ever! Touch it, touch it."

Shizui touched the sword tentatively and as they all expected, the sword welcomed him with a hum. Then the pair began to walk away, down the hill to train with the sword. Kagome smiled gently. They were so alike it was ridiculous.

"Kagome," Kikyo called softly from behind her. The woman no longer aged, her life tied to Inuyasha. The same as she with Sesshomaru. "It's good to see you." Kikyo and Inuyasha had moved to a nearby village and were helping there. Basically they, and Kuranosuke, surrounded this small village of Edo, protecting it from the bigger threats.

Kagome nodded and hugged the taller woman, "My pup is looking for you. Hide."

"Oh, dear," then they shared a grin. The pup was overly energetic and stubborn. They were sure he was going to see the reiki powers he wanted to see today. He wouldn't let this opportunity escape him.

"Kagome, Kikyo," called Rin as she walked towards them wearing her ceremonial kimono. She let go of Kohaku's hand and hugged each woman, "Thanks for being here," she said happily, but then her eyes strayed, looking for someone.

Kagome knew who. "He's behind that hill. He has a present. Go."

Rin's face brightened visibly and she took hold of Kohaku's hand again and dragged him. He allowed it, a happy smile on his face. It was strange to see it there, he was always so serious.

"He's happy," commented Sango as she joined them a moment later. She had a baby girl tucked on her side; the last one that brought the count to four. Surely Miroku was working hard into making this a big family. "I am happy for him."

Kagome nodded and turned to where Sesshomaru was when she heard Rin squeal happily. The other women smiled as well. A moment later, Ah-Un flew away from the village with Rin and Kohaku, taking them away.

"Well, that would give them their much needed privacy," said Sango with a wink when the others turned to her with wide eyes, "I am learning from Miroku." Then she walked away, laughing.

Kikyo and Kagome eyed each other for a long moment before smiling. "We are blessed," said Kikyo after a moment, "The Kami watch over us."

Kagome nodded, "Indeed," she said and smiled again when Sesshomaru appeared at her side, "We found our happiness."

Kikyo turned when she felt her mate and she waved when she saw him running towards them with Shizui on his back, "Oi! Don't leave us!" cried Inuyasha and moments later Shizui quickly mirrored his actions.

Sesshomaru sighed, Kagome laughed, and Kikyo smiled

Life was good. It was complicated, but when one fought hard… the rewards were great. At the beginning, things never made sense and one wondered if things were right or not. If they were doing the right thing or not, should they trust or not. But if one believed, and was fair… life found a way to make things better. Not easier, but better. One only needed to keep on being strong. Take the little daily doses of happiness and cherish them. Do small favors. Grant strangers kindness, grant them friendly smiles. It makes the world a happier place to live.

Life was good.

Love was worth it.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**FIN**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for being here. Thanks for reading Primero. It was a long, enjoyable journey. It had its good moments, it had its bad ones. I learned. I grew. I'm proud of myself and very grateful to you all for your support and your opinions. Thanks for helping me be a better writer.

Also, special thanks to MissKatt (and Teana who beta-read the first part of the story) for beta reading this story, for her fast work and huge patience. Thank you!


End file.
